Es tan solo tu imaginación
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Las tres guerreras deben buscar la forma de volver a Céfiro, pero el viaje está lleno de peligro y pueden quedar inmersas entre fuerzas sobrenaturales ¿Podrá la voluntad y el amor vencer los obstáculos de lo inconcebible? Latis/Lucy, Anais/Paris, Marina...aun no me decido
1. Prólogo

- ¿Es grave?- dijo al recibir la historia clínica, con una mueca al ver el improvisado expediente-

- Solo un loco más. –respondió el arrastrando la voz- Lo encontramos junto con la paciente del 103C. Me temo que planearon esto juntos. No tengo idea de cómo hizo ella para escapar. En el expediente están las fotos. La policía se vio en figurillas para traerlos acá.

Noelle miró hacia el fondo del pasillo. Era de noche, pero aquel edificio tenía solo unas pocas ventanas, y ninguna estaba en aquel costado. Las luces artificiales se dañaban constantemente, debido a las interrupciones eléctricas constantes y al pésimo mantenimiento que recibía la planta eléctrica. Al centrar su mirada en una de esas bombillas blancas titilantes recordó a la paciente del 103C. Puede que no llevara mucho tiempo en aquella institución, pero creía que tenía algún "sexto sentido" para detectar y diferenciar a la gente realmente psicótica de la que pasaba por una crisis completamente tratable. Eso último había creído de la paciente del 103C. Ella no le era indiferente. Había logrado quererla a pesar de su esquizofrenia. Cuando la parte "blanca" dominaba era una chica dulce, preocupada por los demás en extremo. Juraba que eso fue lo que la arrastró hacia el hospital hacía seis meses. Pero esto… esto no encajaba en su perfil.

Miró de nuevo la carpeta azulosa que le había entregado su colega. La abrió, y pudo ver las fotos que se sostenían burdamente de esta con ganchos de cosedora. El asco se apoderó de su garganta. Cerró el expediente de modo que pudiera alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

- Quiero hablar con ella –pidió a el hombre frente a ella, que se limitaba a estudiar sus manos-

- Ya no eres su médico, es un milagro que no te hayan despedido

- ¡No me digas que me están culpando por esto! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

- La policía te interrogará muy pronto. Noelle, tienes que dejar de involucrarte con tus pacientes. Sé que hace poco más de un año terminaste la universidad, pero esto debe servirte de experiencia. Ella te mostró su mejor cara, y te convenció. Ahora debes asumir las consecuencias.

Miró a Eliott inyectando en furia sus ojos azules. Noelle sabía que debía controlar su temperamento, pero cuando alguien le decía cortésmente que era una principiante ilusa... no estaba segura de que su cerebro lograra contener a su boca ante la protesta que estaba formando en su lengua. Este tipo de 37 años siempre miraba a los demás con extrema suficiencia, aunque no fuera el superior de nadie. Solo se limitaba a juzgar, pero de por sí, ella sabía que nunca se había dignado ni a hablar con la chica del 103C porque no era "material decente" para su nueva publicación médica. ¿Cómo podía llegar a esa conclusión tan fácilmente?

Se comió sus propias palabras y pasó saliva. No podía perder ese trabajo. Eliott tenía influencia directa con el director.

- Este es ahora tu paciente. Ocúpate de él.

Eliott se alejó caminando muy derecho y entró a la habitación 103C. Repentinamente ahora si era de su interés aquella chiquilla enjuta y perdida. Un grito agudo se escapó del cuarto. Que injusto… seguramente estaban suministrándole alguna droga en contra de su voluntad.

Volvió su atención sobre la carpeta que tenía en su mano derecha. Era imposible. Negó con su cabeza cerrando los ojos. ¿Se había equivocado entonces? ¿Su diagnóstico había ocasionado este episodio?

Se obligó a recordar el lado "negro" y la confesión…

Eliott tal vez tenía razón. No dejaría que sus emociones le nublaran el juicio. Inició su camino hacia la habitación aislada del quinto piso. Con este paciente sería diferente, se centraría únicamente en la teoría, no en su mal llamado instinto.

Al llegar, toda su teoría de desapego se le fue al bote de la basura. Nunca había visto un hombre como este. Bueno… en la televisión tal vez, pero no en vivo y en directo.

Esa era una habitación reservada para los pacientes más peligrosos. Al ver la determinación e ira en sus ojos violeta, ¿o eran grises tal vez? entendió el por qué los enfermeros lo habían dejado esposado a los barrotes de la cama.

Se acercó lentamente, en silencio, después de cerrar a su paso la puerta exterior. Sus ojos, tal vez ese era su rasgo más distintivo. O era su cabello negro, azabache, que hasta con aquella luz demasiada blanca parecía resplandeciente. No, no era eso….era la forma en que se debatía tratando de soltarse. ¿O era la angustia, la urgencia, que su cuerpo le transmitía con cada movimiento, a pesar de que con certeza le habían drogado al igual que a la chica del 103C?

El caso era que la combinación era tan perfecta, que se olvidó de que era lo que debía hacer. O que era lo que iba a decir. El tacto de la carpeta azulada en su mano le devolvió un poco sus sentidos.

- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó con voz profunda, cargada de la misma angustia que su cuerpo trataba de manejar sin éxito- ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

Desechó todas las opciones anteriores. Su voz. Su voz

Se obligó a recomponerse. ¡Santo cielo, ella era su médico! Estaba allí para estudiar su mente, no su físico. Además si este hombre era el causante de las escenas del expediente que tenía en su poder, significaba que era impredecible y peligroso. No podía dejarse atontar por un psicópata.

Tomó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, y la alejó para quedar a una distancia prudencial. Se sentó en la fría superficie plástica, sacó de su bolsillo su libreta, se acomodó las gafas y presionó el botón de su lapicero barato para poder escribir. El ritual la relajó, a pesar de que escuchaba que el hombre insistía en su pregunta. Aquel desliz inicial no volvería a ocurrir. Ella era una profesional.

- Nombre por favor – le dijo de manera inexpresiva, colocando una barrera invisible entre ellos con su mirada-

El hombre calló, y también adoptó la misma postura indiferente, seria, evaluándola.

- Nombre por favor –repitió con el mismo tono de voz-

Guardó silencio. Noelle esperó, mientras abría de nuevo el expediente y leía la descripción inicial, cuidándose de no reflejar su propia impaciencia.

- Nombre, por favor –dijo de nuevo, esta vez clavando sus ojos verdes en los de el-

De nuevo el silencio. Sus miradas batallaron y rogó porque su experiencia fuera suficiente para poder mantenerle la expresión. De ese instante inicial dependían muchas cosas, su carrera incluida.

* * *

No podía sentir nada en este mundo extraño. Nada. El aura de su pelirroja estaba escondida para él y eso le volvía loco. Más aun sabiendo que ambos estaban en problemas.

Le habían dado alguna pócima. Su boca estaba pastosa, sus músculos no le respondían como hubiera deseado y un peso le oprimía el pecho fatigándolo, haciendo su respiración laboriosa.

En el poco tiempo que había permanecido allí, supo que las personas de la Tierra eran en su mayoría, incrédulas. La magia de este planeta era un secreto desconocido y tabú. Se negaban un poder inconmensurable.

La mujer que tenía al frente era un claro ejemplo de esa filosofía. Ella no le diría lo que quería saber hasta que jugara bajo sus propias reglas, y cabía la posibilidad de que ni así cediera a sus preguntas. Por eso, y por supuesto, por Lucy, fue que decidió cooperar.

- Latis –respondió a la tercera vez que le preguntó-

* * *

_Saludos!_

_Me cuentan que tal les parece. Espero sus comentarios, como siempre, serán muy bien recibidos :D_


	2. El mundo Intermedio

Saludes a todos desde el mundo místico

Admito que la historia es bastante..anormal para un fic de guerreras mágicas, pero de verdad espero que a pesar de ser un tanto bizarra, logre captar su atención.

En la historia se verán constantes transiciones del "presente" al pasado para hilar los acontecimientos, un enfoque algo diferente al cual estoy recurriendo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a las personas que leen y por su retro-alimentación. Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo viaje

* * *

"Fiction is the truth inside the lie."  
― Stephen King

**Capitulo 2. El mundo intermedio**

Se repetía a si misma que no se dejaría quebrar.

_No dejaré que gane_

_No dejaré que gane_

Quería convencerse de que todo era mentira, pero en las últimas semanas se le dificultaba separar el mundo de los sueños de la realidad. La incertidumbre y el mundo intermedio reinaban en cada esquina, en cada voluta de polvo y estaba más que presente en cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Estoy en la habitación, sentada_

_¿O estaré dormida, en mi cama?_

_Puede que esté soñando nuevamente. Estoy en Céfiro, resguardada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Las hojas caen y el viento las lleva suavemente. Muchos colores me rondan, todos hermosos, vivos y de exhalante grandeza. Estiro mi mano para atrapar el pétalo que alguna flor ha perdido, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo. Lo veo caer al suelo y perderse entre el follaje que los árboles han dejado atrás para prepararse para el invierno. El suelo se compone de un tapiz verde, amarillo y naranja, mezclándose como si de una pintura renacentista se tratara. Es de mañana y el sol brilla. Lo veo a través de las ramas, me ciega con su intensidad. Al volver la vista, mis ojos ven pequeñas bolitas de luz por todos lados. Escucho aves trinando, y el batir de sus alas me reconforta invitándome a hacer parte del encantamiento que la naturaleza ha preparado. _

_Sí, quiero estar allí._

_Estoy allí. _

_La brisa acaricia mi rostro. Su roce es suave, tierno, fresco. No. No es la brisa, es su mano tibia sobre mi mejilla… Latis está junto a mí. Apenas nos separan milímetros y puedo percibir el calor que su cuerpo despide. Mi corazón palpita fuerte y le devuelvo la sonrisa que me obsequia. Quiero hablarle, quiero acercarme a él y hacerle saber que los colores a nuestro alrededor brillan más fuerte debido a su compañía. De pronto algo requiere mi atención. Algo cambia._

_Me detengo a contemplarlo, me acerco más pero su mirada me detiene, me congela pero suplica, siente dolor. Me quiere hablar, pero no puede… está mal. Sus labios…sus labios están sellados._

_El sol se oculta, y el viento ahora sopla frío. Mi piel se eriza. Los dedos se me entumen. Mis manos antes rosadas se tornan de un color violáceo, y un presentimiento funesto cruza por mi mente. Las hojas se levantan del suelo y nos rodean tratando de separarnos, de interponerse con brava resolución. A través de la tormenta que se avecina pudo distinguir el rostro de mi amado, que comienza a alargarse, a perder su maravillosa forma. _

_(No no no, no por favor)_

_Sus mejillas se hunden y sus ojos se diluyen dentro de sus órbitas. Mi respiración se acelera. No no no, no por favor_

_ ¡Ayuda! _

_El pánico me inunda, me paraliza, me clava a la tierra. Siento las raíces del árbol bajo mi peso, me hacen daño. Tiemblo, me acerco para tocarlo, pero en vez de piel, mis dedos se hunden en una marea gelatinosa y putrefacta. Al volver mis manos están rojas, rojas de su sangre y de su carne que se cae a pedazos. Quiero gritar, pero nada sale de mi garganta, está seca. Me ahogo en el miedo mientras su rostro se derrite como la cera. Me envuelve la negrura, la nada viene por nosotros. Viene por mí, reclamando que yo le pertenezco, que soy suya para siempre._

_(No, no , no ,Oh…por favor)_

_Mi súplica se pierde en un eco infinito, se la lleva ese viento maligno. Se instala la oscuridad y me ciega con su voluptuosa guadaña. No hay respuestas, no vendrá nadie. La boca de mi amado se contrae, y sin labios, se revuelve en agonía silenciosa para dejarme saber que grita y que yo no puedo hacer nada por salvarle…_

Un sonido le distrajo y se lo agradeció. La última imagen que veía de su espadachín era una larga sombra que se agitaba con espasmos irregulares. Bajó su vista, y se miró las manos para constatar que no estaban manchadas de la mezcla de carne y sangre de la cual se impregnaron en la alucinación.

_ Porque eso había sido ¿verdad? _

Un hombre entró. Eso creía. A menos que al dar el primer paso se diluyera en forma de bruma como a veces ocurría con las personas. Vestía una bata blanca y un pantalón café. Se fijó sin querer en su rostro, muy blanco, iluminado por el reflejo de unos lentes cuadrados que hacían ver sus pupilas azules diminutas detrás de ellos. Su andar era firme, de una resolución absoluta. Despedía poder en cada gesto. La miró fijamente con esos ojos azules muy claros, sin que una chispa de sentimiento brotara por ellos y le dijeran que todo estaría bien. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, movió sus cuidadas y pulcras manos, indicando algo hacia el fondo.

No se había dado cuenta que habían otros allí con ella. La tomaron por sorpresa. Pudo sentir sus manos increíblemente frías sobre su piel, que la oprimían con sus dedos sin misericordia.

Quizás gritó. No sabía con certeza si esa voz extraña que llenó el cuarto era la suya. No le agradaba si resultaba ser propia. Ella no podía estar chillando de esa forma tan animal.

No podía más, tenía que ser fuerte, pero no podía más. La angustia de ser doblegada, maltratada, pero sobre todo reducida como ser humano le obligó a pelear. Uno le agarró las piernas y otro de los brazos, alzándola como si no pesara más que un juguete. Su cabello rojo se le vino a la cara y entre el forcejeo la ahogaba haciendo su situación más desesperante. Las manos eran rudas, invasoras y no se preocupaban de ningún pudor, ni por dónde la tomaban. El camisón blanco que llevaba se enroscó en su cintura y lo lamentó, pues pudo percibir la mirada de esos hombres sobre sus piernas.

Sin remedio le aplastaron contra la cama, a pesar de su forcejeo. Le ataron de pies y manos, y acto seguido el hombre que al principio había visto, aquel que sin duda llevaba el control de la situación, se acercó con una jeringa, la cual clavó en su brazo derecho, introduciendo todo el contenido en su cuerpo. Los ojos azules del tipo le observaron fijamente. Eran los fríos ojos de la lógica.

El efecto fue instantáneo, pues dejó de sentir sus músculos. No supo cuándo retiró la aguja. Ni siquiera percibía sus extremidades. Sin embargo, degustó el salado sabor de una lágrima que rodó hacia sus labios.

Aquella pesadilla había comenzado hacia 6 largos meses, pero la historia que la desencadenó había empezado hacía ocho. Se hundió en sus recuerdos, tratando de bloquear ese presente doloroso y sin fin.

* * *

Un tornado azul irrumpió en el establecimiento. Pasó sin percatarse de lo ruidoso que era, y por supuesto, sin ninguna consideración a la vergüenza que sus dos amigas, quienes permanecían sentadas en una mesa al fondo, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, pudieran sentir ante él.

- TU! –gritó señalando a la rubia- Todo esto es TU culpa!

Anais pasó saliva y buscó apoyo en la pelirroja, quien de pronto encontró su malteada de moras muy interesante y deliciosa.

Marina caminó enfurruscada, con sus puños cerrados a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Toda su cara era una furia. No se preocupó en esquivar a los meseros, quienes decidieron cambiar de ruta para llegar con los pedidos hacia las otras mesas, ni en rodear a los otros clientes, que le observaban con curiosidad, pasando su vista como en un curioso partido de tenis entre la preciosa adolecente de cabello azul y la elegante rubia sentada en la mesa del fondo.

- Marina, ven y te sientas con nosotras –dijo Anais con toda la calma que pudo- No estés allí de pie

Anais se acercó a Lucy al ver que el tornado estaba muy cerca a la mesa, pero había decidido quedarse en un punto fijo observándola, sin intención de sentarse.

- Casi veo cómo sale el humo de tu cabeza –rio Lucy aún con un bigote de malteada sobre sus labios-

- ANAIS! Que te crees! –gritó Marina, haciendo que momentáneamente se sintieran enfrentando un huracán categoría 5-

- Siéntate por favor –ofreció la rubia con gentileza- ordenamos malteada de chocolate para ti-

- ¡Cómo puedes estar siempre tan calmada!

- Creo que la gente nos está mirando –mencionó Lucy, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro como un suricato asustado-

Marina volteó y vio cómo toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de sus acciones. Al fondo, un niñito al encontrarse con sus ojos azules se volteó inmediatamente murmurando un "Mamá, tengo miedo"

Vencida y roja como un tomate, se sentó en la mesa al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban sus dos amigas, tomó su vaso de helado diluido con brusquedad y se limitó a sorberlo.

Fue Lucy la que muy pronto volvió a iniciar la conversación

- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?, sabes que Anais lo hizo con la mejor intención – dijo sonriéndole, al tanto que Marina seguía con su bebida con los ojos cerrados-

- Perdóname en serio – inició una disculpa sincera Anais- no quería entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero es que me pareció que el chico había sido muy amable contigo y tú estabas demostrando interés, así que por eso me retiré para dejarlos solos

Por fin Marina abrió sus ojos y dejó la malteada a su derecha, apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa, sosteniéndose el rostro con expresión frustrada.

- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que realmente me conoces muy bien y a veces yo misma me sorprendo

- Entonces quiere decir que mi instinto no se equivoca – afirmó Anais ladeando su cabeza-

- Sí, pero…

- Deberías darte la oportunidad –interrumpió Lucy- ¿o es que acaso te gusta alguien más?

La aludida calló y cambió su expresión. Lucy y Anais se miraron. Sabían muy bien qué detenía a su amiga de tratar de formar nuevas relaciones, porque era lo mismo que les ocurría a ellas.

- Nunca debí hacerlo – articuló Anaís, colocando su mano sobre la de Marina- pero como la última vez habías dicho que estabas cansada de esperar algo que no volvería y que querías encontrar a alguien para compartir tu corazón, creí que de todas nosotras, tú eras la que estaba más preparada

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella vez que vieron en la torre de Tokio el panorama de Céfiro desde las alturas. Después de aquel evento, intento tras intento de volver había sido un fracaso. Ni siquiera aquel reflejo en los ventanales había regresado.

Se cansaron de ir a ese lugar. Traía dolor en ocasiones, y en algún momento, amenazó con destruir su amistad. Por eso solo iban de vez en cuando, sobre todo en el último año habían reducido sus visitas a ese monumento considerablemente, resueltas a vivir su propia vida, dejando atrás los recuerdos.

Lucy siempre se recriminó no haber deseado con más fuerza su retorno inmediatamente volvieron a colocar sus pies en Tokio. Pero en ese entonces creía que debían darles tiempo para reconstruir su planeta, para velar por su gente, de organizarse. Su decreto seguramente había generado nuevas formas de gobernar el mundo y por tanto, había muchísimo que debía hacerse. Pero nunca durante ese año pensó, nunca cruzó por su cabeza el pensamiento de que jamás pudieran volver, de que no le fuera posible… verlo de nuevo. Eso había sido irrisorio en aquella época. Si su voluntad las había llevado una segunda vez, ¿por qué no podía conducirlas a una tercera, cuarta o quinta?

Ahora, al ver a Marina confundida con sus propios sentimientos, una vez más deseó retroceder el tiempo para aliviarle todo ese dolor. Hacía meses una idea le rondaba, pero no les había dicho nada a las dos únicas personas en ese mundo que le entenderían. El silencio que continuaba impregnando la atmosfera, antes muy alegre, le empujó a soltarla.

- ¿Han considerado que Céfiro no sea exactamente otro planeta a miles de años luz de la Tierra?

La pregunta hizo que Marina levantara la cabeza con un rápido movimiento y que Anais le volteara a mirar con sorpresa. Lucy estaba muy seria, y sus ojos se pedían al infinito. Era muy extraño verla con ese semblante meditabundo y melancólico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó la rubia-

- Digo…¿y si Céfiro está en otra dimensión? ¿Y si hay otra forma de llegar?.. ¿Recuerdan lo que hacía Ascot? Él era un invocador. ¿En qué sitio permanecían sus "amigos"… ?

- O nuestros genios!... ¿dónde estaba esa dimensión? –inquirió Marina con curiosidad-

- No lo sé…pero… ¿y si esto ya ha pasado antes? Si han sido reclamadas guerreras mágicas en otra época. ¿Será posible que en algún momento alguna de ellas haya descubierto cómo viajar bajo su propio deseo? ¿Habrán personas en este planeta que puedan realizar "invocaciones"?¿Existen otros que hayan visto Céfiro?

- Se ve que has pensado esto durante mucho tiempo Lucy –expuso Anais sin contagiarse del entusiasmo que ya demostraban sus dos congéneres-

- Es que no puedo, no puedo quedarme sentada cruzada de brazos mientras estos recuerdos no nos dejan vivir. ¡Quiero ahorrarles todo esto! ¡No quiero verlas tristes! –suspiró un momento, y continuó- También hace algún tiempo creo que mi lugar no es acá. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, buscar una manera, o por lo menos intentarlo!

- ¿Sientes que Céfiro te reclama Lucy? ¿Cómo su pilar?

El segundo que tardó Lucy en responder la pregunta de Anais fue casi doloroso. Ninguna quería volver a Céfiro si Lucy debía desempeñar aquella labor.

- No –dijo con resolución, mirando a sus amigas directamente a los ojos, para enfatizar su respuesta- no como su pilar. Siento que… mi corazón siente…

Le fue imposible continuar, pues su garganta se cerró de golpe. Su alma gritó al pensar en Latis.

Marina se levantó de golpe de la mesa, con el puño cerrado al frente de su cara, y una expresión de conquista acompañada de una gran sonrisa

- ¡LO INTENTAREMOS!

El local quedó en completo silencio ante la declaración de la guerrera mágica, quien recordando dónde estaba, se sentó nuevamente y carraspeando indiferencia volvió a su batido.

- Creo que nos van a prohibir la entrada a este lugar – susurró Anais al oído de Lucy con media sonrisa en su boca-

- Y Lucy…¿qué te lleva a pensar que encontraremos algo, o por dónde comenzar? –preguntó Marina tratando de concentrar la atención en otra cosa-

- Tengo una pista –les confesó a ambas-

* * *

- Latis….¿número de identificación? – preguntó Noelle, triunfante de que el paciente se dignara a hablar-

- ¿A qué se refiere?

Esta vez fue Noelle quien calló. Parecía una pregunta auténtica para el sujeto. Garabateó en su libreta la palabra_ IDENTIDAD_. Decidió cambiar de rumbo la conversación.

- ¿Sabe la razón por la que se encuentra acá?

- La intuyo –fue su respuesta, seca y sin inflexiones-

- ¿Me puede decir cuál es?

- La muerte de la adivina, o la prohibición de abrir pasos dimensionales

_Pasos dimensionales. _Se obligó a repetir esa frase en su mente. La escribió para recordarla.

- ¿Quiere hablarme de la muerte de la mujer, a la que llama "adivina"?

- Quiero saber si Lucy se encuentra bien

- ¿Quién es Lucy? –dijo jugando esa carta, para obtener alguna percepción de la realidad del sujeto-

Latis guardó silencio. ¿Estaba jugando con él, o le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Podría decirle a esta mujer quién era Lucy? ¿Representaría aquello algún peligro para su pelirroja?

- Lucy Shidou –resolvió a decir, recordando algo que ella le había mencionado a lo que ahora parecía una eternidad- tiene 18 años. Estaba a mi lado antes de que irrumpieran en la casa.

- ¿Y qué hacía ella con usted en ese lugar?

No le gustaba a donde esa mujer le estaba conduciendo. Pregunta tras pregunta, no podía averiguar nada. Debía encontrar la forma de soltarse y buscarla.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó evadiendo su contestación-

- Soy su médico. Estoy acá para ayudarle

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Soy Noelle, señor Latis

- ¿Noelle? Usted conoce a Lucy. –aseguró sin sombra de duda, clavando sus ojos violáceos –o-eran-grises- en ella, dejándola temporalmente atrapada en sus pupilas-

_Perdiste_ se dijo lamentando su ineptitud. Debía haber supuesto que ellos dos habían hablado. Eliott tenía razón. Debía prestar más cuidado, debía preparar mejor su diálogo. En ese estado, solo había algo que podría hacer para recobrar la confianza.

- Si, lo era. Traté a Lucy Shidou durante su estadía acá

- ¿Entonces lo sabe?

- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

- Si es verdad lo que dice –sentenció mirándola directamente- acerca de ayudar, tendría que dejar que vaya con ella. Debemos volver de inmediato, antes de que sea muy tarde-

- ¿Volver a dónde?

- Si ha hablado con Lucy, por seguro sabe a qué me refiero

Si algo le habían enseñado era que no debería prestarse para ese tipo de conversación, así que decidió que por esa noche había tenido suficiente con él. Volvería mañana, con la mente más despejada, después de haber estudiado nuevamente la historia clínica de la señorita Shidou y el presente expediente. Necesitaba descansar. Había sido un día muy largo y ahora no tenía ganas de volver a perder en esa contienda de palabras.

Se levantó de su silla, tomando sus cosas y dejándola donde la había encontrado.

- Nos veremos el día de mañana, señor Latis. Seguramente la policía también vendrá a interrogarle, pero yo estaré presente.

- Espere –exigió él –

Lo observó volteando su cuerpo solo un poco, indicando que de todas maneras se retiraría, fuera lo que fuera a decirle.

- La seguirá acosando. No le dejará tranquila, hasta que logre lo que desea. Lo ha visto. También la ha estado rondando a usted. Si no deja que yo le ayude, ayúdela. No se detendrá.

Noelle no le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la sacudiera desde la punta de los pies. Lo que ella había visto en sus sesiones con la paciente del 103C no era del dominio de nadie. No lo había dejado grabado, ni lo transcribió a pesar de que iba en contra del reglamento. El pulso se le aceleró sin poder controlarlo. Se alejó del hombre cerrando la puerta a su paso.

En el pasillo del quinto piso recostó su espalda contra una de las paredes. El edificio viejo rezumaba humedad en todas las épocas del año y el tacto era helado. Se retiró de la gruesa y blanca superficie con la piel debajo de su bata algo entumecida. Miró su reloj. La una de la mañana. El amanecer aún estaba lejano.

Miró hacia el techo, que se alzaba al menos un metro por encima de su cabeza. Las luces blancas titilaron brevemente. La sensación de tener la espalda mojada y de un frío más allá del clima se incrementó en sus huesos.

Decidió caminar y salir de aquel piso. De pronto no se sentía a gusto estando sola allí. El pasillo se estiraba hacia lado y lado, casi interminable a su vista. Las baldosas con diseños de rombos del piso se le hicieron extrañas, diferentes…como si hubieran cambiado de repente cuando ella salió de la habitación.

Había jurado que no tenían esos colores antes. Ahora mostraban un diseño que le hacían recordar un agujero enmarañado, lleno de raíces que se revolvían. Sin dejar de ver dónde pisaba, avanzó unos metros, con la penosa sospecha de que cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo, se hundían como si de fango se tratara.

De nuevo las luces decidieron pasarle un mal rato. Al fondo, detrás de su espalda, algunas se apagaron por completo. Caminó más rápido, sintiendo sus sentidos alerta y desbocados. Sin poder controlarse, fijó su atención en las baldosas y en un instante eterno, casi presintió que las raíces se movían bajo su peso.

Oía el sonido de sus tacones mientras avanzaba cada vez más a prisa. Pero luego, escuchó algo más.

(toc)

Paró de caminar y prestó atención.

Pero aquel sonido también paró.

No quiso voltear. La sensación de que había alguien más, _algo más,_ de hizo inevitable.

Prosiguió, esta vez más rápido. Ahora también escuchaba su propia respiración, que le indicaba sobremanera lo que su corazón estaba percibiendo.

(toc…toc….toc…)

No pudo evitar escuchar cómo se reanudaban aquellos pasos. Eran pesados, y se acompasaban lentamente, tomando impulso, cada vez más cerca.

(toc…toc…toc..)

(toc…toc…toc…)

Ya no veía las baldosas, pero podía distinguir que la punta de sus zapatos se enredaba en las raíces, que entre ellas habían _cosas _que al igual que los pasos detrás suyo querían invitarla a su compañía.

Otras luces decidieron extinguirse, pero esta vez al frente suyo. Dudó seguir, pero los pasos a su espalda eran cada vez más rápidos. Al frente, la oscuridad la esperaba, y puede que allí también estuviera la perdición.

Esta vez corrió, sin importar que sintiera lodo o insectos resbalosos al alzar sus pies con resolución, dejando a su instinto fluir a través de sus piernas. Los pasos también aceleraron.

Algo cavernoso se abrió justo a su lado, y una sensación de vacío arrancó de sus entrañas el miedo más absoluto que alguna vez haya sentido. La profundidad se le acercaba sin remedio, y pudo escuchar, además de los pasos acelerados, una entidad definida, que salida del mismísimo averno, susurraba con ansiedad

(No…e…lle)

Su espalda fría percibía una mano que estaba a punto de rozarla…a punto de tomarla…

Al llegar a las escaleras casi salió rodando. Se agarró del pasamano para no caer. Todas las luces titilaron, y las que se habían apagado volvieron a emitir su luz blancuzca y cetrina.

Volteó a mirar, a pesar de que el terror le indicaba que no debía hacerlo. No quería encontrarse con el ser que estaba escondido en la oscuridad.

El pasillo estaba igual que siempre. Desolado e iluminado. Las figuras de rombos de las baldosas eran las mismas que de todos los pisos.

Con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, Noelle bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como sus zapatos se lo permitieron.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se derrumbó en una de las sillas.

_Una alucinación, solo eso, debo dormir más, esto me está afectando._

Se recostó sobre la mesa, tratando de calmarse, de acompasar su respiración con los latidos de su corazón que había decidido correr el triatlón por sí sólo. Ya estaba recuperando su color, poco a poco, cuando volteó a ver hacia su derecha y el mundo paró de súbito.

Allí, debajo de la mesa, tenía las piernas algo abiertas, y su pie sobresalía debajo de las patas rectas de aluminio.

Un pie que llevaba puesto un zapato de tacón, muy elegante, a juego con sus pantalones de lino negro… pero que estaba lleno de una costra gris, como si hubiera estado caminando (_no..corriendo_) por un prado después de haber llovido.


	3. Ilusion

La locura.

Qué tema controversial. ¿No es la locura una calificación de un punto de vista; sólo el estado sumo de muchos eventos que nuestra mente y cuerpo no pueden resistirse en transmitir? Cada quién tiene la suya, escondida dentro de su alma, rogando por salir,pululando,agarrándose de los bordes del cerebro.

Es todo un honor poder compartir la mía con ustedes

Gracias especiales a AscellaStar, Nambelle y AmandaCefiro por sus reviews, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo. Gracias también al Guest anónimo y a Láglet (umm me suena... jejeje me habéis matado con ese comentario :P, mil gracias), a Ehsabet (me alegró muchiiiisimo que te haya gustado Secretos, y sobre todo que te hayas animado con ésta. Espero me cuentes conforme avancemos si llena tus expectativas) y a RemyEtienneLeBeau por agregarme como favorito.

A todos los lectores que siguen la historia también muchas gracias..(me encantaría saber que piensan, bueno, malo o feo...si se animan a dejar un review seria maravilloso)

Hay muchos interrogantes por resolver, y mucho que averiguar...sigamos entonces...

* * *

_¡Es cierto! Siempre he sido nervioso, muy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso._

_¿Pero por qué afirman ustedes que estoy loco? La enfermedad había agudizado mis sentidos, en vez de destruirlos o embotarlos._

_Y mi oído era el más agudo de todos. Oía todo lo que puede oírse en la tierra y en el cielo. Muchas cosas oí en el infierno._

_¿Cómo puedo estar loco, entonces? Escuchen... y observen con cuánta cordura, con cuánta tranquilidad les cuento mi historia_

_- Corazón Delator. Edgar Allan Poe_

**Capítulo 3. Ilusión**

Marina estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama, con los pies en alto y las manos sobre su barbilla. La mañana de ese sábado transcurría len-ta-men-te, casi a propósito y en concordancia con la imparable ansiedad, las ganas de salir corriendo y su estado de vacilación constante desde el diálogo sostenido en la tienda de postres.

Giró su cuerpo y quedó observando el techo. Como no tenía zapatos, decidió colocar sus pies en la pared que daba contra la cabecera del lecho. Una vez hecho esto, puso especial ahínco en tratar de simular "caminar" por las paredes. En ese momento le encantaría tener los poderes del hombre araña y calmar la exasperación que sentía trepando por las paredes.

Si lo que Lucy les había dicho era posible... ¿Qué haría cuando pudieran llegar finalmente a Céfiro? Si, había soñado con eso muchas veces, y regresar estuvo siempre presente en su mente, pero había logrado amoldar su vida tratando de no generarse falsas expectativas. Pero si esto resultaba, lo cambiaba todo.

Miró su reloj, impaciente por salir y encontrarse con ellas en el sitio convenido. Aún faltaba una hora. Movía sus piernas en el aire de un lado para otro, sin dejarlas quietas, golpeando la pared y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al reflexionar en lo que le diría a ese hechicero de cabello morado y rostro de niño la primera vez que se reencontraran.

Se imaginó el posible diálogo, pero todas las opciones le sonaban o muy indiscretas o demasiado sosas. Las había enumerado, y se las sabía de memoria

_a. __Hola Guruclef…que clima tan maravilloso el que hace, ¿verdad? (CLIMA! Una conversación sobre el clima! ¡Por favor!)_

_b. __Te he extrañado tanto! (Si lo decía, subrayaría de forma inconsciente la palabra TANTO…que podría pensar él de ese TANTO?)_

_c. __4 años! Ha pasado el tiempo (totalmente impersonal, ¿eso es lo que deseo?)_

_d. __¿cómo han estado todos? (eso es salirse por la tangente, así como brillantemente lo hizo cuando Ascot le dijo que la quería)_

_e. _¿No decir nada podría ser una opción válida? _(sii claro, si quieres que ni te determine cuando Lucy se arroje a sus brazos con su conocido ímpetu acaparando toda la atención)_

Suspiró. Quizás sería mejor no volver. Esa era la mentira que se había dicho repetidamente para tomar el camino más sencillo. De esa forma no habría opciones correctas o incorrectas.

¿Pero de que servía no volver si tampoco rehacía su existencia con lo que tenía? El año entrante estaría en la Universidad. Si ella no se permitía amar a otra persona que no fuera Guruclef pasaría el resto de su vida sola...bueno, probablemente Lucy le regalara un gato como mascota en algún cumpleaños.

Se visualizó en un lujoso apartamento con gatos corriendo por todas partes.

_Hasta les teñiría el pelo de morado._

De las tres, ella era la única que no tenía nada por seguro. Lucy y Anais tenían tremenda suerte. Sabían que eran correspondidas por las personas que amaban. Anais sabía muy bien que Paris había sentido amor por ella. Eran la pareja modelo, sin dudas que se interpusieran entre ellos. Obviamente había pasado el tiempo y eso podía deteriorar su relación, pero casi daba por descontado que si se veían de nuevo, todo fluiría como antes lo había hecho. No creía que Anais tuviera ningún problema, siempre y cuando Paris no estuviera con otra mujer…porque ahí sí, a esconderse. La guerrera del viento era muy calmada, pero también era extremadamente celosa. Y por supuesto que ella le ayudaría a darle caza al estúpido príncipe fanfarrón.

Por su parte, Lucy les había contado (tras muchas evasivas, ruegos, y poniéndose demasiado roja) que Latis _finalmente _le había dicho que también la amaba. Se alegraba muchísimo por su amiga, pero aquello le había durado que…¿cómo 30 segundos? ¡Vaya si sufrieron todos por culpa de la falta de resolución del espadachín para aclarar sus sentimientos! El amor de Lucy era muy fuerte y había perdurado, pero a cada mes que pasaba, la llama de ilusión que tenían sus ojos al volver a Tokio se había ido extinguiendo. Le intrigaba si este tipo tan parco y callado hubiera quedado tan irremediablemente prendado de Lucy como para esperarla. Por el bien de la pelirroja (y de Latis, porque si se atrevía a envolverse en la indiferencia y mutismo nuevamente, ella le daría su merecido ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerle eso a su amiga!) tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Pero ella…

Suspiró nuevamente y cerró sus ojos

Ella era todo un lío.

* * *

El detective Adam Izuki era un hombre de contextura mediana, de una altura aproximada de 1.70, solo un poco más alto que ella. Era un hombre concienzudo de unos 40 años, muy atento a los detalles y analítico. Noelle lo observaba en silencio mientras se alisaba el saco de paño negro con ligeras rayas grises y se cercioraba que la corbata estuviera en el lugar correcto después de haber permanecido 20 minutos sentado. Esta actitud parecía ser más una costumbre que un requisito de apariencia. Sus ojos castaños hacían juego con su cabello y su frente ancha le daba el toque que complementaba a su nariz un tanto aguileña.

El hombre carraspeó y se dirigió hacia la salida. La tomó desprevenida, ya que pensaba que tendría algo que opinar acerca de la conversación que habían sostenido con el tipo del cuarto aislado.

Iba solo dos pasos adelante, cuando sin girarse habló con propiedad

- Acompáñeme doctora Harris, por favor

Efectivamente caminaron por el pasillo del quinto piso, realizando el mismo recorrido hasta las escaleras que ella había hecho la noche anterior. No pudo librarse de fijar la vista sobre las baldosas nuevamente, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el lapso de la tarde, en diferentes pisos.

_Rombo exterior verde, rombo interior de rojo pálido, rombo exterior de color arena, interior blancuzco y vetas verdes. Arabescos negros en algunas._

El pasillo, al igual que muchos de ese edificio dependía de la luz artificial. Para ella era un misterio de cómo había logrado un arquitecto hacer esos corredores tan lúgubres y desesperantes a la vista.

Eran sólo las 7 de la noche, y su turno apenas comenzaba, pero ya estaba nerviosa

_Tonterias Noelle. Tienes muchas cosas importantes a las cuales prestar atención además de memorizar los diseños de las baldosas de los pisos y observar cada cuántos metros hay bombillas halógenas._

Como inmediata respuesta a sus pensamientos, uno de los tubos fluorescentes comenzó a fallar encima de su cabeza. Un vacío en el estómago le recordó que antes de ir hasta el hospital había tenido que volver a limpiar sus zapatos favoritos de tacón plano.

_Se ensuciaron con alguna otra cosa. Vamos, no te enloquezcas como la gente que está aquí encerrada, o te encerrarán a ti también._

- ¿Es usted originaria de Japón, señorita Harris?

- Si lo pregunta por mi apellido, le diré que yo nací acá; pero tengo ancestros de nacionalidades mixtas… mi familia llegó al Japón hace algún tiempo. Mi tátara-abuelo, el cual era norteamericano, se casó con una japonesa, y luego mi madre se casó con un inglés que conoció acá en Tokio, así que la mezcla es de todo un poco. –respondió concentrándose en su presente-

- Ya veo – afirmó secamente-

- ¿Volverán a realizar otro interrogatorio?

- ¿Lo dice porque en realidad no obtuvimos mucho de esta pequeña charla?

- Sí. El paciente es una persona muy difícil de tratar.

- ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico preliminar acerca de este tipo, doctora?

- Aún no puedo decir mucho. No lo he examinado lo suficiente

- ¿Pero qué me puede decir acerca de su mente?

- Tiene problemas para reconocer la realidad. Por ahora puedo hablar de neurosis pero conociendo el reporte policial, seguramente llegaré a la conclusión de que es psicosis.

- ¿Pudo estar bajo la influencia de alguna droga? ¿Ya han realizado los análisis?

- Aún no tengo los resultados, pero seguramente los tendré esta misma noche.

- Escúcheme –paró su recorrido un poco antes de llegar al primer escalón que comunicaba con las plantas más bajas, y le miró directamente, para enfatizar lo que iba a decir- si me pregunta a mí, y obviamente no es mi campo, le diré que ese hombre que acabamos de dejar encerrado es inteligente, pero no estoy seguro de su locura. Debo saber si en realidad este tipo está loco o sólo lo está fingiendo. Si bien en la estación de policía actuó de una manera completamente irracional, eso pudo haber sido una actuación para que lo trajeran acá mientras se desarrolla la investigación. Es común que algunos delincuentes se escuden en la locura para no ir a la cárcel.

Noelle evaluó lo que le decía

- El que sea inteligente no quiere decir que no esté loco. O al contrario. De hecho algunos genios en su época fueron considerados dementes y hoy en día son recordados en los libros de historia como grandes artistas, pensadores, etc. Pero también le puedo mencionar varios casos en que el sujeto tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual, pero eso no evitó que cometieran actos terribles. Es por eso que la evaluación debe ser tomada muy en serio. Y entre más datos tenga, será mejor. ¿Podría contarme acerca del incidente en la estación de policía?

- Por supuesto, si eso ayuda a esclarecer algo acerca del caso –aceptó el sin reservas- pero déjeme hacerlo en la cafetería del primer piso. Estos pasillos me ponen nervioso. ¿No lo cree? No sé cómo trabaja usted acá de noche tan tranquila. Este sitio da escalofríos.

* * *

Iba en el metro, un poco retrasada, pues esa tarde Hikari estaba enfermo y no quería dejarlo.

Ya era un "perrito anciano" y era probable que tuviera problemas con su hígado. Sólo con la promesa de Satoru de llevarlo al veterinario y de encargarse personalmente del cuidado de su querida mascota, pudo salir de su casa sin tanto remordimiento.

Estaba muy ansiosa por el encuentro de ese día. Si bien sabía que era el comienzo de una travesía, y de que era únicamente el atisbo de una posibilidad, su corazón saltaba de alegría.

- Hermanita, deja de jalar el collar de tu cuello, que le vas a romper la cadena

Estaba tan ensimismada que había olvidado a Kakeru, quien estaba a su lado en el asiento contiguo. Salieron juntos, pues él pasaría a recoger a su novia cerca de una de las estaciones donde paraba aquella ruta. Ante esas palabras, Lucy volvió la mirada a su hermano sin saber a qué se refería exactamente. Al ver la expresión interrogante de la chica, Kakeru alzó una ceja y torció un poco su boca.

- Lucy, lo vas a estropear –indicó con un gesto hacia el cuello de la pelirroja-

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas dejó de jalar y acariciar compulsivamente el objeto guardándolo bajo su camiseta.

- ¿Estás nerviosa hermanita? –preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ver su sonrojo-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Uhm…-hizo una pausa- nunca me dijiste de dónde sacaste ese collar

- ¿Este collar? Eh.. –titubeó mirando al piso- me lo regalaron hace un tiempo

- Y se puede saber QUIEN te hizo semejante regalo? Se ve bastante fino. ¡No me digas que fue un obsequio de un tipo…!

- No, no , no –aleteó sus manos en frente de Kakeru- no es lo que piensas

- ¿Estás segura que te vas a ver con tus amigas? No estarás inventando esa historia para verte con un muchacho, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cómo dices esas cosas Kakeru! –exclamó fingiendo asombro, pensando que en el fondo eso era lo que exactamente quería que ocurriera y percibiendo cómo se le incendiaba la cara delatándose a sí misma-

- Hermanita, tu cara está tan roja como tu cabello. No me engañas.

- No te engaño, te lo juro Kakeru –suplicó cabizbaja-

- Entonces dime quien te regaló ese collar. Si se atreve a ponerte un solo dedo encima…

En eso, el vagón se detuvo y por los altavoces una voz anunció la parada en la que Kakeru debía bajarse.

- ¡Bájate o perderás tu cita! –sonrió aliviada hacia su hermano, empujándolo levemente- no es bueno hacer esperar a tu novia, ¡te regañará sin duda!

- Cuídate Lucy, ¡no hagas locuras por favor! – pidió dirigiéndose hacia las puertas más cercanas- Conversaremos de esto en la noche. ¡Adiós!

Kakeru bajó del tren. Muy a su estilo de hermano mayor, pudo ver cómo desde las ventanas le dedicaba un gesto al tiempo que el tren volvía a ponerse en marcha, haciéndole entender que aquella conversación no tenía el más mínimo asomo de quedarse en el aire. Suspiró sin ganas de imaginar lo que le esperaba cuando en la noche Kakeru armara un escándalo.

Dirigió su vista hacia las ventanas exteriores para sonreírle al hermoso día que esa tarde Sabatina le obsequiaba. De nuevo sus manos se dirigieron hacia el collar en un reflejo inconsciente.

En ocasiones soñaba que al tocar el medallón, sus sentimientos se trasmitían mágicamente a Céfiro para alcanzarle. Al principio la idea de amar y ser amada era suficiente, pero al pasar el tiempo todo su cuerpo le relataba una historia diferente. Su ser le reclamaba por no poder sentir una caricia, un contacto de sus manos, un roce… un beso.

Quería seguir viviendo del espejismo donde Latis la estaba esperando. Que su amor era verdadero, sin obstáculos, como una fantasía de cuentos de hadas donde el galante príncipe montado en su corcel le jura a la princesa amor eterno e incondicional. Hasta sus 16 años quiso pensar de esa manera. Ahora, que sabía algo más de la vida, empezaba a dudar de esas promesas nunca formuladas y de ese amor puro y romanticón. Después de todo, ella era una chica muy normal, común y corriente, pequeñita, escandalosa y sin muchos atributos físicos. En los cuentos la princesa siempre es hermosa, virtuosa, de voz angelical, de suaves maneras…ah y se le olvidaba algo muy importante, voluptuosa. Por ningún lado se ven muchachas muy delgadas, de cabello alborotado, con maneras de niño malcriado, algo explosivas y con exagerada desatención por el arreglo personal. ¡Ni siquiera se pintaba las uñas!

Marina y Anaís tenían una suerte tremenda. La rubia tenía a Paris y Lucy estaba segurísima de que al verla el chico se derretiría a sus pies. Desde el comienzo estuvo pendiente de su amiga, siempre con ese desprendimiento y alegría que lo caracterizaban. Paris era un buen muchacho, y ella se moría por él. Por ese lado…no habría problemas.

A su amiga de largo cabello azul le gustaba Guruclef. Con lo hermosa que era Marina y junto a su buen corazón y carácter, Lucy pensaba que lograría que Guruclef se fijara en ella en cuanto ella se lo propusiera realmente.

La confesión de su enamoramiento se le había salido de los labios por casualidad uno de esos tristes días en que tomadas de las manos formaban un círculo para intentar volver a Céfiro cerca a uno de los ventanales de la torre de Tokio. Aquel día fue Lucy misma la que al escuchar ese nombre unido a un suspiro le preguntó de forma muy inocente, sin reparar en su significado: "Por qué Guruclef Marina?".

La reacción había sido sorprendente e inesperada; abrió los ojos de forma descomunal, y poniéndose de un color parecido al carmesí furioso, había volteado su espalda para evitar las miradas, diciéndoles con ahogado tartamudeo "Yo-yo no dije eso Lucy"

Desde ese momento, Marina había eludido hablar del tema, hasta que "el-día de-los-tragos" se le había soltado la lengua de lo enchispada que estaba. Y desde ahí, ya no hubo más secretos. Era un día de Agosto, después de su cumpleaños número 16. Todo lo había propiciado Marina misma, quien influenciada por unas compañeras, logró hacerse a una botella de whiskey. Se reunieron en la casa de Anais, un sábado como este, en que sus padres habían salido de la cuidad para visitar a unos familiares.

Cualquier espectador lo habría encontrado graciosísimo. Las tres sentadas en torno a esa botella, sin decir palabra, mirándola y dudando si servirse el primer trago. Nunca habían probado el alcohol.

- _¿A qué sabrá? –dijo Lucy, como de costumbre rompiendo el hielo-_

- _No deberías haber traido eso Marina – argumentó Anaís mientras le clavaba los ojos verdes-_

- _Pero si es solo una botellita, los mayores la toman sin problemas, tú y tu decencia… –se defendió Marina alzando sus hombros-_

- _Nosotras no somos mayores, Aún nos faltan años para que podamos tomar legalmente. –respondió la rubia-_

- _¿A qué sabrá? –preguntó Lucy nuevamente, sin fijarse en la conversación a su alrededor, y colocando toda su atención en la botella-_

- _Si, ya sé que faltan cuatro años y que la mayoría de edad y todo ese bla, bla bla…pero es que nosotras tenemos ventaja! ¡Es como un salvoconducto!_

- _Marina ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué ventajas tenemos? –siguió Anais, mirando de reojo a Lucy-_

- _Pues obviamente salvamos todo un planeta. ¡Que alguien me diga entonces si eso no merece una celebración decente! Cuántas de esas personas de 20 años han hecho algo así? Ah?ah?ah?_

- _Eso no implica que rompamos las reglas de nuestro país, si salvamos a un mundo, es nuestra responsabilidad ser consecuentes como heroínas._

- _¿Consecuente? De que nos sirve eso cuando nadie más que nosotras…¿¡Lucy!?_

_Lucy aprovechando la confusión, se había servido y tomado de un solo trago un vaso de la bebida alcohólica sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, pero al sentir el sabor había hecho una mueca de disgusto_

- _Es horrible! Guacala! _

_Marina y Anais al verla, se miraron, y olvidándose de su conversación, se sirvieron par tragos, para averiguar de lo que hablaba la pelirroja. Casi escupieron sus bebidas._

- _Puaj! Puaj! –exclamaba Marina sacando su lengua-_

- _Ya sabía yo que sería horrible –protestó Anais dejando su vaso en la mesita-_

- _Me siento rara –mencionó Lucy, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con rapidez-_

- _¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Marina con desazón-_

- _Tirarlo, claro_

- _Anais, no voy a tirarlo, esto me costó mucho dinero!_

- _Entonces que sugieres, qué más podemos hacer…¡Pero Lucy cómo te tomas otro?! -gritó abriendo sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veían-_

_La pelirroja la miró con cara sonriente al terminar el segundo trago._

- _No sé, tirarlo me pareció mala idea, y ¡mira que al segundo ya no sabe tan espantoso!_

_Marina tomó otro y constató lo que decía con una sonrisa_

- _¡Es verdad! ¡Anais pruébalo!_

- _Aún me parece que esto no está bien_

- _Jijijijijiji que rara me siento –rió Lucy con ganas-_

- _Bueno, bueno, menos mal que esta noche no llega mi familia…si nos encontraran sería terrible_

- _Ya tómatelo Anais! –ordenó Marina-_

_Esa tarde rieron muchísimo, atontadas como estaban no se daban cuenta que al beber rápidamente se emborrachaban más rápido. De forma inevitable, en algún momento llegaron a la conversación habitual, aunque esta vez sería una charla muy diferente y que todas recordarían_

- _¡Ahora si Anais, confiésalo! Dínoslo ya mismo –gritaba Marina sin ningún recato-_

- _Que no me besé con Paris, ¡así que no tengo idea de cómo besa!_

- _Pero cómo vas a dejar pasar esa oportunidad!- siguió alzando las manos-_

- _Yo no estoy segura si besé o no a Latis –interrumpió Lucy en ese momento-_

_Un grito de "QUEEE" se pudo escuchar a cuadras en la redonda_

- _¿¡Qué besaste a Latis!? ¿¡Y cómo no puedes estar segura de eso!? –preguntó Marina sujetándola por los hombros-_

- _Es que fue Luz quien lo besó –respondió con un poco de rubor y un poco de tristeza-_

- _Eso vale si después de aceptar a Luz recuerdas como sabían sus labios –dijo Anais, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas-_

- _¿Anais? ¿Y cómo es que sabes tú a lo que saben los labios de un chico? –inquirió la guerrera del agua con una sonrisa malévola-_

- _Yo… -dijo poniéndose más colorada de lo que ya estaba por culpa del alcohol-_

- _¡Eres una envidiosa Anais! ¿Besaste a otro chico? ¡Cómo no nos cuentas!_

- _¿¡Cómo no nos cuentas tú lo de Guruclef!?¿o lo niegas señorita? -contraatacó la rubia-_

- _Pues sí, yo estoy enamorada de Guruclef –dijo tumbándose en el suelo en medio de risas y de un acto casi teatral- a mí es la única que se me ocurre enamorarme de un niño de más de 700 años._

- _¿Y él te dijo algo? –preguntó la pelirroja, muerta de la curiosidad-_

- _No, y yo tampoco le dije nada_

- _¡Y hace un momento te quejabas de que Latis no habla! –le regañó Anais-_

- _Latis si habla…¡y tiene una voz muy linda! –lo defendió Lucy -_

- _Define "linda" Lucy –le atizó Marina, recostándose sobre sus codos-_

- _¿Linda? Es como…cuando…ehh.._

- _¡Suéltalo! ¡Hasta yo lo admito! _

- _¿Es …sex..sexy? -soltó mirando al piso queriendo desaparecer-_

- _Jajajajajajajajajaja –rieron las otras dos con ganas después de semejante declaración-_

- _Anaís, no te salvas, ¡aún me acuerdo! -exigió Marina-_

- _Cambio de pregunta –contestó con tranquilidad-_

- _Ummm ¡yo quiero preguntar! –dijo Lucy aún abochornada-_

- _¿La vas a dejar salirse con la suya?¡Eso no es justo!_

- _Anais… y si ese chico hubiera sido Paris…¿te hubiera besado diferente?_

- _¡La veo y no la reconozco!– rió con ganas Marina-¡qué pregunta! ¡Más whiskey para Lucy! _

- _No lo sé… tal vez. Puede que en ese caso hubiera sentido aquello de las mariposas –inició tímidamente la rubia con media sonrisa- y en ese caso hubiera querido seguir…_

- _¡Y más Whiskey para Anais! ¡Seguir QUÉ! ¡Seguir con QUÉ! Jajajaajajajajaaja_

- _No…no…seguir con el beso…que malpensada eres…¿cómo piensas que yo…? …¿o sí?_

_Eso fue más que suficiente para que todas soltaran una sonora carcajada_

Ese día, a pesar de que la mañana siguiente se sintieron fatal, la pasaron muy bien. Se rió sola al recordarlo.

La sensación de ser observada le llevó a desviar su atención del regalo tan preciado que su espadachín le había dado. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, de tez algo bronceada, el cual estaba de pie frente suyo, sostenido por uno de los barrotes verticales del vagón, y que la miraba fijamente. El hombre mantuvo la expresión solo unos segundos, para volver a dedicar su interés volteando la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo. Lucy reparó en su forma de vestir. Unos jeans oscuros, chaqueta negra y una camisa azul que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones. Tendría unos 20 años.

Al darse cuenta del análisis que estaba realizando, apartó su vista reflexionando acerca de lo incómodo que lo estaría haciendo sentir. Ella no quisiera ser escrutada de los pies a la cabeza de esa forma.

Alzó la vista por encima del muchacho, donde estaba el mapa de ruta del tren. La siguiente parada era la suya, y avanzó hacia la salida, la cual quedaba en la misma dirección donde estaba el hombre de cabello oscuro. Al parar el vagón, no pudo sostenerse apropiadamente, y tuvo que colocar su brazo en el mismo barrote del cual se sostenía el chico, con su mano a la altura del pecho del hombre. Ella no le volteó a mirar y al abrirse las puertas salió.

Al arrancar nuevamente el tren, ella ladeó su cuerpo, y nuevamente se encontró con esos ojos azules observándola.

* * *

Siempre llegaban tarde. Lo sabía, pero de todas formas, ella se presentó unos minutos antes. No era cortés hacer esperar a las personas, y era preferible llegar con antelación.

Se encontraba al frente del MOMAT, Museo Nacional de Arte moderno de Japón, donde esa tarde tenía cita con sus antiguas compañeras de lucha. Era un edificio blancuzco que se alzaba cuatro plantas, con amplias escaleras cercadas por dos columnas cuadradas. Turistas y locales entraban, salían y rodeaban la estructura con andar sosegado. Algunos se concentraban en catálogos que habían recolectado dentro del edificio, otros rebuscaban en sus bolsillos los yenes para comprar sus tiquetes, mientras que las personas que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba, estaban pendientes del paso peatonal que tenían al frente, el cual los conduciría al Palacio Imperial.

¿Por qué Lucy decía que tenía una pista acerca de Céfiro en ese lugar? Aquello no tenía lógica, pero confiaba en sus instintos. Después de todo, ella había sido el último de los pilares de ese mundo. ¿Cómo contradecirla entonces?

Volvió a revisar su reloj…aún faltaban 5 minutos para la hora convenida. Visualizó una banquita de cemento libre al costado de la entrada del museo, por lo que caminó hacia ese lugar para sentarse muy derecha y tratar de mitigar la ansiedad.

Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Constantemente juntaba sus manos para luego aprisionarlas sobre su pecho.

Tenía que calmarse. Se obligó a depositar sus intranquilas manos sobre el regazo. No quería que notaran sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería emocionarse de la forma en que Marina y Lucy lo demostraban sin recato. No quería hacerlo porque así se trasformaba en algo real. Y de ninguna manera deseaba sentir desilusión si todo terminaba siendo un callejón sin salida.

_Quiero besarlo esta vez, quiero que me bese, quiero sentir mariposas en mi estómago_

Su primer beso había sido una experiencia tan decepcionante que no se había tomado la molestia de compartir la experiencia con nadie. Tanto le había dicho Lulú de lo magnífico que era, que le había generado enormes expectativas. Al no verse cumplidas, simplemente se sintió fuera de sitio y contrariada.

Había salido con Ronny porque se cansó escuchar la petición una y otra vez. No era que fuera odioso a la vista, pero el carácter extremadamente silencioso del chico no iba con ella; podían pasar largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos colocara tema de conversación en medio de un silencio agotador para los sentidos.

Ronny era el hijo menor de un amigo de su padre, muy cercano a la familia Hououji, y se había acostumbrado a tratar con él desde la infancia. Su presencia era algo usual por lo menos una vez cada mes, pero no esperaba que estuviera interesado en entablar una relación. Nunca lo hubiera supuesto hasta cuando él hizo su declaración formal de "salgamos, a ver qué pasa"; palabras que le había dicho sin siquiera mirarla directamente, lo que inmediatamente le puso de mal humor.

Sin embargo su repetida insistencia la tenía entre dos paredes, una de nombre "incomodidad" y la otra con el letrero "aburrimiento" y por eso finalmente aceptó.

Sólo salieron dos veces, porque después de la segunda (cuando le zampó el indeseado beso) se negó a continuar con ese suplicio. Fue después de una invitación al cine. Al volver a casa, le invitó a una taza de té. Era temprano, por lo que su madre no se encontraba, al igual que su padre, pero Lulú estaba revoloteando por allí constantemente a la espera de una llamada de algún muchacho. Al sentarse a tomar el té, Lulú recibió la añorada llamada y salió despedida para que no escucharan la conversación. Fue en ese instante en que al momento de dejar el pocillo sobre la mesita, Ronny le tomó de los hombros y le dio su primer beso.

Y que insípido fue.

La prisa y la fuerza del muchacho lograron que más que besarle, le estampara sus labios contra la cara. Ella no pudo reaccionar de la impresión completamente negativa y de la nada absoluta que sintió en ese instante. El beso desganado terminó y Ronny, consecuente con sus palabras al invitarla a salir por primera vez, tampoco en esta ocasión le miró. Al minuto, Anais ya lo había echado muy cortésmente de su hogar, dejándole solamente un sabor insulso en los labios.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta cómo se complementaban con su príncipe de mirada traviesa. En vez del inquietante aburrimiento que experimentó con Ronny, con él siempre se sintió cómoda, e incluso en las peores situaciones, sabían que contaban el uno con el otro. Nunca lo pensó así, pero Paris podría clasificarse como un "chico malo" de buen corazón. Esas sonrisas que terminaban en carcajadas, la forma en que de un momento a otro decidía enfadarle, esos ojos que reflejaban el sol y que parecían guardar secretos, incluso la forma en que le abrazaba, eran muy difíciles de mantener al margen sin tender a hacer comparaciones en las que Ronny y otros muchachos siempre salían desfavorecidos.

Ella enamorada de un "chico malo". Increíble. Jamás se visualizó de ese modo. Pero era irresistible.

El enorme temor de que él hubiera encontrado reemplazo para sus afectos era lo que la atormentaba. ¿Eso había ocurrido mientras ella se aferraba con desesperación al tierno recuerdo de aquella relación que dulcemente había bloqueado cualquier intento por formar una nueva?

Marina y Lucy tenían todo el camino por delante. Para ellas iniciaba la aventura de conquistarlos y ser conquistadas. Tenían suerte.

Presentía que Latis, por su forma de ser, no le entregaría afecto a cualquiera. Sólo Lucy podría derretirlo con su ternura y calidez. Por algo le dio el amuleto, el cual siempre la protegió, tal como pudieron evidenciar en la batalla contra Devoner. Lo único que temía podría estropear esa relación era la inseguridad de la guerrera de fuego.

Marina le preocupaba un poco más. Guruclef se veía como la clase de persona que antepondría el deber al amor. Pero ella tenía un carácter fuerte lo cual le ayudaría a perseverar, siempre y cuando el hechicero le dejara entrar a su corazón. Creía que había altas probabilidades, porque según les relató, a quien escuchó en su mente al terminar la batalla por Céfiro minutos antes de regresar a Tokio, fue a Guruclef. Eso podría ser un indicativo no solo de agradecimiento.

De todas formas, ella era la que más tenía que perder. Paris no se quedaría quieto y recorrería todo Céfiro ayudando a las personas. Pudiera que con tantas idas y venidas, apoyado en su personalidad, no pudiera resistir los encantos de alguna aldeana. ¿No fue así como terminaron juntos? ¿No fue Paris el que se acercó a ellas en primera medida?

Al ver acercarse a Lucy corriendo, salió de sus ensoñaciones, y se sorprendió de lo poco que en realidad había esperado.

* * *

- ¡Espero estés contenta! – gritó Oziel con furia-

- ¡No me grites!-replicó la chica de cabello oscuro- sabíamos muy bien que algo así podía llegar a pasar

- Ambos deben calmarse – dijo el otro muchacho al fondo de la habitación sosteniendo un vaso en la mano derecha-

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo –replicó Oziel- ya eres libre. En cambio Irina y yo debemos conformarnos. ¡No podremos hacer nada mientras tanto!¡ Y estoy seguro de que regresará, tarde o temprano lo hará!

El chico se levantó de la silla donde estaba, sosteniendo aún el vaso y recorrió la estancia. Se encontraban en la "casa de campo" que a buen recaudo heredó de sus difuntos padres. Era una ventaja tener un sitio donde esconderse mientras pasaba el jaleo que habían provocado esa semana. Cuando todo estuviera calmado, volverían.

Avanzó a paso firme. Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos. El muchacho de tez blanca estaba sonriendo, pero para sus compañeros, esa sonrisa no denotaba ninguna alegría. Era sólo el medio que tenía para sacarlos más de quicio…e intimidarlos de paso. No por nada todo se lo debían a él y a sus crecientes poderes.

- ¿Tienes alguna queja Oziel? –preguntó estando muy cerca de su cara, con esa calma infinita que le caracterizaba-

- Bu..bueno –tartamudeó con desconfianza-

- Es sólo que me lo digas. No soporto tener cobardes a mi alrededor –le dijo sonriendo e increíblemente, con una cálida expresión, completamente opuesta a las palabras amenazantes que estaba soltando-

Oziel le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación directamente hacia la puerta exterior.

En la habitación quedó solamente Irina, quien sin sombra de miedo, le enfrentó

- Pues bien, ahora que haremos. No me gusta lo que dice Oziel, pero tiene razón. Es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿No te extraña que la noche anterior no haya ocurrido nada? –replicó el muchacho con tranquilidad al tiempo que apuraba su bebida-

Irina le miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos avellana, pensando la respuesta, pero sabiendo en el fondo que lo que le decía tenía era verdad.


	4. Encuentros

Hola de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia.

Nambelle, Amanda, Julia Belmont leer sus palabras me animan a continuar. Gracias por sus reviews, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Este capitulo tiene una pequeña picardía a la cual no me pude resistir. Me cuentan si les gusta.

* * *

_"Lo único que cura el miedo es el peligro auténtico. La reflexión aumenta el miedo. Los hombres que no piensan en la muerte no la temen. Pensar y no actuar es manantial de miedo. Ésta es la causa del miedo de los intelectuales."_

_- Miguel de Unamuno_

**Capitulo 4. Encuentros**

Adam Izuki habló con la doctora Harris durante media hora más, muy pendiente a lo que ella tenía que decir acerca del episodio en la estación de policía.

Pero más que eso, aquella conversación tenía un propósito adicional escondido, y era conocer lo que más pudiera acerca de Noelle Harris. Debía averiguar la verdad detrás de lo que el Dr Eliott muy amablemente se ofreció proactivamente en comunicarle. Si estos doctores creían que ellos eran los únicos que debían acudir a la psicología, estaban muy equivocados.

El Doctor Eliott Fuwa había acusado a esta joven de algo complicado y grave, pero podría ser un producto de rehencillas generadas por la competencia ante una mujer brillante inmiscuyéndose en su carrera.

Él también había tenido que tratar con novatos. Pero ciertamente no con una Noelle Harris de piernas largas, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de su espalda, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta. Y no solo era su apariencia. Era ese rechazo instantáneo pero elegante, esa mirada franca pero seria, esa sonrisa profesional pero analítica y sobre todo, esa influencia, esa…disposición inequívoca de abrir su alma completamente ante ella si hacía la pregunta correcta (impulso que debía refrenar constantemente), como un poderoso dominio.

Si esa era la competencia del enjuto Eliott Fuwa, debería preocuparse. Y seriamente.

Esa mujer sin ser despampanante a la vista, poseía un "no sé qué" muy atractivo. Cualquier hombre podría gustoso conducirse a tratamiento si ella era la encargada de darlo. Así que la media hora fluyó rápidamente para el detective, el cual se sintió sumamente interesado en seguir con el caso.

Sin embargo, si lo que Fuwa decía era cierto…

Izuki salió del hospital siquiátrico, con el convencimiento que lo visitaría de nuevo, y en el corto plazo.

* * *

- Lucy.. .dinos que te llevó a la conclusión de que acá encontraremos algo acerca de Céfiro –dijo Marina al recibir de la mano de Anais la entrada que habían comprado-

- No seas impaciente, creo que es muy buena idea gastar nuestra tarde en una actividad diferente, además hemos tenido un descuento por ser estudiantes. Costó 130 yenes. –replicó la rubia-

- No le ayudes. Todo esto es muy misterioso

- No te preocupes Marina, lo verás en poco tiempo –sonrió Lucy tomándola del brazo y empujándola a través de la galería principal-

El MOMAT era un museo con un diseño precioso. La galería principal las recibió con un imponente espacio a doble altura, iluminado por un lucernario. La estructura era en realidad cuadrada, compuesta por cuatro pisos, comunicados a través de rampas. Anais alzó su rostro y se encontró siguiendo una de las columnas cirlíndricas, la cual terminaba en el centro de un tragaluz triangular, rodeado de luces artificiales. La luz entraba justo donde era requerida, y transmitía tranquilidad.

Subieron hacia el cuarto piso. Las galerías se extendían a partir del espacio concéntrico que lograba la doble altura. Un largo, amplio y elegante pasillo las recibió, con su piso marmolado encerado y brillante. En el techo, varias claraboyas circulares remataban el estilo claro y reconfortante del edificio.

- Qué hermoso es –dijo Anais, embelesada, sin reparar las obras de arte colgadas de las paredes-

- Es por acá, ¡síganme! –caminó Lucy con paso decidido atravesando el pasillo hacia las galerías interiores-

Entraron a la galería número 3. Allí el piso era dos tonos más claro que el techo, el cual era negro, iluminado por luces artificiales. Diferentes cuadros estaban dispuestos en el perímetro de cada sala que conformaba la galería, y en el piso se observaba una demarcación precisa de la distancia que debían guardar los visitantes con respecto a las pinturas. Lucy comenzó a buscar, mientras sus dos amigas caminaban con tranquilidad observando las obras. Finalmente un grito de gozo interrumpió la atmósfera silenciosa. Varias personas las miraron con desaprobación ante el pequeño escándalo que la pelirroja había formado.

- ¡Es acá! ¡Vengan!

- Habla más bajo – le reprendió Anais cuando llegó a su lado, pero cuando levantó su mirada, quedó pasmada, al igual que la antigua guerrera del agua, la cual estaba completamente congelada ante la pintura-

- Nos trajeron acá en una excursión de la escuela, y tan pronto la vi, supe que había esperanzas – les contó Lucy sin darse cuenta del shock por el que estaban pasando sus amigas-

La pintura mostraba una llanura verde, con formaciones negras al fondo, vista desde las alturas. Un cielo azul enmarcaba el conjunto, pero había un detalle en primer plano que lo cambiaba todo.

Una montaña flotante, con majestuosos cristales alargados en composición hexagonal, sobresalían del prado verde que la formación reservaba sobre la roca colgante. Las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor como copos de fino algodón disputándose el protagonismo sobre la montaña al espectador.

Era Céfiro. Era Céfiro desde las alturas, y la montaña, parecía el templo de Windom.

Recuerdos gratos se apropiaron de las tres chicas. Incluso Anaís alargó su brazo intentando tocar el templo de su genio. Faltaba poco para que hiciera contacto con el lienzo de colores vivos cuando una persona se les acercó a sus espaldas y las sacó a la fuerza de su ensoñación.

- También me intriga –dijo el muchacho a sus espaldas, con voz clara y sincera- ¿verdad que esa montaña es completamente misteriosa? Pero yo no haría eso. Hay un sistema de seguridad que no contempla a lindas niñas en estado de éxtasis.

Todas voltearon al escucharlo. Se encontraron con un muchacho sonriente, de cabello castaño y ojos luminosos. Llevaba unos jeans azules y chaqueta café oscura. Aparentaba unos 25 años bien cumplidos.

Como ninguna de ellas habló de inmediato, el sonriente visitante continuó

- Tiene magnetismo, ¿eh? –pronunció avanzando hacia el cuadro, al tiempo que ellas se apartaban para dejarle el camino libre- lástima la historia de la artista.

- ¿Sabes quién la pintó? –preguntó Lucy acercándose al chico-

- Sólo repito lo que dicen los guías de este museo –replicó el voleándose para verla de frente- cuando veo este cuadro pienso en extraterrestes. –dijo cerrando con una carcajada y moviendo sus dedos en el aire para espantarlas-

Marina pasó saliva y volteó a ver a Anais, quien con los ojos le trasmitió inquietud y reconocimiento. Lucy sin embargo, siguió hablando con el hombre, con entera naturalidad, preocupando a sus compañeras.

- Eres gracioso. ¿Vienes seguido por acá?

- Trabajo cruzando la calle. Trato de relacionarme en el gremio de los guías de museos, y por eso sé algunas historias – le contestó afablemente- porque ciertamente no haré carrera si sigo imitando a James Hetfield mientras canto con mi escoba.

- ¡No te veo haciendo eso! – rio Lucy –

- Tengo muy buen repertorio. Debes ir a verme limpiar los pisos un día. Estoy pensando grabar mi primer álbum "Master of Mop-peds" –pronunció entre risas, alzando una mano enfatizando las dos palabras con un movimiento, tal como si viera un cartel en el aire- ¿entendiste? –le preguntó al ver la expresión confundida de la pelirroja- Master of Puppets…el disco de Metallica…¿Hetfield…Lars…? no me digas que no te suena! y Mop..trapero en ingles…no te ríes…Mop de trapero…. yo limpio pisos…eh….no importa…déjalo así.

- Lucy…. –le susurró Marina al oído- no es bueno que le hables tan confiadamente

- ¡Oh no se preocupen! –interrumpió el muchacho con elocuencia- Aún no se me ha subido la fama a la cabeza. Te aseguro que mientras mi disco no salga a la venta, no cobraré por entrevistas ni por autógrafos.

Marina se sonrojó furiosamente al verse descubierta, pero a pesar de eso se llevó las manos a las caderas y adelantó su cuerpo en señal de enfado

- ¡Desde un comienzo no estábamos hablando contigo!

- No te sonrojes tanto –argumentó el chico sonriendo-

- ¿Señor, Puede decirnos la historia del pintor? – salió Anais para calmar los ánimos de una Marina que ya estaba echando fuego por los ojos-

- No me digas "Señor", que me siento viejo! Su nombre era Ivee Ninomiya. Se dice que tenía poderes para ver otros mundos

- ¿Ver otros mundos? –interrumpió Lucy- ¿Cómo?

- Jajajaja …. Por tu expresión pareciera que quieres ver algo así. Dime que por favor no vas a tratar. Para mí que se drogaba mucho, y que lo de esa supuesta "videncia" no es más que un cuento. Acabó arruinada, su esposo la abandonó y se llevó a sus dos hijos. Murió loca y sola. Pero aquello de estar _cu-cu _se lo pasó a su descendencia, porque generación tras generación se cuenta que tenían alucinaciones, pero eso puede ser un mito para hacer más picante todo el asunto.

En ese instante, un joven de unos 20 años, con overol azul rey se les acercó tratando de no correr, pero caminando muy a prisa, atravesando la sala

- ¡Eric! ¡Hey tontarrón!, el supervisor te va a matar si no te vas ya mismo para el Palacio. Tu descanso terminó hace rato.

- No me pueden ver hablando con tres hermosas jovencitas sin interrumpir –se disculpó Eric con gesto aburrido, sonriendo hacia Lucy-

- ¿Te llamas Eric? –preguntó la pelirroja-

- Eric Colt. A tu servicio preciosa, y el tuyo también –se dirigió hacia Marina –

- Yo soy Lucy Shidou. ¡Mucho gusto!

El joven conserje comenzó a hacerle gestos para que se apurara, y Eric finalmente se despidió, saliendo de la galería acompañado de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué le diste tu nombre Lucy? –preguntó Anais-

- No lo sé. Creo que es una buena persona.

- Está loco al andar por ahí metiéndose en las conversaciones de los demás –replicó Marina todavía con las mejillas carmesí-

- Creo que si nos encontráramos en otra situación, no dudaría en ayudarnos, así como lo ha hecho hoy –le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-

- A mí no me cae bien. Es un egocéntrico.

- Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos algo que investigar –argumentó Anais- debemos buscar toda la información acerca de Ivee Ninomiya

- ¡SI!

* * *

El acceso que comunicaba el cuarto piso con el quinto parecía una caverna lúgubre que sufriría un derrumbe en cuanto decidiera aventurarse a explorarla. Nadie subía al quinto piso a no ser por una razón especial, así que nadie le preguntó que hacía parada allí, mirando los escalones, evaluando cada uno de ellos como si fueran una complicada fórmula matemática.

_No quiero subir_

Pero debía hacerlo. Era importante que siguiera analizando al Sr Latis sin-apellido, pues sabía muy poco de él. Pronto necesitarían su reporte. Toda la noche había estado dándole largas al asunto, pero ya no podía escaparse de sus responsabilidades.

Miró su reloj. Al menos era más temprano esta vez. 10 pm.

Dio el primer paso, y luego el segundo…y así subió tímidamente cada uno de los escalones con un vacío en el estómago.

Al llegar al largo corredor, fijó la mirada en las luces del techo. Todo bien, iluminadas, sin problemas.

Miró hacia el piso. Pasó revista a las baldosas y aprobaron su examen.

Parecía seguro.

Caminó hacia la habitación, justo en la mitad del pasillo. Aceleró su paso al sentir un escalofrío y entró de un solo golpe con un portazo tal vez demasiado fuerte tras de sí.

Su paciente se quedó observándola detenidamente con esos ojos violáceos o-son-grises.

_Maravilloso, ahora él es quien me va a analizar el comportamiento_

Seguía atado a la cama de pies y manos, pero esta vez estaba más lúcido, más despierto. Ya no estaba drogado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo con su característica voz grave-

- Si Sr Latis. Gracias por su preocupación. ¿Cómo lo han tratado el día de hoy? – pronunció buscando la silla para sentarse-

- ¿Sabe algo de Lucy? –preguntó opacando por completo cualquier otra conversación-

- Está en su habitación, está siendo tratada por uno de los mejores médicos de este hospital, para su tranquilidad.

El hombre se movió con repentina fuerza y tensó sus ataduras. Noelle se llevó un susto al verlo casi saltar de su cama y moverla unos centímetros de su puesto.

- ¡Ella no necesita esto! ¡Y usted lo sabe! ¡Está indefensa! – declaró furioso-

- Cálmese

- ¡Lléveme con ella!

- No puedo hacer eso si se sigue comportando violentamente. Podríamos arreglar algo si colabora.

De pronto la temperatura del cuarto bajó como si hubieran abierto una compuerta directamente al polo norte. Noelle respiró y vio como un vaho salía de su boca al entrar en contacto con el aire. Debajo de sus ropas, su piel protestaba como si le hubieran metido de cabeza en un rio helado.

Dejó de prestar atención a su paciente, y una vez más el miedo la hizo suya, como un amante fiel que regresaba desde la penumbra. Su corazón, que recordaba muy claramente los sucesos de la noche anterior, volvió a latir descontrolado, enviando impulsos de adrenalina a todo su cuerpo.

_No es real_

Las luces del cuarto se fueron apagando una a una, en intervalos cortos. Se extinguían como si unos dedos las aprisionaran en la oscuridad, divirtiéndose con ellas antes de hacerlo. Al final, sólo quedó una bombilla que iluminaba directamente sus cabezas. Rezó para que ese vestigio no decidiera también emprender la huida ante lo que se aproximaba hacia ella.

_No es real. No es real._

El hombre estaba hablando con impaciencia, pero sólo veía como se movían sus labios, sin poder distinguir los sonidos.

Su mejilla rozó con algo. Asustada se paró de inmediato de su silla y giró su cuerpo, moviéndose en su sitio para tratar de cubrir todos los ángulos. Temblaba. Sus piernas, sus manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no reconocía si era por el frío o por esa sensación que le atravesaba la columna.

- ¡Suélteme! –gritó Latis detrás suyo-

Esta vez lo escuchó con claridad. Su voz era reconfortante. No estaba sola. ¿Podía ver él lo que estaba ocurriendo o estaba aprovechando la situación?

No le salió la respuesta. Su cerebro no procesaba correctamente las palabras. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, unos dedos fríos, sobrenaturales, pasaron por su cuello en una caricia tenue. Soltó un grito que se oyó agudo, delirante.

El único bombillo comenzó a fallar. Se apagaba y volvía a encender rápidamente, a una frecuencia anormal, casi al ritmo de un pestañeo. Comenzó a ver su alrededor. Todas las cosas aparecían y desaparecían frenéticamente.

Se abrazó, tratando de retener el poco calor que conservaba en su cuerpo, y de calmarse para saber si su mente le estaba jugando una broma desquiciada.

_No es real. No es real. No es real. NO ES REAL_

Su monólogo se vio interrumpido bruscamente, y si antes creyó saborear el pánico, lo que en este instante sus ojos le trasmitían a sus neuronas le paralizó todos los demás sentidos.

¿Entonces eso era realmente el miedo? ¿Esa sensación de inevitabilidad?, ¿de desamparo absoluto? No pudo negarlo más, ahí estaba. La lógica se afanaba por ganar esa batalla, por pelear con sus últimas fuerzas, pero lo estaba viviendo, estaba allí, en frente suyo.

El motivo del remolino de dudas y de espanto estaba al fondo. Una forma humanoide, completamente negra, cerca de la puerta.

Entendió su propósito, la razón por la que ese ser estaba allí, presentándose desde la invisibilidad, tomando forma corpórea. Era simple, racional.

_Viene por mí_

Una furiosa llama azul brilló dentro del cuerpo oscuro, a la altura de la boca. ¿Era acaso una sonrisa? Nunca pensó que la visión de ese tranquilo, pacífico color pudiera provocarle tal repulsión, tal rechazo instantáneo.

Sonreía. Lo único que distinguía eran esos azules y filosos dientes en medio de toda esa negrura, succionando una oscuridad más profunda que los sueños de un murciélago en un profundo acantilado.

Y se acercaba

Dentro de su cuerpo podía distinguir otros seres, que se retorcían en su interior dolorosamente, en agonía infinita. Ese era el destino que le esperaba. Ese era el alimento que las tinieblas necesitaban.

Se acercaba

Lo perdía de vista cuando se apagaba la luz, y cada vez volvía a verlo más cerca, más sonriente, pero en un ángulo diferente, cambiando constantemente de posición, enloqueciendo sus sentidos ya estropeados por la desesperación y la impotencia.

Se acercaba

El ser estiró sus brazos, invitándola a su inconstante danza, a esa perdición, a esa noche eterna de la que era dueño absoluto

_(Noe..lle)_

En su cabeza se volvió un deseo irresistible acudir al llamado, a pesar de que sus pies decidieran retroceder hacia donde estaba su paciente, que gesticulaba y se movía con rabia.

_(Ven…Noe..lle)_

- _NO! –_ gritó una vocecilla, llenando la estancia, provenía de todas partes, y de ninguna-

Quería responderle, quería hacerle saber que podría salvar su vida ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era posible? Pero no podía, no podía.

El influjo del ser era cada vez mayor; largas tenazas etéreas le seducían, le sujetaban y lograban por irónico que fuera, calmar el espanto que se reciclaba en su alma. En la oscuridad encontraría todo, estaría en paz, serian uno.

_(Noelle…dul..ce Noelle, deli..ciosa Noelle)_

- Nolly, DETENLO! –dijo de nuevo la voz, impaciente, terriblemente asustada-

Sintió cómo unas manos le tomaban, y su corazón, cansado de tan ardua labor, dejó de luchar.

- ¡NOOOOOOLLY! -escuchó a lo lejos-

_Estoy perdida_

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Eric Colt es uno de los personajes originales de "Secretos", fic publicado en Diciembre del 2012. En esa historia, la cual se ubica 8 años después del regreso de Céfiro, tiene 29 años y trabaja como supervisor de salas en el Palacio Imperial. Desempeña un importante papel para lograr que Lucy y Latis se reúnan nuevamente._


	5. Distancia

Sé que me he tardado más de la cuenta en publicar. ¡Lo siento!

Esta historia es todavía un laberinto del cual hemos explorado solo algunas esquinas, pero ya lo iremos descubriendo poco a poco. En el presente capítulo aclararemos algunos interrogantes, y comenzaremos a formar otros.

El apartado final fue uno de los motores para darle vida a "Es tan sólo tu imaginación" y como es usual en mi, se asocia a una canción.

Nambelle, Ascella Star, ustedes saben lo feliz que me hace ver sus reviews, como les he dicho en varias oportunidades, no sería lo mismo sin su compañía. A los demás lectores,muchas muchas gracias. Espero poder leer su opinión y lograr mantener su atención.

* * *

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" and you're not listening_

_**- **Distance, Christina Perri_

**Capitulo 5. Distancia**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lucy estaba tendida en la cama hacia un costado, mirando la blanca pared de la habitación, recuperando sus fuerzas después de aquella inyección que el médico de fríos ojos azules le había propinado con un fin muy específico: que le dijera todo lo ocurrido en lo que él llamaba "incidente". No recordaba qué había dicho, solo fragmentos de la conversación. Algo tenía que ver con su anterior médico, la doctora Noelle.

No quería derrumbarse, pero se sentía muy sola e indefensa. Como para darse ánimos, se abrazó y apretó sus piernas en posición fetal. La tenue manta con la que se cubría no ayudaba mucho a combatir el intenso frío que percibía.

Era de noche. Lo sabía sólo porque percibía sutilmente el aumento de la presencia de _ese ser._

El estar drogada le hacía más vulnerable. Lo supo cuando en la madrugada, antes del alba, sintió cómo _el _ invadía su cuarto y le hablaba a través de imágenes a su cabeza, cosa que había logrado evitar por algún tiempo. Si su mente no estaba clara, no podía hacer nada por bloquearlo, y terminaría…con su vida. Si sólo ese médico le escuchara, le creyera… ¿Qué había pasado con la doctora Harris? Ella le había ayudado mucho a ser más fuerte, lo que le había dado herramientas para mantenerlo a raya. ¿Por qué esta vez la habían reemplazado con ese escalofriante hombre?

Lo único que le alegraba era que sus amigas y su espadachín estaban a salvo. No importaba que Latis ya no le amara, ¡ella sí lo hacía!, lo amaba con todo su corazón y por ningún motivo quería que saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Su alma aún le dolía cada vez que pensaba en Latis y su tristeza era muy grande. Por un tiempo fue inmanejable. Pero sería peor arrastrarlo a él también a su mundo de penumbras y miedos. Si él estuviera a su lado sólo le generaría problemas. Era mejor así.

Cerró sus ojos y quiso pensar en aquella noche en que finalmente lo vio después de tanto tiempo. Hubiera sido mejor sólo quedarse con ese recuerdo. En las cosas pequeñas está la felicidad.

Ruidos de vidrios que se estrellaban contra el piso, seguidos de gritos cercanos a su habitación, interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se levantó como pudo de la cama, con toda la rapidez que su mareada cabeza le permitía y se acercó para escuchar mejor. Había recorrido tres pasos llenos de nauseas, cuando tras un ensordecedor crujido la puerta se abrió de golpe… y…

_No…._

Su corazón se partió de nuevo–si quedaba algún pedazo de él, después de todo lo que había visto- y sin pedirle permiso, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por sus mejillas al verlo, al ver a su espadachín al frente suyo, con sus ropas estropeadas, jadeante y fijando sus hermosos ojos en los suyos.

Un enfermero macizo y musculoso trató de doblegarle, agarrándole por los hombros, pero Latis le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca, dejándole tendido en el suelo. Gritos de otras personas se escuchaban por todas partes, incluidos los de los mismos pacientes, que habían oído el alboroto y contribuían al ambiente lanzando aullidos, groserías, improperios y golpes contra sus propias puertas y paredes en los cuartos contiguos

- ¿Cómo es que estás acá? – dijo ella sin atreverse a acercarse más, con varios tonos de preocupación en su voz-

Latis no le dijo nada, y separó la distancia entre los dos rápidamente con una zancada. Su frente se arrugó al detallar el estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja. Se veía tremendamente pálida, con grandes círculos violáceos alrededor de sus ojos, y temblaba ligeramente, sobre todo en sus piernas, que estaban realizando un esfuerzo evidente por sostenerla en pie. Su cabello, antes luminoso, se veía ajado, sin vida y revuelto. Sólo un pensamiento afloró en su mente al sentir un dolor muy diferente al físico, y era la apremiante necesidad de protegerla, de salvarle.

Iba a levantarla en brazos cuando cuatro hombres irrumpieron con violencia en el cuarto: dos enfermeros de considerable estatura, uno de ellos sosteniendo en su mano derecha una pistola aturdidora, y dos guardias de seguridad que le apuntaron con sus revólveres

- ¡Deténgase AHORA! –gritó uno de los guardias-

Latis se volteó para enfrentarse a ellos, pero Lucy se adelantó en frente suyo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

- ¡No le hagan daño! –suplicó hacia los intrusos-

El espadachín reaccionó en segundos al ver cómo salían aquellos cables del arma que había accionado uno de los hombres y apartó a la chica para recibir la descarga. Lucy cayó al suelo confundida y gritando su nombre.

Su amado resistió lo que más pudo, pero la descarga eléctrica lo doblegó, haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan. Pudo ver cómo lo rodeaban. Tuvo la sensación que los hombres se habían convertido en cuatro buitres que se lanzaban sobre una presa para roerla con sus afilados picos. No pudo tolerarlo y se levantó para quitarles de encima, pero con tan sólo un empujón volvieron a dejarla fuera de pelea.

_¡¿Por qué estoy tan débil?! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Latis!_

Se estaba levantando nuevamente, pero sus piernas temblaban con violencia. Decidió que así fuera arrastrándose llegaría hasta él. Pero entonces uno de los enfermeros sacó una jeringa, y la clavó con premura en el antebrazo del espadachín, quien seguía revolviéndose, hasta que dos segundos más tarde, dejó de moverse.

* * *

El detective llegó a su hogar después de hablar con la doctora Harris. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, un olor a carne quemada inundó su nariz al mismo tiempo que un ligero humo le recibía a la entrada.

- ¿Matt…otra vez? – gritó frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba el saco en el perchero a su izquierda-

Su único hijo salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones del fondo hacia la cocina con rostro preocupado, urgido por atender el pequeño incendio que la sartén estaba produciendo al olvidarla para dedicarse a sus estudios.

- Quería hacer la cena...pero creo que es mejor pedir una pizza. –dijo al tiempo que tiraba el pedazo de carbón que antes se llamaba bistec a la cesta de la basura- Bienvenido a casa. ¿Cómo vas con este nuevo caso? Se te ve cansado.

- Uno de los más raros, con locos involucrados –mencionó- ¡pero tiene cosas buenas!. Hoy estuve en el hospital donde está recluida la parejita que estamos investigando por asesinato y conocí una mujer fuera de serie. Quedé un poco prendado…parecido a cuando hace unos meses estuviste en las nubes por esa chica de secundaria. A propósito… ¿qué fue de ella?

- Umm, no lo sé solo desapareció. ¿Y ya encontramos entonces madrastra? –opinó de forma apresurada para cambiar de tema, pues que esa chica se esfumara le preocupó, y para ser más sinceros, le dolió en el alma-

- ¡Soñar no cuesta nada! Aunque es un poco joven… tendrá como 27

- ¡27! ¡Papá por favor! ¡Doce años! Sería mejor que me la presentaras a mí.

- Envidia, envidia. Además tu solo tienes 20 –recalcó revolviendo papeles en su maletín- voy a darme una ducha. Llama a los domicilios, que muero de hambre.

- Muy bien

EL Sr Izuki se adentró en el departamento y al poco tiempo Matt escuchó el sonido de la ducha abriéndose y el agua fluyendo. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono para marcar el número de una pizzería cercana y al hacerlo, notó que su padre había dejado un expediente fuera del maletín, justo al lado de donde él estaba. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues una investigación en curso sólo puede ser conocida por los detectives involucrados, pero la curiosidad lo venció y abrió con mucho cuidado la carpeta.

Su mente se llevó una sorpresa al ver una de las fotos. Y no era la escena de la brutal muerte, que alcanzó a ver en otra foto, ni la sangre desparramada por las paredes, ni el mensaje escrito con tinta roja, ni el cadáver de la mujer tomado bajo distintos ángulos. Era la foto de una muchacha, de una hermosa pelirroja de ojos marrones quien lo miraba con tristeza y desolación. Una mirada muy parecida a la que le dedicó el último día que se vieron, meses atrás, pero que no era usual en su carácter alegre y amigable, el cual lograba implantar un rayo de luz en su corazón con cada gesto y palabra. La chica de la que se había enamorado estaba ahí, en ese retrato, clamando ayuda.

_Lucy_

* * *

No las dejaron pasar de inmediato al llegar al hogar de ancianos. Era sábado y había muchísimos visitantes, por lo que los familiares tenían prioridad absoluta para entrar. Personas que decían ser conocidos o amigos eran relegados y tomaban turnos para ingresar.

Ante la negativa cortante de la recepcionista para acceder las tres al mismo tiempo, decidieron que Anais era la más indicada para averiguar lo que deseaban saber. Ella descubrió tras constantes búsquedas en internet y múltiples llamadas telefónicas, el paradero de una de las descendientes de Ivee Ninomiya. Además por su carácter, podría ser más sencillo que dialogara con la anciana de 85 años.

De esa forma, después de esperar unos 20 minutos, Anaís fue conducida hacia un enorme salón de ventanales amplios que daban contra un jardín. Allí estaban sentados los ancianos en cómodas poltronas distribuidas por el vasto espacio, quienes eran objeto de las visitas de sus amigos y familiares. Anais no había podido encontrar una foto reciente de Kazuyo Saigo, por lo que tuvo que preguntar a varios abuelos por la persona que buscaba. Finalmente un anciano le señaló a una mujer que miraba hacia los jardines desde su silla de ruedas, a su derecha.

Se aproximó a ella suavemente, y le llamó

- Disculpe, ¿es usted la Sra Kazuyo Saigo? –preguntó con delicadeza-

La mujer se volteó y la observó detenidamente. No aparentaba los 85 años que había leído debía tener. A lo sumo podría ponerle unos 70. Y eso tendía a disminuir al observar sus inteligentes ojos avellana. Su cabello era completamente blanco y su tez delgada tenía algunas manchas producidas por el sol.

- Soy yo –dijo pausadamente, con mirada astuta y evaluándola de pies a cabeza- ¿quién quiere saberlo?

- Ni nombre es Anais Hououji –respondió inclinando su cabeza con respeto- mucho gusto

- ¿Y qué asunto trae a una jovencita como tú a un lugar como este? No te conozco. ¿Eres amiga de alguno de mis nietos?

- No señora. Yo quisiera saber si tiene la amabilidad de contarme acerca de un antepasado suyo. Estoy realizando una investigación acerca de Ivee Ninomiya.

La Sra Kazuyo guardó silencio. Su mirada lo decía todo. No confiaba en ella, ni un poco.

- No tengo nada que decir respecto a ella, y menos si me mienten. –sentenció volteando su silla-

- ¿Mentirle? No…yo no le estoy mintiendo. Le pido que me ayude, por favor –suplicó la rubia, acercándose un poco más-

- Tú no vienes a realizar ninguna investigación. ¿Qué estás escondiendo? –inquirió sin dejar de observar el jardín y los destellos que el sol producía en las ramas de los setos-

- No…no estoy escondiendo nada –dudó al decir esto. ¿Era prudente seguir con el juego?-

- Vamos jovencita. Tienes el alma clara. Puedo ver a través de ella con facilidad. Sé que no guardas malas intenciones, pero ciertamente te mueve otro interés distinto y tiene que ver con algún mundo diferente al nuestro. Veo en ti vestigios de una energía…digamos inusual.

- ¿Energía inusual? – se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos y llevándose la mano al pecho-

- Si –dijo volteándose nuevamente, y enfrentando sus ojos avellana con los verdes de ella- mi poder no se acerca al de Ivee, pero tengo algunos dones.

Cuando Anais finalmente salió del hogar, se veía pálida y trasfigurada. Lucy y Marina se acercaron con preocupación, pero luego de escuchar sus preguntas insistentes, sólo se atrevió a balbucear:

- Ella…no quiere ayudarnos. Pero me dirigió hacia alguien que si lo hará

- ¿Por qué no desea hacerlo? –preguntó Lucy-

- Porque tiene miedo

* * *

La hermana de la Sra Kazuyo vivía en una enorme casa de dos pisos que al ojo de cualquiera estaba más que descuidada. No era una exageración decir que era casi una ruina.

Se pararon en frente de la acera a detallar el sitio donde habían dado a parar.

La pintura había sido blanca, pero la humedad la había estropeado, dejándole un tono amarillento e incluso marrón en algunas esquinas. En varios sitios se había caído el recubrimiento de las paredes y grandes trozos de cañas y esterilla salían de la estructura sin que hubiera nada que se lo impidiera. Una cerca rodeaba el lugar, de palos informes unidos con cuerdas. Para completar, las ventanas de ambos pisos estaban selladas con tablas y la puerta de madera se veía desgonzada y roída en las esquinas. Esa casa no parecía habitada por nada más que fantasmas.

- ¿Estás segura de que es acá Anais?

- Si Marina, es la dirección

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –siguió arrugando la frente y torciendo sus ojos-

- Estamos dispuestas a lo que sea para volver, ¿no es así? –dijo Lucy con seguridad-

- Sí, pero… debes admitir que esto es realmente tenebroso

- Ya hemos recorrido un buen camino –mencionó Anais mirando hacia la casa- no sería lógico que nos detuviéramos sin conocer antes a que realmente nos enfrentamos en esta búsqueda. Acá paradas no averiguaremos nada

- ¿Y de dónde de pronto te sale a ti el valor? –preguntó Marina con los brazos sobre las caderas- Estabas muy pálida después de hablar con esa señora en el hogar de ancianos.

- Es verdad, me asustó mucho. Pero es más fuerte mi deseo…de volverlo a ver

- ¡Así se habla! –irrumpió Lucy- ¡ahora entremos!

- Es muy fácil decirlo… ¿ves algún timbre, campana o algo?

- Ahora que lo dices Marina… -reflexionó Anais- tendremos que tocar a la puerta

- ¿A ESA puerta? ¡De sólo pensarlo se me ponen los nervios de punta!

Tan pronto dijo esto, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una delgada mujer de unos 50 años, quien debía ser la hermana de la Sra Kazuyo, Mizuki Saigo. Tenía estatura mediana y cabello negro, tinturado con mechones naranja. Vestía unos pantalones en cuerina negros, botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color y una camiseta amarilla ajustada con una leyenda de "KEEP CALM AND ROCK ON". En su rostro unos grandes ojos avellana se iluminaron al verlas.

- ¡Vaya Vaya!¡¿Conque son ustedes tres?! –dijo analizándolas seriamente- Nunca había sentido ese tipo de aura.

* * *

Ese día conoció a la paciente Lucy Shidou. Desde ese momento ya habían pasado unos cinco meses. En ese entonces no sabía su verdadero nombre y le llamaba "Amai" un apodo que le habían colocado las enfermeras para describir su carácter dulce y afable. Un amigo de la universidad le había llamado para saber su opinión, pues él conocía acerca del especial interés que Noelle tenía en el estudio y tratamiento de la amnesia.

Había accedido a que la hipnotizara, una práctica algo inusual pero efectiva cuando se trataba de traer recuerdos bloqueados por la propia mente. Debían averiguar todo lo posible acerca de ella, ya que Lucy en ese momento no recordaba nada. Fue una de las sesiones más escalofriantes de su vida, no sólo por la esquizofrenia que descubrió, si no por lo que había pasado después.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – comenzó Noelle mientras guardaba el artefacto que había usado para que Lucy quedara en ese estado intermedio entre la conciencia y la inconciencia-

- No lo sé –fue la respuesta-

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy… alguien importante, pero no acá -aseguró arrugando el ceño-

- ¿No acá? ¿Te refieres al hospital?

- Me refiero a la Tierra

- ¿Dónde eres importante, si no es en la Tierra?

- En otro mundo, donde las montañas flotan

Aquello no tenía sentido. Decidió ir por otro camino

- Necesito que vayas al pasado, antes de que te trajeran al St Lukes. Dime que fue lo último que viste.

- ¿Al pasado?¿Debo ir al pasado? ¿Así sea doloroso?

- Si, debemos hacerlo para ayudarnos a conocer tu presente.

Su paciente de pronto se irguió en la silla donde se encontraba, y colocó sus manos como si de dos garras se trataran sobre los descansabrazos. Su expresión se hizo fuerte, pero también había algo en sus gestos que le atormentaba.

- Cálmate. Recuerda que lo que estás viendo no puede hacerte daño. Está en el pasado

- ¡Estoy luchando!¡ No puedo bajar la guardia! – le espetó con furia-

- Cálmate. Respira. Estás viendo todo desde afuera, no te involucres. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás luchando?

- Soy yo, lucho contra mí misma. –mencionó con un poco más de calma, pero visiblemente trastornada- Ella quiere matar a todos los que amo. Quiere matarlo a él y a mis amigas. Él está herido y yo trato de alcanzarlo, pero no puedo.

- ¿Quién quiere matarlos? –pasó saliva nerviosa-

- Yo, soy yo… pero diferente. Es otra persona.

- ¿Tú quieres matarlos?

- ¡NO! Yo no quiero, ELLA quiere matarlos! Pero es que ella…soy yo.

Después de esta declaración, su paciente grita y se mueve frenéticamente en su silla. Noelle no puede dejar pasar aquella inesperada confesión.

- Esta lucha, ¿ocurre en la vida real? ¿O Estás luchando en tu mente?

- No, es real, muy real. Estoy sangrando y el sufre. Todos sufren. Debo detenerla. No importa que él no me ame. ¿cómo podría amarme después de lo que hice?

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién es el, cuál es su nombre?

- Nunca podrá perdonarme. Yo asesiné a su hermano. –dijo entre sollozos-

La médico quedó fría. Jamás pensó que escucharía algo así de los labios de esa muchacha. Si tenía enterrado en su mente semejante cosa, si había cometido realmente ese acto atroz que estaba confesando, debería analizarla mejor.

- ¿Has matado a alguien?

- Sí. A dos personas. A su hermano mayor y a…una chica, una chica del que se había enamorado. –la paciente se quebró en llanto-

- ¿Y los asesinaste tú?..¿o esa otra persona que me dices que eres tú?

- No, fui yo. Ella apareció después. –dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿Y fue un accidente? ¿Esas muertes…cómo ocurrieron?

- No. Los maté estando muy consciente de lo que hacía. Al hombre lo hicimos desaparecer y a la chica, le clavamos una espada. Quiero irme de allá, no quiero ver como ella los asesina por mi culpa. Déjame ir –suplicó con ojos vacíos-

- ¿Alguien más te ayudó a matarlos?

- Las tres lo hicimos.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- ¡Lo liberó! – gritó con entusiasmo-¡está libre! Pero…pero… NOOOOOOOOOOOO –su chillido se hacía más fuerte, las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a correr-

Esta paciente no podía permanecer en el St Lukes. Era peligroso para los demás tener cerca y sin observación a una persona que en cualquier momento podría recordar quien era y arremeter contra otros. Noelle Harris sabía que no podría obtener más información sin que la sesión entera se saliera de control; así que intervino, a pesar de que su curiosidad profesional estaba disparada hasta el techo. Se levantó de su silla y se paró al frente.

- Escúchame. Cuando cuente tres saldrás de ese sitio, y te sentirás flotando momentáneamente en un sitio plácido hasta que yo te indique como volver, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica la miró sin verla, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus manos cerradas en puños

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me escuchas? –repitió con fuerza-

- Si…si -tartamudeó con inseguridad-

- Uno…dos…tres

Su cuerpo perdió aquel impulso y sus rodillas fallaron. Noelle la detuvo justo a tiempo en el camino hacia el suelo, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Pero fue ahí…fue en ese estado, que _lo escuchó._

El recipiente vacío que en ese instante no tenía dueño giró su cabeza para verla con unos ojos sin fondo y hablarle con una voz muy diferente. Era una voz oscura, profunda, que las cuerdas vocales de la paciente nunca serían capaces de articular.

- _Sé lo que ocurrió en aquel incendio, deliciosa Noelle_

Y fue con el recuerdo de esas palabras que Noelle despertó en un cuarto del hospital psiquiátrico donde trabajaba, teniendo el vago sabor de que algo muy malo le había ocurrido en el quinto piso; pero a pesar de saber eso, no se sentía mal. De hecho, estaba aliviada… y extrañamente…casi…eufórica.

* * *

Habían vuelto a esa casa desvencijada el día siguiente al atardecer, tal como Mizuki les había indicado que debería ser. Lucy siguió la recomendación de la extraña señora y dejó el amuleto de Latis en casa. Se sentía rarísima sin él. Indefensa y sola.

Ese día puso especial cuidado a su arreglo personal. Se soltó el cabello por primera vez en….toda su vida. Se dio un baño antes de salir, se aplicó un perfume que su madre le había regalado de cumpleaños, el cual rara vez usaba y hasta se aplicó brillo en los labios. Tardó muchísimo en decidir que ponerse. Todo lo que se colocaba le hacía ver un tanto desgarbada a sus ojos. Sus hermanos la despidieron con amplias sospechas al verla tan diferente y según ellos "tan increíblemente bonita", tema del cual difería completamente.

Al encontrarse a Marina y Anais vestidas con esmero, ligeramente maquilladas y muy peinadas, las tres se rieron con nerviosismo.

Habían recolectado todo el dinero disponible para juntar la cantidad que Mizuki les había dicho que costaba el "viaje". Anais había tenido serias dudas acerca de si las estafarían, pero la Sra Saigo les había dicho muchas cosas sorprendentes, que nadie más conocía y finalmente eso las había convencido. Ella sabía que habían estado en "otro mundo" DOS veces. Les había dicho que ellas habían desempeñado un papel de suma importancia en aquella dimensión, y que habían dejado su corazón en ese lugar. También les dijo que poseían una "fuerza especial" atada a los elementos. Hasta les relató cual era el elemento de cada una, aire para Anais, Agua para Marina y Fuego para Lucy. Este último comentario había sido la estocada final para que confiaran en ella, que se llamaba así misma "vidente".

Había resultado que la casa tenía una apariencia completamente diferente en el interior. A travesando la puerta todo el ambiente cambiaba y la fachada era solo eso, una fachada. Adentro un piso reluciente de mármol blanco llenaba las estancias, con paredes decoradas de pinturas hechas sobre la misma superficie con paisajes de diferentes partes del planeta. En una pared la torre Eiffel, en otra el coliseo romano, más adelante estaba St Pietro retratada al fondo de la amplia plaza que Bernini había diseñado, en otra pared, el Palazzo Ducale de Venecia y la torre del reloj, Machu Pichu, Chichén Itzá… en fin, toda la casa era un viaje por los monumentos más representativos del mundo moderno y antiguo.

Lo que si faltaban claramente eran muebles, solo se veían dispersos por los cuartos cojines, pufs y mesitas. Pero no escatimaba en los adornos luminosos. En la sala los dos pisos eran un gran espacio con doble altura bordeado por unas escaleras hacia la otra planta con una hermosa y elegante lámpara de techo con cristales colgantes como atracción principal. Fue en ese sitio, rodeados a su derecha por Paris y a su izquierda por el canal de Venecia que tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa de baja altura cuadrada, rodeada por cojines negros de satín.

- Díganme el nombre del mundo al que debemos ir –dijo después de recibir la cantidad de dinero acordada y guardarla en su pantalón de cuerina, el cual parecía ser una prenda habitual-

- Céfiro –dijo Lucy después de consultar con la mirada a sus amigas, quien asintieron con sus cabezas-

- ¿Realmente nos llevará allá? –preguntó impaciente Marina-

- Si, estarán allá. Ahora silencio. Debemos concentrarnos. Piensen en los lugares que visitaron, piensen en las personas que conocieron y envíenme las imágenes que se formen en su mente. Necesito de la referencia que sus almas tienen de ese lugar para conducirlas, o terminarán en otra parte.

- ¿y cómo haremos eso? –inquirió Anais con una ligera desconfianza-

- Ustedes solo concéntrense, que yo me encargaré del resto.

Las paredes brillaron a su alrededor y las pinturas cobraron vida. Mizuki permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras ellas no pudieron evitar formar con sus bocas una enorme "O" al ver cómo el Gran Canal mojaba con suaves movimientos el puerto de desembarco al frente del Palazzo, mientras las nubes se desplazaban lentamente en el cielo. Al otro costado, era noche en Paris, y mil luces destellaban titilando como estrellas.

- ¡Concéntrense! –pidió Mizuki- ¡esto no es un juego! Hay peligros que debemos sortear. No podré hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Las chicas se obligaron a cerrar sus ojos, pero aun así les parecía escuchar el vaivén de las olas, y un piano a lo lejos, tocando "La vie en rose"

Sintieron como sus pensamientos eran invadidos por la presencia de Mizuki. De inmediato quisieron rechazarle, pero así como extraía recuerdos, también les enviaba un aura calmante, tranquilizadora, que les decía sin palabras "no les haré daño". En un instante determinado, una conexión invisible se logró entre las cuatro. Era una fuerza palpable en su mente, un vínculo poderoso que sabían no debería romperse por ningún motivo mientras no fuera por la voluntad de todas.

Dejaron de escuchar cualquier sonido. Estaban en un espacio diferente, no en la Tierra, no en Céfiro. Estaban en un mundo intermedio donde podían verse a sí mismas desde la distancia. Podían ver sus cuerpos, sentían su respiración, pero eran una energía imperceptible a cualquier ojo humano. De pronto, escucharon la voz de Mizuki

- Prepárense. Estamos listas para el viaje. Ustedes irán a donde desean ir.

Se vieron impulsadas como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa hacia el infinito. Se trasladaron velozmente por un túnel lleno de luces blancas y plateadas con una celeridad pasmosa. Cuando esa sensación desagradable de ser empujadas hacia un abismo terminó, se exigieron abrir los ojos.

Y lo que vieron…

¡Era Céfiro! Estaban dentro del palacio, en uno de los corredores circulares que hacía 4 años habían recorrido tantas veces.

Se abrazaron, inmensamente felices de haberlo logrado, de estar allí, después de tanto tiempo. La dicha era enorme. Sentían que la emoción en cualquier momento les haría saltar y gritar.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos encontrarlos a todos! –dijo Lucy con entusiasmo-

- Creo que la habitación de Paris estaba hacia ese lado…-meditó Anais- ¿seguirá estando allí?

- ¡Ja! ¿Así que sabes dónde está su habitación? Muy bonito –rio Marina, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia- Creo que es mejor ir hacia el salón principal, ¿verdad Lucy?

- Ehhh…

- ¿Lucy?

- Marina, pues…no se

- ¿Alguien cree que Latis está en otro lado? –le miró Anais con perspicacia-

- Yo..jajaja..algo así –dijo con la mirada en el piso-

- Bueno, bueno, entonces hagamos un trato. Están muy ansiosas de verlos, ¿no?, pues por esta vez separémonos. Yo iré al salón principal, Lucy adonde crea que está su "alto y serio caballero" y Anais a la habitación de Paris. Es de noche…debemos andar con cuidado si no queremos armar un alboroto.

- No me digas que no pensaste que en el salón principal estará precisamente Guruclef…-le interrogó Anais-

- ¡Pero cómo dices eso! –dijo fingiendo sorpresa-

- ¡Creo que de igual forma cuando nos vean se formará un alboroto! –aseguró Lucy con una sonrisa-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?

- No lo sé Anais, pero no pienso desaprovecharlo. Me voy para el salón. ¡adiós! –corrió alejándose de ellas-

- Adiós Lucy, nos veremos más tarde

- Adiós Anais! ¡Mucha suerte!

- Lo mismo para ti.

Corrió por el pasillo, pero al hacerlo percibió que no estaba bien. Sentía como si flotara. Se dijo que tal vez era la emoción y lo pasó de largo.

Era de noche, tal como Marina había notado. Pero no era esa noche eterna y tormentosa que habían visto la última vez que estuvieron allá. Afuera se sentía la calma y se veían por los ventanales redondos los astros en el cielo. Lucy paró un momento para contemplar esa tranquila noche de Céfiro, muy contenta de poder ver lo que los habitantes del planeta habían logrado gracias al esfuerzo conjunto.

Siguió su camino, y algo le dijo que tomara hacia su derecha. Escuchó unos pasos constantes, acompasados y fuertes. Su pulso decidió que estaba en medio de una carrera de 100 metros y que acababa de ganarla. Paró en seco, pues presentía a quien pertenecían esos pasos, al cual aún no veía, pero estaba cerca de alcanzar la esquina donde ella lo esperaba. Pasó saliva, respiró. Los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes. Se arregló el vestido negro con detalles rosa que llevaba puesto y se aplanó el cabello.

Finalmente apareció. El también paró en seco unos metros antes. Lucy no tenía la seguridad si seguía respirando. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

_¡Ayy por qué mi cuerpo me traiciona tan fácilmente!_

Lo extraño fue que él no le miró directamente, parpadeó varias veces, ladeó su cabeza. Llevaba un traje elegantísimo y muy distinto al estricto negro que acostumbraba llevar cuando no usaba su armadura. Era un traje negro y plateado, con líneas doradas que bordeaban los extremos de la tela en su capa. Pero Lucy no podía detallarlo bien, pues estaba exhorta en su expresión, en su rostro, en sus ojos. En aquella tímida sonrisa que sus labios parecían formar.

Él era…definitivamente, su único y gran amor.

Decidió que era hora de hablar…no sabía qué, pero..

- Latis –le dijo adelantándose un poco, percibiendo claramente un ligero temblor en su voz al decir su nombre-

Pero Latis no dijo nada, su sonrisa se apagó antes de llegarse a formar claramente y tras unos interminables segundos de silencio, continuó su camino por el pasillo sin voltearla a mirar. El impacto fue tal, que se sintió morir. La estaba dejando allí, sin decir palabra, sin que importara nada. ¡No la había determinado!

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Había predicho todo, todo, pero la indiferencia no estaba en sus planes. Lo siguió volviendo a decir su nombre, cada vez más alto

- Latis! Latis! Para por favor! Latis!

El seguía adelante, a pesar de sus súplicas

- ¡LATIS! –gritó por fin con desesperación y con las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta-

Por fin se detuvo, e incluso volteó, pero nuevamente estaba allí esa expresión meditabunda. Y no la miraba.

Ella en su angustia se atrevió a acercar su mano con timidez hacia su brazo izquierdo para tocarle. Tal vez si hacía eso lograra que él le dijera algo. Pero…no pudo.

Su mano atravesó el brazo de Latis como si fuera un fantasma.

Entonces lo comprendió

Realmente no estaba en Céfiro. No. Debía ser más específica. Su _cuerpo_ no estaba en Céfiro…

El espadachín se estremeció ligeramente y se tomó el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha; su expresión se trastornó entre alegría e incertidumbre

_No puede verme, pero algo está sintiendo._

Se movió a su alrededor, mientras él seguía sosteniendo su brazo con posesión. Se acercó a él suavemente y pudo sentir una ligera turbación en su caballero.

¡Era tan apuesto! Ansiaba abrazarle, hacerle saber que estaba allí realmente, decirle que no lo estaba imaginando.

Latis respiró un poco más rápido, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor con impaciencia

_ ¿Está nervioso?_

Se alejó un poco. No quería turbarlo. Definitivamente no estaba ahí para asustarle. Finalmente él se recompuso y siguió su camino. Ella mantuvo su distancia, suficientemente alejada, apenas para no perderlo, mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

Entró a una habitación algo alejada de la zona en la que debían permanecer los residentes en aquel tiempo de guerra en que ellas habían estado en ese mundo. Latis cerró la puerta, pero pudo pasar a través sin problema. Esto le aterró un poco, pero más pudo el impulso de seguir a su lado que el miedo a quedar trancada en la superficie metálica.

Era un cuarto enorme. Tenía dos espacios definidos: una sala con estudio y al fondo la habitación donde se veía una gran cama. Él se adentró y cerró otra puerta. Lucy quedó en la sala, indecisa, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Lo seguiría hasta el dormitorio? Aquello no era correcto. Se quedó en aquel espacio, muy nerviosa, observando sus pertenencias, tratando de conocerlo mejor. Aun así, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, estaba invadiendo su privacidad.

Volvió a mirar hacia esa puerta cerrada.

_No, no, descartado, ¡que locura!_

Se acercó unos pasos. Sus pies tenían voluntad propia. Estando un metro antes de la puerta, se abrió y ella retrocedió rápidamente.

Latis estaba allí, se había cambiado. Tenía puesta una camisa y pantalón blancos de tela ligera. Sostenía la puerta con una mano y miraba hacia afuera, como esperando ver algo.

Se sonrojó al instante al verlo con esa ropa y se volteó sintiéndose culpable, dispuesta a salir inmediatamente de allí. Pero entonces…

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Se quedó quieta. Era una tontería, pero a pesar de que sabía que no le veía, no quiso hacer ningún ruido. Se volteó sutilmente para poder verle.

Sus ojos brillaban y estaba sonriendo. Sonreía, y era por ella, ¡por ella!

- Estoy soñando despierto –dijo cerrando los ojos, y luego caminó hacia su cama y se acostó-

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa declaración, Latis le había dejado la puerta abierta. Ella lo contempló mientras se sumergía en el sueño, sin atreverse ni a avanzar, ni a irse.

- Te amo –declaró Lucy, a pesar de que él no podía escucharle.


	6. De Cadenas y Fantasmas

_De nuevo saludos! _

_Gracias a Nambelle (por no desampararme...y te debo la mención para el otro, porque no alcance en este), a Julia Belmont (que bueno que te guste la historia! genial ver tus reviews! y si..lo se, a veces me pongo de mala con mi pareja preferida, pero es precisamente por que los adoro), a James Birdsong ( en ingles!) y a etzel47 ( :D gracias por el apoyo ) y por supuesto a Ascella Star (gracias por la compañía..y lo de chocolate viene en el sig :P)_

_A todos los demás lectores anónimos, muchas gracias, saber que leen es maravilloso. Espero algún día leerlos a ustedes también._

_Bueno, dejando __preámbulos, mas bien sigamos. _

* * *

_"Hay pecados cuya fascinación está más en el recuerdo que en la comisión de ellos." __-Oscar Wilde_

"_Cómo quieres que te olvide si cuando comienzo a olvidarte, me olvido de olvidarte y comienzo a recordarte_." -_Woody Allen_

**Capitulo 6. De Cadenas y Fantasmas**

Matt tenía suficiente información como para hacerse pasar por un visitante del hospital. Ese día tenía había evadido mil responsabilidades: trabajos por entregar, evaluaciones, clases que después serían difíciles de seguir. Seguramente al final del semestre se lo recriminaría, pero no podía dejarla allá enterrada. Lucy era incapaz de hacer daño a propósito. Todo era un malentendido. Tenía que verla.

Sólo por si acaso, empacó su navaja suiza, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, dentro de los bolsillos.

_¿Por si acaso qué?_

Por si acaso.

Al llegar a la recepción, se enfrentó con una fría enfermera que lo miraba por encima de sus lentes redondeados.

- Esa paciente no tiene permitidas las visitas – declaró con frialdad-

- Déjeme pasar, ¡por favor!

- Son órdenes directas del Dr Fuwa.

- ¿No estaba siendo tratada por una doctora de apellido Harris?

- No señor. Ahora retírese si es tan amable, hay otras personas esperando.

* * *

Noelle bajaba por las escaleras, hacia el primer piso. Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

Unos minutos antes había estado hablando con el director del hospital. Cuando le llamaron a su oficina después de haberse despertado esa mañana pensó que la iban a despedir. Y por el tono al principio pensó que estaba en lo cierto.

El personal la había evaluado y llegaron a la misma conclusión a la que ella llegó tan pronto recuperó el sentido: Estaba perfectamente bien.Sólo había pasado por un ilógico y extraño desmayo que la dejó inconsciente durante más de 8 horas.

Mas tarde se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en el trascurso de ese tiempo:

El paciente del quinto piso se había soltado, (tema que aún era motivo de discusión) y había logrado llegar al cuarto donde estaba Lucy Shidou, armando una batalla campal por el hospital . Allí lograron reducirlo y lo llevaron a otra habitación, completamente sellada en otra sección del complejo. Todo eso ocurrió mientras ella estaba desmayada en el quinto piso.

Hacia media noche, cuando todo estuvo controlado, le hallaron entumida en el suelo del cuarto, completamente pálida, con las manos cerradas en forma de garras sobre su pecho y descalza. Su ropa estaba desgarrada en algunas partes, tal como si hubiera tratado de arrancársela a las malas. Su bata blanca era un madejo informe con las mangas colgando. Lo peor de todo, era que sus uñas delataban que ella misma había ocasionado aquel destrozo.

Noelle no recordaba con exactitud qué había ocurrido después de escuchar esa voz gritando.

_No te mientas. SI que lo recuerdas. Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que después de que el miedo pasó al segundo plano, cuando aceptaste que no podías escapar, cuando te viste perdida y te resignaste…en ese preciso momento… te sentiste MUY bien… No deseas aceptarlo, porque sabes que la fuerza que descubriste en ti se hace más potente en medio de esa negrura. Tampoco quieres reconocer cuánto te gustó el sonido de la voz de ese ser, ni cómo fluye con vehemencia esa energía inexplicable en tus venas en este preciso instante._

El director fue comprensivo tras una pequeña conversación. Le obligó a tomarse una licencia por 15 días, hasta que "aclarara su mente, pues el ambiente del hospital y la falta de sueño podrían desestabilizar a cualquiera, además usted tiene una brillante carrera por delante"

Mas por increíble que pareciera, Noelle Harris no quería tomarse aquel tiempo. Deseaba permanecer en el hospital, deseaba pasar las noches en el quinto piso, deseaba volver a sentir esa oscuridad que la noche anterior la había envuelto, deseaba que ese "ser" volviera a presentársele y la llamara…que la llamara..."_deliciosa_"

Ya no tenía miedo. ¿Por qué? Su cerebro le gritaba que aquel no era un buen camino, que era peligroso, lleno de maldad; pero su cuerpo…todo su cuerpo le contaba una historia muy diferente.

Pensando en esto, le pareció escuchar su nombre de la boca de un muchacho de cabello castaño, el cual hablaba con la recepcionista de la entrada al pabellón. La curiosidad le hizo acercarse para saber de qué se trataba la conversación.

- Disculpen –dijo introduciéndose en el diálogo- creí escuchar mi nombre. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Doctora Harris –saludó con un movimiento de cabeza la enfermera- este muchacho busca a la paciente del 103C, pero como usted sabe, tiene las visitas bloqueadas.

- ¿Conoces a Lucy? –preguntó Noelle hacia Matt, un tanto sorprendida -

- Si, así es. Necesito verla.

- En todo el tiempo que ha estado acá jamás recibió una visita. –meditó unos instantes- ¿Conoces a su familia, a algún acudiente…?

- Sé dónde vive, y conozco a sus hermanos, pero hace mucho que no los veo.

- ¿Sabes por qué a pesar de que hemos tratado de localizar a su familia, ellos no se han presentado?

- No, no lo sé. La última vez que vi a Lucy fue hace seis meses.

- Interesante… Señorita Kami –dijo hacia la enfermera- yo me encargaré desde acá

- Pero… las órdenes…-titubeó la susodicha con angustia-

- Yo tomo responsabilidad. Si algo pasa, dígale al Dr Eliott Fuwa que no voy a quitarle a su conejillo de indias. Sígame por favor –se dirigió hacia Matt-

Noelle sabía que Eliott no estaba en ese momento en el hospital, pues tenía el turno de noche al igual que ella. También sabía que no permanecería allí durante los próximos 15 días para enfrentarse con él, así que el Dr Hielo podía irse a roer su furia si le venía en gana en ese lapso si así lo quería.

_Que extraño ¿Desde cuándo siento tanta rabia hacia Eliott?_

- ¿Me llevará a verla? – inquirió Matt con ligera aprensión-

- Sí. Puede ser bueno para que recupere enteramente su memoria –le dijo mientras avanzaban hacia las habitaciones-

- ¿Recuperar la memoria? ¿Lucy tiene amnesia?

- Hemos avanzado mucho. Pero aún está bloqueando las dos últimas semanas antes de que apareciera en el hospital St Luke. Tal vez tu presencia le ayude. De esos días dependen muchas cosas. Su futuro incluido. Siga por acá. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

Matt dudó. Si esta mujer había hablado con su padre, no podía darle su verdadero nombre

- Ma..Mark

- Bien Mark, tienes máximo media hora, ¿comprendes? Enfermero! –llamó a uno de los hombres que estaba de guardia- Por favor abra la habitación 103C. Ahora, debo irme, adiós – dijo dejándole en el pasillo-

Matt entró a la habitación y la puerta se cerró a su paso. Al fondo, una figura en bata azul estaba sentada en el piso. Levantó su rostro y se quedó mirándole confundida

- ¿Matt? ¿Eres tú? –se levantó y se llevó una mano a su cabello, tratando de arreglarlo un poco-

- Lucy, soy yo –dijo acercándose a ella, estiró sus brazos y le tomó de las manos-

- ¿Realmente eres tú? Pensé que era mi imaginación... ¿Cómo…?

- No importa, en cuanto lo supe, vine a verte.

Matt sentía nervios al sostener sus manos entre las suyas. Aun en el estado en que se encontraba, Lucy era…Lucy. Y su piel era tan suave como lo recordaba.

- Matt, acerca de lo que pasó…

- No perdamos el tiempo con eso. Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte

- Yo estoy hundida. No me libraré de esto. Deberías olvidarme. Además yo.. no merezco tu preocupación –sentenció abatida y volteando el rostro-

- ¡No digas eso! ¡No te puedes dar por vencida! ¡No eres así!- le recordó el con vehemencia; luego murmuró- ¿es verdad todo eso acerca del asesinato?

Lucy guardó silencio

- No es como piensas. Yo no la maté…pero si causé su muerte. –le confesó mirando el suelo y cerrando los ojos. Seguido, se le ocurrió algo y levantó sus ojos hacia los de el- No me puedes ayudar, pero…puedes ayudar a otra persona.

- Ni hablar, te sacaré de aquí. Eres inocente ¿verdad? –apretó sus manos para forzar una respuesta-

- Sólo me puedes ayudar si lo ayudas a él también.

Matt le soltó y se apartó con disgusto. La furia se arremolinaba en su interior. Los preciosos ojos marrones de la chica le evadieron, pues comprendía lo que él había deducido. Los celos comenzaron el trabajo en su estómago, royendo con ácido sus órganos, para pasar inmediatamente a su garganta.

- ¿Estás hablando de _esa persona?_ ¿Está involucrado en esto también? ¡Apuesto a que te arrastró a todo este lio! ¿¡Por qué rayos quieres ayudarle si te hizo tanto daño!?

- ¡No fue así, él no hizo nada malo!,¡Nadie acá me cree a mí! ¡Mucho menos le creerán a él! –le respondió con una fuerza innata, que salía cada vez que tenía que ver con su espadachín-

- ¡Lo amas todavía! ¡Increíble! – Matt trató de serenarse, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le habían impartido. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja bajar su rostro y hacerse la fuerte. Lucharía por ella, hasta el cansancio, y sólo lo lograría alejándola de este infierno, siendo honorable- Muy bien. Muy bien. Los ayudaré a ambos.

- ¿En serio Matt? –se alegró Lucy, volviendo a ser la chica entusiasta y tierna por la que había perdido el corazón (y en este instante la razón), impartiéndole un efusivo abrazo sin pedirle permiso- Gracias Matt. Gracias.

Matt adoraba tenerla tan cerca. No se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía sentirla entre sus brazos. ¿Pero semejante tortura valdría la pena?

* * *

Noelle se había quedado afuera. Espiaba por el tragaluz de vidrio de la puerta.

No podía escuchar la conversación, pero no lo necesitaba. Era excelente analizando el lenguaje corporal. Fue testigo de que el muchacho, (el cual no le había dado su verdadero nombre, por alguna extraña razón) estaba bastante enamorado de Lucy. Antes de anoche no lo hubiera considerado, ¿pero Lucy estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Era un invento de su esquizofrenia todas esas batallas en otro mundo?

Siempre le había conmovido esa paciente. Completamente sola, tratando de mantener una apariencia alegre, pero profundamente afectada debido a un evento que había bloqueado de su memoria, ya que seguramente no podía manejarlo.

Demasiado parecida a una amnésica Noelle de 12 años, quien justo después del incendio no podía recordar por qué su mamá tuvo que ser llevada a un psiquiátrico en estado de catatonia, el cual permanecía hasta hoy en día.

Quizás lo mejor sería ayudarla de nuevo. Sería lo correcto. Su instinto le gritaba, así como lo había hecho hacía poco menos de una semana; que Lucy debía salir a enfrentar sus propios demonios, y que encerrada no lograría nada. Las cosas se habían salido de control, pero no creía que fuera culpa de la chica. Todo eso del asesinato… era ilógico. Y estaba este otro tipo, el cual tampoco tenía esa "vibra" de maldad. No, ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar.

_Es compasión y justicia las razones que te mueven para ayudarles… ¿o hay algo más? _

Por ahora la respuesta a esa pregunta no era clara, y tampoco quería contestarla.

En vez de salir del hospital, como le habían ordenado, se adentró hacia el siguiente pabellón. Aislamiento. Mientras lo hacía, se deshizo de la coleta que aprisionaba su cabello, dejándolo libre. Sus pasos se hicieron más seguros al sentir una curiosa emancipación. Sonrió, pero no supo por qué lo hacía.

Un conserje entrado en años pasaba por el corredor arrastrando un balde y unos traperos en un carrito amarillo. Venía directamente en su dirección. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Señor, -le dijo con una amabilidad extraña, notando una ligera corriente que poseía su voz y se esparcía por sus articulaciones deliciosamente- me pregunto si podría ayudarme.

* * *

Matt salió del cuarto de Lucy con múltiples interrogantes. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr esa tarea que el mismo se había impuesto? ¿Debería acudir a su padre para utilizar una vía legal?

Caminó hacia la salida, aún sin decidirse cuál opción debería tomar; cuando un conserje entrado en años quien estaba recogiendo un pequeño reguero cerca a la recepción, se le acercó, recostando su rostro en el mango de la escoba al dirigirse a él.

- ¿Es usted Mark?

- ¿Discúlpeme?

- Le he preguntado si Mark es su nombre –dijo con la complacencia propia que brindaba la edad-

- Si! –recordó súbitamente que ese era el nombre que le había dado a la doctora Harris-

- Me pidieron que le entregara esto –dijo alargando su brazo arrugado hasta él. Luego de recibirlo, el anciano se retiró de la misma forma silenciosa en la que se le había aproximado-

Siguiendo un instinto que salió de la nada, Matt guardó de inmediato el sobre blanco en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y salió del hospital. Cuando hubo recorrido una distancia prudencial, volvió a sacarlo, y lo abrió. Dentro estaba una tarjeta de proximidad y una nota. Sostuvo la tarjeta, la cual no llevaba ninguna identificación y luego leyó el contenido de la nota, no sin que un escalofrío le recorriera y consiguiera enfriar su columna.

"_Sé que desea sacar a la señorita Shidou de su estado actual. También conozco que es posible que una de las condiciones de la chica para que usted le ayude, es que también logren "dar de alta" a otro paciente. No se preocupe por él. Podrá salir por su propia cuenta. Esta tarjeta por casualidad llegó a mis manos hace unos meses, cuando uno de mis ayudantes se retiró y olvidé devolverla. Podrá abrir la habitación 103C. Vuelva hacia las 6 de la tarde y suba directamente al quinto piso. Allá nadie lo molestará, hasta que llegue la hora. Hacia las 3 am hay menos personas rondando los pasillos. Compre un uniforme de enfermería para usted y otro para la chica en la dirección que le dejo al respaldo. De ese sitio se compran las dotaciones. Dígale que esconda su cabello, es demasiado vistoso. Para salir, háganlo por la portería secundaria, más allá de aislamiento. El vigilante ya está entrado en años y estará dormido. Suerte. _

_Postdata. Destruya esta nota ahora y la tarjeta cuando haya cumplido su misión"_

* * *

Cuando Latis escuchó la gruesa puerta metálica detrás de sí, se alistó para enfrentar cualquier cosa, a pesar de tener aquella ridícula camisa blanca con largas vendas que le impedían el movimiento de los brazos.

Mas lo que observó, fue intrigante e inesperado.

Era la mujer que le hacía preguntas. Después de todo no había muerto. Se paró en el resquicio de la puerta, pero no lo miraba a él.

Estaba diferente.

El cambio era tal, que al principio no estuvo seguro de si era la misma persona. La diferencia no estaba en su atuendo, a pesar de que no llevaba su bata blanca. La variación era su actitud. Se movía distinto… su _expresión_ era distinta, su cabello castaño estaba suelto, y con el dedo de su mano derecha giraba los mechones más cercanos a su rostro para entorcharlos.

Estaba junto a uno de los acuerpados guardias de su prisión. Pero el tipo sostenía una postura que lo hacía ver indefenso, generoso, pero sobre todo, completamente solícito ante ella, dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier cosa que demandara.

- Gracias por abrir –le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, y sonriendo simpáticamente-

- No hay de qué doctora Harris –le respondió el guardia dejando ver sus disparejos dientes y abriendo más la boca de lo debido-

- Creo que ahora puedes dejarnos solos –se dirigió a él como si fuera un niño travieso-

- Pero es peligroso, no debería dejarla sola –pidió, casi suplicó el guardia-

- Estaré bien

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró con un gesto encantador- además seguramente al final de mi entrevista tenga que llevarme al paciente a otro centro asistencial, ya sabe…más seguro. La policía está preocupada por el incidente de la otra noche

- Sí, era lógico. No hay problema, dígame cuando acabe y yo mismo los escoltaré

El guarda se retiró con dudas y mirando hacia el fondo de la celda de forma amenazante. Estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, pero al final los dejó solos.

- Saludes, Sr Latis

Latis sintió una poderosa influencia proviniendo de esa mujer; que en sus previas conversaciones no había logrado identificar y que incluso había pasado de largo sin preocupación. Antes había percibido algo suave, calmante. Una tenue ola a la cual él podía imponerse fácilmente. Pero eso había cambiado. Ahora, realmente, tendría que preocuparse y estar muy alerta. Estaba al frente de una tormenta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Peligrosa e impredecible.

- Necesito me cuente lo que ocurrió anoche en el quinto piso –hizo una pausa y se adelantó hacia él- con lujo de detalles. Y quiero que me diga la verdad.

Al decir esta última frase, Latis estuvo seguro de que si estuvieran en Céfiro, aquella mujer estaría brillando intensamente y que al avanzar, extendería hacia su cerebro unas doradas cuerdas que se encargaría de agitar cada vez que le viniera en gana.

- No es necesario que haga eso –le aseguró Latis clavándole los ojos-

Noelle pareció confundida y los lazos invisibles desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Arrugó su frente y ladeo su cabeza solo un poco. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente, como buscando una respuesta en su interior.

Ahí le vio cambiar nuevamente. Enfrente estaba la seria doctora, analítica y calculadora que había conocido brevemente.

- ¿Qué deje de hacer qué? –le preguntó ella, visiblemente trastornada-

Latis entendió que aquel poder era involuntario, innato y que ella no tenía idea de su existencia, ni comprendía lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué había desencadenado aquello? ¿Acaso había sido…?

- Le diré lo que desea saber. ¿Qué tanto recuerda?

Noelle caminó por el cuarto como un gato enjaulado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

- Un ser, un ser se materializó y vino hacia mí. -hizo una pausa, pues la afirmación le incomodaba- Me tomó en sus brazos y me condujo hacia la oscuridad. Usted gritaba que lo soltara. ¿Pudo verlo?

- No –Latis negó con su cabeza- yo no puedo verlo, ya que sólo se hace visible para las personas que ha escogido. No entiendo cómo puede usted verle. Sentí que estaba allí, e incluso el ambiente que creó sirvió para romper mis ataduras. Usted cayó al suelo inconsciente, revolviéndose. La levanté, pero había algo más en su cuerpo. _Eso_ me miró y me dijo "_La próxima es ella_". Ahí fue cuando quedó completamente inmóvil. Su pulso era errático. Luego, todo volvió a ser normal. No podía hacer nada más por usted. No en ese sitio.

- Entonces corrió para tratar de escapar con Lucy Shidou

- Si

- Sr Latis ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es la señorita Shidou?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese poder, que se incrementaba poco a poco, algo parecido a una nota musical que subía de tono cuando la canción estaba en el clímax. Era difícil no sincerarse, no decirle todo de un solo impulso. Su petición era demandante, clara y tenía la misma potencia de una bala de cañón.

- Usted lo sabe, lo intuye, como hace con todo lo demás. –dijo al fin, y la fuerza le soltó no sin antes aplastarle un poco el cerebro como castigo al no obtener una respuesta directa. Latis era consciente de que Noelle Harris podría seguir su interrogatorio hasta conseguir lo que quisiera, pero no lo hizo-

- Lucy escapará de acá, esta noche –soltó para observar su reacción- Y dentro de poco, usted saldrá conmigo

- ¿Por qué desea ayudarme? –le preguntó desconfiado-

- Lucy se lo dijo ¿no? Yo la ayudé a salir la primera vez.

- Si, lo mencionó.

- Estarán mejor afuera. No creo que ustedes hayan matado a esa mujer. Como usted mismo me dijo, lo intuyo.

Se retiró. Debía hablar con el guarda acerca del traslado de última hora del Sr Latis. Era extraño, pero el día de hoy con cada persona que se había cruzado; el director, los enfermeros, el conserje, el guardia...todos habían sido muy amables y comprensivos con ella. Tal vez era su día de suerte. Esperaba que pudiera convencer al guarda de la puerta secundaria también.

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto? _

Se acordó de la voz, la cual era como una droga

_"Deliciosa Noelle"_

* * *

Anaís lo supo cuando estaba al frente de la puerta del dormitorio de Paris y al tratar de tocar, su mano atravesó limpiamente la superficie.

En un principio pensó que sería mejor devolverse, y regresar de aquel "viaje" tan anhelado. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué volverse un espectador de su vida, sin poder tomar parte en ella?

Pero el deseo de verlo, así se convirtiera en un espectro atormentado deambulando por Céfiro, le hizo atravesar la puerta. Al principio no fue sencillo. Le tomó varios intentos. Primero una mano, después un pie. Al ver que podía retroceder cuando quisiera, juntó valentía, cerró los ojos y corrió, temiendo romperse la nariz en el intento cuando se estrellara con toda la fuerza contra el metal.

El impulso fue tal, que cruzó la estancia más de la cuenta y terminó al borde de la cama. Lanzó los brazos hacia adelante, tratando de nivelarse para no caer despatarrada sobre los almohadones… aunque lo más probable fuera que pasara directo hacia el piso.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Miró el camino que había recorrido y se dio cuenta que incluso había avanzado hasta una segunda parte de la habitación. Un ruido proveniente del estudio capturó su atención y se giró.

Un hombre musculoso de cabello verde, vestido de gala blanca y dorada se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

Se quedó inmóvil. Podía sentir cómo contenía su aliento y cómo su corazón se descarrilaba en su pecho. Contradiciendo todo lo que hacía un instante había pensado, se encontró rezando para que fuera invisible.

Paris se detuvo. Quedó pensativo, evaluando su entorno levemente. De pronto, la miró directamente y ella pudo ver en esos ojos, que eran como dos soles, que la estaba percibiendo, pero que no estaba seguro de si aquello era real. Anais sin querer estiró su mano hacia su pecho y Paris contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Anais? – dijo él hacia el vacío-

- Si, Paris, acá estoy –respondió ella dulcemente, con un nudo en su garganta y temblando, sin saber si la escucharía-

El hombre volteó su rostro y suspiró. Negó para sí mismo y se sentó en el lecho.

- Paris…¿puedes oírme? –preguntó la rubia, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Era demasiado estar allí sin poder tocarle, ni que él escuchara su voz-

Paris volvió a suspirar, esta vez se llevó la mano hacia su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello y se golpeó levemente con un puño

- ¡Maldita sea! –habló para si- ¡esto va a terminar enloqueciéndome!

Se levantó y dio furiosos pasos hacia su derecha. Miraba hacia todos lados, confundido. Se devolvió e inició un nervioso paseo recorriendo el espacio, deteniéndose aquí y allá. En un momento casi chocó contra ella, a pesar de que había tratado de permanecer quieta, siguiendo sus movimientos. Ella comprendía el estado en que se encontraba su príncipe: si las cosas fueran al revés; si ella estuviera percibiendo aunque fuera sutilmente su presencia, estaría planteándose si no sería mejor internarse en un manicomio y dejar todo atrás. A pesar de que sabía que lo trastornaba, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en ese momento que volviera a decir su nombre.

Finalmente se cansó y dejó de dar vueltas enloquecidas. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Ahí fue cuando Anais se sintió miserable, y se retiró unos pasos. No quería causarle sufrimiento. Suficiente era con el que ella sentía al estar allí observándole.

Eso de algún modo funcionó. Paris se calmó y se acostó boca arriba, descansando la cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacia el techo. Así estuvo unos segundos. Acto seguido, se incorporó, y tratando de dejar de lado lo que su corazón le gritaba, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Primero tomó su capa y la retiró de sus bornes, luego procedió a desabrochar sus botas.

Al comprender lo que estaba pasando, Anais abrió descomunalmente sus ojos verdes y se mordió el labio. Comenzó a retroceder, un paso, después otro, con la vista clavada en las manos de su príncipe y en sus ademanes.

Los zapatos salieron volando un metro a su izquierda. Seguía la camisa con detalles dorados.

Anais pasó saliva. Esto estaba muy muy mal. Su-pre-ma-me-nte incorrecto. Debía salir de ahí.

La camisa fue lanzada con un gesto triunfal a la silla doble sin espaldar que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama. La rubia tuvo la idea de que caía lentamente a propósito.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando su nariz en el proceso, reflexionando acerca de por qué simplemente no se volteaba o se retiraba de una buena vez, pues lo que estaba haciendo no era de ninguna forma decente ni educado. ¡Le estaba espiando! Se enojaría si lo supiera (o se burlaría hasta el cansancio) Colocó su mano derecha en frente de sus ojos, asegurando así su ceguera provisional.

Un párpado traicionero, de su alevoso ojo derecho se atrevió a abrirse, cómplice de sus dedos temerarios, los cuales le hicieron espacio con odiosa resolución.

Sintió que su rostro se incendiaba.

Como si de verdad su cuerpo entre las llamas y pudiera resultar ahogada por el humo, salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como había entrado, atravesando paredes y puertas sin que le importara.

Afuera tomó un aire precioso y se rió de sí misma. Esto era el colmo.

* * *

Marina había requerido toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercarse al gran salón del castillo.

Aquel salón traía consigo muchos recuerdos. Había sido testigo de diversos y coloridos eventos. Tenía marcada en la mente aquella memorable ocasión en que el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro había posado su mano gentilmente sobre las suyas esa noche en que todo era incierto.

Ese había sido el momento en que se enamoró de él.

Corría ligeramente en unos tramos, pero en otros, una curiosa gacela despertaba en sus piernas y le hacía correr, tratando de dejar sus emociones atrás, pensando sólo en su destino.

Acababa de cruzar una esquina redondeada cuando unos guardas que venían en la dirección contraria, (y que divisó demasiado tarde para esconderse) fueron directo hacia ella. Dudó que actitud tomar. Seguramente la apresarían como una intrusa. Comenzó una charla ligera, tratando de disimular haber estado corriendo por los pasillos como una fugitiva

- Caballeros, buenas noches…

Los hombres no se detuvieron, ni siquiera trataron de esquivarla. Marina no pudo eludirlos y estaba dispuesta a empujarlos para que no le tumbaran cuando su ímpetu la envió directo al suelo; no sin antes tener una breve visión de cómo su cuerpo traspasaba el hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho de uno de los guardas. Estos se alejaron sin que hubieran notado absolutamente nada anormal.

- Oh no… esto no puede ser –negó sentada en el piso-¡Esto es una estafa! –gritó furiosa -

Se quedó unos minutos en esa posición, mirando sus piernas extendidas.

_Tanto arreglo, tantas horas perdidas en la peluquería… hubiera preferido gastarme el dinero en otra cosa…_

Se levantó enfurruñada y de mal humor

_Pero ya estando acá…¡que puedo perder! Esto es mejor que nada. _

Cuando llegó al salón, ahí estaba Guruclef, mirando hacia el espejo circular del techo, que mostraba diferentes partes de un Céfiro nocturno. Notó que repetidamente volvía a una imagen de la fortaleza de cristales donde estaba. Concretamente a un pasillo del castillo.

Guruclef no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo mago con apariencia de niño que había sido 4 años atrás. Marina sonrió, a pesar de la cara de preocupación del hechicero. No le extrañaba verlo así, casi era un estado normal. Sin embargo hubiera querido encontrarlo más alegre, sin que la carga de la administración de ese nuevo Céfiro se notara tanto en su rostro.

Aún estaba lo bastante lejos como para sentirse demasiado nerviosa, y aprovechando su estado actual quiso simplemente llegar a conocerlo mejor. Tal vez le habían hecho un favor enorme. Así podría saber más de su hechicero, y hasta que lograran descifrar la forma de volver corpóreamente a ese mundo, le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo abordarlo, y también en cómo conquistarlo.

Marina estaba rodeando el salón, debatiendo si debería acercarse cuando escuchó una voz conocida entrando a su campo de visión

- Deberías dormir –sugirió Presea adelantándose hacia la silla donde estaba sentado el mago- mañana será un día muy ajetreado, y requieres de todas tus fuerzas

- Lo sé –respondió el- me dices eso, mas tú también tendrías que estar en cama, como todos los demás. Debes estar extenuada. La tarea de ubicarlos debió requerir mucha energía.

- Sí, pero finalmente a pesar de la sorpresa que nos dieron al llegar hoy a Céfiro, no hubo inconvenientes –dijo en frente al Guru, con una actitud dulce- No cambies de tema, sé que te ocurre algo. ¿Por qué continuas acá? Algo te preocupa ¿Quieres contármelo?

Guruclef se levantó y caminó hacia la armera

- Estos días he sentido presencias extrañas rondando el castillo. Especialmente hoy. Es muy anormal. Su energía es diferente a cualquier persona o criatura de Céfiro.

- Hablas como si de pronto nos estuvieran invadiendo –mencionó con preocupación-

- No sospecho una invasión. Creo que quieren hacernos daño, no directamente, pero están buscando algo.

Marina no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Guruclef pudo sentir su llegada, ¡pero las estaba confundiendo con enemigos! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que eran ellas?¡Y por supuesto que estaban buscando algo!:¡A Ellos!

Dio unos pasos al frente para escuchar más de cerca

- Espera – se interrumpió el- hay alguien más acá –dijo mirando hacia derecha y luego hacia su izquierda, haciéndole un gesto a Presea para que guardara silencio-

- Claro que hay alguien más acá Guruclef –le respondió Marina, a pesar de saber que no le escucharía su réplica-¡Y si sigues diciendo que les queremos hacer daño, la próxima vez que vuelva te jalaré los pies mientras duermes! –amenazó alzando la voz junto con su brazo derecho-

- ¿Estás seguro? –dijo la armera-

Guruclef quedó pensativo. A los pocos segundos reanudó su conversación

- Pensé sentir algo… pero esto de algún modo es diferente

- ¡Me alegra que por lo menos te des cuenta de eso! –dijo Marina al aire, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-

- Guruclef, es hora de que descanses –afirmó nuevamente Presea-

El hechicero le sonrió con beneplácito, y se despidió de ella tomándole de las manos. Marina abrió sus ojos azules intensamente, al recordar una escena parecida, 4 años atrás. Un sabor agrio se mezcló en su boca, mientras que sus manos se enfriaban lentamente, comenzando desde las puntas de los dedos, logrando poco a poco convertirse en dos témpanos de hielo colgando a sus costados; pesadas, frías y muertas.

- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. Has sido muy buena compañía y apoyo

- No te preocupes –hizo una pausa, sonrojándose ligeramente- me gusta ayudar, lo sabes bien. No soporto quedarme cruzada de brazos.

- Mañana quiero que me acompañes cuando los recibamos formalmente

- Por supuesto que sí. Estaré justo a tu lado.

El hechicero de cabello morado salió del salón, no sin antes volver a pasar una revisión a su alrededor, buscando esa curiosa presencia que le había llamado la atención minutos antes.

Presea lo observó mientras se retiraba, y apretó sus manos una contra la otra sobre su pecho, con una diciente sonrisa de satisfacción, que le decía a Marina todo lo que ella ya suponía.

No esperó que la armera dejara ese sitio, el cual estaba retirándolo de su lista de favoritos y salió corriendo más rápido de lo que había llegado.

En su afán, se cruzó con un grupo de personas que ya conocía, quienes iban caminando relajadamente hacia otras secciones del castillo. La bailarina de Chizeta y el antes pequeño niño invocador de bestias.

No se detuvo, y pasó al lado del muchacho rápidamente. No tenía ganas de ser Gasparín para nadie más esa noche.

A pesar de eso, escuchó un ligero susurro saliendo de los labios rígidos de Ascot, quien se irguió sorprendido y por un momento dejó de escuchar la retahíla de la mujer de cabello rosado.

* * *

Después del encuentro en el metro con esa pelirroja que sostenía semejante objeto en las manos no pudo contenerse y se comunicó con Irina y Oziel tan pronto bajó una estación más adelante. Lamentó no haber salido del tren siguiendo a la chica, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo había notado, y era mejor no levantar sospechas.

Se encontraron una hora después, en un café cerca a la universidad de Irina. Ella estaba visiblemente agotada. Con seguridad la noche anterior había sido un infierno. Grandes círculos violáceos circundaban sus ojos avellana, cuyo brillo había menguado desde la primera vez que se vieron y se tornaban cada vez más oscuros, como lodo revuelto, retratando un conocido horror que se cernía sobre los tres y se había ido incrementando a medida que pasaban los días.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – increpó tan pronto se sentaron, mientras despachaba al mesero con un hastiado movimiento de su mano-

- Deberías calmarte Irina. No es bueno para el corazón...tanto stress te puede matar. –le respondió el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, sonriendo ligeramente, pero con esa mueca característica que relataba que estaba aguantando las ganas de aplastarle de un solo parpadeo-

- ¿Calmarme? –hizo una pausa, y el aire a su alrededor se detuvo por unos segundos, dejando claro a sus compañeros que por ningún motivo lo haría- No vengas acá a decirme nada, niño bonito. Veo que has podido dormir, ¡es a mí la que me ha tocado lidiarlo por casi dos semanas! Y sabes lo que ocurrirá si continuo así. – se levantó de un solo golpe de su silla, y parte de los objetos que estaban en la mesa flotaron ligeramente al hacerlo, para luego caer con violencia sobre la superficie de aluminio-

- Entonces no te interesa saber que podremos hacer un pequeño intercambio… con otra persona. – comenzó de forma melosa, arrastrando la última frase en su boca, y mordiéndose el labio inferior con satisfacción, mirando hacia el vacío-

Irina le miró con una mescla de furia y curiosidad. Oziel, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado e inmóvil adelantó su cuerpo, dejando sus ojos fijos en el hombre de cabello negro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –interrumpió Oziel- ¿qué hay una manera de liberarnos?

- Espero que no estés pensando en mi familia – intervino Irina, aún de pie – ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces.

- No, querida –inició el hombre con la sarcástica calma que solía proyectar a su alrededor- hoy he visto un objeto de uno de los mundos, colgando del cuello de una pequeñaja.

La muchacha se sentó tan rápido como se había erguido y le tomó del brazo, urgiendo que continuara con su relato.

- ¿Quieres decir que ha viajado?, ¿pudiste verlo en su energía? –preguntó impaciente, y haciendo que sus ojeras se marcaran de una forma atroz en su rostro-

- Si, y por las vibraciones, creo saber de dónde proviene. –calló momentáneamente y continuó, esta vez con una sonrisa más auténtica- Céfiro… su poder es impresionante.

- Es la perfecta tentación –dijo Oziel con la boca abierta, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes- ¿crees que hayan más como ella?

- Puede que sí. Debemos averiguarlo

- ¿Sabes su nombre, donde vive, cómo contactarle? –Irina respiraba anormalmente y clavaba sus uñas en el brazo que aún tenía apresado-

Esos ojos azules le dieron una advertencia clara, sucinta, e Irina lo soltó de inmediato.

- No. Pero hay formas de averiguarlo ¿no? Viajaremos esta noche.


	7. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Hola de nuevo...bueno, dicen que la inspiración hay que aprovecharla...y por eso les traigo un capitulo más cortito de lo usual, pero que no pude resistir a publicar tan pronto estuvo listo. (otra vez te lo debo AscellaStar..pero debía tener la secuencia de este para el otro)

Debo dar gracias especiales a Nambelle. Al inicio de este capitulo hay un pequeño evento que hace parte de una historia real, la cual ella muy amablemente compartió conmigo.

De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

_No puede haber decepción profunda donde no hay amor profundo_

_-Martin Luther King_

**Capitulo 7. Una serie de eventos desafortunados**

Lucy había avanzado algunos pasos: unos tímidos, otros resueltos, pero la mayoría, enamorados. Le fascinaba verlo dormir, con su cabello negro desparramado por la almohada. Sobre todo no cabía de la dicha cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca y el parecía sonreír entre sueños.

En ese estado mental de compleja alegría, escuchó la voz de Mizuki.

- Es hora de volver –ordenó llanamente-

- No, no por favor! - suplicó hablando hacia el vacío- déjenos quedar un poco más

- No. Es tiempo. Es peligroso. –su voz no permitía inflexiones-

Se miró las manos. Comenzaban a hacerse traslúcidas.

Corrió con el alma desbocada, acortando la poca distancia que la separaba de la cama, y antes de que Céfiro desapareciera completamente de sus ojos, alcanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Un beso de saludo y despedida, lleno de la esperanza de volverlo a ver y de gozo por haberlo visto.

* * *

Lo siguiente que vio fue el salón rodeado de los frescos, y la lámpara de cristales sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó, pues de alguna manera que no precisaba, su cuerpo había llegado hasta el frio mármol blanco. Giró y se dio cuenta que la única que estaba en su posición inicial era precisamente Mizuki, quien estaba esperando a que se recuperaran.

- Por favor –inició caminado hacia la vidente- déjenos volver

- ¿Quieres volver Lucy? –increpó Marina de muy mal humor, y con los ojos ligeramente hinchados- Pues yo no quiero.

- Marina ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

Marina calló y volteó su cuerpo. No quería que se dieran cuenta. No en este instante.

- Yo sí deseo volver –afirmó la rubia sin dilación, al tiempo que miraba de reojo, pendiente de Marina, quien aún les daba la espalda- dígannos que debemos hacer.

- Yo no hago obras de caridad. Todo viaje tiene un costo –aclaró Mizuki- y se incrementa a medida de que realizamos más.

- ¿Cómo que se incrementa? –preguntó Anais alarmada-

- En un 10%. Es un proceso peligroso, muy delicado, y debemos tener cuidado de ser invisibles. Sus mentes pueden perderse fácilmente a medida que viajamos con más regularidad. Por eso las visitan tienen un límite de tiempo.

- ¿Y siempre será así? No podemos…- Lucy hizo una pausa para reunir el valor de decirlo - ¿tocar nada, o que nos vean o escuchen?

- Soy vidente. Mi poder no es tan grande. No puedo llevar sus cuerpos hacia otra dimensión.

- ¿Y otros podrían? –mencionó Marina, incluyéndose en la conversación, sin acercarse a sus otras interlocutoras-

- Sí. Pero a un precio muy alto. Es mejor no hablar de esas cosas oscuras. Tres muchachas como ustedes no deben involucrarse en esos cuentos. Se los repito. Ésta es la forma más correcta que encontrarán, -Mizuki miró detenidamente a Lucy por unos instantes, quien ante la fuerza de sus ojos, sintió que estaba dándoles una advertencia más que un consejo- _a menos de que quieran perder su alma en el proceso_.

Las tres callaron, e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Curiosamente, Marina las sorprendió diciendo:

- Volveremos mañana, con el dinero, al atardecer.

Y efectivamente volvieron al día siguiente (pagando un 10% más que la vez anterior, suma de la cual se encargó Marina de conseguir de su padre, pues las alcancías habían quedado completamente vacías), para que sus mentes viajaran a ese mundo añorado, justo en el instante en que la delegación de Autozam era recibida por los altos gobernantes de Céfiro en el salón principal.

* * *

Latis despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose extrañamente…completo. Tan pronto abrió los ojos, su mente le recordó un suceso que no podría ser cierto. Era el recuerdo de un beso. El beso más cariñoso que hubieran dado, excluyendo a su madre, anidado sobre una de sus mejillas. Llevó los dedos a su rostro, justo en el sitio donde su piel le llamaba y recordó una caricia que alguna vez una guerrera mágica a punto de caer desmayada, le había hecho.

Pero esto no podía ser.

Sospechó que había regresado a él la noche anterior, cuando sintió su presencia en el pasillo. Casi pudo olerla y en determinado instante, juró que le tomaba del brazo. Sintió unos nervios muy distintos y una exaltación traicionera cuando pensó que le rodeaba con su esencia. Su Lucy, su sol personal.

Se levantó, con una anormal sonrisa dibujada y procedió a alistarse para recibir la delegación de Autozam, quienes llegarían el día de hoy.

* * *

Guruclef los esperaba impaciente, con Presea a su lado. Era inaudito que justo ese día a todos se les diera por llegar tarde. Había que tenido que mandar un recado con Caldina para que el desayuno que se les estaba ofreciendo a los Autozamitas se demorara un poco más de la cuenta, para darles tiempo de estar todos presentes.

Paris ingresó agitado al gran salón, aun arreglando su capa. Su semblante era más elegante y llevaba puesta una expresión alegre. Parecía que hubiera rejuvenecido un poco.

- ¡Paris! –dijo Presea sorprendida- hacía meses que no te veía tan resplandeciente

- Es una bonita mañana, y hoy esperamos escuchar buenas noticias ¿no es así? –respondió gentilmente el aludido-

Había avanzado hacia donde se encontraban ellos, cuando Latis se incorporó al grupo, entrando con un talante algo más relajado que la mayoría de los días. Guruclef al notar esta inexplicable actitud, arrugó su frente.

- ¿Latis?

- Buenos días Guruclef, Presea, Príncipe –saludó reclinando levemente su cabeza hacia cada el que nombraba-

- Parece que Paris no fue el único que tuvo una buena noche de sueño –sonrió Presea extrañada-

- Estaba esperándolos a los dos –les censuró Guruclef con tono formal- Debemos estar todos, sería una falta de respeto con nuestro planeta vecino. ¿Y Ascot? –preguntó hacia Presea-

- Caldina dijo que esta mañana se había levantado con los rayos del sol a caminar por los jardines. Algo muy extraño. Debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos hoy? – refutó el Guru- ah! Ahí están –dijo aliviado al ver entrar a Caldina, Ráfaga y al Invocador-

Tan pronto estuvieron todos en sus respectivos lugares, un guardia anunció la llegada de la delegación de Autozam.

Se componía de unas 15 personas. La mayoría eran hombres, entre los que se contaban Geo y Zaz. Vestían el traje de gala de ese planeta, ataviados con esos curiosos artefactos que llevaban en la frente. Al entrar se vieron perfectamente sincronizados, caminando como si fueran un pequeño ejército, con Geo y Zaz al frente, acompañados de dos mujeres en el centro, vestidas con un largo vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, largos collares que les llegaban hasta el estómago de diferentes colores y un cinturón verde musgo que hacía juego con las anchas diademas que adornaban su cabello.

* * *

Acababan de llegar nuevamente. Marina las había acompañado, a pesar de estar de muy mal humor. Habían hablado sin muchos detalles de sus experiencias. (Especialmente la rubia no quiso decirles mucho)

Anais había convencido a Marina que no podía interpretar esa simple conversación de Guruclef y Presea sin conocer más acerca de…bueno…todo. Cuatro años era bastante tiempo.

Vieron como entraban al salón ese grupo de personas manteniéndose alejadas de donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros de luchas pasadas. Pero Lucy, al ver a Zaz y a Geo lanzó una exclamación de dicha y salió corriendo, rodeando la sala para no atravesar a nadie y situarse al lado de ellos. Zaz estaba cambiadísimo, no había crecido tanto, pero ciertamente ya no era un chico. Geo por su parte, parecía que le hubieran dado los poderes de conservación de la edad de Céfiro. Exceptuando por una pequeña cicatriz nueva en su mentón, el comandante de Autozam era el mismo de siempre.

Lucy estaba tan contenta de verlos que no podía quedarse quieta. Pasaba de Zas a Geo y de Geo a Zaz, gritando hacia Marina y Anais sorprendida de lo elegantes y bien vestidos que se veían. En el justo instante en que las dos mujeres de vestimentas extrañas se adelantaban para saludar a los Cefirianos, ella quedó en medio de los 4 visitantes, pero considerablemente más cerca de una de ellas.

* * *

En el preciso instante en que esas mujeres caminaron hacia donde estaban, Latis sintió nuevamente la presencia que lo había llenado de felicidad la noche anterior. Especialmente cuando una de ellas se adelantó hacia él, haciendo una inclinación con la mitad de su cuerpo, la energía se hizo fuerte, ineludible e imposible de negar. Esta mujer de ojos cristalinos, andar inseguro y cabello rojizo oscuro, separado en dos largas trenzas que caían a lado y lado, le recordó a alguien más.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, cruzándose por un momento.

* * *

Marina estaba mareándose de ver a la pelirroja.

- Lucy! ¡Ya deja de dar tantas vueltas! Ven!.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no los veía hace tanto! –dijo corriendo hacia ellas, dando un nuevo rodeo- ¿han visto esos trajes?

- Me llaman la atención esas dos mujeres –mencionó Anais-¿Sabes quiénes son Lucy?

- No, nunca las había visto. Pero no creo que sean de Autozam

- ¿Piensas que son pareja con alguno de ellos?

- No sé –rió ingenuamente- pero son muy hermosas, sería bueno que así fuera

- Shhhh está hablando Guruclef –les regañó Marina llevándose el dedo a la boca-

Lucy y Anais se rieron, pero guardaron silencio al ver la cómica cara de Marina con mirada asesina.

* * *

- Bienvenidos –comenzó Guruclef- es un honor tenerlos acá.

- Gracias -respondió Geo haciendo una reverencia- pero debemos decir que el honor de estar acá es de nosotros. Venimos a darles buenas noticias –miró hacia donde estaba Latis, indicándole que debían hablar en privado con un gesto inadvertido para otros- Pero antes, Zaz les presentará a las portadoras de las buenas noticias.

- Ellas son Neferti y Freya. – las dos mujeres hicieron una venia delicada al unísono, llevando su pie derecho hacia atrás y ladeando graciosa y delicadamente su cuerpo- provienen del planeta Xois. Pertenecen a una orden muy antigua, la cual estudia las energías básicas de los planetas. Poseen un conocimiento muy útil, el cual nos ayudará por fin a utilizar la magia presente en Céfiro para reconstruir el núcleo de nuestro planeta.

- Así que la evacuación no será necesaria –dedujo Paris muy satisfecho-

- Seguramente no – respondió Geo manteniendo su frente en alto, orgulloso por la afirmación- pero por lo pronto seguiremos requiriendo de su colaboración con la colonia.

- Saben que siempre serán bien recibidos acá –aseguró Guruclef sinceramente-

- Lo sabemos, pero restituir la antigua grandeza de Autozam siempre fue el objetivo. Agradecemos la ayuda de Fahrem, Chizeta y Céfiro por acoger a nuestros habitantes de las zonas que comenzaron a derrumbarse, mas sin duda, estaremos contentos de volver a ser una unidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo requerirá? –intervino Latis-

- Estuvimos en Autozam antes de venir acá. – dijo la mujer de cabello granate, tratando de mantener su ángulo de visión lejos del espadachín- Será un proceso complicado, pero estimamos que antes de que pasen 7 lunas podremos estabilizar el núcleo. Sin embargo, para que eso ocurra, debemos llevar la magia de Céfiro…_pura_ hasta Autozam.

Los gobernantes de Céfiro se miraron entre sí (todos menos Latis, quien seguía fijando sus ojos en la mujer que había hablado)

* * *

Lucy escuchaba atentamente, algunas veces volteando a ver hacia su espadachín. Sin embargo, una picada, como un aguijón venenoso atacó su corazón cuando notó la manera en que estaba mirando a la mujer de cabello rojizo…un cabello rojizo, parecido al de ella, pero más oscuro, casi cobrizo. ¿Podía ser curiosidad? ¿Podría ser…?

_No, no puede ser. Es mi imaginación_

* * *

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – argumentó Presea-

- Construiremos un puente que podrá hacerlo –se adelantó la otra mujer, compañera de la anterior, cuyo cabello dorado caía en bucles sobre sus hombros- Ya lo hemos hecho. Nuestros antepasados lo hicieron con otros planetas, para llevarse la energía de esos mundos. No es algo que actualmente nos enorgullezca.

_Un puente… ¿entre dos mundos?_ Latis miró a Geo, comprendiendo ahora su gesto. Este le devolvió una mirada cargada de significado y un tanto burlona al ver cómo su amigo estaba de pronto tremendamente interesado en la conversación

- Así llevaremos la magia que recolectemos. –siguió la mujer de cabello dorado, quien había tomado la vocería, mientras la otra parecía encogerse al escuchar a Latis- Pero para eso, requerimos de su permiso. Los puentes como están concebidos explotarán el recurso de energía de su planeta y por ello se desestabilizará. Los Autozamitas nos aseguraron que este mundo se mantiene a través de la fuerza de voluntad, la cual también es fuente de su propia magia. Es necesario que todos los habitantes de Céfiro estén conscientes de la empresa que vamos a realizar, para que ellos mismos nutran el planeta y el puente pueda extraer lo que necesita sin que se vean afectados. Debo decir que hay un gran peligro inmerso en todo esto.

Guruclef calló por unos segundos, pero finalmente, con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba, alzó su voz para que todos pudieran escuchar

- Debemos discutirlo. El concejo se reunirá y les comunicará la decisión final. Por ahora agradecemos su presencia y estas buenas nuevas. Son bienvenidos por el tiempo que sea necesario. Espero que anoche hayan podido descansar a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos para su ubicación.

- Comprendemos su posición. Acerca de lo que menciona, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente. Presea es muy buena anfitriona –aseguró Zaz

Latis volvió a clavar sus ojos en la mujer _¿Anoche? ¿No debían llegar el día de hoy?_

* * *

- ¿Lucy? –observó Anais- ¿estás bien?

_¿Por qué la mira de nuevo?¿Por qué veo en sus ojos un tenue brillo?_ El aguijón se hundió un poco más, amenazando con obstruirle algún suministro vital de su cuerpo _¿Ella…le gusta?_

- Si…si –un hilito de voz salió de sus labios, sin ganas- estoy bien

* * *

La audiencia había terminado.

Geo le hizo una seña, y Latis se acercó a él. Lo acompañaba la mujer que había acaparado su atención. Los demás se dispersaron y muchos dejaron el salón, acompañados de los Cefirianos.

- Latis, ella es Neferti. Es la sacerdotisa de energías más poderosa de Xois –inició Geo-

- Un gusto conocerlo –mencionó la mujer, un poco cohibida-

- ¡Geo! –gritó Zaz a su izquierda- ¿puedes venir un momento?

El comandante dudó unos segundos y fue retirándose lentamente

- Latis, si hay alguien que puede ayudarte en tus preguntas es Neferti. Puede que nuestros experimentos no sean en vano si le involucramos. –miró hacia Zaz, quien le apresuraba con un movimiento de su mano- Ya vuelvo.

* * *

Lucy no pudo contenerse, y fue hasta donde estaba Latis, Geo y la hermosa mujer. No hizo caso ante la voz de sus dos amigas que le llamaban. Sus voces sonaban muy lejos.

No soportaba que estuvieran tan cerca. Y sería una tortura averiguarlo, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que estar segura. Llegó justo cuando Geo dejaba la conversación.

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa esencia que le trastornaba.

Una energía hermosa, tan parecida, tan igual a la que emanaba su pelirroja estaba ahí delante.

Pero no era ella.

No era ella.

_Pero si no es ella. ¿Por qué me siento feliz?_

* * *

Ni se dio cuenta de que hablaban

No lo supo, porque lo único que podía escuchar era cómo se rompían los vidrios, tal como si un niño jugara a aplastarlos.

No tenía idea de que su corazón estaba hecho de un delicado vidrio hasta que vio cómo Latis posaba sus ojos violáceos en la mujer de la misma forma en que un día le miró mientras le protegía de la lluvia con su capa.

El ruido era tan ensordecedor que por un momento creyó que el suelo también se estaba rompiendo.

Tampoco escuchó la voz de Mizuki diciendo que su tiempo había terminado.

Y eso era cierto. Había terminado.


	8. Escape

Hola de nuevo!

Me han escrito que a veces se confunden con los diferentes tiempos que se están manejando en la narración. De verdad les agradezco la crítica sincera, porque si no..no sabría si lo que deseo transmitir es claro. (gracias Kuu de Cefiro y AscellaStar por la realimentacion)

De ahora en adelante trataré de ubicarles mejor! Mis disculpas si la falta de detalles les ha llevado a tener más interrogantes de los que pretendo crear. Aun tengo mucho que aprender. De ahora en adelante, un capitulo sólo tratará de un instante de tiempo, para hacer mayor claridad

Me encantaría poder añadir una linea de tiempo gráfica...pero por las limitaciones de sólo texto en FanFiction no es posible. Ojalá pudiera hacer algún attachment...bueno, el caso es que este capitulo comienza con una linea de tiempo escrita, por si se sienten perdidos.

Gracias a Nambelle, etzel47,AmandaCefiro, Kuu de Céfiro y a AscellaStar por sus reviews, y a todos los que continúan leyendo!

* * *

**Linea de tiempo**

_En la narración sólo se ubican dos tiempos: El presente y hace 8 meses. Esto continuará siendo así. No se preocupen, habrá un momento en que sólo hablaremos del presente, porque ya sabremos todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado._

_Según lo que han relatado y recordado los personajes, esta sería la línea de tiempo de la historia:_

_**Hace 8 meses:**_

_Lucy, Marina y Anais desean volver a Céfiro con todo su corazón. Encuentran una manera curiosa de hacerlo, pues sólo sus energías se trasladan allá._

_Latis conoce a Neferti, proveniente del planeta Xios, quien es una sacerdotisa que ayudará a restaurar el núcleo de Autozam._

_Tres personajes nuevos: el chico de ojos azules (quien se encuentra a Lucy en el metro y observa el amuleto que Latis le ha regalado), Irina y Oziel hablan en una cafetería cercana a la universidad de Irina, acerca del amuleto, sabiendo que Lucy ha viajado a Céfiro._

_**Hace 6 meses:**_

_Noelle conoce a Lucy, quien en ese momento ha perdido la memoria. La traslada desde el hospital St Lukes al psiquiátrico donde ella trabaja, pues cree que tiene esquizofrenia (escucha a Lucy hablando de Luz en una sesión de hipnotismo). Además desea tratar de manera adecuada su amnesia._

_Lucy pasa 6 meses en el hospital psiquiátrico sola, en el proceso de recuperar su memoria, siendo tratada por Noelle._

_**Hace una semana:**_

_Lucy escapa del hospital psiquiátrico con ayuda de Noelle. Podemos deducir por lo que ha dicho Noelle, que en este momento Lucy recuerda todo, excepto las últimas dos semanas antes de aparecer en el St Lukes. Aparentemente en esas dos semanas ocurre un suceso muy impactante que Lucy está bloqueando de su memoria._

_**Hace 3 días:**_

_Una "adivina" es asesinada. La policía encuentra a Lucy y a Latis en la escena del crimen. Los trasladan al psiquiatrico mientras el caso es investigado, debido a los antecedentes de la permanencia de Lucy en este sitio y a la actitud que toma Latis en la estación de policía, según relata el detective Adam Izuki._

_**Punto de partida: el Presente: **_

_Lucy y Latis se encuentran en el hospital psiquiátrico._

_Latis realiza un intento de escapar con la pelirroja pero no es fructífero._

_Noelle comienza a descubrir sus habilidades y desea ayudar a Latis a escapar_

_Matt, con la intervención de Noelle, ayudará a Lucy a salir_

_Existe un SER que se le presenta a Noelle, del cual sabemos que también ha atormentado a Lucy, y del que Latis conoce su existencia_

Espero que esto haya aclarado las cosas. Mis profundas disculpas! Seré mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Escape**

**Tiempo: Presente**

_"Y no era mala, todo hay que decirlo. __De ser así, habría sido un monstruo._

_Dios sabe el daño que podría haber hecho. __Creo que de verdad ella no quería crear problemas, _

_pero en el fondo se divertía con sus poderes, no sé si me explico…"_

_- Ann Rice. La hora de las Brujas_

- Haga que olvide –sugirió Latis, seriamente-

- ¿Cómo dice? – le cuestionó Noelle arrugando su frente-

Eran las seis treinta de la tarde. Ella había estado recluida en su oficina el resto del día, después de la conversación que tuvieron en aislamiento, esperando que atardeciera, diciéndoles a los demás que estaba organizando sus documentos antes de tomarse su licencia.

La verdad era que estaba aguardando el momento propicio, el cambio a guarda nocturna, que se realizaba a las seis de la tarde. Era un tanto peligroso, pues no debía toparse con Eliott, que entraba sobre las 7 de la noche, pero tenía que sacar a Latis sin que hubiera tanta diferencia con Lucy, o esta no podría lograrlo.

Estaban en la puerta secundaria, la misma que ella había aconsejado utilizar al chico que sacaría a Lucy Shidou esa noche. Todo había salido bien. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba el por qué su paciente le seguía plácidamente hacia la salida, ella les explicaba sutilmente que estaba drogado y que estaba intentando realizar una terapia de una manera novedosa. A pesar de la evidente falta de lógica ante esta afirmación y de seguimiento a los procedimientos usuales del hospital, las personas le creían, e incluso le ayudaban.

Lo peor de todo (_o lo mejor_) era que cada vez que tenía que hablar con alguien, una sensación inflamante corría sin piedad por su cuerpo entero, provocándole sonrisas involuntarias. No tenía idea de dónde estaría proviniendo aquello, pero definitivamente cada vez le gustaba más y más.

Comenzaba a sospechar que su aparente "suerte" de ese día, no era un suceso fortuito.

Sin embargo, cuando el Sr Latis soltó esas palabras, tan sencillas, refiriéndose al guarda que ya había convencido diciéndole que la ambulancia para el traslado que les aguardaba había tenido que parquear una cuadra más abajo por un inexistente problema mecánico, este hombre soltaba esas palabras como si ella fuera poseedora de algún extraño poder que pudiera controlar a voluntad.

- No puedo hacer eso –afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo con repulsión-

- Sí que puede. Ha jugado con las mentes de todos con los que se ha cruzado –le dijo con calma, como si fuera la cosa más natural del planeta- Haga que olvide que nos vio, o nuestra conversación. Y déjele el camino limpio a Lucy, si debe pasar por acá.

- Tal vez me equivoqué. Debería quedarse acá recluido. Está loco.–soltó con venganza-

- Usted tomará la decisión de aceptarse a sí misma tarde o temprano.

Noelle negó con su cabeza. El guarda esperaba pacientemente con los ojos muy abiertos, inmersos en alguna especie de trance ligero.

_Debo darme prisa._

Se dirigió al guarda. Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa fuerza, ese pedazo de cielo inundando sus venas. Era maravilloso y…¿peligroso? Si, era definitivamente peligroso. La euforia de estar haciendo algo prohibido le llevó a sonreír ligeramente.

- Me ha visto salir, pero sola –se atrevió a formular, mientras presionaba esa corriente que fluía dentro suyo para lograr eso que parecía imposible- el traslado no se pudo realizar. Olvide que ha visto a este paciente. Nunca estuvo acá ¿Entiende?

- Olvidar … -dijo con desolación el guarda-

- Si, olvídelo a él, pero no a mí. Yo salí sola, preocupada y furiosa.

- No debería sentirse así, doctora. Usted que es tan bonita –dijo el hombre con media sonrisa en su boca-

- Hará su ronda a las 3 de la mañana, pero dejará esta puerta abierta y luego un profundo sueño le embargará. Despertará a las cinco y cerrará la puerta.

- No me duermo en mi trabajo –mencionó confundido-

- Está bien, después de todo, a esa hora no pasará nada. Y seguramente estará muy cansado

- Si, estaré cansado.

Noelle levantó la vista. Allí había una cámara. No había previsto aquello. Ya era muy tarde. Con todo su corazón deseó que las grabaciones de ese día quedaran inservibles. No tuvo la certeza, pero por alguna razón, dejó de importarle la estúpida cámara.

Latis le veía intrigado. Su poder aumentaba conforme lo usaba. Muy pronto podría incluso introducir imágenes en la mente de las personas que ella quisisera. Esperaba que esa mujer usara aquel don inusual en este mundo correctamente.

Finalmente salieron, con la venia del guarda a sus espaldas. Bajaron por las empinadas calles, caminando para alejarse del complejo. El hospital quedaba un tanto aislado de los demás edificios, lo cual era testimonio de repulsión de los ciudadanos "normales" contra lo que encerraban esas paredes. Nadie deseaba tener la locura tan cerca a sus propias narices.

Noelle miraba hacia el Sr Latis mientras se movían silenciosamente por las aceras de las calles. Analizaba su comportamiento involuntariamente. Estaba intranquilo y a pesar que miraba atentamente a su alrededor de forma calmada, ella podía percibir que estaba reconociendo el terreno, como lo haría un general quien estuviera próximo a entablar batalla con el bando enemigo, para establecer ventajas y desventajas de su posición. De pronto quiso ver de la manera en que el estaría viendo.

El hospital se alzaba como una mansión blanca sobre una de las colinas de la ciudad, vigilante ante la metrópoli. Si estuvieran en otra época, los aldeanos subirían con antorchas para quemar a los monstruos que allí habitaban. Las luces amarillas que se reflejaban sobre la fachada del recinto hacían ver como si ya estuviera en llamas.

Noelle posó sus ojos en el cielo.. Hacía mucho tiempo no se maravillaba con la vista de los astros y de su magia. Era luna llena. Una noche perfecta para convertirse en lobo. Extasiada miró sus manos, pues la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las uñas.

Si los aldeanos se atrevían a subir allí, les esperaría una masacre.

_Pero qué demonios se te ha metido a la cabeza_

En ese momento, Latis paró en seco, haciendo que Noelle se detuviera y sacándola de sus peligrosos pensamientos.

- ¿Usted regresará esta noche por Lucy? –preguntó seriamente-

- No. Yo no regresaré en varios días. Me han dado una licencia...-hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta- _obligatoria_ durante 15 días. Otra persona sacará a la señorita Shidou.

- ¿Es de confiar? –la preocupación inundó su inalterable rostro-

Noelle lo pensó. ¿Le diría que ese muchacho estaba enamorado de la señorita Shidou? ¿Este Latis sería la persona de la que Lucy le había hablado en las sesiones? ¿El hombre que ella amaba, pero del cual no era correspondida?

- No lo conozco – dijo Noelle- pero Lucy sí. Ella confía en él, y creo que él haría lo que fuera por ella. –tal vez le había dado más información de la que él deseaba conocer, porque Latis desvió sus ojos pensativo-

- Los esperaré acá –sentenció-

- Sería mejor que no lo hiciera. En el hospital se darán cuenta que usted no está, y como bien sabe, la policía le comenzará a buscar.

- No me verán – esta afirmación no tenía discusión-

- De por sí ya tendré problemas si no lo descubren. Prométame que no dejará que lo encuentren. –suspiró ella al ver que era inútil discutir-

Latis afirmó con su cabeza sin decir palabra. Noelle sabía que era el momento de separar sus caminos.

- Buena suerte – deseó sin esperar una respuesta por parte del hombre-

- Le agradezco lo que ha hecho –le dijo sorprendiéndola, con un tono que sólo era de sincera franqueza- Haré lo posible para que ese _ser_ la deje de perseguir.

_No…¡no lo haga!, no lo evite. _Pensó ella de inmediato.

Esta vez fue Latis quien se sorprendió al ver cómo Noelle esquivaba su mirada y se alejaba rápidamente.

* * *

Era un milagro. Había funcionado hasta el momento.

Hubo instantes en que Matt se creyó descubierto. Había dudado muchísimo para salir del cuarto de Lucy hacia lo que "esperaba" fuera Aislamiento. Varias veces se detuvo en los pasillos, mirando los letreros de las esquinas, analizando las flechas, al tiempo que el sudor frío le pasaba por la espalda.

Lucy le seguía, tratando de mantener la mirada al piso y acomodándose de vez en cuando su peluca de cabello negro artificial, que llevaba sujeto con una coleta, el cual sólo mirando muy de cerca se apreciaba que no era real (benditos fueran los elaborados trajes de Halloween).

También ayudaba bastante la soledad que a esa hora envolvía los corredores que conducían hacia la puerta secundaria. La mayoría de la "acción" se llevaba a cabo en recepción y cafería. Sólo se encontraron una persona o dos pasando muy aprisa y ensimismadas en sus propios asuntos.

Matt detuvo a Lucy llevando su brazo hacia atrás. Ella quería salir corriendo de una buena vez, se le notaba. Conociendo su carácter impulsivo, Matt le dedicó un gesto de negación, diciendo que esperara en la puerta del edificio, mientras el caminaba hacia la reja de la puerta secundaria para cerciorarse de que el guarda que veía a su izquierda, sentado en una silla de plástico, realmente estaba tan dormido como aparentaba.

Caminó por el espacio de concreto al aire libre que separaba el edificio de aquella reja, sin ningún sigilo. Volteó a mirar hacia Lucy, quien desde su sitio, exhalaba impaciencia. Matt tuvo dudas acerca de hacia dónde querría realmente correr ella. Si dentro o fuera del hospital.

Tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento antes de salir a ese arriesgado paseo, pues la pelirroja constantemente le replicaba que debían buscar a Latis. Al principio muy cortésmente le había explicado lo que sabía, pero después de muchos "¿estás seguro?" y "deberíamos volver" su paciencia y los celos que amenazaban con cortarle la circulación estaban a punto de estallar.

Volvió a concentrarse en su labor. Se acercó al guarda. No tuvo que hacerlo tanto, pues los ronquidos se escuchaban a distancia. Para su alivio y enorme sorpresa, la reja estaba abierta ligeramente, apenas para que una persona pasara.

Levantó su vista. Allí había una cámara, anclada con vista a la salida. Mala cosa. Muy mala cosa. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Levantó su brazo, indicándole a Lucy que corriera. Una vez estuvo al lado suyo, pasaron por la reja con mucho cuidado evitando hacer el menor ruido, y por recomendación de Matt, con la cara hacia el piso. Si la cámara capturaba aquello, al menos que sus rostros no se vieran. Aunque de poco serviría después de todo.

Una vez libre, Lucy no pudo más y salió corriendo. Matt alarmado corrió detrás de ella. La alcanzó cuadras más abajo. Se habían alejado bastante, pero no lo suficiente. Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la madrugada. Le tomó de los brazos. Cualquier palabra no susurrada se escucharía a metros a la redonda, así que habló muy bajo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo. Matt se descubrió mirándola atontado en ese traje de enfermera. Parecía toda una mujer.

- Lucy, escúchame –inició- debemos ser prudentes. Hemos logrado salir, pero desde este instante el camino se hace más difícil

- No sé a dónde ir –le confesó- no sé qué ha ocurrido con mi familia, pero ya no están en el gimnasio de Kendo. Marina y Anais tampoco están. Sus padres las están buscando por cielo y tierra, las dan por desaparecidas. Lo peor de todo es que yo no recuerdo, yo no recuerdo cómo es que ocurrió todo eso, y la única persona que podía saberlo ¡está muerta! –rompió en llanto, a lo cual Matt no pudo más que acunarla en sus brazos-

- Cálmate, por favor mírame –dijo dulcemente-

Sus ojos se encontraron. Lucy lloraba abiertamente. Matt pasó sus dedos por esas mejillas, secando con suavidad las lágrimas. ¡Cielos! Si ella lo dejara, las secaría con besos. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja, labios que añoraba tocar…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el impacto de su cuerpo contra el pavimento sin misericordia. Le habían tomado de los hombros, y en suspiro le apartaron dejándolo en el suelo. El golpe le despabiló los sentidos. Sintió el frío colándose por sus articulaciones.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y mirada asesina estaba plantado en frente suyo. Sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños.

Matt se levantó como pudo.

- ¡Lucy corre! –le dijo al tiempo que afirmaba sus pies en el suelo, listo para distraer en lo que pudiera a ese tipo que le había atacado mientras ella escapaba-

Pero Lucy no corrió. Miraba a este hombre con nostalgia y tristeza. Matt sintió repulsión automática hacia el hombre, quien estaba parado entre él y Lucy, en una actitud que ahora notaba claramente protectora. Lucy salió de su estado de momentáneo asombro.

- ¡Latis, no! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?– dijo con vehemencia- Matt me ha ayudado. No es un enemigo –mencionó al tiempo que avanzaba, para colocarse al lado del espadachín-

- ¿Latis? –preguntó Matt, entendiendo ahora la reacción del hombre-

Latis volteó la mirada hacia Lucy. ¿Por qué desde se habían reencontrado siempre lo miraba con tristeza? Y no era la misma tristeza de aquella época en que se habían conocido, pues en ese momento había tristeza, pero se encontraba rápidamente mezclada con ilusión, esperanza e incluso se atrevía a decir que gozo. Ahora no, ahora sólo había tristeza…y dolor.

Odiaba lo que se estaban haciendo el uno al otro. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero las palabras no salían.

Y adicionalmente, ahora debía sumar al conflicto a este tipo. Lo había visto todo. Había visto cómo ese "Matt" le recorría con la mirada su cuerpo, cómo le abrazaba, cómo le acariciaba el rostro, pero cuando pareció que estaba a punto de besarla, no aguantó un segundo más, e hizo lo que su corazón le demandó hacer. Apartarlo, eliminarlo, alejarlo.

Nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, actuar por instinto primario fuera de batalla. Y menos contra alguien que no le había hecho nada. Era ilógico, y su mente le reprendía por aquel acto de violencia. Sabía que "Matt" había ayudado a Lucy a escapar, pero a pesar de eso, su sangre hervía de sólo considerar que la tocara. Desde aquellas palabras "el haría lo que fuera por ella", le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Su cerebro consiente trabajó de nuevo, preguntándose por qué ella había permitido aquel contacto. No quiso ir más allá, porque algo en su interior dolía de sólo considerarlo.

- Está bien –acordó sin realmente quererlo- pero lo mejor sería que se mantuviera apartado

- No veo que clase de derecho tiene para decir eso –replicó Matt con desprecio-

Latis estaba presto a iniciar una pelea, pero sintió la mano de Lucy sobre su brazo. La otra mano estaba sobre el brazo de Matt.

Si hacía un tiempo, cuando Lucy estuvo en Céfiro, descubrió un sentimiento cálido llamado amor, ahora creía haber encontrado otro, y su sabor era avinagrado y repugnante. Ese tacto de la mano de su pelirroja sobre el brazo de "Matt" hacía que deseara golpearlo con más ganas.

- Debemos irnos de acá –reflexionó ella- no entiendo porque se comportan así. ¡No se conocen! Estoy segura de que Matt te agradará Latis, él es muy buen amigo –dijo hacia Latis- y tu Matt, Latis no habla mucho, pero tiene un buen corazón –sonrió hacia el otro- ahora, lo mejor, es alejarnos

- Estoy de acuerdo –afirmó Matt, soltándose del brazo de Lucy y caminando unos pasos hacia adelante- pero dile a tu amiguito que la próxima que vuelva a hacer eso, se la devolveré, con creces.

Latis y Lucy quedaron momentáneamente solos gracias al avance de Matt, quien bajaba por la acera hacia la avenida.

Lucy no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Latis se había comportado de esa forma? Él no era así. ¿Era porque Matt la tenía abrazada? Pero eso no tenía sentido, Latis ya no le amaba. Se lo había demostrado ampliamente. Ella le había dejado el camino libre para estar con esa otra persona. Alzó sus ojos, sabiendo que se encontraría con los de él ¿por qué ahora le miraba de esa forma?

_No me mires así, que las promesas que he hecho se desvanecen_, rogó en silencio, mientras él le hechizaba con sus ojos violetas

- Otra vez juntos –inició ella, diciendo la palabra "juntos" con algo de inseguridad- yo pensé que habías vuelto a Céfiro

- No podría irme sin ti

Lucy, quien había evadido el contacto visual al dirigirse hacia él, le miró abriendo sus ojos

Latis vio de nuevo esa ilusión, ese gozo. No todo estaba perdido

- ¿Van a venir o no? – rezongó Matt más adelante-

Al verlos aproximarse, Matt suspiró. Así que por fin conocía a ese imbécil.

_Esto va ser una maravilla_, pensó con ironía

* * *

Noelle llegó a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Reclinó su espalda sobre ella. Qué día tan extraño había tenido.

Eran las 8 de la noche. Se había detenido a hacer algunas compras de regreso a casa. Se quitó los zapatos a la entrada y calzó sus pantuflas. Dejó la bolsa con los víveres sobre la barra de la cocina americana.

Noelle Harris vivía sola. Así lo había hecho desde muy temprana edad. Primero en las residencias de la universidad y luego en su propio departamento, el cual había adquirido gracias al dinero que su abuela había conseguido gracias a la venta del lote donde estaba su antigua casa. La casa donde ocurrió el incendio.

Abrió la nevera, buscando que comer. Tenía muchísima hambre pero no tenía ganas de preparar nada. Leche saborizada y galletas fueron su obvia decisión.

Se derrumbó más que sentarse en sofá doble de su sala. Comenzó a comer las galletas una tras otra, deleitándose con el sabor a fresa increíblemente dulce de la cobertura. Pasada la cuarta galleta, el apartamento se quedó a oscuras.

Sintió mucho frío. Podría congelarse en cualquier instante. Era él. Estaba segura que era él.

Las ansias le hicieron levantarse sin darse cuenta que había derramado su leche sabor chocolate sobre el mueble. La oscuridad no era total, de las persianas se filtraba la luz del alumbrado público. Podía ver su cuerpo bañado por las franjas de luz que producía la persiana. El miedo se hizo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez, era diferente. Muy diferente.

- Sé que estás ahí –declaró, sintiéndose algo tonta al hablar hacia la nada- Háblame ¿Por qué me persigues?

Una presencia oscura se materializó a su lado. La misma forma humanoide que había visto la noche anterior. Su boca azulosa sonreía, y esos dientes se abrían en un gesto profano

_"Yo no te persigo, deliciosa Noelle"_

No tenía voz, pero le hablaba. Eso no lo escuchaban sus oídos, estaba segura. El ser se comunicaba con ella, pero no a través de las ondas de sonido que cualquiera escucharía

- ¿por qué quieres causarme miedo? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

_"Por qué me tuteas, Noelle? ¿Acaso me conoces?¿Acaso estoy en tus sueños?"_

Noelle se asombró. Era cierto. Le estaba tuteando. Ella rara vez lo hacía con alguien.

_"Noelle, deliciosa y amada Noelle. No me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí. Te perdí una vez, pero el destino nos ha hecho reencontrar de nuevo, y ahora eres más poderosa que nunca"_

- ¿Yo..yo te conocí? –respiraba aceleradamente, ¿acaso era posible?-

_"Si, mi deliciosa, sí. Por eso te tomé anoche, ¿no lo sentiste? Te tomé para despertar esa fuerza que estaba dormida, fuerza que tu madre nos negó, y que tú te resististe a perder. Recuerda Noelle…Recuérdame"_

El mundo giraba, la presencia le tomó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había oscuridad. Imágenes confusas sucedían una tras otra, rápidamente

"No, por favor, más despacio"

_"¿Estás lista, mi Noelle? ¿Lo estás?_

_Tenía 12 años. Estaba sentada en el comedor, y su madre le servía el desayuno. Pronto debía irse al colegio. La casa era amplia y el sol llenaba cada espacio. El sitio rezumaba felicidad. Era palpable. Ellas eran felices._

_Su madre sonreía dulcemente_

- _Mamá, debo decirte algo –dijo Noelle sin dejar de mirar a su tasa de cereal-_

- _Dime Nolly, que pasa. ¿Algo anda mal en la escuela?_

- _No, no es eso_

- _Puedes decirme lo que sea –afirmó mientras le tomaba de la mano-_

- _Mamá… yo.. yo quiero lo que él me ofrece_

- _¿Qué? Nolly..de que estás hablando –su madre le apartó la mano instantáneamente-_

- _Sabes de lo que te hablo. Él te lo ofreció a ti también hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera, pero tu dijiste que no. Y el sufrió mucho. Mamá el sufre._

- _No, Nolly, escúchame –el pedido era urgente, claro- no confíes en lo que te dice, puede prometerte muchas cosas, pero no es verdad, sólo quiere usarte, usar tu poder, como quería usar el mío._

- _Él dice que mi poder no se compara con el tuyo –dijo con desdén- dice que no lo amaste lo suficiente_

- _No, no le creas, él no puede amar. Es incapaz de amar. Es un ser de oscuridad, y en la oscuridad no hay amor. No, Nolly, por favor, se fuerte._

- _NO! Yo soy fuerte! Y me hago más fuerte con él._

_Su madre vio con espanto cómo la estufa se encendía de pronto sin que nadie la tocara. Los platos de la mesa comenzaron a elevarse unos centímetros de la superficie. La llave del agua del lavaplatos se abrió de golpe y los trapos de limpieza se elevaron por los aires._

- _Basta Nolly! Basta!_

_La señora Harris dio una fuerte mirada hacia los objetos que danzaban en el vacío y cayeron con estrépito al suelo._

- _Él está aquí –sonrió Noelle- y me llevará con él. No podrás evitarlo._

- _Lo haré, así tenga que sacrificarme yo._

_Una fuerza invisible elevó a la niña. Un velo oscuro pareció cubrirle entera. Parecía un alma en pena suspendida un metro del piso. Los objetos danzaron nuevamente a su alrededor. Su madre, con desespero, tocó aquella manta de seda oscura que ocultaba el cuerpo de su hija, su cara denotaba esfuerzo, dolor inmenso, pero sus manos por fin lograron penetrar la coraza y desapareció instantáneamente lanzando chispas negras por la estancia. Un remolino de cosas las atrapó a ambas y la estufa vibrante a su derecha, finalmente estalló._

Noelle salió de su estado de trance respirando con impaciencia. Se estaba ahogando, se ahogaba. Era el humo, era la explosión. Cayó sobre la alfombra de su departamento y se quedó allí. Su pulso estaba acelerado y su garganta seca. El ser aún estaba ahí. Podía percibir su mirada sin ojos que le atravesaban, que le esperaban.

_"Noelle, amada. ¿Estás lista?"_


	9. Kiki

Hola!

Agradezco inmensamente a etzel47(los consejos sirven siempre), a nambelle(la próxima llevamos a Noelle de compras con nosotras!), AmandaCefiro (gracias por tu compañía, si, suspenso es la atmósfera que deseo conseguir), James Birdsong (me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos) y a AscellaStar (mind-reader).

Así mismo a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo de forma anónima, gracias.

Para Kuu de Céfiro y para los demás que podrían sentirse confundidos en algunos momentos, espero que las medidas que se tomaron en "Escape" hayan surtido efecto.

Al final de este capítulo realizo una referencia a un fic de AscellaStar, "Chocolate", el cual me encantó, y ella muy amablemente me dejó entrelazar con "Es tan Sólo tu imaginación" :D

Bueno, meses nos separan aún del presente, pero continuamos acercándonos. ¿Habrá esperanza para que nuestras guerreras puedan trasladarse realmente a Céfiro?

* * *

_"Me he convertido en la muerte, el destructor de mundos." __- Robert Oppenheimer, citando los versos de Bhágavad Guitá_

_Maybe you have your reasons  
Maybe you're scared you'll be let down  
Are you crying when there's no one around?  
Then maybe, maybe let me hold you Baby_

_- Overjoyed - Matchbox Twenty_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Kiki**

**Tiempo: Pasado**

- ¿Has hablado con Lucy? – preguntó Anais, muy preocupada, al tiempo que se reacomodaba la bocina del teléfono-

- Más o menos –respondió Marina, al otro lado de la línea, con desilusión- Está muy triste, y lo de Hikari sólo le dio una excusa más para recluirse en sí misma. Ya sabes cómo es ella. No nos quiere mostrar lo afectada que está por lo que vio en nuestra última visita.

- Me preocupa mucho

- A mí también. He intentado hablar con ella, pero sus hermanos se ponen al teléfono, diciendo que está de luto por su adorado perro.

- Sin duda es algo más que eso

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero el que Hikari muriera fue el segundo golpe.

- Y hablando de visitas… ¿has podido conseguir más dinero?

- Debo andar con paciencia. Para nuestro último viaje usé lo que quedaba en mi marranito, y si voy pidiendo dinero tan seguido, se preguntarán para que es. No creo que mis padres tengan buenas referencias de los viajes inter-dimensionales. ¿Y Tú? ¿Cómo vas?

- Tratando de adelantar mesadas, y viendo opciones de empleo. Me asombra como Lucy consiguió ese trabajo tan rápido.

- Creo que ese chico tuvo que ver

- ¿Quién, el sobrino del veterinario?

- Sí. El tal Matt Izuki. Yo lo conocí hace un poco más de dos semanas, cuando acompañé a Lucy a llevar a Hikari la última vez. Matt estudia veterinaria también. Apenas va en primer semestre. En su tiempo libre, ayuda a su Tío atendiendo los animales.

- ¿Y este chico Matt ayudó a Lucy a obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo? Seguramente ella se moría por estar cerca de Hikari mientras estuviera allí.

- ¡Es Lucy! Sabes bien lo apegada que es con los animales. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que Matt está interesado en ella. Creo que le consiguió ese empleo para poder conocerla mejor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y Lucy …?

- Ella ni se ha dado cuenta

- ¡Hay que decirle Marina!

- ¿Tú crees? ¿No piensas que es hora tal vez de que ella misma descubra que puede haber amor más allá de su espachín, quien de por sí parece estar interesado en una relación que no la involucra a ella?

- Creo que también estás hablando por ti misma

- Puede ser…puede ser –dijo sin poder retener un suspiro-

- ¡Tenemos que volver! Puede que lo que Lucy vio solo sea un malentendido

- Ya lo hemos intentado ¿no? Y Mizuki sólo se limita a decirnos que ella no trabaja para la madre teresa de Calcuta.

Anaís suspiró también. Dinero, dinero. Siempre el cochino dinero.

* * *

Otro tedioso mundo… y otra tediosa muerte. Por fin podrían devolverse.

Irina estaba sentada encima de una roca gris con vetas púrpuras, que le llegaba a media altura si se paraba al frente. Era una roca que combinaba perfectamente con el cielo encapotado de color morado que se alzaba sobre la llanura. Relámpagos iluminaron a lo lejos los enormes arboles de tallo rojo y hojas de coloridos tonos, los cuales alcanzaban unos descomunales 6 metros de altura. La naturaleza de ese mundo le encantaba la opulencia.

Se reacomodó. La roca podría combinar con el paisaje, pero era una porquería como gradería. Recostó los codos sobre sus rodillas para observar la repetitiva escena que comenzaba a asquearle conforme se repetía una y otra vez.

La chica de cabellos verdes sollozaba mientras Oziel la tenía reducida sobre el piso, clavándole una rodilla entre los omóplatos. Aquello era lo peor. El momento previo siempre le producía nauseas. Esta vez no quería verlo. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión ella no le correspondía intervenir en esa matanza. De ninguna manera quería buscarse más noches en vela.

- Agárrala más fuerte – ordenó el de los ojos azules-

Irina le costaba creer que debajo de esa máscara completamente atractiva y deseable que llevaba por rostro, se escondiera semejante maldad; semejante cinismo y frialdad por la vida. En apariencia era un universitario con excelentes calificaciones, adinerado e increíblemente educado. Incluso podría pasarse por gentil. Pero la realidad era aquella que estaba presenciando; realidad de la que ya había sido testigo muchas veces, demasiadas para su gusto y para su salud mental.

Ese hombre sonreía con total placidez, agachándose lo suficiente para quedar en el campo visual de la indefensa chica. La observaba con una curiosidad científica que algunos podrían confundir con ternura.

Era un asesino sediento de poder. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Por eso era tan exitoso. El más fuerte de los tres. Y el que más había resistido las consecuencias de sus logros.

- Mátala de una buena vez –dijo fastidiada-

- Irina – casi cantó su nombre, con su melosa y falsa voz- tomaremos su vida. ¿No crees que le debemos unos instantes al menos?

- Eres despreciable – sentenció-

Él no le contestó nada. Estaba concentrado en la expresión de desesperación de su víctima.

Irina podía llegar a fastidiar a veces. No entendía que ese momento era crucial. Los minutos antes de tomar el poder que residía en ese ser humano podrían revelarle mucho acerca de cómo controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Y en este caso, necesitaba familiarizarse rápidamente con las capacidades de esa nueva alma que tomaría.

- Déjame a mí –pidió Oziel-

- No. Esto es muy importante. No lo puedes arruinar – le dirigió una gélida mirada-

- La ocasión anterior no fue mi culpa… aquella presencia se hizo muy fuerte. El Guru nos descubrió y por eso la transferencia no se completó.

- ¡Estábamos en Céfiro! Era crucial. Sabes la enorme cantidad de poderes que poseen sus habitantes. Hubiéramos podido aprovecharlo mejor. Ahora quien sabe cuándo podremos encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia ese mundo. ¡La suerte nos dio ese regalo y tú lo desaprovechaste! Sin la transferencia, no podemos volver a voluntad.

- Una muerte, un camino, lo sé, lo sé. Pero este poder… vamos, tienes muchos.

- He dicho no – fue tajante, pero no fue solo el tono. Oziel sintió una ligera presión en su cuello, invisible, pero que sabía muy bien de dónde provenía-

Oziel no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso, como un perro fiel. El silencio dio pie para que el de los ojos azules continuara con su pequeño laboratorio. Miró de nuevo a la chica.

Ella tenía el poder de encontrar personas. Podía buscarles con sólo la imagen de su rostro. Sin duda era una habilidad que necesitaban urgentemente para dar con la pequeñaja que se había cruzado en el metro. Ella era la solución a sus problemas, y la puerta a Céfiro.

Se tomó unos momentos más, recordando la primera muerte, la primera transferencia. Parecía que habían pasado centurias desde eso, pero no, sólo dos años habían sido.

Él lo había descubierto por sí mismo, así como sus dos compañeros. El que ahora colaborara junto a ellos sólo era producto de la consecuencia insospechada que generaron sus viajes.

- Una muerte para abrir el camino permanente a este mundo – recitó como si fuera dulce poesía, al tiempo que la chica le miraba aterrada desde el suelo- No es personal. ¿sabes? Es cuestión de sobrevivencia del más apto, del más fuerte. Respeto tu poder, lo quiero. Y la única forma de obtenerlo es extrayéndolo de ti. Ataré tu esencia a la mía, y gracias a eso, podré encontrar la ruta a tu mundo a voluntad. Lamentablemente es un proceso al cual no sobrevivirás.

- Por favor –suplicó la víctima, con su cabello meciéndose al viento, enredándose en su cara- por favor, no me mate

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas recorriendo su rostro sonrosado. Que visión..que visión hermosa le ofrecía la parca de aquel mundo

- Es inevitable - contestó dolido, como si realmente lo sintiera-

Se le acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso de despedida en la frente mientras agarraba su cabeza para estrellarla contra el piso. El golpe fue suficiente para dejarle inconsciente, y para comenzar el rito.

Irina les daba la espalda cuando escuchó el sonido sordo de un cráneo que se aplastaba. No se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo. A pesar de no verlo con sus ojos, su mente le regalaba las imágenes de un hilito de sangre que desde la sien de la chica resbalaba por sus mejillas hasta encontrarse con el suelo de granito. Una, dos gotas, seguidas de muchas más. El pequeño río fue absorbido por la tierra, como si fuera agua para la cosecha.

Por fin lo peor había pasado, se sintió más tranquila, y volteó justo para ver aquella luz azul iridiscente que fluía en grandes ondas desde el cuerpo de la víctima hacia su compañero de ojos azules, que recibía aquel mar de supremacía divina que la muerte le estaba regalando.

Recordó lo que se sentía cuando eso ocurría y le envidió. Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de intervenir.

La transferencia era como volar, como ver desde los aires todo el universo, todas las estrellas; como envolverse en polvo de hadas hacia el infinito. Era el deseo máximo y por eso, todo, _todo, cualquier cosa,_ valía la pena.

* * *

Había querido volver a hablar con Neferti acerca de aquellos misteriosos puentes que creaban las sacerdotisas de Xois. Geo tenía razón. Podría ser la respuesta a muchos de sus interrogantes. Debía hablar con ella antes de que cualquier decisión en torno al puente mágico entre Céfiro y Autozam se les comunicara a los visitantes.

Ese era un tema delicado. No por nada debían tomar tiempo para meditarlo. Céfiro aún no era completamente estable, y aquello podría echar por la borda el trabajo de años si se hacía sin tomar las medidas necesarias y sin analizar todos los escenarios.

Después de que las guerreras mágicas regresaron a su mundo, estuvieron muy ocupados con la organización del gobierno de Céfiro. El decreto de Lucy había sido brillante en todo sentido. No había duda de que con esa decisión solo creció y reafirmó su amor por ella. Lucy había hecho lo que ningún pilar se había atrevido a hacer: conseguir un nivel de compromiso inimaginable de todos los habitantes. Le admiraba profundamente por eso, ya que había pensado en su propia felicidad. Una felicidad que implicaba la libertad de amar. De amar, y ser amada.

Pero aun así el sistema del pilar como autoridad máxima, llevaba años instaurado y no era fácil desligarlo de la administración. Todo había girado en torno al pilar: las decisiones políticas, los cargos de los altos oficiales, la economía, el ejército… Todo tenía su núcleo en esa figura.

Por eso de ninguna manera fue sencillo el cambio. El planeta se sostenía así mismo gracias a los corazones de las personas que lo habitaban, pero ¿a quién le correspondía el derecho de dirigirlo, de mediar entre los conflictos, de ser juez, de defenderlo?… fueron años muy duros, que requirieron su total entrega. Pensó mucho en su hermano durante ese tiempo. A él le hubiera encantado ese nuevo Céfiro, lleno de posibilidades y de buenas voluntades, en que la opinión de todos era escuchada. Era un mundo en construcción.

Por eso se decidió que así como el bienestar del planeta era una responsabilidad conjunta, no podría haber una única figura que decidiera el rumbo con respecto a otros asuntos. Por ello, se fundó una asamblea, compuesta de variados personajes, todos importantes y dedicados a un asunto en específico. La asamblea tenía como líder indiscutible a Guruclef, quien se apoyaba en los demás para llegar a un consenso. Así nació el concejo de Céfiro.

Lo componían 7 importantes personajes. Ahí se contaban por supuesto Guruclef, el príncipe Paris, Ráfaga, Presea, Yaris, Sienna, y para su disgusto, el mismo.

Yaris era casi tan antiguo como el propio Guruclef, y había sido llamado por su enorme sabiduría y conocimientos acerca de la naturaleza presente en Céfiro. Ascot pasaba buena parte de su tiempo con el "viejo", como el mismo se designaba, hambriento por aprender de las criaturas y de los ecosistemas. Guruclef veía con buenos ojos esta nueva relación maestro-aprendiz, pues seguramente Ascot sería un buen sucesor de Yaris. Sienna era una experta en relaciones públicas, brillante y creativa, pero su fortaleza era el conocimiento de las leyes. Gracias a ella habían reformado muchos principios, y cambiado otros para beneficio de los habitantes.

El personalmente, hubiera querido no ser parte activa del concejo. No era que quisiera dejar a su suerte el planeta sin su intervención, para nada, se lo debía a Lucy; pero él no era como su hermano. A Zagato le hubieran encantado aquellas largas sesiones donde se discutían mil asuntos. De nuevo, no era que no quisiera estar enterado y tomar parte, pero la vida política no era para él. Si de las sesiones salían tareas, misiones, cosas que hacer, él era el primero en línea para ejecutarlas.

Se lo había dicho a Guruclef. Pero el mago le decía que mantener su mente ocupada le haría mucho bien. Para el Guru era claro lo que él le había costado admitir en un principio: que la ausencia de Lucy le comenzaba a afectar, y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo tendía a empeorar. ¿Qué le delataba? ¿Eran las visitas cada vez más recurrentes a ese lugar relativamente cercano al castillo donde aún se alzaba esa roca enorme que una vez les sirvió para resguardarse de la lluvia producida por una tormenta? Sí. Tal vez era eso.

Pero no podía quedarse quieto. Por más que el hechicero le quisiera apartar de sus pensamientos, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por favorecer su regreso. Fue esa la razón que lo condujo a involucrarse con la tecnología de Autozam, y a iniciar aquel proyecto. La cuestión era que habían tenido mediano éxito, para desplazarse hacia planetas cercanos mediante la tele transportación. Pero el mundo místico era otra historia. Ni siquiera sabía si existía en la misma dimensión. Para ir a algún lugar debía tener un mapa. Y esa era la cuestión. No tenía claro donde se encontraba su destino.

En la última conversación con Neferti, ella le había dicho que antiguamente su planeta tenía un enorme conocimiento de los mundos y de los mundos entre los mundos. Su orden se había fundado como la palanca de conocimiento que hacía posible la conquista, en esa época en que Xois buscaba planetas para robarle su energía vital. Gracias a eso poseían múltiples documentos y contactos en muchos lugares; contactos que podrían servirle a él para encontrar el mundo místico.

Ese era el motivo para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Y hablar con Neferti nuevamente.

_Ese es el motivo _ se repitió para convencerse

_No tiene nada que ver con el aura que sentí en esa ocasión._

* * *

- Dime Neferti, ¿a que debemos que te arregles tanto?, normalmente poco te interesa – inquirió Freya al ver a Neferti cambiar su vestido por tercera vez- ¿es por la visita de ese Cefiriano?

Neferti calló. Se miró al espejo. Su ajustado vestido negro, de mangas amplias, largo hasta los pies y bordado con hilos plateados combinaba con sus múltiples collares, distintivos de su cargo y de su orden, los cuales le llegaban hasta la cintura en señal de ser la sacerdotisa más poderosa de su planeta. Su cabello trenzado se veía como una pira encendida en aquel fondo negro estelar.

Cerró sus ojos. Si, era la tercera vez que se cambiaba. No se había dado cuenta lo impaciente que estaba hasta que Freya se lo hizo notar.

- Si, Freya. Es por él. – reconoció de inmediato, en medio de un suspiro. Como sacerdotisa no estaba en su código mentirle a sus hermanas-

- Te estaba mirando de una forma muy intensa el otro día, lo noté.

- También me pareció. Por eso me pone muy nerviosa el anuncio de que me visitará el día de hoy

- ¿Crees que quiera cortejarte?

- No estoy tan segura. Creo que su interés radica en otra cosa más profunda y menos romántica.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué no te quitaba los ojos de encima? Debes reconocer que es un hombre sumamente atractivo.

- Sí, pero algo está mal Freya. Cuando me mira ese tal Latis, siento como si no me mirara realmente a mí. Además… No quiero...Es como serle infiel…

- Sé que no deseas volver a enamorarte después de perder a Akil. Pero el no volverá, murió. –Freya se acercó y le dedicó una expresión llena de conmiseración-

- No murió. Desapareció. Es diferente. –se plantó Neferti irguiéndose un poco-

- Ya han pasado muchos años Neferti. Si no estuviera muerto, ¿tú crees que Akil te haría esto? Se conocieron desde niños, se enamoraron desde niños.

- No me estás escuchando Freya. Latis me perturba, tiene una forma de hablar, de mirarme, muy diferente, pero es como si buscara a alguien más a través mío. Y yo definitivamente no quiero eso. No engañaré a Akil por algo que no existe.

- Neferti, la que no escucha eres tú. Akil no volverá. Tú lo sabes, lo sientes en tu corazón… o no te hubieras cambiado de vestido tantas veces.

Estaba preparando su réplica, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Las sacerdotisas intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, como líder que era, Neferti abrió la puerta para enfrentarse con el Cefiriano, que aguardaba afuera.

- Buenas tardes –saludó Neferti inclinando su rostro-

- Buenas tardes

Si, era muy atractivo, altísimo, de ojos violetas. Llevaba un traje digno de alguna sesión de gobierno, completamente negro, pero que lo hacía ver si era posible aún más elegante. Un vacío inexplicable se asentó en su estómago. ¿Negro? ¿Acaso también era su color favorito?

- ¿Geo le comunicó de mi visita? –preguntó cordialmente, pero muy serio-

- Si, así lo hizo. Esperaba pudiéramos hablar mientras hacemos un recorrido por el castillo.

- Por supuesto –acordó el, sin sonreir-

Freya le despidió con una mirada significativa, a lo que Neferti se limitó a arrugar su frente y seguir al Cefiriano por los pasillos.

Durante el recorrido, ella habló mucho más que él. Al parecer era un hombre de pocas palabras. Respondía a sus preguntas de manera directa, sin ahondar demasiado en cada tema, pero lo suficientemente respetuoso y cordial como para que la conversación fluyera.

A veces Neferti le sorprendía observándola detenidamente, a lo que desviaba la mirada. Le ponía muy nerviosa aquella actitud. ¿Qué quería decir?

Llegaron a los jardines alrededor del castillo. El sol brillaba encima de sus cabezas. Era precioso. Mil colores inundaban el prado, plagado de pequeñas flores. Neferti rio suavemente y se deleitó con la vista. Estaba encantada.

- Esto es precioso –dijo ella- Céfiro es un planeta distinto a muchos otros. Se lo puedo decir con seguridad. He viajado mucho.

- Neferti, dígame, ¿conoce usted alguna referencia del llamado "mundo místico"? –preguntó sin preámbulos, sacando a Neferti de su estado de contemplación-

- ¿Mundo místico? ¿Así es su nombre? –volteó hacia él, curiosa. Le fascinaba hablar de nuevos mundos-

- Así le decimos. Es parte de una Leyenda de Céfiro. Pero sabemos que existe, pues personas de ese planeta nos visitaron hace algunos años.

- ¿Qué dice la leyenda? ¿Sabe?… los mundos no siempre están a una distancia fija el uno del otro. Hay mundos que se encuentran en otras esferas y a los cuales no es posible viajar por los medios convencionales.

Latis fijó la vista en su interlocutora. Era una mujer muy fuerte. Su voluntad también lo era. En Céfiro él podía percibir la fuerza interna de las personas, y sin duda Neferti se ganaba el título de líder de su orden. Sonreía a menudo, dulce y de forma entusiasta. Se deleitaba con las pequeñas cosas.

_Se parece a ella_

Ansiaba sentir en cualquier momento el aura hermosa que le llenaba de gozo, al igual que cuando le conoció, pero esto no había ocurrido. ¿Se había equivocado?

- La leyenda dice que tres guerreras vendrán del mundo místico. Ellas tendrán los poderes de los genios y salvarán Céfiro.

- ¿Y les conoció?

- Si –alzó su mirada al cielo azul, recordando, y una sonrisa se filtró en su semblante-

Neferti encontró aquello muy curioso. No le había visto sonreir en todo ese tiempo, pero a la mención de esas guerreras mágicas, su rostro se iluminó. Era como si el hielo se derritiera; ella misma se derritió un poco.

- Dígame Latis, ¿está tratando de buscar a esas guerreras mágicas? ¿Por eso me pregunta acerca del mundo místico?

Latis trató de no parecer sorprendido. Pero en el fondo, todo acerca de esa mujer le intrigaba.

- Si, así es –declaró el sin reservas, mirándole directamente, buscando de nuevo la escencia que deseaba, que le desestabilizaba-

- Por lo que me dice, creo que estamos ante un problema. No podrá encontrar al mundo místico tan fácilmente. –pasó saliva, sus ojos le estaban volviendo loca- debe ser un mundo entre mundos.

- ¿Un mundo entre mundos?

- Si –Neferti se cubrió con un velo de tristeza involuntaria- Es muy peligroso, pero puede hacerse. Algunos...no regresan.

Neferti se alejó de Latis unos pasos. El notó su profunda consternación.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Usted me agrada, Latis – le confesó con una sonrisa temblorosa, que se apagó tan pronto se formó- parece una buena persona, y por eso quiero preguntarle algo directamente ¿Me lo permite?

Latis se iguió un poco. Neferti no dejaba de sorprenderle conforme la conocía. Para algunas cosas se mostraba insegura, pero para otras sacaba una fuerza escondida en su interior. Era fascinante. No se había topado con ninguna mujer con esas características…desde….

En algunas cosas se parecía a su pelirroja, en otras no… aun así, le gustaba su franqueza. Si, también le agradaba.

- Si –respondió el-

- ¿Está esperando encontrar en mí, y digo, en Neferti, no en la sacerdotisa experta de Xois… algo que ha perdido?

Pocas veces se había sentido confundido y desubicado. Con Lucy fueron varias veces. Y había pasado largo tiempo desde que alguien se atrevía a rasgar en la superficie de su coraza.

- No. –dijo convenciéndose, repitiéndoselo nuevamente para que quedara claro para ella y especialmente para el- No. Pero su energía me confunde. –declaró -

- Muy bien –dijo ella, iniciando la retirada- Entonces ya somos dos. Respecto a lo del viaje a aquel mundo místico, debo consultar primero mis libros, creo que podré darle una respuesta.

Con esas palabras, lo dejó solo, en los jardines, con sus pensamientos.

Tan pronto Neferti se fue, una figura blanca apareció saltando al frente de él. Se quedó mirándole, con un semblante muy serio, poco común en esa criatura, y que decir de su actitud, la cual era completamente reprobatoria.

Latis comprendió lo que Nicona le decía, sin emitir un solo "Puu"

- No me mires así, yo tampoco estoy seguro de que ocurrió.

Nicona seguía plantada, podría decir que alzaba una ceja diciéndole "Si..claro…"

- Lo sé, lo sé. No es Lucy

- Puu –afirmó Nicona, muy seria-

- Pero Neferti puede ser el camino para llegar a ella.

De nuevo la ceja levantada, y una mueca

- Tienes razón. Si fuera al contrario, dolería mucho.

- PUUUU! –gritó saltando, completamente de acuerdo con lo que le decía-

- Vamos Nicona. Hay que ir a visitar cierta roca.

* * *

Un perro callejero rogándole por el pastel que sostenía en su mano izquierda le dio la idea perfecta.

- Ven…perrito, perrito… -dijo el de los ojos azules- tengo una sorpresa para ti

* * *

La veterinaria le encantaba. Si, le encantaba.

Cuidar de los animales le distraía de sus pensamientos, y estaba aprendiendo mucho. Matt en poco tiempo se había convertido en su nuevo mejor amigo. Su amor a los animales era algo que tenían en común, y hasta estaba considerando que veterinaria podría ser la profesión que ella seguiría.

Con la muerte de Hikari se había sumido en la oscuridad. Obviamente ya la había probado al ver a Latis tan interesado en aquella sacerdotisa, pero hasta ahora no habían podido volver para corroborarlo.

De hecho no quería volver. Pero lo haría si Marina Y Anaís le necesitaban. Ella juntaba el dinero más por ellas que por sí misma. Su imaginación le jugaba malos ratos, con imágenes de Latis abrazando tiernamente a la extranjera, de Latis acariciando su rostro, de Latis tomándole de la mano….

Pero cuando enfermó Hikari de gravedad, todo eso pasó a segundo plano. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Matt, al que sólo había visto de pasadas cuando llevaba a su perrito a los controles regulares.

Matt fue quien la dejó pasar las noches acompañando a Hikari, Matt fue quien le consoló cuando exhaló su último aliento, Matt fue su apoyo los días siguientes a esa muerte que le dejaba un vacío tan profundo que pocos entendían realmente.

Era extraño como un abrazo de Matt parecía curarle las heridas, _todas _las heridas.

Hoy había llegado un poco más temprano de lo usual. Siempre aparecía después de clases a su "turno" para limpiar las jaulas, alimentar a los gatitos y jugar con los perros. Un cocker spaniel llamado "Pecas" le saludó saltando y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas.

- ¡Yaaa Pecas jajajaja, me haces cosquillas!

- ¿Lucy? ¿Tan temprano? –gritó Mat desde la trastienda-

- Si!

Matt salió. Tenía un delantal blanco de plástico puesto, que usaban para lavar las jaulas.

Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Llevaba años viendo entrar y salir a esa dulce chica acompañada de su perrito Hikari, un paciente usual de su Tío. Pero sólo hacía poco más de un mes que realmente habían hablado, desafortunadamente, debido a la enfermedad de Hikari, quien había muerto hacía tan sólo dos semanas.

Al principio le gustaba su carácter fuerte y alegre, siempre entusiasta y optimista. Cariñosa al extremo con los animales y de gran ímpetu. Pero conforme la fue conociendo mejor, ocurrió. Se estaba enamorando de ella, pero Lucy parecía no notarlo, a pesar de que trataba de que sus intenciones se notaran claramente en cada gesto, cuando le pellizcaba con cariño las mejillas, cuando le alborotaba el pelo o cuando le llenaba de cumplidos diciéndole lo bonita que era.

Pero hoy era uno de esos días "malos", en que Lucy aparentaba felicidad, pero por dentro estaba destrozada. Lo veía en sus ojos.

- Debías irte a descansar. No hay problema, yo terminaré acá.

- De ningún modo –replicó ella con una sonrisa- me encanta venir y trabajar acá

- Lucy…¿has estado llorando?

- ¡Cómo dices! No! Para nada –mintió descaradamente, evitando su mirada-

- Apuesto a que lloras cuando te quedas sola ¿No es así?¿ Por eso vienes a trabajar?

Lucy se quedó fría.

_Esa frase _

_Le pareció escuchar su voz. Esa voz que podía hacerle temblar._

_Se transportó al pasado. Su primera conversación. Ella inclinándose, disculpándose por haber asesinado a su hermano, diciéndole que se desquitara con ella, pero no con sus amigas, ¡ellas se sentían tan tristes!, sabía que lloraban cuando nadie las veía….y el…el…_

_"Tú también llorabas cuando te quedabas sola, ¿verdad?"_

- ¿Lucy? – Matt le miraba intrigado-

- ¿Eh? No, digo, Si!…un poco – suspiró, terminando su frase en voz baja-

_¿Cómo es que me dices eso Matt?_

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. ¡Perfectamente! – le sonrió, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo-

- Mañana es San Valentín…-inició, sin estar seguro de querer tocar el tema- ¿vas a hacer algo?

- Umm –dijo ella, aparentando ocuparse dando una vuelta por las jaulas de los gatitos, y dándole la espalda a propósito- es verdad, lo había olvidado.

Esa era una gran mentira. Una lágrima involuntaria y silenciosa se escurrió un poco de su ojo derecho, pero con su muñeca la detuvo inmediatamente.

_Cada año hago un chocolate para él, con la vaga esperanza de podérselo dar… pero que al final del día, soy yo quien lo termina comiendo*_

_Pero este año no. Este año no. No sabiendo que él quiere rehacer su vida con alguien más. ¿Cómo podría reprochárselo, si después de todo ha pasado tanto tiempo? Necesito desprenderme de ese sueño. ¿En qué podría cambiar mi vida si hago o no un chocolate amargo este año? Yo quiero que él sea feliz, así no sea junto a mí._

Cuando supuso que se había calmado, alistó una sonrisa y enfrentó a Matt

- Perdóname. ¿Algo ocurre? ¿Es por lo de San Valentín? No debí inmiscuirme tanto

- ¡No Matt! ¡Es una pregunta normal! Perdóname tú a mí. –hizo una pausa, armándose de valor para contestarle apropiadamente- No, no creo que vaya a hacer nada. Algunas veces nos reunimos con mis amigas a hacer los chocolates, pero…igual este año no tengo a quien dárselo, así que es mejor que me quede en casa. ¡O mejor, vendré a trabajar acá!

Matt le miró fijamente. Tanto, que le intimidó un poco.

- No es sólo por Hikari que te sientes triste –afirmó- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?

- Si, lo sé. Eres muy buen amigo – dijo con sinceridad-

- ¿Es un chico?¿Tu novio?¿Por eso que la mención de San Valentín…?

- Yo no tengo novio –replicó, con los ojos en el vacío-

Matt se imaginó a sí mismo saltando sobre un pie, y dando vítores. El corazón le latió más rápido. ¿Daría el paso? ¿La invitaría a salir en San Valentín? Casi le parecía escuchar la estática de la grabación del alunizaje, y a Neil Amstrong diciendo: "_Es un pequeño paso para un hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad"_

- Lucy…te gustaría…-comenzó, estando seguro de que tartamudearía en algún momento de esa frase-

- Buenas tardes –dijo alguien entrando a la tienda, interrumpiendo abruptamente- necesito de su ayuda, es una emergencia

_"Houston, tenemos un problema", _fue lo siguiente que escuchó Matt en su cabeza

Un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro llevaba cargado a un perro, de raza indefinida, el cual tenía rota una pata delantera.

Lucy y Matt se movieron inmediatamente, dejando de lado su conversación. Lucy se apresuró a tomar al animalito que gemía y le miraba con ojos lagrimosos, y que gruñía un poco hacia su supuesto amo, mientras Matt corría hacia la oficina de su Tío para llamarle. El muchacho de ojos azules se adentró en el local.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿qué le ha pasado?–preguntó la pelirroja, refiriéndose al can-

- Kiki

- ¿Kiki? ¿Cómo crisis en japonés?

- Como oportunidad –dijo el chico mientras se relamía el labio inferior-

Lucy, sin darle demasiada importancia aquel nombre tan extraño para una mascota, lo llevó a la sala donde se practicaban los procedimientos de urgencia. Allí colocó al pobre animal, que no dejaba de emitir lastimosos chillidos sobre una mesa. El Tío de Matt entró y le pidió que tomara los datos del dueño.

La pelirroja buscó los formatos de ingreso, y con el corazón encogido por la situación de "Kiki", se dirigió hacia el hombre

- Debe estar muy afectado, ¿verdad? –trató de ser solidaria con el dolor que el dueño pudiera estar sintiendo, recordando muy de cerca la muerte de su Hikari-

- Estoy devastado –suspiró el muchacho de ojos azules-

- Cuidaremos bien a Kiki, pero mientras tanto, ¿podría ayudarme con unos datos?

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría negarme ante una hermosa pelirroja como tú?

Lucy se sonrojó un poco, pero se recompuso. No se acostumbraba a los elogios. Le miró más detenidamente…juraba que había visto esos ojos azules en algún lado...

- ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte? –curioseó- Se me hace conocido

- No lo creo –negó, aclarándose la garganta- ¿Esa es la pregunta que me iba a hacer?

- No! No! Claro que no… -alistó su bolígrafo- ¿Su nombre es?

- Damien. Mi nombre es Damien Hanari.

* * *

Paris entró al gran salón, como siempre, ahí estaba Guruclef, sentado, observando la pantalla circular que creaba por medio de su magia

- ¿Me necesitabas?

- Si, sigue por favor –respondió el Guru, sin dejar de observar la pantalla-

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hace días, sentí una presencia extraña en Céfiro. Al principio no le di importancia, pero ya que decidimos ayudar a Autozam, autorizando el puente que crearán las sacerdotisas, debemos extremar las medidas de seguridad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con una presencia extraña? –preguntó Páris, recordando aquella noche en que sintió a Anais dentro de su recamara-

- Seres distintos, podría decir que de otro mundo. Podría decirte que su energía se parece ligeramente a la que generaban las guerreras mágicas, pero esta es oscura, maligna. Desean hacer daño.

Paris no podía creerlo ¿Sería posible que lo que sintió en esa ocasión fuera un enemigo, con una esencia sólo parecida a la de su guerrera mágica? No, ¡no era posible! Se había sentido renovado, completamente feliz después de ese suceso, más tranquilo incluso… ¿había sido todo una treta para distraerle?

- Hace noches, yo mismo sentí una energía… pero debo decir que de ninguna manera la percibí amenazante. No era una energía oscura.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? –se sorprendió el mago, urgido por oír la respuesta- ¿Fue la noche anterior a la audiencia con la delegación de Autozam?

- Si –afirmó Paris, abriendo intensamente los ojos- esa misma noche. ¿Tú también la percibiste?

- Sí. Esa noche hablaba con Presea, y pude sentir que alguien estaba escuchándonos.

- ¿Creíste que era un enemigo?

- No, era diferente. Incluso pensé…no, no importa. –movió su mano en un gesto de descarte hacia ese pensamiento que se comenzaba a formar-

- ¿Estarán vigilándonos? ¿Estás seguro que se trata de una amenaza para Céfiro?

- Sí, estoy seguro. Debemos estar muy atentos. No podemos dejar que un tercero intervenga justo cuando estemos en el proceso del puente. Es muy peligroso. Céfiro puede verse afectado tremendamente. Extrema las medidas de seguridad. Que ante cualquier sospecha, estemos preparados

- Así se hará –aseguró el príncipe-

* * *

* Extraído de "Chocolate" por Ascella Star, capitulo 1


	10. Fénix

Siempre Latis la tuvo muy segura . Cuando recuerdo la escena de la fuente del anime, se me cruzan dos pensamientos: El primero es "augh! dígale algo por el amor de Dios! ella no se acuerda pero usted si! imbécil! no es justo!", la segunda es "awwwww le regaló el pendiente! wiiii! (casi puedo ver los corazones rosaditos que explotan como burbujas a mi alrededor)"

Si, es contradictorio..pero ¿y si algo le impulsara a actuar..?¿Cuál sería la reacción de Latis si encuentra competencia en el terreno amoroso? jeje con esa idea comienzo este capítulo.

Gracias especiales a Nambelle por sus reviews. Y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen pendientes de cómo se desarrollará este nudo de problemas y corazones rotos.

Mucha cháchara...mas bien...sigamos

* * *

_It's never easy to be chosen, Never easy to be called_

_Standing on the front line, When the bombs start to fall_

_I can see heavens_

_But I still hear the flames...Calling out my name_

_- Who am i living for? Katy Perry_

**Capitulo 10. Fenix**

**Tiempo: Presente**

Latis la miraba detenidamente mientras caminaban por las desiertas calles.

Le dolía el estado lastimoso en que estaba. Le habían hecho mucho daño.

Como siempre, Lucy trataba de poner todo de sí, pero se notaba extenuada. Tropezaba a veces, a lo que él se movía inmediatamente para evitar su caída, sin embargo, ella se reponía tan rápido como podía, sin dejar que sus pasos le traicionaran definitivamente como para enviarla al suelo.

Su actitud irradiaba distancia. Caminaba apartada de él, como si no quisiera que estuviera allí. Debía respetar en lo que pudiera aquel deseo, por más que quisiera llevarla en brazos.

A leguas Lucy necesitaba que alguien la llevara. Para su desconcierto, cada vez que trataba de acercarse, ella se alejaba los mismos centímetros que él había ganado.

La debilidad que su guerrera estaba sufriendo le inclinaba a ahorrarle esa prueba que se estaba imponiendo… aunque también había otro asunto, un asunto por el cual también necesitaba urgentemente sentir su cercanía.

Ese asunto, caminaba delante de ellos, enfurruñado y silencioso, un metro más adelante.

Volvió a revisar si Lucy seguía en condiciones de caminar, y se sorprendió a sí mismo iniciando una conversación inaudita

- ¿Quién es él?

Lucy se estaba rascando la cabeza debajo de la peluca. ¡Cuánto picaba esa cosa! No veía la hora de quitársela, pero Matt le había sugerido que hasta que llegaran a un sitio seguro, debería mantenerla puesta. La voz que le provocaba sus más gratos sueños y pesadillas le pescó en aquella actitud tan poco femenina, con lo cual sus dedos se paralizaron en el acto y furtivamente, evitando hacer movimientos fuertes, bajó su brazo.

Le respondió con toda la tranquilidad que sus nervios a flor de piel le permitían, al tener semejante cercanía con su espadachín.

- Su nombre es Matt Izuki. Estudia veterinaria. Yo solía trabajar en la clínica de su Tío al salir de clases. –recordó aquella época, y le pareció que habían pasado años luz-

- ¿Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?

- No, no tanto.

Matt pretendía que no escuchaba aquello. _¿Así que está tratando de recopilar información sobre mí? ¿O más bien está indagando de si ella y yo tenemos una relación?_ Algunos quieren tenerlo todo, ¿No era suficiente el amorío que tenía con la otra mujer, como para venir a aparecerse aquí y hacerle más daño a Lucy? Tenía unas enormes ganas de plantarle un beso a la pelirroja delante de su inexpresiva cara a ver cómo reaccionaba. Pero Lucy lo odiaría por eso. Lo sabía.

Siguió adelante, pendiente de la conversación.

- ¿Está en deuda contigo?

- ¿En deuda? No… no entiendo –mencionó, siempre evitando enfrentarse a sus ojos-

- ¿Por eso te está ayudando?

- ¡Ahh! No, no, - Lucy sonrió, recordando tiempos que ahora parecían más sencillos- más bien yo estoy en deuda con él… -dudó, sin saber si quería o no completar aquella frase-

El silencio impregnó la conversación. Justo en ese instante, volvió a tropezar con sus propios pies, lanzándola hacia adelante. Lucy trató de recuperar su equilibrio. Lo conseguiría.

Percibió como el espadachín se movió, listo para evitar su caída, como lo había hecho otras veces durante esa travesía que prometía ser eterna. Todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano si llegaba a tocarla. Se había prometido a sí misma aceptar el hecho de ser sólo su amiga y tratar de no interferir en su vida.

Pero ahí estaba, el contacto llegó, a pesar de estar segura de que no caería. Su estómago chocó con un brazo cálido, lo que paró definitivamente el avance de su cuerpo. La cercanía le mareó por completo, y la mirada que había luchado evitar estaba allí, demasiado accesible. Tembló. Rogaba porque Latis atribuyera eso a las drogas con las que su organismo aun luchaba por eliminar. Pasó saliva. No dejaba de mirarla, y ella no podía desprenderse del embrujo. No quería que terminara.

- ¡Lucy! – Matt se acercó, rompiendo la magia de aquel instante, y le acercó la palma a la mejilla, obligando a Latis a retirarse – has estado dando tumbos como una borracha toda la noche. Es suficiente. ¡Dejarás que te ayude! ¡Pero mira! ¡estás helada! Toma, ponte esto –dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta-

- ¡Estoy bien! Sólo que me mareo a veces, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar–replicó ella- ¡No no no!¡tú podrías resfriarte! –le devolvió la prenda negando con la cabeza-

- Nada, te la pones. –se la colocó sobre los hombros- Creo que sería mejor si te recuestas en mí. Ya nos hemos alejado bastante y tan pronto estemos en una zona más transitada, pararemos un taxi. Pareces un papel.

- Te que dicho que estoy bien, yo puedo caminar solita – aseguró introduciendo sus brazos dentro de la chaqueta-

- Ven, pequeña testaruda –Matt le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, mirando de reojo a un Latis que mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños. Una satisfacción oscura le sacó una sonrisa auténtica-

- Pero…pero…yo…

- Yo la llevaré –dijo finalmente el espadachín, volviendo a ver hacia Lucy, quien incómoda se revolvió-

- No –dijo Lucy juntando resolución mientras miraba al piso-

Esa palabra, tan simple, tan corta, le cayó como un baldado de agua fría... Y empeoraba conforme "Matt" levantaba los hombros en señal de "_ella lo dijo, no yo". _Se notaba que estaba disfrutando aquella situación.

Les observó caminar, Matt tratando se sostenerla y ella tratando de no ser una carga para él. Aquel podría ser la noche más larga de su vida.

Un pensamiento se coló en su mente. Era un pensamiento desagradable, que podía sumirlo de nuevo en la oscuridad, en la soledad.

_La estoy perdiendo_

Más adelante, Lucy logró soltarse del brazo de Matt.

- Creo que puedo caminar sola. Ya me siento mejor.

- Eres muy terca. Está bien, ¡está bien!… Recuerda que acá estoy. –sonrió pensando que no habría suficiente dinero en el mundo que pudiera pagar la cara de rabia del hombre que caminaba a sus espaldas-

- Matt ¿por qué sonríes?

- ¿Yo? No, nada, nada. Sólo estoy contento de verte. Me hiciste muchísima falta.

- ¡Tú también me hiciste falta! –sonrió iluminando su rostro-

Por fin llegaron al sitio ideal, donde tomaron un taxi. Matt le dio una dirección errónea apropósito al conductor, que los llevó al otro extremo de la ciudad. Una vez allí, caminaron otro trecho. Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

Latis se estaba impacientando. Debían volver a la casa de la adivina cuanto antes

- Debemos volver –sentenció el espadachín- Lucy y yo nos dirigiremos hacia la casa de la adivina.

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo Matt, quien paró abruptamente- volver a la escena del crimen después de escapar. Típico. Demasiado predecible. Los atraparán en un suspiro

- Es necesario que recuperemos un objeto –dijo Latis hacia Lucy, cambiando su actitud defensiva- es lo único que servirá para regresar a Céfiro.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Matt completamente desubicado-

- Ehh..nada nada –la pelirroja movió ambas manos, disculpándose y nerviosa por el comentario, le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Latis y continuó- pero si debemos pasar por ahí.

- Lo mejor es que por hoy se queden en la clínica, al menos tú, Lucy. Conozco a mi padre, les buscará por cielo y tierra. Por eso deberemos seguir tomando precauciones. Tan pronto abran esa estación de metro, que será dentro de poco, ve a los baños y cámbiate de ropa. Te compré esto, ojalá sirva, espera saco mis cosas…. –le entregó la mochila que estaba cargando desde el día anterior, al tiempo que sostenía varias prendas- el traje de enfermera te sienta, -le guiñó un ojo- pero no queremos llamar la atención. Yo también me cambiaré. Con respecto a usted, -se dirigió hacia Latis- no tengo planes, esperaba que la doctora no me lo endilgara de esta forma…pero bueno, no todo es perfecto...

Ambos se miraron, midiéndose el uno al otro. La tensión era palpable.

Lucy no se dio cuenta de aquello porque estaba concentrada en la apertura de la estación, contenta al ver que ya retiraban las rejas, se los informó.

- ¡Ya abren!

- Escúchame –le dijo Matt, entregándole dinero suficiente- compra los boletos, cámbiate y sube al primer tren que veas, así no sirva, y realiza al menos un cambio de línea. Yo caminaré hasta la próxima estación. Nos veremos a las 6 de la mañana, yo estaré dentro de la clínica. Sepárense, que no los vean juntos. Lo mejor sería que tu "amigo" –mencionó arrastrando la voz- tomara otra ruta.

- ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto?

- Si, créeme, lo es. Sólo ruego porque no me identifiquen en las grabaciones del hospital…o mi padre sabrá exactamente dónde estamos en poco tiempo.

- ¿Y tu Tío?, ¿no estará en la clínica?

- Hace una semana está de vacaciones, por eso me dejó encargado. Por esta época no tiene tantos pacientes. Regresará en tres días. Ya pensaremos en algo cuando llegue el momento. Recuerda, no te quites la peluca…si puedes, hazte otro peinado con ella. Suerte.

* * *

- ¿Que no hay grabaciones? –Adam Izuki estaba perplejo. Miró su reloj. Las cinco de la mañana. Menos mal que Matt estaba en casa de un compañero estudiando y no tuvo que despertarse con el barullo de sus teléfonos sonando aquella madrugada-

- Véalo usted mismo si no me cree –le respondió el supervisor de seguridad del hospital- sólo estática. No hay ni una grabación después de las seis de la tarde. Algún problema técnico.

- Un problema muy conveniente. ¿Cómo salió el Sr Latis de aislamiento sin que nadie lo notara? Dos pacientes, en dos puntos distintos del hospital se logran evadir…¿y no tenemos ni una pista? ¿Cómo es que tampoco hay testigos?

- Pues digamos que los hay, pero ninguno dice nada que nos pueda servir. No llevna a nada. Sabemos que el Sr Latis estuvo en sesión con la doctora Harris. Lo que no se sabe es que ocurrió después. El guarda nocturno sólo recuerda haberla visto salir furiosa por la puerta secundaria.

- ¿Furiosa?¿Por qué?

- Le dieron una licencia por 15 días, debido a un incidente la noche anterior. Seguramente no estaba muy conforme con eso.

El detective Izuki creyó que era hora de hacer le una visita a la doctora Harris. Personalmente.

- Reunamos todo lo posible –ordenó a los dos policías detrás de el- testimonios, pruebas, revisemos las habitaciones. Algo debemos encontrar. No se pudieron esfumar simplemente.

* * *

_"¿Estás lista?, mi Noelle…"_

Ahora lo entendía todo. _Ella_ era la causante de que su madre quedara en aquel estado. Ella.. _ella _era la responsable del incendio, _ella _había sucumbido a ese ser y les había conducido por aquel camino de miseria, locura y olvido. _Ella…solo ella_.

Y la voz, la voz infantil que escuchó la noche en que el ser le tomó y que despertó su poder, era su propia conciencia, era la niña de doce años que clamaba para no repetir el mismo error, que le exigía conciencia, que le rogaba que esta vez no debía dejarse manipular.

- Lárgate –dijo hacia la forma humanoide-

_"Noelle, seremos poderosos, si trabajamos juntos..yo te amo Noelle, **mi** **dulce Fénix**"_

- ¡Vete, vete! –gritó furiosa-¡por culpa tuya mi vida es solitaria!

"_Noelle, estas sola porque tú misma decidiste olvidarlo, pero ahora es diferente, ahora que te he encontrado"_

- He dicho que TE LARGUES! – gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sus ojos eran una furia luminosa y latente-

La corriente llegó, una chispa que podría hacer estremecer al mundo entero. La envolvió y la sofocó al mismo tiempo. Calor, calor. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios al sentir cómo se encendía su poder y corría raudo por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sí. Él le había llamado "dulce Fénix", y no se equivocaba. Podía escuchar el ave de fuego, naciendo de las cenizas, que extendía sus alas dentro de ella, creciendo rápidamente.

Lo dirigió hacia él, deseosa de verlo quemarse, verlo explotar de una vez. El ser le dedicó una última sonrisa azulosa, demasiado triunfal para su gusto, y finalmente desapareció. Las luces se encendieron. Y volvió a estar sola en su departamento.

* * *

Estar en casa era inusual. Noelle trató de acomodarse a una rutina, dejando sus pensamientos de lado. Se levantó, hizo el desayuno, pero cuando acabó de vestirse, se acabó el plan de su día. Hacía muchísimo tiempo no tenía días libres. Si no era la universidad, era la práctica, si no era la práctica eran las investigaciones, o sus publicaciones y si no era eso, eran las consultas de sus colegas de otros hospitales. No se había dado cuenta de que su vida era tan vertiginosa hasta que estando de pie, hacia las nueve de la mañana, en la mitad de la sala, miró hacia las cuatro paredes de su departamento y la soledad le golpeó con fuerza. Había dormido muy poco, pues siempre acostumbraba a trabajar de noche y descansar de día. Aquel cambio radical le produjo insomnio, y las pocas horas de sueño fueron reemplazadas con pesadillas bizarras donde ella se convertía en una bola de luz que hacía temblar la tierra.

De esa forma, alistó sus cosas, y con los ojos marcados por profundos círculos verdosos, salió de su departamento hacia la dirección que había visto muchas veces en un expediente azuloso.

Al llegar, reconoció la casa de dos pisos por las fotos que había visto. Una casa desvencijada, a punto de caerse sobre sí misma, que respiraba moho por cada hendija. Sabía que el interior era diferente, un recordatorio de que lo importante no está en la apariencia, si no en lo que se lleva por dentro. Esa casa era el testimonio de un modo de vida, de una forma de ser de su propietaria, ahora muerta.

Las cintas policiales se sostenían con dificultad. A unos metros de ella, un par de policías, quienes vigilaban discretamente aquella escena, le vieron correrlas suavemente, y de forma inexplicable para sus ojos, sabiendo que el portón estaba cerrado con doble llave, la puerta se abrió con un delicado empujón de la doctora. Los agentes se miraron, sin esconder su confusión, y llamaron por radio a la central para reportar la situación.

Adentro Noelle no daba crédito a sus ojos. La enorme araña que debía estar suspendida del techo se encontraba en la mitad de la sala de doble altura, como un ángel caído que hubiera perdido sus alas, mas no su dulce brillo. Fijó su atención en los frescos que adornaban la estancia, pero sus ojos se alzaron hacia esa marca violenta, esas letras en rojo que se habían distorsionado levemente porque el líquido con que fueron hechas escurrió por la superficie…

Ahogó un grito. Se llevó la mano a sus labios, pero su cuerpo en shock no resistió el peso del significado de esa palabra, palabra que no había visto, o que había pasado por alto en las fotos.

Sus rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el mármol blanco. Sus ojos no podían desprenderse de la escritura que veía sobre la pared. Esas rojas palabras, esas palabras hechas con sangre que adornaban el cielo de la pared que tenía como fondo el Palazzio de Venecia, a una altura imposible de llegar sin una escalera…que decían…sin sombra de duda…

"DULCE FENIX, ¿SABES PARA QUIEN VIVES?"

_"Fénix…dulce Fénix…"_

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lloró, pero sus ojos parecían tenerlo muy presente, porque un mar de lágrimas inundaron su desesperación mientras seguía postrada en el frío y duro suelo.

* * *

- Síganla –dijo Izuki a los agentes que vigilaban la escena del crimen- no le interrumpan e informenme hacia dónde se dirige

* * *

Noelle salió de la casa con un nudo en la garganta, y maldiciendo haber perdido la pista del Sr Latis y la señorita Shidou, pues obviamente sus vidas se habían cruzado con algún propósito. Allí no descubriría nada más. Suspirando y con su cabeza hecha un revoltijo de ideas y contradicciones, se devolvió hacia su hogar.

En el recorrido, una voz grave y fría, le repetía en la mente

_"Es el precio"_

No entendía a que venía eso, ni de dónde había salido, pero no salía de su cabeza.

Ya en su edificio, saludó al portero con un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a los ascensores. Oprimió la flecha con el símbolo "arriba" para subir hacia su apartamento ubicado en el piso quinto.

Una voz conocida le hizo voltear inmediatamente la luz amarilla apareció sobre el indicador de los pisos.

- Doctora Harris, quisiera hablar con usted

- ¿Eliott? ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo?

- Es necesario que conversemos, ¿me permite acompañarla? –dijo cortésmente, mirándola con sus fríos ojos azules, señalando que entrara al ascensor cuando este abrió sus puertas-

Noelle subió con él, a regañadientes. Antes había respetado a Eliott. Era un médico brillante, algo duro con sus pacientes, pero al fin y al cabo brillante.

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Siempre entrometiéndose, siempre como una sombra detrás de sus logros, siempre inmiscuyéndose en su carrera profesional.

La claridad serenó su mente. Lo entendió. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Guardó silencio durante el ascenso. ¿Qué haría cuando llegaran a su piso?¿Le invitaría a entrar? Eso era lo que él quería. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

Se bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada del apartamento. Noelle se plantó al frente de su puerta. Y no dio un paso más

- ¿Qué quiere Eliott? –le enfrentó, respondiendo a la mirada de hielo-

- Deberíamos discutirlo dentro

- No. Aquí, y ahora. –demandó-

El fénix comenzaba a formarse, las cenizas a agitarse, pero le obligó a quedarse quieto, inactivo por el momento. Conversaría con Eliott, _a la antigua._

- Pues bien, si así lo quiere usted. No quería que fuera así. Deseaba que tuviéramos privacidad para lo que le voy a decir

- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que desea decirme con tantas ganas que se rebuscó la manera de llegar hasta acá? –su tono no dejaba dudas, estaba harta de aquel hombre, de aquel remedo de médico-

- Sé lo que ha hecho. Sé que usted ayudó a la fuga de la señorita Shidou la primera vez, y sé, aunque no tenga pruebas, que tuvo mucho que ver con este escape

- Está loco –hizo una mueca de desdén-

- ¿Loco? No, doctora. La loca es usted. ¿Cree que no he visto lo que ha hecho? Todo esto es una treta suya, una treta para arruinarme. Sabía que necesitaba a Shidou para mi artículo, que era una pieza crucial para mi investigación sobre parejas criminales con historial esquizofrénico, pero no, usted debía intervenir…pues ya es muy tarde, se lo he dicho a Izuki, y muy pronto usted se hundirá junto con su _brillante_ carrera, y las elegantes piernas que usa para salir airosa de cada prueba no le servirán, pues usted es cómplice de asesinato.

Noelle evaluó el enorme resentimiento que por fin salía de la boca de Eliott. ¿Así que era eso?¿De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…creía que hacía lo que hacía por hundirlo a EL?

Se rio con ganas. Eso sólo enfureció más a Eliott.

- ¡Maldita! ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Cuántos favores tuvo que hacer para que su estúpido artículo acerca de la anmesia temporal saliera en la revista médica? ¿Ah? Porque sólo asi podría haberlo hecho, pues ni una pizca de inteligencia o de criterio pasa por su delicada cabecita

- ¿Cómo dice? –Noelle dejó de reírse. Una corriente fría le atravesó la columna-

- ¡Lo que escuchó! ¡usted es sólo una niña que juega a la psiquiatría como si jugara al consultorio con sus muñecas! Por sus jueguitos perdí aquella postulación, por su desvenado artículo lleno de sentimientos y falto de ciencia, el puesto de adjunto me fue negado! Ahora el director cree que USTED es la brillante. ¿Es que está demasiado traumatizada para aceptar la realidad Noelle? ¿Es eso?

El hombre no dejaba de hablar, pero una frase se coló en su mente y no quería salir "Niña que juega a la psiquiatría". Se visualizó así misma, tratando de hacer que su madre volviera en sí, visitándola cada día, tratando de haciéndola reaccionar. Si, desde niña su mundo era eso.

Y la verborrea seguía y seguía

- ¡Está acabada! Debería ir ahora mismo a la estación, seguro le rebajan la pena por su trauma de infancia. Si…me escuchó, ¡lo sé todo!, la investigué tan pronto le dieron ese puesto irrisorio para tan joven doctora. ¡Apuesto que su madre está ahora suplicando para que con ese articulito le cure de una vez por todas!

Se ahogaba. El humo. El fuego. Se ahogaba

El calor estaba allí, el fénix se revolvía en sus propias cenizas, sus alas se apagaban y volvían a encenderse

- Pare –suplicó- pare

- Pues no, usted quería saberlo, pues ahora lo sabe. ¡Devuélvase a jugar a las muñecas! ¡Vaya y despierte a su catatónica madre!

- Pare, no, no quiero…

_¡Me ahogo!_

_"Es el precio"_

_"Dulce fénix…sabes para quién vives?"_

_"mamá, quiero lo que él me ofrece"_

_NO_

_"Nolly!, NOO"_

Una figura apareció en la escena, a lo lejos, escuchó cómo Eliott se reía por lo bajo

- ¡Detective! Llega justo a tiempo. Estábamos conversando con Noelle de usted.

- Señorita Harris …¿se encuentra bien? -la voz de Izuki sonaba auténtica, pero era ahogada por otras voces-

- ¡Es que la verdad le hace daño a cualquiera! –dijo el médico-

"_Es el precio"_

_"no dejes que la grandeza te doblegue"_

_"La grandeza…"_

_"NOLLY NO!"_

_"¿Estás lista?"_

_"Es el precio"_

Ahí estaba, más fuerte que nunca, el éxtasis y el infinito. Las alas se extendieron. Pudo ver los cielos, el azul, el profundo azul ante sus ojos. Era el mar, inagotable, eterno, que se fundía en un solo horizonte que le atraía, bañándole con luz. Su cuerpo entero vibró al ritmo de las estrellas. El Fenix estaba despierto, y el gozo era tanto que no pudo negarlo. Era estar viva, era despertar de un largo sueño, era el deleite de cada célula de su cuerpo…. Y en medio de los cielos y el mar, aun así, pudo escuchar las llamas, que decían su nombre…

_"Noelle…mi dulce fénix"_

Y dejarlo salir fue más perfecto, más increíble. Aquel poder barrió con todo y lo redujo a la nada.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, dos cuerpos sin vida, sobre las cerámicas, perdían su mirada al vacío, sin retorno.

Y ahí le escuchó, claramente, en su mente

"_es el sacrificio, es el precio…nunca es fácil ser la elegida…mi dulce Fénix. Si, estás lista"_


	11. Vínculos

Por fin estoy de vuelta. Mis disculpas! Pasaron mil cosas.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a AscellaStar, Nambelle y AmandaCefiro por sus reviews.¡Me encanta leerlos! Sus comentarios son acertados, valiosos y entretenidos. Es muy grato que me acompañen y que me dejen saber sus opiniones. Gracias también a etzel47 por su sinceridad.

Tengo que mencionar en este capitulo a Bermone, quien se ha animado a leer esta historia tan loca, ponerla como favorita y a dejar sus reviews. Espero te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. También debo nombrar a Darklittlestar y a Kuu de Cefiro, quienes han colocado como favorita a "es tan sólo tu imaginación". Siento no haberles dado las gracias antes por esto X(

Este capitulo, como podrán predecir, trata sobre el pasado. Me "mordí los dedos" para no seguir con lo que ocurrió con Noelle en el capítulo anterior, lo cual hasta a mi me sorprendió, pero como lo he dicho muchas veces, hay personajes que a veces en vez de tu escribir sobre ellos, más bien es como si ellos te contaran su historia. Hay que dejar esos sucesos en standby , para aclarar cómo es que Lucy y Latis llegan al hospital en primera medida, y que ocurrió con Marina y Anais, que tanto Matt sabe de Latis y si finalmente nuestras parejitas preferidas lograrán verse mutuamente...

Sigamos entonces...

* * *

_"El camino al infierno está hecho de buenas intenciones." __- Tomado de "Marina" Carlos Ruiz Zafón_

___You know I'm not one to break promises, ____I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe, __At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_

_- Too Close, Alex Clare_

**Capitulo 11.** **Vínculos**

**Tiempo: Pasado**

- ¿Latis?

El espadachín estaba esperándola, sentado al lado de una de las fuentes de los jardines interiores, sin delatar la enorme ansiedad que sentía. ¿Por fin había llegado el momento?

Neferti también estaba muy emocionada. ¡Lo tenía! Lo había logrado.

Hasta Nicona, quien descansaba en los brazos del alto y esperanzado hombre, sonreía ampliamente.

- Creo que es hora que conozcas mi planeta –dijo Neferti, enfrentando esos ojos violetas que la miraban fijamente-

Latis asintió. Nicona saltó de sus brazos a los de Neferti en menos de un segundo. Ella rió con ganas al sentir la textura esponjosa del animalito.

- ¿Ya se lo comunicaste a Guruclef? –ella no ocultaba su felicidad, si él estaba contento, (y creía verlo en su mirada) ella también lo estaba-

- Si

- ¿Y está de acuerdo?

- Dice que mi deber es protegerte. –dijo torciendo un poco sus labios en una sonrisa apenas perceptible-

- Pues bien, ¡todo está listo! Partiremos hoy mismo, si lo crees conveniente –era emocionante, estarían juntos por un largo periodo de tiempo-

- Entre más pronto, mejor. –afirmó el espadachín, sintiendo un calor indefinible en su pecho-

* * *

Marina desconfiaba plenamente de ese muchacho que había aparecido repentinamente en la vida de Lucy.

Damien Hanari, a pesar de ser un muchacho que provocaría suspiros a cualquier chica con la que se cruzara, proyectaba cierta aura indefinible, que a ella no le gustaba nada.

Lucy tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a su comportamiento, a sus preguntas, y sobre todo, a la actitud agresiva que el perrito herido de nombre extraño demostraba en cada ocasión en que Damien le visitaba. Un hecho en específico había llamado la atención de su amiga; hecho que a Marina particularmente le producía escalofríos de sólo considerarlo: Cada vez que ese chico de ojos azules enloquecedores visitaba a su mascota, el pobre animalito tenía una repentina recaída. Anais le había preguntado acerca de si no estaría haciéndole daño a propósito, pero Lucy les decía que Damien muchas veces ni tocaba a Kiki, porque este no dejaba de ladrarle… Así que sería imposible que aquella fractura fuera producida una y otra vez por el dueño. Y por supuesto no podían negarle al muchacho que visitara a su perro.

Kiki seguía internado en la clínica, y cuando Lucy hablaba de él, se le escurrían las lágrimas, pues el tío de Matt pensaba que tal vez no volviera a caminar con esa pata, puesto que los tratamientos no habían resultado a pesar de ser algo tan sencillo.

Pero la inquietud de Marina radicaba en que Damien parecía más interesado en la vida de Lucy que por el bienestar de su perro. En ocasiones, cuando le visitaban en las tardes, este tipo aparecía y le hacía la conversación. Y cuando eso ocurría, todos sus sentidos le gritaban "PELIGRO"…

Aunque tal vez solo fuera su imaginación. No tenía razón para desconfiar de aquel universitario, o de su novia Irina, o de su hermano Oziel, quienes lo acompañaban algunas veces. Era educado, galante, en extremo amable, con tintes conquistadores y bastante lisonjero. Demasiado para su gusto tal vez.

La pelirroja en esos momentos, se mostraba comprensiva, y no atinaba a encontrar las palabras correctas para evitar que aquel atractivo muchacho de mirada perturbadora dejara de inmiscuirse en su vida.

Lo único que Marina agradecía era que Matt sentía la misma repulsión por Damien, y lograba que finalmente se marchara en las ocasiones en que se entrometía demasiado o se acercaba con descaro a su pequeña amiga.

Estaba reflexionando sobre aquello mientras las tres caminaban hacia la heladería, en una tarde de primavera tan hermosa como muchas otras. Hablaban de su pronto regreso a Céfiro, pues ya casi tenían la cantidad solicitada por Mizuki la última vez. Seguramente el día siguiente estarían de nuevo "acechando" a sus queridos amigos.

* * *

- Se acercan –dijo Damien a sus compañeros-¿Estás preparada? Ya estoy harto del maldito perro y ansío retorcerle el cuello. Así por fin dejará de ladrarme.

- Claro que si –aclaró Irina, haciendo caso omiso al comentario asesino- Me costó mucho esfuerzo y tiempo ubicar nuestras marcas, además fue un milagro que modificara una de mis habilidades para tener la capacidad de transmitirlas, pero el vínculo no servirá si no tengo contacto directo con su piel.

- Es una lástima que sólo tú lo lograras. Y es una lástima aun mayor que seas tú quien se librará primero.

Irina le miró con furia. ¡Ella se estaba muriendo! Pero después de todo, ¡qué podía importarle eso a Damien! Sólo les unía aquella situación desesperada. Cada uno era un lobo solitario que jugaba bajo sus propias reglas… si bien debía reconocer que juntos habían logrado mucho más que cuando viajaban solos y asustados. Sólo distribuyendo las muertes y las trasferencias habían logrado mantener a raya la situación, pero habían llegado por fin al límite. Si no hacían esto, seguramente en unos pocos días Irina dejaría de existir, seguido por Damien y por último, su estorboso y negligente compañero.

Oziel fue el que corroboró lo que Damien ya tenía casi por seguro. Las tres habían viajado, físicamente, y en más de una ocasión. Y a Céfiro. ¡Céfiro! No era común encontrar un mundo con tantas personas con poderes extraordinarios juntos. Pero allí, ¡rebosaban de magia!

En cuanto se liberaran, las seguirían mediante el vínculo, y ya no tendrían que vigilar por sus vidas… ni por sus almas.

Irina tenía en la mira a cierto muchachito inocente de cabellos castaños, invocador de bestias, con el cual sellaría su transferencia. Se mordió el labio al pensar el placer que experimentaría con esa muerte…y en el poder que adquiriría.

- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará Irina? –preguntó Oziel- ¿tanto la marca, como el vínculo a Céfiro?

- El que tú no hayas podido ubicarla no te da derecho a dudar de mí. Es el mismo principio que hemos aplicado en todos los mundos.

Los tres habían formado un vínculo con sus almas. Era una cuerda invisible que permitía que cada vez que uno de ellos realizara una transferencia y sellara con la muerte de la víctima el regreso a ese mundo, los otros pudieran seguirle. De lo contrario, sólo el que asesinara obtendría el beneficio de volver. Lo que Irina se disponía a hacer era de alguna manera "alargar" el vínculo que ellos tres ya tenían con una de las chicas. De esa manera, si la muchacha viajaba, ellos también podrían hacerlo. Lo único era que probablemente esas niñitas no estaban viajando de manera física a Céfiro, pues la energía que caracterizaba aquel tipo de viaje estaba decrementando poco a poco. Claro que lo habían hecho, pero hacía años. _¿Cómo rayos lo habían logrado?_ Lo que si refulgía era otro tipo de combinación, mucho más reciente. Un viaje mental.

No importaba, a ellos les serviría si podían lograr una muerte. Para eso tenían a Damien…que podía hacer cosas sorprendentes con sólo pensarlas. Además eran la carnada perfecta. El que en algún momento hubieran viajado de forma física las hacía muy atractivas para sus objetivos, sino, el traspasar sus marcas podría no ser útil. Y una vez en el mundo intermedio…

Irina tenía la sospecha de que Mizuki estaba involucrada en esos viajes. Pronto lo averiguarían. Eso explicaba el por qué se demoraban tanto en volver a ese mundo. Su Tía – abuela tenía la costumbre de aumentar el precio conforme más viajes se realizaban, y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, porque entre más viajes, más visibles se volvían las almas. La vidente debía cuidar a los viajeros. Era su guardián. Y eso implicaba un enorme peligro.

* * *

Voltearon la esquina y como si hubiera aparecido allí de repente, Lucy chocó contra el cuerpo de una chica, que al llevar mayor impulso, le hubiera provocado el desvío de su tabique. Atontada, reprimiendo las lágrimas, miró hacia el frente. La otra chica parecía arrepentida y también algo adolorida.

- ¿Irina? –Lucy se llevó su mano derecha a la cara, para tocar su nariz, sólo cerciorándose de que seguía realmente ahí-

- Oh Lucy! Perdóname, a veces no sé por dónde voy –le tomó la mano libre y se la sujetó fuertemente- ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba realmente bien.

Se sintió mareada y con ganas de echar el almuerzo fuera de su cuerpo. La mano que tenía frotando su nariz, bajó hacia su boca. Trató de soltarse de Irina, pero algo más le retenía. Un enorme vacío se apoderó de su estómago, tal como si la hubieran soltado desde una altura considerable. _Oh no…oh no_

- Lucy, lo siento tanto! –se disculpaba Irina, sin soltarla-

Anais percibió el estado en que se encontraba su amiga y se adelantó, tomando a Lucy por los hombros, mirando a las personas que estaba frente suyo

- Ya la puedes soltar, creo que está algo indispuesta –sugirió cortésmente-

- Está muy fría –replicó la joven de ojos avellana, sin soltar su presa-

Lucy veía puntitos negros y amarillos. Justo cuando creyó que se desmayaría, aquella sensación desapareció. Movió su cabeza rápidamente, como despejando su mente y abrió los ojos, parpadeando una y otra vez.

- Irina, deja a mi pequeña veterinaria en paz…si no quien cuidará de mi adorado Kiki? – Damien le tocó la barbilla a su supuesta novia con una dulzura que pasaría por auténtica a cualquier ojo desprevenido-

- Es que Damien la tiene loca –interrumpió Oziel con una carcajada- ya no ve ni a las personas a su alrededor

Irina por fin soltó a Lucy, quien ya se había recuperado y trataba de enfocar su visión periférica.

- Lo siento tanto! Déjenme compensarles –buscó en sus bolsillos, y entregándole a Anaís un billete, acunó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas- Creo que esto cubrirá unas deliciosas tortas, o unas malteadas, lo que ustedes quieran

Esta vez fue Anais quien empalideció. Marina les observaba con desconfianza, sin quitar los ojos de Damien. Irina soltó la mano de la guerrera mágica al poco tiempo, y esta recuperó sus colores.

- ¿Anais? –Marina la miró inquieta, con su alarma de "PELIGRO" sonando a todo su esplendor dentro de la mente-

- Se ven que son muy unidas –sonrió Irina, acercándose a Marina con una gran sonrisa, pero esta retrocedió de inmediato-

- Si, lo somos –afirmó Marina dándole una mirada de advertencia a Damien, quien comprendió la sutil amenaza de la guerrera del agua-

Irina volvió a tratar de acercarse a Marina para completar la trasferencia, pero Damien le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa muy dulzona…exageradamente dulzona.

- Cariño –inició apretando la piel de la muchacha de ojos avellana- debemos seguir nuestro camino, vamos, llegaremos tarde. –hizo una ligera reverencia, ladeando su cabeza- adiós Lucy, mañana pasaré a ver a Kiki. Cuídate –finalizó con esa palabra, y sus ojos emitieron un brillo singular que Anaïs no pasó por desapercibido-

* * *

Se retiraron, y tras haber caminado un trecho, Oziel fue el interrogó a Damien

- Y bien, asumo que sólo dos marcas pudimos transferir.. ¿por qué no dejaste que Irina continuara?

- La chica de pelo azul. Debemos eliminarla primero. Algo sabe, o algo supone. No hubiera dejado que Irina le tocara. Hay que buscar otra oportunidad. ¿Tenemos el vínculo con Lucy?

- Sí. Cuando ellas viajen, nosotros también lo haremos –respondió Irina con seguridad- y mi marca está con Lucy y la tuya con la rubia –miró a Damien fijamente-

- ¡Ah muy bien! ¿Así que sólo yo corro peligro ahora?

- No llores Oziel – increpó ella irónicamente- bien sabes que eres el último en línea y hasta que no mueran, ninguno estará a salvo

- Estoy muy ansioso –sonrió Damien maliciosamente-

* * *

Matt le había llamado a su celular mientras se encontraban en la heladería. Tartamudeando ligeramente, le propuso que se encontraran esa misma tarde en un parque cercano. Al colgar y contarles a sus compañeras de la conversación, las otras dos guerreras se miraron entre sí y tomándole de la mano, con mucha paciencia, le explicaron calmadamente lo que ellas suponían que el chico le diría.

Lucy pasó saliva repetidamente al escucharles. Negó que eso fuera posible, pero al fin, roja como una manzana aceptó la posibilidad de lo que sus amigas le estaban confiando.

_"¿y qué harás Lucy?"_

_"¿te gusta?"_

_"Tienes que ser muy clara con él, ¡tienes que decidirte!"_

Esas frases y preguntas sin respuesta giraban en su mente mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de su cita.

Veía a Matt como un amigo… pero no podía negar que se sentía muy bien a su lado. Cerca de él sus temores se disipaban, el mundo era más sencillo y no había necesidad de esforzarse mucho para quererlo. Y tenían intereses en común: Su amor a los animales era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Ella podría visualizarse en unos años con Matt, sonriendo siempre, hablando acerca de su profesión…

Pero… ¿amarlo? ¿Le amaba?

La respuesta era NO

¿Podría llegar a amarlo? … quizás si… SI nunca se hubieran cruzado con Latis, SI ese sentimiento no fuera tan fuerte, SI aquel hombre de mirada solitaria no le hubiera robado toda posibilidad de conocer el amor de otra forma que no fuera tan poderosa, tan irrefutable, tan verdadera… Y en este momento… TAN imposible. Mientras ella no lograra ser algo más que un espectro a su alrededor, (e incluso si no lo fuera..¿Cómo luchar en contra de lo él está sintiendo por otra persona?) lo único que haría sería lastimarse aún más, aunque deseaba con todo su corazón verlo feliz, así fuera a costa de su propio sufrimiento.

Vio a Matt, sentado en una banca. Tan pronto el muchacho le divisó, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, e impaciente se dirigió hacia donde ella caminaba para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

- ¡Me alegra mucho verte! –le dijo tan pronto llegó a su lado-

- ¡Pero si nos vemos casi todos los días! –rio Lucy tiernamente-

Adoraba cuando ella sonreía. Y su voz…Podía alejar las nubes de un día gris. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, evitando que ella viera el ligero temblor que se había apoderado de ellas. Tocó el pequeño objeto que había comprado para ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan supremamente nervioso? Ya antes había declarado su amor a una chica… ¿qué tenía esta pelirroja de especial? Ilusionado en extremo, se decidió por fin.

- Te traje esto –dijo extendiendo su mano cerrada hasta ella- espero lo recibas

Lucy no supo que hacer. Se negaba a extender su mano. Sería el colmo que recibiera algo de Matt

- ¿No lo quieres? – mencionó suplicante, algo dolido. Lucy se limitaba a mirarle y a balbucear una disculpa. Finalmente se venció y abrió su mano para mostrarle lo que tenía allí-

Era un pequeño muñequito. Apenas más grande que su pulgar. Un cachorro de ojos grandes, muy parecido a su desaparecido Hikari. Se veía muy suave al tacto. Era hermoso…y significaba mucho también. Parecía que Matt le había agregado un diminuto collar rojo al cuello.

- Lo vi en una tienda, e inmediatamente pensé en tu Hikari. Busqué el collar, me acordé que tenía uno de este color. Sé cuánto lo extrañas, y también sé que este juguetico es sólo un remedo, pero mi mensaje es que a pesar de haberlo perdido, el siempre estará contigo, cuidándote. Es tu ángel peludo.

Se dejó vencer, y unas lágrimas apenas visibles aparecieron para hacer brillar sus pupilas. Lucy estaba completamente desarmada ante aquello. Estiró su mano para recibir su regalo, y acunando entre sus palmas el tierno peluche lo puso cerca de su corazón.

- Yo…-comenzó, sin mirarlo directamente- muchas gracias…esto…es… muy especial

- Quiero decirte algo más…

Lucy pasó saliva. Se había puesto nerviosa. Levantó sus ojos marrones hacia él, y al ver tal calidez en los suyos supo que esta escena no terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos.

- Matt..no se –quería que la tierra se abriera para tragarla-

- Eres muy importante para mí. –comenzó sin dejar que ella terminara la idea- Eres la persona más dulce, tierna y de buenos sentimientos que he conocido. Eres increíble. Y yo siento que cada día te quiero más. Por eso, yo quisiera…-hizo una pausa, clamándose, preparándose- yo quisiera… que me dejaras ser algo más que tu amigo.

Y ahí estaba. Marina y Anais habían tenido toda la razón. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto que Matt estaba interesado en una relación con ella? Bueno, ¡es que era casi imposible! Ella no era una mujer atractiva…aún se preguntaba cómo Latis le había correspondido, lo que era increíble, conociendo el físico de su espadachín..pero ahora, Matt le decía que quería ser su novio (en serio? en serio ¿en serio?) Confundida, atontada y con su baja autoestima peleándose con la situación, no había mucho que decir

_¡¿Qué hago!? ¡No es justo! No deseo lastimarlo. ¡Lo quiero tanto!…pero no como el pretende que lo quiera…_

- Matt…yo no… no puedo–empezó, viendo con cada palabra que salía de sus labios cómo no estaba logrando su cometido de no hacerle daño-

- ¿No puedes? –dijo el, interrogante, confuso, previendo el rechazo-

- No podría. Yo te quiero mucho, de verdad…pero…

- Pero no quieres ser mi pareja –completó, mirando hacia el suelo-

- Amo..amo a otra persona. Y no sería justo. No me gusta romper promesas. Si hago una contigo ahora… no estaría siendo sincera.

- Esa persona…debe ser realmente afortunada –sonrió levemente el muchacho, con tristeza- si puede tener tu cariño. Le envidio.

- El…alguna vez me amó…eso creo. –declaró, acunando con fuerza a su Hikari de peluche-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que ya no están juntos? ¿Él te dejó? – Matt estaba comenzando a alzar ligeramente su voz-

- ¡No! ¡No fue así! Tuvimos que separarnos. Y ahora..

- Ahora…que…?

- Es mejor dejarlo así. No podemos estar juntos. Y yo quiero que él sea feliz.

- Está con otra mujer ¿no es así? – Lucy abrió sus ojos descomunalmente ante su comentario, corroborando el comentario de su mejor amigo- Era por él que estabas tan triste…ahora lo entiendo. –le tomó por los hombros con suavidad- ay Lucy..si tú me dejaras…si me dieras la oportunidad…

- Matt, no sigas. Por favor. No puedo mentirte, no puedo esconder lo que siento. Me estás dando más de lo que yo puedo darte..y tu mereces mucho, mucho más.

La pelirroja se alejó de su contacto, y retrocedió uno, dos pasos, sin darle la espalda.

- Yo estaría a tu lado –Matt no sabía que más decir, no quería perderla-

- No lo dudo –Lucy lo miró intensamente- pero la vida nos puso en caminos diferentes.

Con estas palabras, se volteó y echó a correr. No quería seguir viendo su dolor. No quería mentirle, no quería lastimarle…necesitaba respirar. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo, pero desafortunadamente no tenía nada para darle. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Podría volver a la clínica? No…tal vez no…Ella tenía que irse, irse sin él…en pocas noches tendría una dolorosa (e inevitable, por más que lo quisiera negar) cita con su único amor.

* * *

Por fin, por fin. ¡Esa noche vería a su príncipe de nuevo! No veía la hora de estar allí. Lo había pensado mucho, y esta vez trataría de abrazarle.

Anais miró a sus amigas. Ambas suspiraron al tiempo, y su sonrisa se borró momentáneamente. La rubia, quien sostenía sus manos, cerrando el círculo que habían formado estando sentadas sobre los cojines de la sala de los impresionantes frescos de Mizuki, apretó ligeramente su contacto, tratando de trasmitirles seguridad y aliento, haciéndoles saber que aún había esperanza para todas.

Lucy, a pesar de las advertencias de la vidente, esa noche ocultó el hecho de tener puesto el amuleto que le había regalado Latis. No sabía por qué Mizuki le había prohibido llevarlo a las sesiones, pero lo cierto era que las veces anteriores las cosas no habían salido muy bien. Quizás si lo llevaba, Latis pudiera sentirla con mayor intensidad y le diera una oportunidad.

Al ingresar a la casa, Mizuki le había mirado inquisidoramente, pero al final pareció que lo había pasado de largo. Notó la presión de la mano de Anaís, y quiso pensar positivamente.

- ¡Concéntrense! –ordenó la vidente, cerrando sus ojos-

- ¿Esta vez podríamos tener más tiempo? –la rubia suplicaba porque así fuera-

- Eso no lo decido yo. El mundo intermedio lo dirá.

* * *

Su celular sonó. Damien vio la imagen de la pantalla y supo lo que Irina le diría antes de contestar

- ¡Van a viajar! Lo puedo sentir –fue la primera frase-

- Muy bien. Estoy preparado. ¿Oziel lo sabe?

- Si

- Excelente -ronroneó con verdadero placer-

* * *

Lo primero que vio Marina fue a su mago, mucho más relajado que la vez anterior, nuevamente en el salón principal, rodeado de todas las personas que ya conocían… y con Presea a su derecha.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

* * *

Lucy quiso devolverse en el mismo instante en que posó su mirada en Latis. Estaba de pie junto a aquella sacerdotisa, y por la sonrisa que llevaba puesta la atractiva mujer (ella misma estaría dichosa de estar al lado del espadachín) supuso que ellos dos habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar y conocerse.

* * *

Anais le buscó tan pronto sus incorpóreos pies se posaron sobre el piso del salón principal. Le causó curiosidad ver a Paris al lado de Guruclef y sin darse cuenta, avanzó resuelta hacia él.

* * *

- ¿Cuándo partirán Latis? –preguntó el Guru-

- Hoy mismo, si contamos con tu aprobación –señaló el espadachín-

- Yo le ofreceré toda la hospitalidad de Xois a tan importante persona, pueden estar tranquilos, Latis recibirá el mejor de los tratos en mi planeta

- Estoy segurísima de que así será –interrumpió Caldina levantando una de sus cejas-

Ráfaga apretó la mano de su esposa, tratando de que se guardara sus opiniones

- ¡Déjame! –susurró ella hacia su esposo- es claro que Neferti quiere que Latis le acompañe, pero por otras razones. Se le ha visto muy juntitos desde que ella llegó. ¡Estoy pensando que quiere presentarle a su familia!

- Amor, no es el momento –le replicó Ráfaga, pero Caldina ya tenía puesta su atención en otra persona-

- ¿Ascot? ¿Qué te pasa cariño? -Volteó su mirada hacia el muchacho, quien de pronto se había puesto como un tomate-

- ¿Yo? –trató de disimular un poco sus emociones, sin mucho éxito-

Ascot se estaba convenciendo conforme pasaban los minutos. Podría decir que estaba seguro. No era su imaginación. Era Marina, definitivamente era Marina. Cuando le sintió por primera vez, semanas atrás, antes de que el proceso de construcción del puente comenzara, estuvo meditando largo rato acerca de lo que su intuición le había dicho esa noche. No lo consultó con nadie, porque deseaba estar seguro, pero ahora que nuevamente lo sentía, sonrió como hacía años no lo lograba. Sí. Su esencia estaba allí, tal como él sentía la presencia de sus amigos justo antes de que les invocara desde la dimensión que Yaris, su nuevo mentor, y miembro del concejo de Céfiro, denominaba como un mundo alterno parecido a la dimensión donde habitaban los genios. Si Ascot hubiera consultado a Neferti o a Freya, ellas hubieran mostrado especial interés en conocer su habilidad para traer estas criaturas desde esa dimensión.

Por eso, para el invocador de bestias estaba clarísimo. Marina estaba ahí con ellos. E incluso las otras dos guerreras podrían estarlo también. Se disponía a comunicárselo a Caldina, quien con semblante ceñudo reprobaba la situación que se desarrollaba justo en ese momento, cuando perdió el aliento y su cuerpo se vio proyectado hacia el suelo.

* * *

Guruclef lo sintió, pero era tarde. Miró hacia Paris, quien estaba luchando contra sus emociones justo en ese instante. Si, las presencias estaban allí, rodeándolos, jugando a parecerse a sus queridas niñas de otro mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que supieran a quienes podrían desestabilizar con esa ilusión? Buscó por el salón. Su alarma también fue percibida por Latis, quien sin duda también estaba sintiendo aquellas auras. En menos de dos segundos sus peores presentimientos se hicieron realidad, al ver como Ascot caía lentamente. No dejaría que lograran su cometido. Por eso atacó, atacó para protegerlos a todos de esa amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos como una sombra invisible

Su báculo brilló intensamente, y una increíble fuerza digna del hechicero más poderoso de todo Céfiro barrió con aquellas presencias malignas que querían acabar con Ascot.

- Les destierro, ¡fuerzas malignas! –fue el grito del mago, mientras la onda de su magia se extendía por el salón en forma de círculos brillantes-

* * *

Anaís fue la primera que se sintió proyectada agresivamente lejos de su príncipe. Su aura fue envuelta por un poderoso hechizo que le provocó un indecible tormento. Escuchó el grito de sus amigas al unísono, diciendo su nombre, pero luego, les escuchó gritando por el impacto de la magia que estaban recibiendo como ella. No sabía cómo era posible, pero a pesar de que sus cuerpos no estaban allí, el dolor que sintió era inmenso, como si le arrancaran la piel a jirones por entrar en contacto con un témpano de hielo arrasador que se negaba a dejar de acercarse y alejarse a una frecuencia que amenazaba con quitarle también la capacidad de pensar.

Al fondo escuchó algo más. La voz de Mizuki, quien también gritaba.

* * *

Lucy se quedó paralizada al ver cómo la magia que siempre consideró de su lado venía hacia ellas con la clara intención de reducirles y causarles el mayor daño posible. Marina fue repelida al instante y su intento por protegerla con su cuerpo fue en vano. Hordas de luces brillantes se interpusieron entre ellas y amenazaron con enviarlas muy lejos. Sus pies perdieron el equilibrio y voló por los aires. Una relampagueante hélice abarcó todo su campo de visión y lo único que pudo hace fue colocar su brazo a la defensiva… pero apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un resplandor salido de su pecho se interpuso entre esa magia y ella, cubriéndola, protegiéndola.

* * *

Marina no veía mayor cosa. No podía abrir sus ojos porque todo dolía. ¡Su mago!, su adorado mago… les estaba atacando _¡Guruclef! ¡Sólo quería estar a tu lado!. _Las hélices de luces amenazaban con romper su cuerpo "no presente" o de proyectarlo a otro espacio, para expulsarlas definitivamente de Céfiro. Pero luego escuchó algo más, unas voces que no se suponía debían estar allí. Se obligó abrir sus ojos y buscó, tratando de no sentir aquel suplicio de frías espadas que Guruclef les había lanzado…allí estaban…¿pero cómo era posible?

Tres intrusos, quienes también estaban suspendidos por el intenso dolor que experimentaban sus auras. Su asustada mirada se cruzó con esos ojos azules que mostraban sólo desprecio. Damien hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y con un gesto mezquino desapareció, llevándose a Irina y a Oziel con él, no sin antes sonreírle desmañadamente.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Mizuki. Su mente se distrajo y no pudo observar el intenso resplandor que unos metros atrás despedía el cuerpo de Lucy, y que iluminaba el suyo, haciéndola visible para un invocador que se arrastraba y gesticulaba su nombre con desesperación desde el frío piso del salón, pugnando para llegar a ella a pesar de haber sido atacado tan sólo unos instantes atrás

* * *

Latis no oyó el final de la oración de Neferti. Esa energía estaba allí de nuevo, algo alejada, pero definitivamente presente. Volteó a mirar a Neferti, confundido, pues esta vez era claro que ella no estaba emanando esa aura, sin embargo, algo diferente atrajo su atención, disparando su instinto de guerrero a los pocos momentos.

_Peligro._

Guruclef también lo sentía, y no dudó que había detectado algo más cuando Ascot cayó desmayado y su maestro soltó un poderoso conjuro de expulsión para alejar a esas fuerzas que sin temor a equivocarse estaban tratando de dañar al invocador en ese preciso instante. Por alguna inexplicable razón, su corazón se contrajo ante esa acción e incluso le faltó el aliento por unos segundos.

Pero lo siguiente que vio fue lo peor. Un enorme resplandor circular, dolorosamente familiar apareció en la sala, a su derecha, y en su centro, la imagen de su guerrera, quien se protegía el rostro con su antebrazo. Lucy tenía abierta su boca en el gesto inequívoco de un grito que él no podía escuchar, pero que sentía en lo profundo de su ser, junto a la desesperanza que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba. Ella estaba ahí, finalmente, muy cerca de él, en Céfiro…y estaba siendo atacada por Guruclef. Era ella, ella a quien definitivamente había percibido días atrás. ¿Por qué tuvo que dudarlo? Se adelantó rápidamente, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, corriendo para alcanzarla, para protegerla. Ella pareció sentirle también y abrió sus ojos. Un instante, sólo un instante se encontraron sus pupilas, pero todo estaba allí, tan vivo como hacía 4 años atrás. El espadachín vio aquel brillo, ese fuego renovador que hacía que su alma se sintiera en paz cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca. Más que nada, Latis deseó que aquello se extendiera infinitamente, que el mundo desapareciera y los dejara en paz, solos a los dos.

Pero no, las cosas no podían ser así.

El instante pasó y con completo espanto, observó a una forma oscura que se materializaba en el plano de su amada. Lucy por un momento dejó de respirar al ver esa cosa que se plantaba cerca de ella y que hacía que desapareciera el escudo protector que le envolvía. El monstruo abrió su boca azul y extendió su largo brazo hacia el cuello de la guerrera aprisionándola sin misericordia. Latis gritó y blandió su espada hacia el ser, pero lo atravesó limpiamente. La cosa sólo sonrió, y envolvió a Lucy, llevándosela hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Paris vio el resplandor, y de pronto supo que aquello no estaba bien. Primero había sentido nuevamente a su princesa, y luchó para no dejarse llevar por su calidez, por ese sentimiento que le embriagaba y que le ordenaba buscarla para estrecharla fuertemente, así sólo fuera aire. Pero luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Guruclef reaccionó, tal como lo habían discutido, y los guardias entrenados en magia que fueron instruidos amplificaron el efecto del conjuro desde las puertas del salón, como habían planeado por si se presentaba una situación de peligro.

Pero luego, aquel resplandor… y les vio, claramente, a las tres, iluminadas por aquel centro brillante que emitía Lucy. Anais se retorcía en el aire. Sí… ella estaba allí, ¿Por qué diablos no había hecho caso a su corazón? Corrió para tratar de tocarle, gritando que se detuvieran, incluso el mismo Guruclef estaba pasmado, tratando de revertir el hechizo, consternado al ver lo que había causado. Por el rabillo del ojo, también vio a Latis, quien visiblemente afectado gritaba el nombre de Lucy a todo pulmón, tal como él clamaba por su rubia de ojos color esmeralda, quien estaba suspendida al menos un metro del suelo, incorpórea, transparente, pero dando muestras evidentes de una tortura inimaginable a sus sentidos. Llegó hasta ella, instando a Guruclef a punta de gritos que parara aquella magia, y su impotencia fue peor cuando sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo de la guerrera del viento, como si de un espectro se tratara. Un mísero y triste consuelo fue verla abrir sus ojos y mover sus labios , pronunciando su nombre, antes de verla desaparecer completamente.


	12. NIFELHEIM

¡Saludos desde uno de los mundos entre los mundos!

Este capitulo de nuevo tratará del Pasado. Si lo sé...¡¿Cuál será la reacción de Matt cuando sepa que su padre ha muerto?!...¿Qué destino le depara a Noelle y cuál es su papel? De nuevo, esas incógnitas tendrán que esperar, porque aún faltan algunas cosas que hilar y que serán necesarias en el presente.

Las chicas fueron atacadas por Guruclef, quien por defender a Ascot de Damien, Irina y Oziel, les envió un poderoso hechizo...¿Cuál fue la suerte de Lucy, quien fue envuelta por este ser de oscuridad, de boca azul, el mismo que tan fervientemente busca a Noelle? ¿Qué pasó con Marina y Anais, quienes desafortunadamente no fueron protegidas por el amuleto como Lucy?

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen anónimamente, y sobre todo a Amanda (tranquila, vamos a ver que futuro le depara a Ascot), Nambelle (sigo sorprendiéndome de tu pilera para notarlo), Bermone (yo tampoco puedo quedarme con la intriga mucho tiempo, así que trato de actualizar rápido...a veces el autor tampoco sabe que va a pasar!) y al "Guest"(jejeje super bien) quienes dejaron su opinión.

* * *

_" Los dos mayores tiranos del mundo: la casualidad y el tiempo. " - Johann Herder _

_"De todas las cosas que he perdido, la que más extraño es mi cordura." - Mark Twain_

**Capitulo 12. ****NIFELHEIM**

**Tiempo: Pasado**

El silencio posó sus alas trasparentes sobre el gran salón. Sus habitantes eran estatuas de tribulación y congoja. Mil lamentos y preguntas se formulaban, pero como un conquistador indemne, el silencio seguía reinando; un soberano al cual nadie negaba su derecho.

El tenue resplandor aún se difuminaba en el aire y diminutas motitas de polvo se alzaban, revolviéndose, dándole a la atmósfera una apariencia irreal.

Un sonido sordo les devolvió al presente que ninguno quería aceptar. Era el Guru, quien se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al frente. Su cara era una blanca superficie, que así como un hielo muy delgado, podría partirse de un momento a otro.

Un susurro apenas perceptible escapó de sus labios, una palabra que en sus largos años jamás pensó pronunciar; que era casi increíble de asociar con su carácter, con su personalidad.

- Que he… hecho….-su voz temblaba levemente-

Cada quien reaccionó a su propia manera, rompiendo el embrujo que se había apoderado de todos. Caldina corrió hacia Ascot, quien permanecía en el suelo, sin poder incorporarse, alzando su brazo. Ráfaga se precipitó a pasar revista inmediata a los guardias que se apostaban al fondo del castillo, al lado de las puertas.

Paris no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para estar de rodillas, con los brazos a los costados. Sólo miraba hacia un punto fijo, y apretaba sus puños, conteniendo la rabia, la impotencia y su propia culpabilidad. Se obligó a reaccionar por sí mismo, al ver que Guruclef estaba en un estado de enorme consternación. Se levantó, sintiendo sus extremidades pesadas, como si se hubieran tallado en piedra maciza. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese lastre que impedía que sus movimientos fluyeran con naturalidad, fue a socorrer a Ascot.

Nererti había quedado congelada en su puesto. Una vez más fue presente del enorme cambio del espadachín. Así como aquella vez que hablaron en privado, hacía semanas, una nueva faceta de ese hombre se presentaba ante ella. Y bien sabía cuál era la causa. Ella también había visto a esa muchacha de cabello rojo encendido flotando en medio de un brillante círculo. Ahora Latis respiraba aceleradamente, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, aún con su espada en la mano derecha, que en cámara lenta se deslizaba por su palma hasta caer al suelo con un sonoro _clanc. _

- Lucy…Lucy… -esa voz grave repetía con impaciencia, colocando en cada sílaba un pedazo de desesperanza, dolor y añoranza, con el claro deseo de que el objeto de sus pensamientos apareciera de nuevo ante el-

Neferti se solidarizó al instante. Recordó un episodio demasiado familiar, que aún le retorcía con ganas el alma cada vez que su mente se atrevía a repasarlo, y que estaría clavado como una espina negra en su corazón para siempre. Supo que ahora más que nunca el espadachín necesitaría de ella. Un sonido le llamó la atención y se volteó hacia el grupo que se había formado alrededor del joven invocador.

- Marina…Marina…-decía Ascot, en el suelo, con su pecho agitándose-

- Cálmate cariño –Caldina trataba de sostenerlo, pero no le veía ninguna herida. Su desesperación aumentaba conforme el muchacho parecía empeorar con los segundos. Su cara estaba casi transparente. Podía ver las pequeñas venas que cruzaban su rostro- Haz algo Ráfaga! ¡Guruclef! –gritó al fin con voz aguda.

Guruclef respondió su llamada, mientras en su mente se enfrentaba a Latis, quien con dos palabras le había desarmado: _¿Por qué, por qué?_

El Guru se acercó a Ascot, y al observarlo detenidamente, tuvo la seguridad que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de haberles causado a sus queridas niñas aquel daño, (¿irreparable?) la vida del invocador había estado en peligro desde que las presencias se manifestaron. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber creído en las palabras de Paris, y no haber confiado en su instinto, al confundirlas con seres que estaban jugando a distraerles de un ataque.

Lo examinó cuidadosamente. Ascot se quejaba y aún clamaba por Marina.

_Marina. Marina… ¿A Dónde te envió mi magia?_ Pensó ahogando un suspiro.

Sin tocarle, recorrió con sus palmas a una distancia de unos 20 centímetros la cara y el pecho del muchacho, tratando de sentir el hechizo que le habían impuesto. No encontró rastros de magia. Al menos no de la magia de Céfiro. Amplió su búsqueda, simplemente dejando su mente en limpio, concentrándose en buscar alguna señal que le guiara para verificar el ataque. Se detuvo en su coronilla, y allí…

- Intentaron asesinarlo –sentenció con decisión-

Todos se miraron entre sí. Una voz desde el otro extremo del salón se alzó seguro de lo que iba a decir

- No pudieron ser ellas. Es imposible. Ya nos habían visitado. –Latis seguía sin moverse de su sitio, pero buscó a Neferti con su mirada, recordando la primera vez que se conocieron-

Neferti se encontró con sus ojos y alzó sus cejas, entendiendo lo que Latis decía. ¿_Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió?¿Por eso se acercó a mí aquella vez de esa manera tan…personal?_ Sin querer, la decepción se apoderó de su corazón. Empero la relación con el espadachín solo era de amistad y colaboración, su ego se fue por un camino sin retorno al considerar que él nunca estuvo interesado realmente en ella, a pesar de que eso había quedado clarísimo cuando Latis le pidió ayuda para viajar al mundo místico, con el único objetivo de recuperar su amor perdido. Los dos habían sido sinceros al respecto: ella aún estaba enamorada de Akil y Latis lo que más deseaba en esta vida era estar junto a Lucy. Sabiendo esto, a pesar de aquella ocasión en que los dos se habían sentido ligeramente desubicados, se habían vuelto muy amigos. A ella le fascinaba pasar tiempo junto a él. Lograba calmar el vacío…

Pensó en Akil, por quinta vez en ese día… Había guardado una leve esperanza de poder sacarlo definitivamente de sus pensamientos. _¿Me libraré alguna vez de esto?_

- ¿Tú lo sabías? –Presea abrió sus ojos, frunciendo su ceño-

- Percibí el aura de Lucy, días atrás

- Yo también sentí a Anaís…- interrumpió Paris- pero creí que estaba enloqueciéndome. Ahora me arrepiento…si tan sólo…

- ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? –increpó la armera- Si todos sintieron lo mismo…

Guruclef hacía caso omiso a esa conversación. Si seguía por ese camino, la culpabilidad le impediría pensar. Lo importante era salvar a Ascot o todo sería en vano. Reunió su energía, y le trasmitió un impulso curativo hacia el cerebro del invocador, para reparar el daño. Una luz verde iluminó la cabeza del herido y tras esto, sus ojos se cerraron, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Ascot! –Caldina le sacudió sin el menor cuidado, temiendo lo peor-

- Se recuperará. Pero llevará algún tiempo. Llévenlo a su habitación –el Guru se plantó ante Paris y Latis, quienes habían quedado en silencio- Debemos averiguar que ocurrió acá.

Ráfaga asintió y sin que nadie se lo solicitara, alzó a Ascot y lo cargó al hombro, mientras Caldina y Presea le siguieron, saliendo del salón

- Temo que mi magia les haya enviado… a otra parte, diferente a su propio mundo –Guruclef se sinceró con ellos dos. El mago miraba al piso-

- Anais… -susurró Paris cerrando sus ojos-

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Latis sintió que un agujero se abría para tragárselo, un vacío lóbrego desafiaba sus sentidos...miedo, eso era miedo...auténtico miedo-

- No. Tampoco tengo idea de cómo averiguarlo. –hizo una pausa, miró hacia Neferti, quien aún estaba alejada de ellos, escuchando atentamente, y luego volteó para dirigirse nuevamente hacia Latis- Ese resplandor, el que envolvió a Lucy, ¿sabes qué es? A mi juicio, a ella le estaba afectando menos mi magia que a Marina o a Anais

- Es un amuleto que posee un hechizo protector muy potente. Pertenecía a mi madre.

Al escuchar esto, Neferti sonrió con ternura. _Latis, eres todo un misterio, ¿verdad? Pero cuando amas…te entregas completamente. Akil también era así._

- Tal vez ella haya podido regresar al mundo místico… -aventuró el mago-

- Y ¿Anais? ¿Marina? Ellas… ¿dónde están? –el príncipe necesitaba saber por dónde comenzar -

Neferti aprovechó para intervenir, y se acercó moviéndose decididamente, situándose al lado del espadachín.

- Maestro Guru. ¿El hechizo era de expulsión, verdad?

- Sí. Destierra a los que no podemos ver, y fue amplificado en varios puntos del salón por los guardias que entrenamos para ello.

- ¿Hace alguna diferencia entre el espíritu y el cuerpo del que se desea desterrar?

Guruclef negó categóricamente con su cabeza

- Ellas llegaron acá en forma espiritual – Neferti volteó para mirar a Latis- si no pudieron regresar a sus cuerpos, pueden estar en cualquier mundo.

- Lucy regresó, tuvo que haberlo hecho –El espadachín recordó el ser negro de boca azulada que se apoderó de su pelirroja y una vez más el miedo le contrajo las entrañas de una forma desconocida-Iré a Xios – dijo finalmente, sin dejar espacio a contradicciones-

- Latis, no dudo que el puente sea de gran importancia, pero estamos hablando de las guerreras mágicas –repuso Paris, sorprendido por la afirmación. Después de lo presenciado, había supuesto que Latis se lanzara inmediatamente a la búsqueda de Lucy, tal como él estaba presto de ir hasta el fin del mundo por su querida Anaís-

- ¿Así que eso era desde el comienzo? –le interrogó el Guru con perspicacia- presentía que todas esas charlas con la sacerdotisa suprema eran por algo. ¿Qué han encontrado? –quiso saber, posando su mirada en Neferti-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Paris se sentía desubicado-

Neferti se aclaró la garganta. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención. Buscó la mirada de su amigo, pues se suponía que aquello era un secreto entre los dos, y que Latis iba a Xios con la única intención de escoltarla cuando regresara con los "Köprü Makinesi". El espadachín asintió, para que les informara acerca de sus planes.

- Latis me pidió que investigara acerca del mundo místico. Deseaba utilizar un artefacto que construyeron en Autozam para tele-transportarse, pero al no tener la ubicación exacta, el artefaco era inutil, pues requería de las coordenadas. Sin embargo, encontré que no hay manera de llegar a ese sitio por medio de la tecnología utilizada para movernos en este plano espacial, pues el mundo místico es un mundo entre mundos.

- ¿Mundo entre mundos? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –intrigado, el muchacho de cabello verde quiso saber más. A él también le interesaba en grado sumo lo que decía la sacerdotisa. Si Latis le hubiera dicho algo, hubieran sido dos los que iban y venían de Autozam-

- Hay muchos mundos que pertenecen a esa categoría. No están separados por distancias físicas. Conviven en un mismo instante en el mismo espacio, pero en diferentes dimensiones. Céfiro y el mundo místico, junto con gran infinidad de otros mundos, conviven en una danza invisible, acercándose y alejándose en diferentes planos. En Xios hubo una época, hace milenios, en que estos "mundos entre los mundos" despertaron gran interés. No deben olvidar que nacimos como conquistadores, y poder explotar ese potencial invisible desde otras dimensiones hacia la nuestra, era algo sumamente provechoso. De esta forma, las sacerdotisas que vivían en ese entonces, lograron crear un artefacto, capaz de localizar esos mundos y guiar a determinadas personas hasta alguno en particular.

- Una brújula –aclaró Guruclef-

- Si, exactamente. En combinación con la técnica ya utilizada para crear los puentes, es decir, con los Köprü Makinesi, y la brújula, en teoría podría viajarse. Mis antepasados conocieron de la existencia de 513 mundos y los grabaron en la brújula. Si se deseaba viajar a alguno, debía conocerse su nombre.

- ¿Pero cómo descubrieron esos mundos? –quiso saber Paris- si no podían viajar antes de conocer su nombre o su ubicación.

Neferti calló unos segundos. Esa era la parte que le avergonzaba, y que en las noches le oprimía el pecho. Latis intervino antes de que ella pudiera responder, y se lo agradeció en silencio.

- En Xios hay una clase de personas, que se denominan "kâhin". La traducción para nosotros sería "vidente". Nacen con el privilegio de ser más "sensibles", sobre todo a los planos espirituales, pero también poseen la capacidad de modificar su experiencia sensorial para ver los mundos entre los mundos. Sin embargo, un "kâhin" no puede ver esos mundos sin haber tenido una experiencia de muerte. Ya sea propia, o …

- Causando una –completó Neferti, armándose de valor- y sólo pueden viajar físicamente al asesinar por su propia mano un habitante del planeta desde el cual desean viajar. Por tanto, si la idea es viajar de mundo en mundo y tener la capacidad de regresar físicamente a ellos…

- Deben ir matando cada vez que saltan –Guruclef presentía qué había ocurrido- Es decir que nuestras guerreras encontraron la manera de aliarse con un vidente que las trajera acá, pero se encontraron con otros viajeros al mismo tiempo, o bien el vidente deseaba ser conducido a Céfiro por medio de ellas.

- No sabía que había "kâhin" en otros mundos, y menos en el mundo místico, capaces de traer consigo a otros espíritus fuera del propio. –Neferti con tono de súplica y con mucha sinceridad le hablaba a Latis, casi pidiendo que le perdonara- Debe ser muy poderoso.

Latis le devolvió la mirada, y negó levemente. Neferti supo que no le culpaba.

- Debo intentar llegar al mundo místico. Y la única manera es con la brújula. Neferti descubrió el nombre del mundo de las guerreras mágicas en la lengua de Xios. Si Lucy logró regresar, tal vez sepamos algo de las otras dos guerreras.

- Yo también iré –señaló Paris categóricamente- no pienso quedarme acá sin hacer nada

- Tu guerrera mágica no está en el mundo místico, príncipe –dijo Neferti con pesar, a punto de que su voz delatara sus sentimientos-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé…porque a mi prometido le ocurrió lo mismo, sólo que su cuerpo también desapareció.

- ¿Y dónde está él? –Paris tenía un nudo en su garganta-

- No lo sé.

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy? ¡No veo nada!_

- ¿Lucy? ¿Marina? –su voz sonaba hueca, y el eco retumbaba a su alrededor-

No hubo respuesta. Recordó a su príncipe. Finalmente pudo verla, pero después, el dolor causado por el hechizo de Guruclef cesó y se encontró en aquel vacío.

Escuchó algo, una resonancia irregular, que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aguzó su oído,escuchando...

Algo se arrastraba.

Trató de no tener miedo, pero hundida en las tinieblas aquello era casi un imposible. La garganta se le cerró, pero logró articular un hilito de su voz

- ¿Quién está ahí? –dijo hacia la nada, el eco le devolvió su voz, transformada en un chillido-

_Ahí_

_Ahí_

_Hi…_

Aquello era peor de escalofriante. EL propio sonido de su voz, demasiado aguda le hizo caer en cuenta de que su miedo crecía y crecía.

El vacío tembló a su alrededor.

_Cric, cric, cric, plaf, cric cric_

Eran como uñas clavándose en el hielo para tomar impulso, para luego alzar una voluminosa y putrefacta masa. Lo que se acercaba era grande, _muy_ grande. No podía tomar suficiente velocidad gracias a su peso.

Ahora podía escuchar su respiración, convertida en un frenético jadeo discontinuo. Asustada desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los pies deseó tener una luz consigo. Su deseo casi se hizo realidad, pues lo siguiente le iluminó el alma...

- ¡Chica! –gritó una voz conocida-

- ¿Señora Mizuki? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Dónde están Lucy y Marina?

- ¡Corre!¡No debe alcanzarte!

Anais tomó la advertencia muy en serio, pero no sabía hacia a donde debía correr, todo parecía igual.

-¡ Hacia dónde! ¡ Dígame por favor!

No hubo respuesta

El ruido se intensificaba. A su paso, se aplastaban cosas, crujiendo, crujiendo. Sonaba como un gusano, que adelantaba su poderoso cuerpo a través de un pasaje estrecho.

_Cric, cric, cric, plaf, cric cric_

Supo hacia qué dirección precipitarse con toda su energía, cuando a lo lejos, unos enormes dientes, intensamente azules comenzaron a hacerse visibles, a su derecha.

* * *

Marina guardaba silencio. Algo muy inusual en ella. Se limitaba a "caminar" aunque sabía que había sido conducida a ese sitio sin su cuerpo físico. Llamaba de vez en cuando a sus dos amigas, gritando a los cuatro puntos cardinales, pero todo parecía en vano.

Después del ataque de su mago, fue transportada a un sitio completamente nuevo. No era Céfiro y tampoco era su propio mundo.

Estaba en mitad de lo que parecía haber sido una carretera hacía eones, pues el pavimento estaba partido en miles de puntos. La vegetación azulosa se abría paso en cada una de las grietas. Autos abandonados de formas extrañas, con timón triangular, de chasis claramente redondeado y sin neumáticos, se amontonaban por doquier. Dentro de ellos, insectos y animales exóticos, parecidos a osos hormigueros de color negro y del tamaño de un gato habían establecido su morada. Ella los miraba guardando distancia mientras pasaba al lado de los vidrios rotos de los vehículos, sin atreverse a averiguar si estos animales le veían realmente.

Después de mucho deambular, se dejó caer en el suelo. Odiaba la sensación de "estar y no estar". Estaba cansada, pero no podía asociarlo a un dolor de pies, o a sus rodillas. No percibía si el piso debajo estaba frío, caliente, o si el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte cuando agitaba los árboles.

- Malditos sean todos los espectros –rezongó- ¡ahora entiendo porque les llaman almas en pena. ¡Y yo tengo muchos asuntos pendientes! –espetó con furia-

Pensó de nuevo en Damien, Irina y Oziel. Malditos. Malditos una y otra vez. Ellos tenían la culpa.

- Sabía que se traían algo entre manos. –hizo una pausa, y un profundo suspiro le inundó el pecho- Anais, Lucy…ellos les hicieron algo esa vez. Tal vez por eso no estemos juntas. Están en peligro. ¡Debo encontrar la forma de volver!

Resuelta a no dejarse vencer, se levantó. Debía haber gente en ese mundo. Tal vez encontrara a alguien con quien comunicarse.

- No pueden haber desaparecido todos, alguien construyó esta carretera, y estos autos –le aseguró al aire, mientras observaba cómo uno de esos animalejos corría a esconderse en un vehículo gris abollado en la parte delantera-

* * *

Negro por todas partes

No…también había algo azul. Un azul que poseía luminiscencia propia, incandescente como una llama, y mortífero.

"Regresa" –decía una voz a lo lejos-

Había algo en la oscuridad. Algo peligroso, muy antiguo y fuerte. Era una entidad única, pero que podía deshacerse en miles. En su reino era invencible.

"¡Te dije que no lo llevaras!" –escuchó la reprimenda de Mizuki. Su voz tenía tintes de angustia- "Proviene de mundo diferente al tuyo, por tanto hace que tu espíritu vibre diferente, además posee una enorme energía, y eso lo atrae"

Miró hacia su pecho. El amuleto aún brillaba. En la negrura era lo único que veía. Pero estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Algo le jaló bruscamente. Un ardor le recorrió la nuca como un latigazo.

"¡ahora!"

Cuando abrió los ojos, Mizuki estaba mirándole con furia.

- ¿Marina? ¿Anais? –fue lo primero que articularon sus labios. -

- Míralas tu misma. – Mizuki se apartó de su vista, y caminó hacia una mesita para encender un cigarrillo- he hecho todo lo que pude, pero jamás me esperé que tú y tu amiga rubia tuvieran marcas… o que les lanzaran de aquella forma de Céfiro.

- ¿Dónde están? –Lucy se incorporó de golpe, pero su cuerpo se tambaleó. Tuvo que sentarse, pero aún desde el piso buscó por la estancia, y encontró lo que buscaba-

Los cuerpos de sus amigas estaban allí, aun sumidos en un sueño profundo, sobre los cojines del salón.

- ¿Por qué no han despertado?¿Qué ocurrió?

La vidente aspiró de su cigarrillo con fuerza. Sin ninguna prisa, lanzó el humo por la boca. Tardó unos segundos más en contestar. Su voz temblaba.

- Tú y tu amiga rubia… tienen las marcas. –Mizuki hablaba más para sí misma que para su interlocutora- No entiendo cómo pasó eso. Fui cuidadosa. Se suponía que no eran visibles. La expulsión le afectó más a ella que a ti, por eso te pude recuperar. Espero que haya podido escapar del mundo intermedio. El que su cuerpo aun respire es una buena señal.

Lucy se arrastró para quedar en medio de sus compañeras. Les tomó de la mano a cada una. No era posible, ¡no era posible! Si hacía unos segundos estaban allí con ella, si hacía menos de una hora escuchaba sus risas…Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse como una locomotora presta a tirarse de un puente colgante. Se le atragantaron las palabras y los interrogantes que deseaba formular.

- Y Marina… bueno, la fortuna es que ella estuvo a salvo, pero la expulsión la empujó hacia otro mundo. Y no pude verlo a tiempo. Debía tomar una decisión, y Anais se encontraba en mayor peligro, al igual que tú.

- ¡No puede ser! –por fin gritó, sin ocultar sus lágrimas, les apretaba las manos, pero los cuerpos estaban inertes, sus almas no se encontraban allí- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! Dígame cómo puedo recuperarlas! Viajaré a donde usted me diga, no me importa… pero dígame cómo hacer para que ellas vuelvan!

- No puedes volver a viajar…¿que no lo entiendes?¡ Incluso puede que ya estés perdida!

- ¡No me importa! –chilló sin atender la última frase, juntó sus fuerzas y se paró al frente de la vidente, tomándole del brazo que no sostenía el cigarro- ¡Ayúdeme, ayúdelas! ¡Escúcheme por favor!

- ¡La que tiene que escuchar eres tú! –dijo Mizuki, soltando el cigarrillo hacia el suelo de mármol, y agarrando sus hombros para sacudirle- ¡Tienes la marca! ¡Te perseguirá hasta volverte loca! ¡hasta que intentes suicidarte! ¡Y allí te tomará! ¡Debemos encontrar la forma de quitarte esa marca!

Lucy parpadeaba sin entender. Sus pensamientos sólo estaban con sus amigas, cuyo espíritu se había extraviado.

* * *

Latis salió del salón, acompañado de Neferti. Ella sabía que no se separaría de ella hasta que pudiera hacerle una pregunta crucial, a solas.

Avanzaron unos metros, taciturnos, hasta que por fin, su amigo habló

- ¿Conoces aquel ser? ¿Sabes qué es? ¿Lo viste, no es así? – Latis aparentaba seriedad, y entereza, pero por dentro un remolino de emociones bullía con ganas de estallar-

- Sí. Tu guerrera se encuentra en grave peligro. Aunque haya podido regresar al mundo místico, temo que no la dejará en paz.

- Neferti –el hombre paró de súbito, y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros- dime a que me enfrento

- Tiene muchos nombres. Mi pueblo lo conoce como Mavi-Alev. El dios de la llama azul y soberano del "Nifelheim" o mundo intermedio


	13. En los monstruos que nos hemos convertid

De vuelta!

Y en más de un sentido. Volvemos al presente. Hacia las 5am Lucy, Latis y Matt se separan, planeando encontrarse en la clínica veterinaria después de la fuga del hospital. Sin embargo, un suceso increíble tiene lugar ese mismo día en un sitio diferente, hacia las once de la mañana: Noelle asesina al padre de Matt, Adam Izuki. Es el lamentable daño colateral al descargar su furia contra Eliott, al frente de su departamento. "Es el precio", le dice Mavi-Alev, el dios supremo del Nifelheim. ¿El precio para qué? esa es la incógnita.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen! De nuevo menciono con mucha alegría a las personas que dejaron sus reviews: Tsunami Azul (Nossa! Lees español! muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Si! ellos también deberían ir detrás de las dos chicas ¿verdad?) Nambelle (casi lloro :D), AmandaCefiro (en este capítulo aclaro eso, gracias :D),bermone(si..cierto, muchos interrogantes! y el Nifelheim seguirá dando miedo a medida que sepamos mas), AscellaStar (a Clef le remuerde...créeme. Y Neferti, bueno, todos necesitamos un amigo apuesto no?) y Guest (etzel47...¿verdad? si, ¡demasiados escenarios! pero eso es bueno para desarrollar cada uno de los personajes como se lo merece)

En este capítulo tengo demasiadas referencias! Se agolpan y es complicado dejarlas de lado. Escogí las más representativas, espero les gusten

* * *

_Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan - Stephen King_

_"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough" - I won,t give up, Jason Mraz_

_And please don't stand so close to me , I'm having trouble breathing - Distance, Christina Perri_

**Capitulo 13. En los monstruos que nos hemos convertido**

**Tiempo: Presente**

- ¿Y bien…Cuál es su reporte?

_Diablos, no es justo_, _no debió pasar esto, _pensó el detective mientras observaba la escena, esperando que el forense respondiera su pregunta. _¿Por qué tuviste que venir Izuki?_

Recorrió con la mirada el pasillo de entrada a los apartamentos. Habían extendido cintas amarillas por todo el contorno, esperando aislar lo que más pudieran la escena del crimen. Varios mirones, residentes del edificio, se asomaban por las ventanas a pesar de haber tratado de cerrar el piso completo.

Apenas era medio día, y ya se perfilaba como uno de los más largos.

Posó sus ojos en los cuerpos extendidos sobre el corredor. Había visto muchas cosas en su carrera, pero ver a su compañero de trabajo, tendido de esa forma, con el cabello erizado, y con esa mueca de dolor congelada en su rostro…Eso, sería algo que protagonizaría varias pesadillas nocturnas.

_No se lo merecía, no se lo merecía… acabar así, de esta forma…¿quién pudo?...¿por qué?_

Más importante era el CÓMO, objetó su mente, situando la atención en el médico muerto, más cerca de su campo de visión, quien sin duda había obtenido la peor parte.

_Las manos parecen garras, como si se hubiera aferrado del suelo, como si lo estuvieran halando, arrastrando, pero no hay signos de violencia a su alrededor…su pelo...está casi blanco, pero según las descripciones no era así hace apenas unas horas. Su columna…esa pose inaudita….se me revuelve el estómago…_

La imagen de una vieja película, "El exorcista" llegó a su mente. La pequeña Regan bajando de las escaleras como una araña deforme…

Afortunadamente el forense habló, justo a tiempo para que lograra desvanecer –de momento- lo que su imaginación se empeñaba en dar vida.

- Es…un enigma – dijo el hombrecillo de cara larga y ojos pequeños- no se observa herida alguna, ni contusiones, no aplicaron ninguna fuerza sobre estos hombres, no veo arma asesina…su piel está completamente libre de marcas. Es como si el ataque hubiera provenido del interior del cuerpo-

- ¿Alguna droga? ¿Algún químico que pueda desencadenar esta reacción?

- No conozco ninguna que pueda hacer esto en tan corto tiempo

- Entonces la doctora…

- No creo que ni siquiera un luchador experto hubiera podido hacer esto, al menos no físicamente. Es necesario que los llevemos a la central para poder indagar más.

_Indagar más_, repitió su mente, la cual, con un pequeño incentivo visualizó una superficie metálica y un par de sierras de mano brillantes, con el cuerpo de Adam Izuki listo para una disección.

- ¿Tiene familiares? –volvió a hablar el forense, regresándole a la realidad una vez más, para su tranquilidad-

- Un hijo. –dijo carraspeando-

_Y llevo una hora tratando de comunicarme con el…para avisarle que su padre ha fallecido._

* * *

Estaba muerto

Si!…estaba tan cansado que podría haber caído en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente y el día después de ese, y otro más, sólo por si acaso.

Matt se deslizó en el apartamento que compartía con su padre, esperando que no estuviera allí, ya que no poseía las suficientes fuerzas para entablar una conversación, como era usual cuando el no pasaba la noche en casa.

Había dejado –a regañadientes- al par de "amigos" en la clínica, esperando en serio que Lucy no le hiciera caso a "la momia" quien insistía en regresar a la escena del crimen. Había pensado que el famoso hombre por el que se derretía su pelirroja sería más inteligente, pero parecía que recién hubiera aterrizado en el planeta Tierra.

Miró el reloj de pulsera…las ocho de la mañana… tenía clases hasta las dos de la tarde, así que podría tener unas buenas horas de sueño. Dejó el celular en silencio. No quería que ningún compañero le despertara en medio de la siesta. Se puso la piyama, colocó el despertador a las 12:30 pm y de inmediato se hundió en el mundo de la deliciosa inconciencia.

Hacia las once y media de la mañana, el celular se iluminó una, dos, tres veces, y más tarde otras más, pero Matt no se percató de esto. Tampoco escuchó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba debajo de los cojines del sofá de la sala, que repicó en repetidas ocasiones.

Soñó algo muy extraño, que le hizo dar vueltas en su angosta cama. Era la doctora Harris, quien en vez de entregarle la tarjeta y la nota, le entregaba un encendedor, diciéndole crípticamente: "Es para verlos mejor".

* * *

Estaba cansado, de eso no había duda, pero la visión que le estaban regalando no era algo que tuviera el privilegio de observar todos los días, así que combatió el agotamiento con gusto.

Despatarrada sobre una colchoneta improvisada y cubierta con una sábana, Lucy dormía plácidamente y completamente tranquila. En ocasiones podía ver debajo de los párpados cerrados un ligero movimiento, delatando sus sueños.

El sonido ocasional de algún maullido, o un quejido de un perro no lograba despertarle. Latis intuía que era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que la pequeña guerrera dormía sin preocupaciones.

Se había quitado la peluca, y soltado el cabello que tenía aprisionado debajo de esta para dormir. Su cabello era más largo de lo que había imaginado. Largas ondulaciones de ese rojo encendido caían aquí y allá, sin afanes, delatando su suavidad cada vez que se movía.

Con cuidado, se incorporó. Sus espontáneas camas se encontraban lejos, pero ambas en la trastienda –estaba seguro que el chico lo había dispuesto así a propósito- y caminó silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que interrumpiera la etapa REM que experimentaba la chica, aunque por la forma que dormía Lucy, ni un terremoto podría ponerla en pie.

Colocó una rodilla en el suelo, y se agachó lo suficiente para que una de sus manos lograra acariciar un mechón rojizo. Al hacerlo, la tentación fue demasiada, y buscó su mejilla con el dorso de la palma. Su piel era porcelana, pero irradiaba tibieza.

_Te libraré de Mavi-Alev. No me importa que sea un dios, encontraré la forma. La encontraré. No me rendiré. –_Pensó, tomando una decisión inequívoca, mientras rozaba delicadamente el rostro de Lucy-

Ella se revolvió y murmuró algo ininteligible, sonriendo entre sueños. Latis sonrió también, sin alejarse de su contacto. Calma, tranquilidad, felicidad. Eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. _De ninguna manera te dejaré ir. No sin luchar. Siempre creí que te encontraría. Y lo hice._

Dentro de sus sueños Lucy flotaba hacia atrás, devolviéndose en el tiempo. Una parte de su cerebro que le estaba vedada, comenzó abrirse, invitándola a recorrerla. Sentía una calidez particular que hacía que pudiera enfrentar la visión que comenzaba a aclararse, a hacerse más fuerte…más real.

_Nunca imaginé que tu ausencia me haría daño. He muerto todos los días, esperando tu regreso, o pensando en hacerlo posible. –_Siguió él, reflexionando acerca de lo que había presenciado en pocas horas- _¿Por qué ahora te inspiro temor? ¿Por qué dudas al acercarte? Jamás te haría daño. Te protegeré hasta el final, pensé que lo sabías. No deseo que sientas miedo de mí; que lo hagan el resto de personas que viven en los 513 mundos, pero no tú. ¿Cambiaste de parecer durante este tiempo? _

Pensó en el chico. Matt. Una extraña furia se apoderó de el al recordar la familiaridad con que la tocaba, la facilidad con que le hablaba…

_ No seré aquel que se rinde fácilmente. Estoy acá ahora. No me daré por vencido contigo, aunque los cielos se nos caigan encima._

La pelirroja arrugó la frente y contrajo la boca. Latis se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de expresión. Aún tenía su mano acariciando suavemente su rostro cuando Lucy despertó de repente, abriendo los ojos, llenos de un pánico sobrecogedor, y brillantes por unas lágrimas no derramadas aún. Hizo que le soltara inmediatamente, pero no se retiró de su lado. Lucy con el impulso que llevaba en sus sueños, se irguió, quedando solo a centímetros de su cara. El miedo en los ojos de la chica se transformó en algo indefinible, que no estuvo seguro de identificar.

Ambos permanecieron mudos por unos largos segundos. Sus miradas quedaron fijas. Era increíblemente incómodo, y deliciosamente placentero. Era un veneno con la dosis perfecta de narcótico, corriendo por sus venas, hipnotizándoles, anclándoles al cielo.

Hasta que Lucy se encargó de romper el hielo. Su hielo.

- La..tis –tartamudeó-

El siguió sin ceder una gota de espacio. Ella no sabía qué hacer. _Recuerda, recuerda tu promesa de guardar distancia –_se dijo- Sus pupilas se agitaron en todas las direcciones posibles, evadiendo.

_Por favor, ¡estás muy cerca!, se me está olvidando que debo respirar_. _Inhala, exhala, inhala…_

Tímidamente volvió a verle, sin dejar mucho tiempo que sus ojos se encontraran. Parecía que quería perseguir la bola imaginaria de un partido de tenis entre los profundos violetas de él y algo indefiniblemente interesante que había en el suelo. A pesar de eso, el calor le estaba subiendo al rostro un grado centígrado a la vez.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado por su reacción inicial-

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo ella podría mantener distancia? Se le hacía eterno. Y difícil. En el fondo de su corazón lo único que deseaba era no tener que guardarse sus sentimientos, y gritarle "te amo". Con sólo pensarlo se erizó.

_Tengo tanto miedo de lo que veas en este instante. Y sin embargo, cada latido de mi corazón roto te pertenece. _

_Distancia, ¡distancia! –_GRITÓ su conciencia-

Lucy obligó a su mente a trabajar en algo diferente, algo que no estuviera en función de los ojos del espadachín. Fragmentos del sueño, la sensación de vacío que le hizo despertar…

- Yo…recordé algo que había olvidado. –miró directamente al piso-. _  
_

Tras esa pequeña declaración, calló. El esperó que continuara.

- Recordé – siguió con voz temblorosa- algo acerca de la última ves que fuimos de forma incorpórea a Céfiro. Tú estabas a punto de irte con…

- Neferti –completó el-

- Neferti –el nombre que hasta el momento era desconocido le provocó un dolor extraño al pronunciarlo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Latis?

El asintió. Aún estaban extremadamente cerca. _¡DISTANCIA!_

- ¿Funcionó? ¿El puente que ellas iban a crear, para restaurar Autozam…?

- No se ha podido completar

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese día iba a acompañar a Neferti por otras razones. Era un secreto, -confesó, dulcificando su mirada- hasta que te vi. Y eso cambió muchas cosas.

¡Ahi estaba! Eso definitivamente NO lo quería escuchar. "Un secreto"... ¡entre los dos! ¡Qué personal sonaba eso! Sonrió con tristeza. ¿Ya estaría casado con ella?

- Un secreto –fue lo único que atinó a decir, repitiendo sus palabras-

- Sí. Solo en Xios podríamos tener acceso al salón sagrado, que sería la única forma de viajar. Sin embargo, tuvimos problemas.

Lucy se pasmó. No esperaba eso._ ¿Viajar?_

- ¿Viajar a dónde? – preguntó asombrada-

- Acá, al mundo místico

- No…entiendo. ¿Por qué planeabas viajar al mundo místico si tu…? – se interrumpió abruptamente, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia. Iba a decirle "…si tú quieres a Neferti..?" Sin embargo, la pausa no impidió que una chispa de esperanza se encendiera en su interior, la cual tenía una llama apenas perceptible, pero bastaba, sí que bastaba-

- ¿Si yo…? – Latis no tenía idea qué palabras podrían completar aquella oración, y confundido arqueó sus cejas-

No tuvieron tiempo para terminar la frase, ya que un sonido les hizo ponerse en guardia. Latis se incorporó y Lucy detrás de él se puso en pie. La reja exterior se estaba abriendo, con una fuerza un tanto excesiva.

Un presentimiento terrible inundó el corazón de la guerrera mágica al ver a Matt aparecer frente a ellos. No parecía el mismo.

* * *

Huyó, porque no sabría que más hacer. Era lo más sencillo. Había tomado algo de su dinero y las tarjetas. Todo había cambiado en un suspiro.

Dormitaba en el autobús que la sacaba de la ciudad. Lo más curioso fue que esperó uno en particular, a pesar de saber que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Noelle se debatía entre el placer y la culpabilidad. Había asesinado a esos dos hombres. Eliott era un hombre horrible, ¿pero merecía morir? ¿Desde cuándo se convertía en ella en juez que decidía quién vivía y quien moría? E Izuki..Izuki..Hasta le había preguntado si estaba bien.

Pero por otro lado… estaba esa sensación que aún le recorría y que no había logrado apaciguar desde el asesinato. Ese calor indómito que le hacía hervir la sangre bajo la piel, que ansiaba más y más. Negarlo era inútil. Adoraba lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que había sentido. Era una liberación que jamás pensó tener. Ahora aceptaba que tenía poder, y mucho. Podía recorrer el mundo, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sólo bastaría un empujoncito a la mente de uno o de otro…y el que se interpusiera…

_Dime, deliciosa, el que se interponga.. ¿Qué le harás?_

Noelle no le había escuchado desde el "episodio" en su apartamento. Se irguió en su silla, y abrió los ojos. Escuchó un leve quejido en su mente.

_No despiertes…! Noelle…_

Miró a su alrededor, confundida. La voz dejó de escucharse. El bus estaba casi vacío. Dos asientos más adelante iba una pareja de ancianos; a su derecha, a unos cinco puestos, un hombre de negocios, y atrás de su silla, un grupo de cuatro muchachos, claramente saltándose clases, en su uniforme escolar, que hablaban animadamente.

Por la ventana ya no se veía la ciudad. Cada vez había menos casas a los costados de la carretera, y el verde brillante tomaba más y más fuerza.

Reflexionó un instante. ¿Sólo puede hablarme en ciertas ocasiones? ¿Debo dormir para encontrarme con él? Pero ¿por qué?

Ya no le temía. Es más, ansiaba hablar con él. Necesitaba saber muchas cosas, y por lo que intuía, el sería el único que podría proporcionarle algún conocimiento.

Siendo consciente que cada vez más estaba aceptando a aquel monstruo oscuro en su vida, cerró sus ojos para poder dormir. No fue tan difícil. El sonido constante del motor, los sucesos del día y el rítmico movimiento le ayudaron. Y así, pudo verlo.

El ser estaba de pie, frente a ella, rodeado de oscuridad, pero su figura se perfilaba con un tenue resplandor azulado. Su boca, como siempre, era lo único visible, y sonreía como era usual. Detalló cómo ese brillo se movía constantemente, con ligeras variaciones, y ahí lo supo. Esa boca, era una llama azul, cuyo color era resultado de un calor muy intenso.

"Has venido" "Te esperé mucho, deliciosa Noelle"

"si, estoy acá, pero deseo…"

"deseas saber quién soy, y por qué te ansío tanto."

"así es"

"Los hombres me han puesto muchos nombres, pero el más… apropiado es Mavi-Alev, que en tu lengua significa llama azul. Para ellos soy un dios, un supremo, uno de los primeros. Vivo en un mundo de oscuridad. Le han dado el apelativo de Nifelheim en algunos sitios. Es mi reino. El Nifelheim es un mundo intermedio, con miles de puertas. Es un espacio que comunica a todos los mundos. Si alguien desea viajar entre ellos, deberá atravesarlo.

Cuando alguien desea cruzar los mundos y puedo verlo, le imprimo una marca, para rastrearlo. Los persigo fuera de mis dominios, pero sólo puedo hacerlo cuando sus conciencias se internan en los sueños, o en la noche, que facilita la entrada al mundo donde deseo entrar, sin embargo, mi poder es limitado, y sólo puedo jugar con sus mentes para que viajen de nuevo al Nifelheim y así tomarlos para mí"

"¿Por qué, por qué les destruyes?"

"Ahh, mi deliciosa Noelle…ellos son mi sustento. Tomo su energía, su poder, entre más tengan más apetitosos son... más dulces…Me alimento de ellos y así mantengo el balance. Los mundos no deben ser cruzados por los hombres, o los destruirían todos"

Noelle dudó. Si a Mavi-Alev se alimentaba de poder, ella podría ser el plato principal de esa noche.

"No, mi deliciosa. Para ti hay un destino diferente" – Las llamas azules de su boca se agitaron pérfidamente-

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Sacarme de esta condena. Verás…Perdí la batalla equivocada y mi castigo fue este destierro. Mi destino no está en está perpetua oscuridad, hambriento, esperando a quien cruza, viéndome disminuido con el paso de los siglos. Yo nací para ser un dios de los hombres, para cruzar los cielos, para ser adorado"

"No comprendo, ¿cómo encajo yo en esos planes?"

"Oh Noelle! Eres única. Hace siglos aguardo por alguien como tú, un simple kâhin que pueda viajar entre los mundos no es suficiente…tú eres mi Fénix, mi diosa! tu poder, tu capacidad de modificar el cerebro humano…esperé mucho tiempo y ahora es el momento. Viejos rituales van a tomar lugar, y debemos aprovecharlo. Eso que sientes es sólo el principio, mi deliciosa. Te prometo que el éxtasis será aún mayor. Y sólo era un pequeño precio, el precio para poder viajar entre los mundos. Sólo tomando una vida era posible "

"No. No Mavi-Alev. No lo haré. No volveré a matar"

"Noelle…¿sigues negando el placer que te proporciona tu poder?"

Se revolvió incómoda en su sitio. No era verdad, ella no era un monstruo como el

"No, no es cierto"

Mavi-Alev desapareció de su vista. Asustada le buscó, moviéndose, dando vueltas en círculos. La oscuridad era completa, le mareaba. Perdió el sentido de lo que era arriba y lo que era abajo. Quiso despertar. Era una tonta por ir voluntariamente a ese sitio y hablar con ese dios loco.

Pero entonces, la voz provino muy cerca de su oreja derecha. Un calor casi sensual le atravesó el tímpano, plantándole indefinidamente al piso inexistente. Una ligera brisa, intensamente satisfactoria le rodeó el cuerpo.

"No te niegues, mi Noelle" –dijo la voz en su oído- "Recuérdalo"

Y Mavi-Alev lo hizo posible. Le recordó lo que había sentido horas antes. El Fénix estaba ahí, sus alas no se habían apagado…

Y fue inevitable

* * *

Su cabeza era una compleja sucesión de imágenes, de recuerdos y de coincidencias agudamente dolorosas, que presionaban cada neurona que deseaba desconectarse y huir de su cerebro.

_Papá_

El reloj despertador sonó. Adormecido y bostezando, tomó el celular que reposaba en el mueble al lado de su lecho. Y ahí, supo que algo malo había pasado. Eran 15 llamadas perdidas del compañero de trabajo de su padre.

Devolvió la llamada. Sus dedos congelados y temblorosos, acertaron en el botón apropiado por cuenta de un milagro. Se encontró rogando a todos los dioses que su presentimiento fuera erróneo, que su padre sólo se le había acabado la batería, o el saldo, que por favor no tuviera que escuchar una voz incómoda al otro lado de la línea diciéndole que lo lamentaba.

Cuando eso ocurrió, el celular se deslizó de su palma, la cual se había congelado, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus dedos y de todo su cuerpo.

Por unos minutos escuchó cómo desde el piso, el angustiado oficial seguía hablando. El aparato amplificaba esa voz, en medio del silencio del apartamento, que le inundaba con su presencia maldita, una presencia a la cual debería acostumbrarse desde ese mismo instante, pues ya nadie vendría a luchar con ella.

_Papá_

"Por favor ven a la comisaría, quisiera hablar contigo, frente a frente…Matt..Matt estás ahí?" –Decía la voz, dudando, saliendo del teléfono tumbado en el suelo-

Matt miró el teléfono en el suelo. ¿El piso podría tragárselo y seguiría sonando? El sueño volvía una y otra vez a su mente. La doctora Noelle Harris, entregándole un encendedor. Un encendedor, una llama. Fuego. Pero él no se quemaba, al contrario.

_Papá_

Y desde ese momento, poco recordaba realmente. Sólo cabeza se empeñaba en traer imágenes confusas: un café por la mañana, un juego de pelota, un regalo de cumpleaños, una tarde de palomitas de maíz viendo películas de acción, un abrazo, una sonrisa cuando llegaba a casa…

Fue a la comisaría, efectivamente. Quedaba relativamente cerca. Como un autómata tomó el metro, se bajó y caminó; se adentró en la estación y la fuerza de la costumbre lo condujo hasta el segundo piso, al cubículo donde varias veces le visitó. Se quedó observando su escritorio. Una taza, un esfero. Sus notas desparramadas…una foto.

Pero tan pronto vio a la persona que le había llamado hacía pocos minutos, lo único que preguntó fue:

- ¿Noelle Harris?

La expresión mesclada de reconocimiento y consternación del detective le dijo mucho más que un "sí" directo que jamás saldría de su boca.

Dejó que el compañero de su padre divagara y le proporcionara un inútil tratamiento psicológico a víctimas por medio de unas largas palabras. Al terminar, alegó cansancio, y salió de allí.

Tenía claro a dónde debía ir. Una furia desconocida nació en su corazón, un corazón que se ennegrecía por fruto de los lazos y cuerdas que ataba la lógica de una casualidad imposible, pero en la que él tenía un claro papel.

Así, llegó a la clínica. Corrió el cerrojo y la reja con la adrenalina saltando de sus articulaciones. Silencioso, caminó a la trastienda. Allí estaban, mirándole.

Sus sentimientos cambiaron, y al fin lo entendió. Ella jamás le amó. Jamás. Y ahora, él había cambiado la vida de su padre por estas dos personas, que le veían como un intruso. El dolor por la pérdida le aprisionaba el pecho, a punto de colisionar junto con todos sus órganos contra su alma que atravesaba un metálico calvario.

- Te juro que si hubiera podido elegir, si hubiera tenido una ligera idea… -le dijo dirigiéndose a Lucy, entregándole una mirada cargada de un profundo odio- te hubiera dejado allí enterrada.

La chica se le cortó la respiración cómo si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. _Bien._

Acto seguido, tomó su celular y marcó el 911. Lucy le miraba atónita, pero el hombre alto se colocó de inmediato entre ella y el.

Escuchó a la operadora que contestaba del otro extremo de la línea

- "Si…para reportar una emergencia. He visto a una pareja muy extraña irrumpir por la fuerza en un local. Vestían batas de hospital, pero creo que llevaban unos morrales con lo que parecía ser ropa. Una mujer pelirroja y un hombre alto. Se comportan muy extraño. ¿La dirección? Si claro…es….

Lucy abrió su boca, quería advertirle, pero Latis entendió.

Matt seguía hablando

- Si, muy cerca. ¿una unidad patrullando en este instante? Perfecto…

Latis tomó la mano a Lucy, y arrastrándole sin dudar, atravesó la trastienda, pasando por el lado de Matt para buscar la salida. El chico les observó pasar. Su mirada estaba vacía.

- La encontraré Papá. Y enmendaré todo. - prometió Matt hacia la soledad, su nueva mejor amiga-

* * *

Aburrida al extremo, Marina entró a la habitación que olía a rancio. Una escena familiar se desarrollaba dentro de ella. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Había niños allí. Eso era muy extraño. No había visto tantos niños desde su llegada.

- Maestro Akil –dijo uno de los pequeños, con voz clara- cuéntenos de los mundos entre los mundos-

El aludido no le respondió de inmediato. La guerrera supo que le estaba hablando directamente a ella cuando dijo:

- Se supone que los hombres no deben viajar entre ellos. Yo lo sé. Pero algunas veces, hay quienes desafían las leyes elementales.


	14. Destierro - Parte I

Alguien una vez me dijo que esta historia era compuesta por dos polos que se acercaban. Así es. Para poder avanzar en el presente se requiere del pasado. Aún hay cosas que contar, muy importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Tenemos una idea de qué ocurrió con Marina Y Anais, pero no sabemos que fue de ellas durante los 6 meses en que Lucy estuvo recluida en el hospital psiquiátrico, luchando por recobrar su pasado, ni cuál fue el tenebroso evento que desencadenó que la guerrera de fuego olvidara todo. Tampoco sabemos que fué lo que ocurrió para que Latis se demorara en llegar al mundo místico, o cómo llegó allí en primer lugar, cómo muere Mizuki ...qué ocurrió con las personas en Céfiro: Paris, Ascot y Guruclef quienes también presenciaron la expulsión de sus amadas, o por qué el puente con Autozam aún no ha podido formarse.

A todos los que leen gracias por acompañarme. Si se animan a dejarme su opinión me harán muy feliz. Como siempre, con alegría menciono a AmandaCefiro (ya casi, ahí vamos, sé que aun quedan muchas preguntas por resolver), Bermone (he aquí tu pedido, como te lo prometí) , Nambelle (si, hay cosas que crean monstruos interiores. uno no sabe como va a reaccionar hasta que reacciona) y al Guest (nadie es tan cándido como para dejar pasar algo así..bueno, tal vez Lucy Shidou)

Este es la parte uno de dos capítulos, por razones de tiempo no alcancé a completarlos como uno sólo.

* * *

_No hay que tener miedo de la pobreza ni del destierro, ni de la cárcel, ni de la muerte._

_De lo que hay que tener miedo es del propio miedo _

_- Epicteto de Frigia_

**Capítulo 14. Destierro Parte I**

**Tiempo: Pasado**

El Guru no soportaba estar sentando por más tiempo. Presea le observaba preocupada mientras daba pasos inquietos de un lado para otro.

- Cálmate por favor – comenzó la armera, llevándose una mano al pecho para hablar, de esa forma tan característica suya, que imitaba sin darse cuenta, pero con la mano contraria, el gesto que su hermana hacía-

Guruclef miró a su alrededor súbitamente y advirtió que su comportamiento era del todo inusual. Paró su marcha y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los nervios a punto de reventar. Y era debido a que pese a todo, aún no veía ningún resultado para encontrar el método de localizar a las guerreras mágicas.

Y el no podía salir corriendo a una aventura. Lo que pudiera hacer, lo debía hacer desde Céfiro. Otra de las maravillas de su cargo era la imposibilidad de ausentarse. Ahora el gobierno del planeta recaía en gran medida sobre sus hombros. Desde el principio supo que no podría dejarlo todo para ir hasta Xios, como si se lo podían permitir otros. Su lugar estaba en Céfiro, y no podía dejar a la deriva todo lo que habían comenzado. Era su responsabilidad.

Pero aún así, siendo el principal causante de toda esta desgracia, debía hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para solucionarla. Esa también era su responsabilidad... y su deseo. Debía encontrar otra forma de ayudar.

Las noticias que estaban aguardando entraron al salón en la forma del jefe de guardas del castillo, El comandante Ráfaga, quien ingresó al mismo con andar rápido, seguido de tres guardias. El hechicero y la armera detuvieron por un segundo su respiración, prestos a escuchar lo que diría.

_No son buenas noticias – _predijo el Guru-

- ¿Qué has averiguado?–preguntó inmediatamente, sin siquiera esperar que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ellos-

- Los genios han guardado silencio. No he logrado que hablen conmigo. Ni Ceres, ni Windam, ni siquiera Rayearth.

- Supongo que sólo es posible que las guerreras mágicas puedan establecer comunicación con ellos. – reflexionó Presea, mirando hacia el suelo, con gran pesar-

- ¿Y la biblioteca? –quiso saber Guruclef, adelantándose-

- Ninguna referencia, no hay nada. ¿Tuvieron alguna suerte con Sienna?

- No. A pesar de ser la persona con mayores conocimientos acerca de la historia de Céfiro, ella tampoco conoce nada acerca de "mundos entre mundos" –dijo la Armera. Ella misma había estado con Sienna largas horas entre los libros más antiguos, buscando, sin éxito-

Era un camino sin salida. Ya Neferti se los había dicho. Pero no, NO, se negaba a la resignación. Latis y Paris estaban haciendo lo posible por encontrar a Lucy, y tener noticias de las otras dos guerreras. Ellos..EL! debía hacer lo mismo, hasta el cansancio.

- ¿Cómo sigue Ascot? –Ráfaga había estado largo tiempo fuera. Deseaba conocer si había algún cambio en su condición-

- Igual. Aún no despierta. Caldina y Freya le cuidan noche y día. –respondió ella-

- ¿Freya? Pensé que toda la delegación había partido con Neferti

- No. Neferti dejó instrucciones para que su hermana sacerdotisa permaneciera acá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo el Guru-

* * *

Tan pronto como Neferti le comunicó lo que haría, se opuso rotundamente. Freya recordó la animada discusión que habían tenido, de la cual ahora se arrepentía. Si no la volvía ver tendría que vivir con las últimas palabras que le dijo.

- _¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te dejarán! ¡Son sagrados!_

- _Yo soy la sacerdotisa mayor de Xios, ¡claro que lo haré! Tengo derecho de sangre_

- _¿Es que no lo recuerdas hermana? Recuerda el desastre, ¡lo que le ocurrió a Akil!_

- _¡PRECISAMENTE POR ESO! –gritó Neferti, perdiendo la paciencia, y agitando sus largas trenzas rojizas- si Latis encuentra a Lucy y saben algo de las otras dos guerreras…_

- _¡Deja de vivir entre sueños Neferti! –espetó Freya, entendiendo a la perfección cuál era el objetivo tras esa arriesgada aventura- Akil se perdió,¡tienes que aceptarlo! lo más probable es que Mavi-Alev le haya matado hace años! Nadie sobrevive al Nifelheim, y menos un kâhin tan poderoso como Akil, demasiado apetitoso para el dios. ¡Latis no te va a traer noticias de cómo recuperarlo!_

- _¡TENGO QUE CREERLO! ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO! Es mi única esperanza… -Neferti estaba furiosa, sus mejillas se habían encendido y apretaba los puños, pero la desesperación se colaba por sus ojos, brillantes, llenos de pequeñas lágrimas-_

- _Si crees que él está vivo, es porque piensas que ya ha matado ¿eso es? ¿Akil, un asesino? Bien sabes que sería la única forma de dilatar las cosas con Mavi-Alev, aparte de tener que convertirse en un insomne, es saltar de mundo en mundo para tratar de diluir su marca. ¿Crees que lo ha hecho?_

- _¡No lo SE! ¡No lo SE! –Neferti cayó sobre un sillón, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, negándose a darle la cara-_

- _¡OLVIDALO YA! Es muy peligroso! Te pueden desterrar a ti también. El castigo es demasiado. Piénsalo. ¡Está prohibido! ¡¿Y en dónde queda el pacto con Autozam?! Bien sabes que o haces una cosa, o haces la otra! ¿¡Qué harán los ancianos!?_

- _Dime de una sola vez si vas a ir conmigo –dijo calmadamente, aún sentada, detrás de ella-_

- _No lo haré. Me quedaré acá. No mancharé el honor de mi orden por ti. Ni el de mi planeta._

- _Creí que… tu entre todos…lo entendería._

_Si. Ella también pensó que lo iba a entender. Pero no. Así no habían resultado las cosas_

- ¿Qué piensas muchacha? –dijo la Bailarina, al ver que Freya perdía su mirada en el infinito-

- Nada, nada – Freya volvió a la cruda realidad de un solo jalón-

Estaban sentadas en dos sillones altos, separados levemente, rodeando la cama de Ascot, quien seguía inconsciente en el lecho cubierto por verdes sábanas. Caldina miaba a Freya con curiosidad. La rubia sacerdotiza vestía una elegante prenda de seda dorada hasta las pantorillas, a juego con sus rizos y sus ojos. Los largos collares que simbolizaban su cargo le colgaban del cuello con gracia.

- Aprecio que estés acá…pero, cariño…¿Por qué estás ayudándome? – Caldina no perdía la ocasión de armar historias de amor con el que se pusiera por delante, así que lo primero que maquinó fue algo romántico- ¿Acaso estás interesada en este muchacho? – Subió el tono de su voz varios decibeles- ¡AYYY eso sería maravilloso! ¡A él le hace mucha falta! – le tomó las dos manos sin dilación a la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara- Sin duda le agradarás…te aseguro que yo..

- No es nada de eso –dijo Freya, atónita ante el comportamiento de Caldina, y soltando sus manos con presteza- ni siquiera lo conozco! Creo que es muy impertinente de tu parte decir eso. – La sacerdotisa le observó severamente, tanto así que Caldina arrugó su frente. Freya estaba muy seria.-

- Bueno, bueno –trató de suavizar las cosas- no me malentiendas. Sólo quería saber que te trae por acá -dijo alzando sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, queriendo transmitir un "cualquiera puede confundirse"-

- En realidad necesito que él despierte –confesó-

- ¿Por qué? Todos lo deseamos, pero…

- Estuve hablando con Yaris, uno de los miembros del concejo de este planeta quien también se considera maestro de Ascot, a su manera. Y él me comentó algo muy importante acerca de el. Algo por lo cual yo supongo que podrían haberle atacado, si los que lo hicieron son viajeros kâhin.

- Pero Ascot es sólo un muchacho… ¿qué podría haberles llamado tanto la atención?

- Eso mismo me pregunté yo…¿por qué atacarlo a él precisamente, estando presentes otros igual o más fuertes que él? Es precisamente por sus poderes. El invoca a criaturas ¿no es así?

- Si, Ascot es un invocador, pero en realidad a lo que tu llamas criaturas, para el son sus amigos. Unos amigos muy extraños, pero son su familia. Siempre fue un chico muy solitario – Caldina no entendía para dónde iba Freya con sus observaciones, pero se enternecía describiendo al chico, al cual quería como un hermanito menor-

- ¿Y desde dónde los convoca?

- Eso no lo sé. -hizo una pausa- ¿sabes?...nunca lo había pensado.

- Por eso es tan importante que despierte. – Freya clavó sus ojos en el invocador, esperando que sus oraciones fueran respondidas _Te ayudaré, hermana. Pero a mi manera. Siempre hay otros caminos. Mientras tanto…¡por favor cuídate! Y adviérte a Latis del peligro que corren. -_

* * *

- Dime por qué no podemos utilizarlo, nos ahorraría muchos días de viaje – Latis estaba impaciente, e incluso molesto-

- No debemos. Esa clase de energías son rastreadas en Xios. Además es sospechoso. No es el procedimiento. Además, no deseo ir a Autozam –explicó ella.

A través del enorme ventanal circular de color naranja, ubicado en uno de los costados divisaban Autozam. La nave de Xios donde se trasnportaban, llamada "Sais il Tinis", tenía una delgada estructura ovalada, sin pretenciones y completamente dorada, en cuyo frente una enorme cabeza de león dominaba el puente de mando de los capitanes. Desde ahí podía verla, claramente, uno de los tantos dioses y símbolos de su planeta, al cual llegarían tras una larga travesía. - _Quizás es el momento de decírselo. Es importante que lo sepa. No debo ocultárselo._ – hizo una pausa, y sin dejar de mirar al frente, hacia la pequeña masa del planeta Autozam que brillaba en la distancia, decidió sincerarse.

- Latis, hay algo que debes saber.

- Te escucho

- Para poder viajar es necesaria la Brújula…

- Ya me lo habías dicho

- Y los Makinesi…

- Neferti… – el espadachín arrastró un poco su voz al tiempo que le sondeaba con su mirada. No le gustaba lo que veía: Indecisión, culpabilidad, algo escondido-

- En Xios ese tipo de prácticas fueron prohibidas. Es en contra de las leyes. Debido a nuestro pasado, se cometieron muchas injusticias con otros planetas. Cuando perdimos la guerra, hace centurias, fuimos duramente castigados. Juramos no volver a conjurar los puentes, o viajar entre mundos para nuestro beneficio.

- Es lógico –dijo una voz, salida de la nada, aumentando su volumen regularmente conforme se acercaba a ellos- ustedes robaban los recursos y esclavizaban a las personas. Eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente.

Al escuchar esa interrupción desconocida, Neferti se sobresaltó y paró su relato. Al ver de quién se trataba, se llevó una mano al pecho, para sentir su corazón, que se había acelerado al pensarse descubierta y trató de imponerse calma.

- Buenas noches Paris – dijo Latis-

- Parece que están conspirando algo. Me gustaría saber que traman –anunció con ligero desdén y mirada brillante-

- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso –le reprendió Neferti-

- Creo que es conveniente que yo también escuche esta historia, así tu no me la quieras contar. Si esto tiene algo que ver con el sitio dónde se encuentran las guerreras mágicas, yo debería saberlo.

- Es correcto, los tres nos encontramos en esto, no puede haber secretos –concordó el espadachín-

- Prosigue, por favor, quiero escuchar atentamente lo que tienes que decir, porque parece que encontraremos problemas.

Era verdad, ambos tenían el mismo derecho de saber lo que les esperaría al llegar a Xios. Pero Neferti no tenía tanta confianza en Paris, por lo que calló momentáneamente.

Latis retornó a la conversación al ver que ella dudaba.

- No comprendo – Latis le miró intensamente, tratando de obtener la verdad, tomando la última idea que había expuesto la mujer- si crear puentes está prohibido, entonces ¿cómo es posible que se haya pactado la formación para ayudar a Autozam?

- Geo tuvo que exponer la situación frente al conglomerado de naciones. No fue un proceso nada fácil, ni corto. Se nos concedió un favor especial, debido a la situación que atravesaba Autozam. Incluso se nombró una comisión especial, para la supervisión de nuestras actividades

Ambos Cefirianos guardaron silencio, esperando a que ella terminara el relato. La tensión era evidente en la atmósfera. Ambos se preparaban a sopesar cada una de las palabras que pronunciaría. Intuyendo esto, Neferti continuó.

- El puente es un evento que debe ser cuidadosamente preparado. Todos los ojos de mi pueblo estarán puestos sobre él cuando llegue el momento. Algunos piensan que la deuda que contrajimos puede ser saldada con este acto de paz.

- ¿Y los viajes que pensamos realizar? – preguntó Paris, sin dilación-

- Es aún más complicado. El sólo hecho de estudiar ese campo conlleva una sanción, e ir más allá, es... inaudito.

- ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a tu prometido? ¿Fué más allá de lo permitido? – Latis no conocía los detalles de la desaparición del hombre al cual Nererti amaba, pero comenzaba a vislumbrar para dónde iba aquel relato-

- Hizo aún más. El reparó la fuente de energía de la brújula. Antes de que Akil comenzara a investigarlo, era un artefacto de una época que todos deseábamos olvidar. El resolvió el enigma, y la volvió a activar. Y por eso, fue sentenciado a muerte cuando lo descubrieron. Akil era uno de los más poderosos kâhin de nuestro planeta, sólo pretendía entender mejor esa parte del universo, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de conquista. A pesar de eso…le condenaron.

- ¿Estás diciendo que deliberadamente convirtieron la brújula y el mecanismo para trasladarse entre los mundos en un sistema para matar; para enviar a las personas a ese mundo intermedio? - La voz grave de Latis puso énfasis en la palabra _matar_, tratando de digerir lo que la sacerdotisa les estaba confiando-

- Así fue, y aún es así. Akil fue el primero que al que le impusieron el destierro del Nifelheim. El primero de muchos. Los ancianos encontraron la manera perfecta para desaparecer a quien infringiera las leyes. Irónico que ellos usaran algo prohibido para castigar las infracciones. Sabían que Mavi-Alev se encargaría de los que enviaran, y así tendrían al pueblo bajo control. Todos en Xios temen al dios de la llama azul. Nadie osaría nunca más a contradecirlos. Sin embargo, el conglomerado de naciones no tiene conocimiento acerca de estas prácticas. Sería vergonzoso.

- Por eso deseas que nuestras intenciones permanezcan en la sombra. Por eso no deseas pasar por Autozam ni usar la máquina de tele-trasportación. –dedujo el príncipe-

- Ustedes son mis invitados. Dos Cefirianos muy influyentes que fueron enviados para cerciorarse del mecanismo de creación del puente, ya que en tu planeta hay una alta preocupación para que la energía vital de su mundo; la magia, no se vea comprometida durante el proceso. Esa es la versión que debemos hacer valer a toda costa. No pueden saber de nuestros verdaderos propósitos.

- ¡Qué bueno que resolviste decírnoslo! – replicó Paris con ironía- ¡Xios parece un planeta muy amigable a todas luces!

- Hay algo más… -continuó la sacerdotisa- sólo existen dos Makinesi en Xios. Los demás fueron destruidos, como prenda a nuestro compromiso de dejar la conquista. Para crear un puente, un Makinesi debe situarse a cada extremo. Pero para operar la brújula también son necesarios: uno a cada lado de los mundos por los cuales deseamos viajar…Latis,Paris… lo que trato de decirles es que debemos robar los Makinesi, y mientras Latis permanezca en el mundo místico, no podrá crearse el puente con Autozam.

Latis quedó sumergido en sus propios pensamientos ante la revelación. No podría demorarse mucho en el mundo místico, o sometería a Autozam a la destrucción.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo se llega al Nifelheim? ¿Ahí es donde dices que se encuentra Anaís y Marina, verdad?

- Pueden estar ahí…o pueden estar en cualquiera de los mundos. La buena noticia es que para viajar al Nifelheim sólo se requiere de un Makinesi, pues del otro extremo, impera la nada. El Nifelheim es un inmenso espacio de oscuridad, lleno de puertas.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que las encontraré?

- Primero deberían preocuparse en ser aptos para viajar –respondió ella- Lo mencioné en Céfiro. ¿Han pensado en ello?

Paris recordó las palabras de Neferti, aquella noche en que había visto por unos instantes a su querida Anais: _"Una experiencia de muerte, ya sea propia, o causando una"_

No podía concebir quitar una vida humana. Así que sólo quedaba una opción.

Mientras Paris debatía con su mente y tomaba aquella decisión , Latis recordó el dolor físico de una lanza empuñada por el lado oscuro de la persona que más amaba, que hacía 4 años le atravesó el pecho y se preguntó si el tenue brillo que alcanzó a ver después de perder la conciencia le serviría de algo.

* * *

Todo era negro y confuso. Sus nervios le hacían temblar constantemente. Su lógica se anteponía, diciéndole que era imposible que estuviera experimentando algo tan físico, si claramente su cuerpo no estaba allí con ella…pero ¿cómo pelear contra lo que sentía? Después de todo su cerebro era el que estaba viviendo aquello, y sin importarle nada, le transmitía de forma perfecta cada sensación, las cuales lamentablemente estaban continuamente impregnadas con el cansancio y el pánico absoluto.

Se detuvo. Hacía algún tiempo no veía a la cosa. Tal vez la había perdido. Tampoco escuchaba su cric cric acompasado. Rendida, se desplomó al piso.

- ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR! –gritó desesperada- Marina…Lucy…¿dónde están?

El eco, su único compañero le devolvió el sonido de su voz

Al escucharlo, rompió a llorar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo….

_Cric, cric, plaf, cric, plaf_

Se levantó como pudo. La enorme inmensidad del negro le consumió, mientras echaba a correr.

_El infierno, el infierno. Esto es el infierno. Moriré acá._

_Cric, cric…._

Empezó a pensar que ya no importaba nada…

NO! NO! NO!

¡Sí que importa!

- ¡PAAARIS! –fue el grito ahogado, que salió de su garganta fatigada, la palabra de angustia y desesperación que la conciencia encontró para no hundirse en el pozo sin fondo al que le conducía el temor de no volver a ver la luz del día-

Y como si hubiera conjurado algún hechizo con ese nombre, al iniciar su carrera hacia la nada, vio algo naranja que se destacaba a lo lejos y sin reflexionar mucho, se dirigió hacia lo que se asemejaba a una enorme puerta. Supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando el gusano que se arrastraba detrás de ella aceleró considerablemente su marcha constante para evitar que ella llegara.

* * *

Marina había caminado y caminado por aquella carretera desolada llena de cacharros por días enteros, sin ver muchos cambios en el paisaje.

Bueno, si los había visto, y agradecía que no tuviera tripas que expulsar, nariz que oliera o cuerpo que se pudiera contagiar de lo que fuera que había matado a diestra y siniestra dejando los convencionalismos acerca de la palabra "genocidio" de lado.

Ese mundo había sido objeto de alguna terrible tragedia. Probablemente una enfermedad, que se había esparcido rápidamente sin dejar sobrevivientes. Había visto muchos cuerpos acá y allá, todos con la cara negra y las facciones contraídas, descomponiéndose en una carrera contra los elementos y de los bichos que les arrancaban algunos pedazos o los convertían en su hogar y despensa. Algunos seguían al volante de los extraños vehículos, otros estaban esparcidos a lado y lado de la vía, como si hubieran intentado huir en el último estertor de la muerte, buscando algo.

Resolvió no volver a detenerse después de experimentar tremendo susto en una ocasión en que al observar una pose extraña de uno de los muertos, que yacía sobre la carretera, este movió uno de sus brazos haciéndole gritar e incluso correr despavorida. Después se dio cuenta de que tan sólo había sido una enorme rata que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo, comiéndose sus restos, y que había huido tras su proximidad. Y es que con semejante compañía (muertos, bichos y animales rastreros) no valía la pena sino avanzar sin dilación.

Prometía ser un día "normal", normal de solitario, normal de triste, normal de invariable, cuando hacia el atardecer paró para descansar. (Si, descansaba, su mente más que sus músculos le pedían un receso, pedían sueño) Se retiró unos metros prudenciales de la carretera, sin perderla de vista y se internó en los árboles cercanos, pues para su lógica era demasiado macabro dormir al lado de tantos cadáveres, y se recostó en el tronco de un enorme…"tal vez"… roble… -nunca había sido buena en ciencias, y menos para identificar si ese árbol de otro mundo realmente era un roble

- Me pregunto si están bien –dijo, pensando en voz alta, refiriéndose a sus dos mejores amigas- ¡Esto es horrible! Y más estando sola. –suspiró y cerró sus ojos-

Y Ahí escuchó las voces

Al principio su corazón saltó de alegría y por poco se levanta de un solo brinco para salir a buscar el origen de esos murmullos

Pero luego, prestó atención…pues esas voces eran conocidas. Se agazapó, sin tener en cuenta de que era un espíritu y quiso ser invisible, pues no estaba segura de si ellos podrían o no verle.

- ¡Dijiste que estaría acá! –Oziel adoraba el drama, a pesar de que sabía que con eso sólo lograba que sus dos compañeros le menospreciaran más-

- ¡Cállate! –le dijo Irina- agradece que Damien la pudo localizar y que está en uno de los mundos que ya hemos visitado.

- Este nido de ratas desolado…que porquería. –lanzó una patada a uno de los cuerpos. El sonido se escuchó como si hubiera golpeado una bolsa con agua y patatas. Marina sintió nauseas-

- ¿Damien? – llamó Irina al muchacho, quien se había separado del grupo y olía el ambiente-

- Está cerca… - Damien cerró sus ojos, y se concentró, alejando el bullicio de las voces impertinentes de los otros-

- ¿Nos podrá escuchar? – Oziel, se puso alerta de inmediato-

- Si no lo había hecho, seguramente ahora sí, con tu escándalo –respondió la chica de ojos avellana-

Marina los veía claramente, el sol se estaba ocultando, pero desde su posición podía distinguirlos con facilidad.

Deseó tener una espada más que nunca, y sus poderes de vuelta. De pronto, se fijó en el árbol, y en las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Había algo anormal…

- ¿Y bien?

- Oziel..por quinta vez… -Irina comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

- Allá! –dijo Damien, señalando hacia su "roble"

¡Se acercaban!, desesperada, se fijó una vez más en lo que le había llamado la atención. Entre las raíces y el tronco, un orificio por el que cabría una persona. Resolvió que fantasma o no, no podía dejar que le atraparan y no se jugaría la posibilidad de que no pudieran verla. Si la habían encontrado, eso ya indicaba un gran poder. Sin dudarlo más, se introdujo en aquel agujero negro perfectamente camuflado, esperando que tal como Alicia hubiera desaparecido siguiendo a un conejo blanco por una madriguera, este hoyo la condujera a otra dimensión capaz de ocultarla de sus perseguidores

Se lanzó...y cayó.


	15. Destierro - Parte II

¡Hola de nuevo!

Sé que he estado ausente bastante tiempo, pero no, no podría dejar inconclusa esta historia justo ahora en que están pasando tantas cosas. Espero que me sigan acompañando.

Muchas gracias a Nambelle (:P desde el estudio de producción), Bermone (jajaja en serio? lo siento!), AmandaCefiro (si! que miedo! acerca dónde cayó, acá lo averiguarás), etzel47 (jeje zombie...bueno, tal vez algo cercano) y a Rakelluvre (justo cuando te digo que trato de actualizar seguido..desaparezco, lo siento!) y a AscellaStar (omisiones que pueden costar muy caro y si! que bueno por Neferti, pobrecilla)

Esta es la parte dos del capitulo anterior. Anais descubrió una puerta en el Nifelheim. Latis y Paris están por llegar a Xios, Freya aguarda que Ascot despierte mientras Guruclef se desespera al no encontrar referencias en Céfiro que puedan ayudarles y Marina es perseguida por Damien, Irina y Oziel al mundo decadente donde fue a parar su espíritu.

Avanzamos un poco con lo que ocurre en Céfiro y lo que están viviendo Marina y Anais..pero ¿qué pasó con Lucy? La última vez que supimos de ella (en el pasado), Mizuki le decía que estaba perdida y la pelirroja estaba en shock al ver que los espíritus de sus amigas se habían pedido en en viaje. Es hora de averiguarlo, sin dejar de lado nuestros demás escenarios.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo posee narración con contenido de violencia explícita.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Destierro Parte II**

**Tiempo: Pasado**

_¡Pues que me detengan! ¡Que me maten!_

_Tengo más ganas de quedarme que de irme._

_ ¡Ven muerte! Sé bienvenida; Julieta lo quiere así._

_- Romeo + Julieta. 1996_

Mientras Lucy procesaba lo que Mizuki le estaba diciendo, las sombras se hicieron más densas a su alrededor.

El frio la atrapó. Lucy retrocedió, soltándose de la vidente. Algo se acercaba

- Mi..zuki –tartamudeó-

- ¿Que sientes? ¿Está acá?¿Lo puedes ver?

Lucy no respondió. No podía. Era imposible hablar cuando la realidad comienza a deformarse. Las luces fallaban. La lámpara de la sala se bamboleaba de un lado para otro, y los cristales amenazaban con romperse con cada ida y venida.

Estaba hipnotizada por el brillo que despedían las lágrimas que colgaban de la araña de luz colgante. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que cuando ese movimiento cesara, vendría lo peor.

Una vuelta, otra más, y finalmente, de detuvo.

El frio se le metió en los huesos. Un viento de procedencia inexplicable le enfrió las mejillas. Asombrada, se llevó las manos a la cara para tocarse, para sentir su propia piel, pues era increíble que algo así ocurriera dentro de ese cuarto. Sus dedos temblaron, y en vez de reconfortarle, sólo logró sentirse dividida, ajena a su cuerpo. Esos dedos que renqueaban no eran los de ella… otro le estaba tocando.

- ¡Lucy! – gritó Mizuki-

Los frescos de las paredes cobraron vida una vez más, pero no reflejaban imágenes tranquilizadoras. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, escuchándolo claramente como si estuviera pegado a su tímpano, observó miles de ramas disformes, salidas de la nada, apoderándose de cada escenario. Ramas que crujían al moverse como gusanos, reptando por las paredes, llenándolas, cubriéndolas totalmente. Y entre ellas…pequeñas formas que cobraban vida, que reclamaban su espacio. Aparecieron entre los orificios y las pocas hojas negruzcas. Eran de todos los colores y formas. Gordas orugas de color verdoso caían al piso por su peso y se reventaban contra él como bolas rellenas de líquido putrefacto. Largas cucarachas de patas largas, con millones de pelos sobre ellas y caparazones sanguinolentos, lombrices naranjas con vetas negras y escandalosos cucarrones negros con cabeza terminada en exoesqueletos puntiagudos. Todos se movían, todos avanzaban, todos se multiplicaban a la vista.

Pronto la cerámica estuvo llena de esos cadáveres que les costaba morir de un solo golpe, que seguían retorciéndose a pesar de tener medio cuerpo desparramado por el suelo. Caían y caían, una lluvia escurridiza, inmunda, repugnante_. _El sonido se intensificaba mientras más caían, un "plaf" insoportable tras otro, y el olor…Lucy le costaba respirar pues las náuseas le tenían dominada, y el causante, más que esa visión inmunda, era un olor ácido con de nota dulzona al final que su estómago no quería procesar.

Y seguía.

Pronto las ramas absorbieron todo vestigio de luz y paz. Conquistaron el techo, las cenefas, las ventanas, las escaleras… encontrar un espacio vacío, aunque fuera un centímetro sin colonizar, era un acertijo para la vista. Del techo también comenzaron a desprenderse las criaturas, una lluvia móvil y asquerosa. Algunos insectos menos acuosos sobrevivían a la caída, se arrastraban o saltaban como pequeños soldados en marcha constante, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís , que aún reposaban sobre el piso, entre los cojines…

Lucy se dio cuenta, y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ellas, sin importar lo que podría caerle sobre la cabeza. Tenía que protegerlas de aquello, estaba indefensas, debía moverlas o esos bichos terminarían tragándoselas enteras. Trató de avanzar unos pasos, pero sus pies no le respondían. ¿Qué pasaba? Era como si le halaran con una cuerda invisible.

Confundida, lo intentó de nuevo, debía moverse, debía llegar a ellas, no podía fallarles, ¡no ahora!

Con absoluto horror vio cómo una oruga rojiza reptaba por el brazo de Anais, quien desprendida de su cuerpo, no lo notaba, al tiempo que una cucaracha emprendía exploración por el largo cabello de Marina, ávida por llegar hasta su cuello cabelludo y tal vez instalarse allí por una temporada.

Lucy gritaba sin darse cuenta los nombres de sus amigas, y forzaba sus pasos una y otra vez, apenas consiguiendo adelantarse unas baldosas. En su esfuerzo, su garganta se cerró al aspirar aquel nauseabundo hedor que flotaba espumoso en el aire, lo que le obligó a detenerse, mareada y doblándose sobre sí misma para detener las arcadas. Ahí escuchó lo que hasta ese instante había pasado por alto.

Mizuki gritaba, gritaba de dolor.

Lucy volteó, y en la penumbra vio a tres personas que nunca pensó reconocer en aquel ambiente.

- No! No! – las palabras eran un aullido. Mizuki se agarraba con desespero el cuello con ambas manos. Sus ojos se salían de las órbitas, inyectados en sangre y su tez muy blanca le hacía verse como un espectro-

- Déjala Damien, ya te he dicho que con mi familia no debes meterte – amenazó la chica de ojos avellana con un bufido-

- I…ri..na –La vidente fijaba sus ojos en ella, con estupefacción-

- Damien, suéltala, AHORA – Irina cerró sus manos en dos puños y Damien tuvo que esquivar un florero que se precipitó hacia su cabeza, volando directamente. Ante aquello, Mizuki cayó al suelo sin sentido-

- ¿Damien? ¿Cómo es que están acá? ¿Qué le han hecho a Mizuki?

- En vez de preocuparte por los demás, debías preocuparte por ti misma – contestó Irina con desprecio- de mi tía me encargo yo.

- ¿Tu tía? -

- Si pequeña. Irina es familiar de Mizuki. –Damien entrecerró sus ojos, de un azul muy intenso- Hemos venido por tus dos amigas. No pensarás que les íbamos a abandonar así como así, no después de tan desafortunado…incidente al que nos sometió ese maldito mago al expulsarnos de Céfiro.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Le supo muy amarga.

- ¿Céfiro? Todo este tiempo tu…

- No tengo tiempo para esto – negó el chico con la cabeza, blanqueando los ojos, evidentemente fastidiado- Oziel, haz lo tuyo, Irina, trae a esas dos niñatas. Nos aseguraremos que no vuelvan jamás y que Mavi-Alev obtenga su comida.

- No te dejaré hacerlo. No te las llevarás.

- Te recuerdo que acá, pequeña, no eres absolutamente nadie. Además… -Damien arrastró su voz, hasta casi hacerla un susurro- apuesto a que el señor del mundo intermedio ya te está visitando. ¿Has visto cosas raras últimamente?

Sus palabras fueron suficientes. Lucy no se detuvo a conversar y enérgicamente emprendió una carrera hacia los cuerpos de sus amigas. A su alrededor, los bichos seguían cayendo, y resbalaba al pisarlos. Marina Y Anaís estaban casi rodeadas de esas criaturas. Las ramas se movían, palpitaban como una sola entidad atrapando el cemento de las paredes. La pelirroja corrió, sin importar el olor, sin importar lo que explotara húmedamente debajo de sus plantas, manchando sus zapatos; sin importarle la amenaza a sus espaldas o esa forma humanoide, de dientes puntiagudos y extremadamente azules, la cual comenzaba a verse en el fondo de la estancia absorbiendo la luz a su alrededor. Sin embargo, dos pasos de antes de alcanzarlas, nuevamente se sintió atrapada. Sus piernas se negaron a moverse. Extendió sus brazos en un gesto atormentado, sintiendo cómo perdía fuerzas. Un lazo invisible le amarraba desde la cintura, coartando su desplazamiento.

- Maravilloso Oziel –felicitó Damien a su socio, mientras este reía con cadencia- sujétala bien.

Los cuerpos de sus compañeras de lucha se elevaron del suelo. Era Irina la causante. La pelirroja forcejeaba, gritaba, aullaba y se le escurrían las lágrimas, negándose a darse por vencida. Atrás suyo, Oziel arrugaba la frente y sudaba para contenerla.

Irina condujo a las guerreras hasta ellos.

- ¡No te las llevarás!

Sus pies comenzaron a retomar impulso, a sentir nuevamente el suelo debajo de ellos.

- ¡Se está soltando! – anunció con alarma Oziel-

- Eres un inútil –Damien negó con su cabeza lentamente- ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

- ¡Ya casi las tengo! – La chica de ojos avellana se dirigió hacia Damien, mientras los dos cuerpos avanzaban por la sala- ¡Ayúdale entonces! Pero no la mates. Si tú la matas, ¡mi marca volverá!

- ¿Tú crees realmente que eso me preocupa?- respondió el muchacho con calma-

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó Oziel interrumpiendo la conversación-

Lucy se abalanzó en contra de Irina sin ningún aviso. Arremetió con todas sus fuerzas y logró tumbarle. La pelirroja era sólo un poco más pequeña que la propia Irina y el peso de su cuerpo le tomó por sorpresa. La guerrera se levantó de inmediato y constató que efectivamente los cuerpos de sus amigas habían caído al suelo. Decidió rápidamente que la única oportunidad de proteger a sus amigas, a pesar de su clara desventaja, era dejar inconsciente a Irina. Se volvió hacia ella, pero ya era muy tarde.

Una punzada, como si le hubieran perforado la rodilla con un proyectil ardiente le doblegó, enviándola al suelo. Colocó sus manos para protegerse de la caída inminente, pero otro aguijón se le clavó en la espalda y en los antebrazos. El dolor le atravesó la columna vertebral y casi le cegó por completo. Fue eterno. Casi podía verse caer, como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a ella. No, ella no estaba siendo derrotada, esa era otra persona, otra chica era la que caía irremediablemente. El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes. Sus oídos se agudizaron. Escuchó un ruido espantoso. Un _crac_ mortecino, procedente de sus propios huesos.

Por fin cayó al suelo. Y con esto, todos esos minutos anteriores se aceleraron sobre ella, haciendo su presente muy vívido y el dolor muy real. Su cabeza no pudo ser protegida por nada y el golpe seco le anunció un pequeño desastre. Sus ojos le mostraron cómo una forma oscura, llena de maldad, le miraba con curiosidad, a pesar de que ella no podía decir que ubicaba sobre esa cara negra los globos oculares. Lo único visible era esa boca azul, una llama azul.

Su mundo se oscureció, pues ese ser se la llevó lejos, lejos, a los límites de la cordura y del verdadero miedo.

Cuando despertó en un callejón solitario, al otro extremo de la ciudad, sobre un charco de agua negro, no recordaba su nombre, ni cualquier detalle de su vida. Trató de incorporarse, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían al llamado de su cerebro. No podía moverse.

Debajo de su pantorrilla derecha, la pierna formaba un ángulo extraño, y sus dos brazos sólo eran un estorbo pegado a su tronco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el cabello pegajoso, pegado sobre su lado izquierdo.

Gritó por horas, lloró otro tanto. Se sentía sola, abandonada, completamente perdida. Se arrastró arañándose la cara y la piel de su cuerpo hacia un espacio en que el agua no se le colara por las ropas, pues creía que si seguía sobre ese charco, podría empezar a descomponerse. Hasta bien entrada la madrugada, su única compañía fueron las moscas que revoloteaban al lado de las bolsas de basura. La desesperanza se instaló en su pecho. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese sitio,ni por qué razón se encontraba en ese estado. Sólo sabía una cosa: Si dormía o caía inconsciente, jamás regresaría. Un extraño miedo a la oscuridad le hacía temblar constantemente. Cada sombra parecía tomar vida y sonreirle, presagiando su inminente muerte.

Casi rendida, y a punto de caer en el abismo, fue que un empleado de un restaurante, el cual llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, le encontró cuando se disponía a echar un par de bolsas al contenedor de basura en el callejón. La visión de otro ser humano le devolvió su fuerza, y decidió que tenía que vivir.

* * *

Marina cayó limpiamente. Podría deberse a que su presencia espiritual no tenía contra qué tropezar. Mientras rodaba sin remedio, pudo ser testigo de una serie de largas escaleras que bajaban en espiral desde el árbol hueco. Escalón a escalón, sin ningún control, se precipitó hasta el fondo, siempre esperando romperse la crisma, o sentir alguno de los golpes.

Mas nada de esto sucedió. Lo que si no evitó el largo grito que precedió la final parada sobre la tierra rojiza. Cayó sobre sus preciadas nalgas, que se habrían quejado de tenerlas realmente allí.

Estaba en una enorme caverna bajo la superficie. A su alrededor, muros de piedra rojiza cerraban el conjunto a unos 6 metros de altura sobre su cabeza. El espacio estaba curiosamente iluminado por numerosas antorchas en cada una de las paredes, que ardían despidiendo un humo blancuzco, el cual se mezclaba con el ambiente y despedía una fragancia dulzona mientras se quemaba la madera. Sombras salidas de la nada bailaban una danza rígida alrededor de las llamas.

Marina se levantó y la fuerza de la costumbre le condujo a hacer dos movimientos para sacudirse la tierra de la ropa, a lo que se sintió infinitamente estúpida e hizo una mueca inconforme maldiciéndose interiormente.

Tras esto, miró hacia atrás en un reflejo de saber si le habían seguido. Las escaleras estaban desiertas. Por ahora, estaba sola.

Bueno, no exactamente.

Los humanos que tanto añoró ver en ese mundo estaban allí…solo que algo…mutados. Múltiples ojillos amarillos con pupilas negras aparecieron de súbito y se vio rodeada por ellos. Las personas salieron lentamente de múltiples cuevas conexas a aquella galería. Eran hombres, mujeres, ancianos y jóvenes. Unos cuarenta mal contados. Todos caminaban algo encorvados, pero su piel….

Marina olvidó todos los problemas que tenía, y su corazón se conmovió ante el espectáculo mórbido que presenciaba en primera fila. . Esas personas eran un intermedio entre un humano normal y los cadáveres que había visto en la carretera. Eran los sobrevivientes, pero el haber sobrellevado la enfermedad había conllevado un precio muy alto.

Los vio desfilar, con movimientos rápidos. Tuvo el presentimiento que algo había cambiado en el metabolismo de esos seres, pues se movían distintos a cualquiera; observó un grupo de hombres, que permanecían quietos en su sitio por unos instantes para luego caminar a prisa, muy rápido, como si se desplazaran deslizándose por el suelo. Algunos tenían horribles pústulas que les inundaba el rostro, las cuales daban a la piel un aspecto negro, arrugado e incluso grueso, un aspecto similar al que guardaba la piel de los muertos en la superficie. Otros sólo poseían unas cicatrices rojizas, evidente signo de una etapa anterior de la enfermedad, y en numerosos sitios poseían violentas cicatrices, donde la piel aparentaba haber sido quemada para evitar el esparcimiento de las llagas.

No sabría decir si su tono de piel era cobrizo o si se habían vuelto así con el tiempo. Los dedos de algunos estaban deformes, como si los huesos hubieran decidido que les iba mejor yendo en zigzag desde la palma. Vestían ropas que guardaban semejanza a pantalones, jeans, faldas o vestidos, que habían sido reformados con diversas telas de muchos materiales y colores para armar algo decente con lo cual cubrirse. Pero lo que sin duda más impresión le causaba eran los ojos. El blanco alrededor de la pupila había sido reemplazado por un color que les daba una apariencia perturbadora y salvaje, todos iguales, uniformes, de un amarillo intenso, cegador, carente de emociones y de capacidad para expresarlas.

Los humanos prestaban cruel atención al sitio donde ella había aterrizado. Unos cinco permanecían en la desembocadura de las escaleras, y otros tantos rondaban por la galería inspeccionando. No creía que pudieran verla, pero alguna alarma había accionado al llegar allí, aunque aún no atinaba a adivinar cómo era posible, siendo ella sólo un espíritu.

Se escabulló por uno de los accesos, entretanto los tristes seres seguían buscando algo que nunca llegarían a encontrar.

El túnel que estaba recorriendo había sido curiosamente formado con herramientas manuales, deduciendo esto por su composición y diseño. Presentaba diámetros irregulares en varios puntos, y en muchos casos se estrechaba o agrandaba sin ningún aviso. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra rojiza, la cual se veía pulida en algunas partes, como un capricho del trabajador.

Después de varios minutos, por fin desembocó a una cámara más pequeña que la principal, pero de las mismas características. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que sintió una presencia descomunal, emanando de las mismas paredes del recinto. Una vibración tan clara que delataba un formidable poder; tan potente que sólo se le ocurrió una palabra para describirlo…

- ¿Un genio..? – su voz sonó demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y se arrepintió de haber hablado en voz alta-

Inmediatamente hubo pronunciado esta frase, las paredes rojas cobraron vida. Desde el centro mismo de la sala, radiando de manera uniforme, unas estelas de rabiosos colores se desplegaron en todas direcciones, subiendo por las piedras, haciendo que las paredes se confundieran con un cielo nocturno dominado por la aurora boreal. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y a moverse con rapidez vertiginosa. El piso bajo sus pies tembló tan fuerte que pudo escuchar el rugido ensordecedor de las entrañas de la tierra, que se quejaba ante el movimiento. Desorientada trató de ubicar una salida y corrió hacia uno de los tantos túneles dentro de ese conglomerado de cavernas, sin embargo, tan pronto lo estaba alcanzando, ondas de colores naranja bajaron serpenteando por la pared que le daba el acceso y sellaron hasta el suelo la salida con la misma roca rojiza, como si jamás hubiera existido. Marina dudó por un momento, pero recordó su condición incorpórea, y siguió su carrera lanzándose para atravesar la barrera.

Por un momento casi lo logró. Pudo ver el interior de la roca y tuvo la sensación de sentirse levemente comprimida por la fuerza de estar atravesando una dura superficie. Pero luego, unas manos invisibles le tomaron y le expulsaron con furia, frustrando su intento de escape. Le lanzaron sin ninguna contemplación hacia el centro de la cámara rojiza. Mientras caía de unos metros de altura, aguardando un golpe que no llegaría, apretó sus párpados con fuerza.

Al abrirlos, estaba en el piso de la cámara, el cual ahora estaba recubierto de baldosas naranjas brillantes y muy pulidas. El conjunto formaba una enorme espiral de varios tonos rojos, naranjas y terracotas, el cual parecía girar concéntrico hacia un punto específico de la sala. No pudo levantarse, pues los humanos de ojillos amarillos habían aparecido de repente, formando un círculo a su alrededor, mirando hacia el vacío, pero cerrándole el paso ante cualquier movimiento.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿qué está pasando? ¿Pueden escucharme, pueden verme? –dijo incorporándose solo un poco, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo-

Una voz grave, pero claramente femenina inundó todo el espacio, y con la misma potencia que había percibido al entrar a esa caverna, le respondió

- No pueden verte, servidora de Abzu. Pero yo sí. ¿Qué hace una criatura como tú en los dominios de Ki? –la voz rugía en vez de hablar, y cada sílaba se pronunciaba más fuerte que la anterior- ¿Acaso Abzu se cansó de su abismo en las profundidades del océano? ¿Qué buscas acá?

- ¡No soy ninguna servidora de nadie! –respondió furiosa. Una vez más trató de levantarse, pero los humanos a su alrededor se juntaron más y más. Ella, asqueada se quedó en su sitio –

- Pasar a través de un cuerpo viviente es una experiencia aterradora, servidora de Abzu.. se filtran pensamientos y sensaciones. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- ¿Quién eres tú? –gritó con decisión-

- Soy Ki. Soy la diosa Tierra, la salvadora. Los humanos han descendido a mis entrañas para ser purificados y sobrevivir.

- ¿Quieres decir que viven bajo tierra porque aquí no avanza la enfermedad? ¿acá no les afecta? – dijo la guerrera del agua abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal-

- Cambian, pero no mueren –respondió simplemente- Dime tu nombre, servidora de Abzu

- Mi nombre es Marina. Dime ahora ¿Quién es Abzu?

La voz calló unos instantes antes de responder. Marina sentía la renuencia de Ki y su desconfianza. Sin embargo, habló de nuevo.

- Abzu es un elemental, como yo. Es el dios de las profundidades y de las mareas. Tu espíritu vibra tal como lo hacen sus súbditos y guerreros. ¿Por qué has escogido esa forma incorpórea para visitarme, esperabas pasar desapercibida? Abzu está muy equivocado si cree que puede enviar a alguien sin que yo lo perciba. –rugió una vez más. La tierra se estremecía cada vez que la voz inundaba la galería-

- ¿Puedo incorporarme? Si vamos a iniciar esta charla me gustaría estar más cómoda. Estos humanos tuyos me causan una verdadera impresión. –dijo torciendo su boca en una mueca de desagrado- Prometo que vengo en paz, y que mi presencia acá no busca ab-so-lu-ta-men-te nada –la guerrera alzó su voz ante esta última palabra-

Nuevamente silencio. Sin embargo, con una orden invisible, los humanos de piel cobriza y ojos amarillos se retiraron rápidamente, y desaparecieron por los túneles sin decir palabra. La galería quedó desierta en pocos segundos.

- Gracias –Dijo arrastrando la voz. Marina se levantó y llevó la mano a su falda una vez más….se acordó a tiempo que no tenía por qué sacudirse; suspiró y tras hacer un gesto de negación ante su propia manía de estar pensando que aún tenía un cuerpo; buscó con su mirada el origen de la voz-

Un torbellino de tierra naranja apareció frente a ella, girando rápidamente. Ki se hizo visible dentro de él. Era una mujer de piel blanca, voluptuosa, de belleza salvaje, con cabello negro recogido sobre los hombros. Dos enormes alas de plumaje castaño salían de su espalda. Las gruesas plumas brillaban con destellos naranjas y ocres cada vez que movía su cuerpo con sensualidad, avanzando hacia la guerrera. Una excepcional, ancha gargantilla trenzada de hilos dorados y verdes decoraba su largo y esbelto cuello. Su vestimenta le hacía recordar las vaporosas y diminutas sedas de Chizeta, pues solo llevaba dos piezas, ambas cubriendo apenas lo necesario. Pero a diferencia de los vivos colores que las princesas lucían, estas eran de colores tierra y granate.

Se detuvo a mirar sus pies y se espantó un poco. Sus piernas terminaba en dos garras de pájaro, con largas uñas de raptor, puntiagudas y de color cetrino, que sin duda habían sido utilizadas para rasgar la carne de sus enemigos.

Ki la miró detenidamente con sus ojos cafés oscuros que brillaban de inteligencia. Marina sintió que estaba sondeando sus emociones. Esa "mujer" podría ser igual de poderosa que los genios de Céfiro. Por extraño que pareciera, Ki despedía magia por cada uno de sus poros, y ella podía percibirla. Una magia muy diferente a la que ella una vez tuvo, pero magia al fin y al cabo.

- Te creo –dijo finalmente. Su voz era grave y guardaba una remembranza con la que había escuchado, pero para la ocasión era suave y melosa. Marina presentía que Ki podría tener el tono de voz que ella deseara sin esforzarse mucho, dependiendo de la situación- No eres de este mundo. ¿Eres un guerrero de otro elemental? Siento un vestigio de poder en tu interior.

Marina le explicó cómo había llegado allí y de su papel en Céfiro. Ki escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, poniendo especial atención cuando se refería a Ceres, y moviendo sus alas suavemente cuando sentía que la conversación fluía demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero jamás le interrumpió. Ya terminando su relato, la diosa se puso alerta, y las garras trazaron unas líneas furiosas sobre la cerámica.

- Alguien más ha entrado –dijo- y no trae buenas intenciones. Uno de ellos es muy fuerte, pero su corazón es oscuro. –Ki se dirigió hacia Marina y plantó sus garras muy cerca de sus fantasmales pies- Si tú traes la desgracia a mi casa, lo pagarás muy caro. Los humanos son mis protegidos.

- Déjame ayudar –Marina le devolvió la mirada fija, a pesar de que los ojos de la diosa refulgían de rabia y odio - seguramente son los tres que hicieron que terminara acá en primer lugar-

- ¿Ah Sí? ¿y cómo piensas ayudarme? ¿Quieres que yo te de magia? –preguntó con sorna- Me imagino que es eso, ¿no es así? –las alas se agitaron, queriendo alzar vuelo-

- Yo...-dudó-

Ki rió al tiempo en que flotaba a su derecha.

- Sigue soñando –replicó casi con ternura-

Marina le dedicó una mirada con suficiente fuerza que podría cortar el aire, pero Ki torció los ojos, aun mostrando satisfacción por el comentario. La mujer se elevó unos metros más y desapareció en las alturas.

Justo en ese instante, tres personas ingresaron a la galería. Damien, Oziel e Irina, uno detrás del otro.

- Saludos Marina –inició Damien, haciendo brillar esos ojos azules como dos zafiros al fuego- que pena verte en ese estado...tan...intermedio.

La guerrera se plantó desafiante. No sabía que se traería entre manos Ki, pero no podría hacerse ilusiones. Si debía enfrentarse a esos tres, lo haría. Pero no sabía cómo.

- Damien. ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a mis amigas? ¿Dónde están Lucy y Anaís?

- Deben estar entreteniendo a Mavi-Alev –respondió Irina- sobre todo Lucy.

_¿Mavi-Alev? ¿A quién o qué se referían? –_Pensó Marina. Le pareció escuchar un leve aleteo encima de su cabeza, iniciado cuando se mencionó aquel extraño nombre-

- Te salvaste la primera vez, pero eres un riesgo. –Damien sonreía al tiempo que hablaba con un tono de pesar en su voz- Tenemos tu cuerpo. Sopesé muchísimo partirte los huesos, como lo hice con tu amiga pelirroja –le miró directamente para ver su expresión de sorpresa, y complacido ante su preocupación, continuó – pero no tendría mucho sentido si no puedo ver el dolor que estoy produciendo. Además, Oziel se puso sentimental con lo de su marca. Por eso Irina hizo lo suyo y estamos acá para terminar el vínculo. Pero definitivamente no quiero dejar esto a la suerte, y por eso vendrás con nosotros. Cuando pasemos por el mundo intermedio te dejaremos allí. No sabes el dilema moral que me planteas, sobre todo cuando lo único que quiero es observar mientras tu vida se escapa, ¡pero bueno! Hay que darles la oportunidad a los compañeros ¿no?

_Oh Lucy, ¿qué te ha hecho este monstruo?_ Un rio interno se agitó en su interior. Una vez más pensó en su magia, en sus poderes perdidos. _Si estuviera en Céfiro…_

_"¿Quieres venganza?"_ -La voz de Ki le habló directamente a su conciencia-

_"No venganza, no...quiero…solucionar todo esto, que mis amigas no estén sufriendo y protegerme a mí misma. Estoy cansada de no poder hacer nada"_

Damien sonrió una vez más, de medio lado. Levantó su brazo derecho al frente, a la altura de los ojos y abrió la mano. Comenzó a mover sus dedos.

- Este es nuevo –explicó- lo tomé de un joven hace poco.

_"Siente pasión, guerrera, mis poderes vibran diferente, piensa en la guerrera de fuego. Solo así tal vez podrás controlarlo, pero no me haré responsable si algo sale mal" –_continuo la diosa-

_"¿Me darás magia?"_

Marina se sintió impulsada hacia adelante. Damien le controlaba.

_"Con Mavi-Alev no se juega". –_Replicó seriamente la mujer alada- "_Es peligroso"_

Una oleada de tierra cayó encima de Oziel e Irina, quienes quedaron enterrados debajo de ésta ahogando un grito. Damien abrió sus malévolos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa.

- Esto es por Lucy –dijo Marina mientras percibía como el poder inflamaba su espíritu-

Dos torbellinos furiosos salieron de las manos de la guerrera, uno rojizo y el otro azul. Ambos se mezclaron y desplegaron una llamarada violeta que impactó contra Damien enviándolo al otro extremo de la galería, justo cerca del montículo de tierra donde habían quedado sus compañeros. Un golpe sordo provino de aquella formación y el aire se llenó de partículas arenosas. Irina se alzó, junto a Oziel.

Marina temblaba, sus manos se estaba tornando violetas. La energía se estaba apoderando de ella también y si le dejaba avanzar, ella misma explotaría en mil pedazos. Se quemaba por dentro y su piel fantasmal resistía a duras penas.

_Tengo que poder,¡ tengo que soportarlo!_

Oziel tomó a Damien, quien permanecía inconsciente y con varias quemaduras sobre su blanca piel. Irina le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y tras esto, desaparecieron.

Al verlos irse, sus piernas cedieron, acatando el sobre aviso que los temblores le trasmitían.

- Por lo visto, no es fácil manejar los poderes de otro elemental –dijo Ki, agitando sus alas, flotando frente a ella-

- Lo importante es...que se han ido –respondió Marina, aguantando, sintiendo que se ahogaba en ese mar violeta- ¿Moriré? –preguntó-

- ¡No lo sé! –rió Ki, ajena a lo que padecía la chica- por eso me causas tanta curiosidad.

* * *

El cuchillo de helado contacto se acercó una vez más. Esta era la tercera vez.

Y tendría que haber más, pues de nuevo su mano se acobardó.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamó furioso- ¿por qué es tan difícil?

Paris estaba solo en su camarote. Así lo había querido. Habían convenido que cerca de las nueve Latis y Neferti entrarían para no dejar que se desangrara hasta la muerte.

Miró el curioso reloj que sonaba impacientemente sobre la mesa de noche. Otro peculiar artefacto de Xios. Si había comprendido bien cómo interpretar el aparato, sólo le restaban 5 minutos.

No tenía otra opción. De lo único que disponía era de ese cuchillo curvo que llevaba consigo para emergencias. Neferti intentó conseguir alguna pócima, pero no lo consiguió y al final prefirió no levantar más sospechas. La sacerdotisa temía que los ancianos supieran de sus intenciones antes de arribar al planeta. Xios era famoso por sus intrigas, y los ancianos tenían oídos en todas partes.

Paris debía ser apto para viajar. Y la única manera era a través de la muerte. Causándola, o estando a punto de fallecer. Y eso debía resolverse antes de llegar al planeta de Neferti. Allí no tendrían tiempo.

Levantó el cuchillo una vez más. Intentar suicidarse le pareció lo más sensato, pero había resultado ser muy complicado. Su cuerpo se negaba a atentar contra sí mismo. Latis era afortunado. No tendría que pasar por esa prueba, pues Luz se había encargado de llevarlo muy cerca de un punto sin retorno. Neferti confirmó, mediante un extraño ritual realizado en una de las cámaras interiores de la nave, que Latis en efecto podría viajar entre los mundos. Pero el no. No tenía esa suerte. Nunca había matado a otro ser humano. Su lista se reducía a un cúmulo de criaturas que para este propósito no servirían de nada. Por eso, debía clavarse esa hoja.

Pesaba más cada vez. Y se enfriaba conforme la sostenía. Pasó saliva y se alistó. Tal vez hubiera sido más sencillo rendirse al orgullo y pedirle a Latis ayuda con esa misión.

Su brazo tomó impulso y trató de despejar la mente…en cualquier momento sentiría la hoja atravesando sus pulmones…

Un ruido proveniente del exterior, y la puerta de su camarote abriéndose congelaron el instante justo. Un grupo de guardias entraron rápidamente y le sujetaron los brazos, haciendo que soltara de inmediato el arma. Uno de ellos, un hombretón grueso, que podría ser igual de alto al espadachín de Céfiro, de espesa barba oscura perfilando su rostro cuadrado, se adelantó caminando rígidamente. Lucía una camisa larga color naranja hasta medio muslo, rematada por un cinturón de cuero curtido, pantalones negros y botas de una sola pieza hasta mitad de la pantorrilla. Miró a Paris, quien se debatía y gritaba órdenes a los otros hombres para que le soltaran de inmediato.

- Por orden del gobierno de Xios, Paris del planeta Céfiro, está detenido. Su juicio se aplazará hasta el momento en que esta nave arribe a su destino

- ¿¡Y de qué se me acusa, si se puede saber!? - el príncipe dejó de lado su compostura real y salió a flote el aventurero del bosque del silencio-

- Traición

* * *

No podía precisar cuántos días habían pasado desde que les apresaron en la nave. Desde ese fatídico día no había tenido comunicación con Latis o con el príncipe.

La celda era muy húmeda y oscura. Creía conocer en dónde se encontraba, pero sólo lo suponía, ya que cuando fue trasladada a esa prisión, le vendaron los ojos además de encadenada.

Sería condenada a muerte. No sólo por lo que había intentado planear. No, no sólo por eso, sino por el pasado, por lo que ocurrió con Akil, y su ataque de rebeldía después de eso. ¡Por los dioses! ¿No había tenido la más mínima oportunidad? ¿Desde cuándo habían vigilado sus movimientos?.

Las rejas se abrieron y dos carceleros le arrastraron violentamente. No se resistió. Bien sabía que no tenía lugar a dónde ir. Le colocaron la venda nuevamente y apretaron los grilletes de los pies. Su piel protestó y un hilito de calor, que seguramente sería sangre, mojó su tobillo. Las ampollas finalmente se habían reventado.

El roce de las cadenas hacía que cada paso fuera una tortura, pero no se quejó una sola vez. Sus pies descalzos protestaban, aullaban. Era consiente que lloraba, pero no gritaría o suplicaría. Akil no lo había hecho, y por los dioses que ni ella supo las atrocidades a las que fue sometido durante días. No les daría el gusto.

Tras subir unas escaleras interminables y avanzar un largo trecho, le arrojaron al suelo, pateándole sin misericordia y le arrancaron la venda. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz, por tenue que fuera, pues la sala sólo estaba iluminada por candelabros de cuatro brazos que rodeaban los estrados.

Se encontraba en una sala de audiencias circular, pero allí no había público, ni jurados. Directamente al frente, el único espacio que estaba ocupado correspondía a las sillas adornadas de los tres ancianos, quienes vestidos con largas batas negras, con ribeteados dorados, le observaban sin traslucir una gota de emoción. A simple vista, cualquiera diría que eran hermanos nacidos del mismo vientre, pero no era así. Neferti sabía el origen de cada uno y su apariencia similar era únicamente fruto del maquillaje.

- Sacerdotisa Suprema Neferti –inició el anciano de la derecha, con las manos cruzadas descansando sobre sus piernas- no nos complace que el indulto que le dimos hace años sea tratado con tal desidia. ¿Conoce su destino?

Neferti como pudo, se levantó trabajosamente, y se plantó de la forma más elegante que pudo, para verles mientras le condenaban

- Muerte –pronunció con orgullo-

Los ancianos rieron y se miraron entre sí, compartiendo algún chiste secreto. Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la columna de la mujer ante ese comportamiento tan inusual.

- Así es, -coincidió el anciano ubicado en el otro extremo- sin embargo, hemos decidido que es necesario que conozcas las consecuencias de tus actos y que reflexiones sobre ello durante largo tiempo.

- Háganla seguir –pronunció con sorna el anciano ubicado entre los otros dos-

Una figura femenina, vestida únicamente con una bata roída, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas maceradas apareció por una de las puertas del recinto. Neferti no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Hermana! –gritó ahogando las lágrimas-

- Si, Sacerdotiza. Vuestra hermana de sangre, vuestra hermana menor. La única familia que posee. Esta es la lección.

Las puertas a su espalada se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo los guardias, que no se habían apartado de su lado, le sujetaron. Neferti pudo observar cómo era arrastrado el príncipe Paris hacia donde ella se encontraba, y ahí entendió.

- NO! NO! Por favor! –sollozó- mátenme a mí, que yo sea el sacrificio, pero POR FAVOR! No! Piedad! Piedad!

Los ancianos hicieron caso omiso, y se dirigieron al Cefiriano. Los gritos de Neferti inundaban la sala. Los guardias le golpearon en el vientre para hacerle callar. Se dobló sobre sí misma, enredándose con las cadenas. Los guardias le alzaron y la condujeron al mismo costado donde estaban sentados los ancianos. La hermana de Neferti, una chica que aparentaba unos 17 años quedó al frente del príncipe. Aún la sostenían dos hombres. Temblaba de arriba abajo.

- La ley de Xios le condena al destierro. Para que esto sea efectivo deberá ofrecer un sacrificio para ser apto.

- Hagan lo que quieran, pero yo no mataré a nadie –Paris apretó los dientes-

- ¿Ni siquiera por compasión? –le interrumpió el anciano de la derecha- ¡Guardias!

Uno de los guardias tomó una daga que llevaba al cinto y sin ningún miramiento la clavó en la espalda de la chica, a la altura del hombro. El aullido de la chica tuvo varios tonos, cuando el guardia retiró sin delicadeza el arma de la carne y procedió a hundirla una vez más y otra más.

El primer instinto de Paris fue abalanzarse sobre los guardias, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los guardias que tenía a lado y lado no se lo permitieron, ni las cadenas que llevaba en manos y pies. Con horror extremo veía una puñalada tras otra, hasta que por fin se detuvo el macabro ejemplo que los ancianos deseaban darle. Ni aun así dejaron descansar a la hermana de la sacerdotisa, que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le dieron una pócima que le dejó alerta ante su propio dolor y agonía. Un charco rojo se formaba bajo los pies de la joven, a quien mantenían de pie.

Al frente, Neferti estaba arrodillada, llorando y gritando. A cada nuevo grito, los guardias le pateaban para que callase.

- A pesar del daño causado, tardará bastante en morir. –explicó uno de los ancianos- Mientras tanto podemos hacer que experimente otras incomodidades. La pócima le dará fuerzas suficientes para combatirlo y retardar esto tanto como se desee. ¿Seguimos con la demostración?

París calló. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el sabor salado llegó hasta sus labios.

Un alboroto les puso sobre aviso. Una de las puertas fue derribada tras un estallido luminoso. Los ancianos se pusieron en pie y gritaron órdenes. El brillo plateado de un arma laser irrumpió en el salón como una tormenta. Los guardias rompieron su formación y se precipitaron para detener al intruso, pero este ya estaba liberando al príncipe, rompiendo de un tajo sus cadenas. En un solo movimiento, Paris se apoderó de una de las espadas de uno de los guardias y cargó contra ellos, con la adrenalina dándole fuerza, recordando vivamente el salvajismo presenciado.

Neferti se arrastró fuera del alcance de sus captores y de la pelea para socorrer a su hermana, que había quedado tirada en el suelo. A su alrededor escuchaba el choque de las espadas y las órdenes que impartían los ancianos, quienes se habían replegado detrás de sus sillas, buscando la forma de salir del recinto. La mala suerte hizo que uno de ellos, el más viejo, se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y en vez de huir, corrió hacia la joven, quien alargaba su brazo para tocar a su hermana, que pugnaba por llegar hasta ella. El anciano la levantó, manchando se sangre sus costosas vestiduras. Neferti se levantó y corrió, presintiendo el desastre, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. El mundo se partió en un torrente de desesperación cuando el anciano recogió una daga abandonada y la clavó en el estómago de la chica. Tras esto, emprendió la huida con sus compañeros.

El grito de la sacerdotisa impactó a los Cefirianos, quienes al ver lo que ocurría, aceleraron su ataque, golpeando con furia a sus enemigos, los cuales cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Llegaron al lado de la mujer justo cuando ella sostenía en brazos a su hermana.

- Hermana…-susurró la joven con ojos vidriosos-

- Shh, no hables. Te sacaré de acá y estarás bien, lo prometo, te curaré, te curaré –Neferti le acunaba en su regazo, mientras se enloquecía tratando de revisar las copiosas heridas por donde sangraba su única familia-

- Es tarde. No podrás curarme. No antes de que caiga en el sueño de los demonios.

- No lo digas..no te atrevas! –dijo derramando lágrimas furiosas-

- Por favor…hermana. El dolor es demasiado, y la pócima no me deja descansar… por favor…

- No puedo, yo no puedo, no me pidas eso…

- Quiero que acabe…

Neferti abrazó a su hermana por última vez. Le estrechó queriendo inyectarle su propia vida. Sus manos buscaron la maldita arma con que el anciano había logrado su sacrificio. Una mano le detuvo suavemente.

Era Paris. No necesitó decirle nada. El también lloraba. Neferti negó con su cabeza, pero el príncipe le dio un tierno beso en la frente y tomó la daga, la cual pesaba una tonelada.

* * *

Ascot abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una hermosa rubia que le miró con satisfacción. La pregunta que Freya hizo tan pronto vio que poseía la conciencia necesaria para procesarla le dejó atónito.

- Me cuentan que estás enamorado de una de las guerreras mágicas. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperarla?

- Cualquier cosa –respondió sin dilación-

- Si es así, hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Es hora que te levantes de esa cama y nos pongamos a trabajar.


	16. En la oscuridad

Saludos desde el mas acá (como diría nambelle). De nuevo resucitando después de una laaarga ausencia. Siento no poder actualizar como antes, pero planeo volver a tomar un ritmo cada 15 días. Espero perdonen mi desaparición leyendo este nuevo capítulo y los que siguen.

Sus comentarios son, como siempre, haces de luz que iluminan un día gris. Gracias a bermone (¿significa que vamos bien?), AmandaCéfiro (Paris tenia una prueba que pasar, y la consiguió pero no de la manera que el esperaba), Tsunami azul (Ese tipo de poder no está diseñado para una guerrera del agua, las consecuencias son indecifrables), nambelle (vendetta!...es posible que Neferti lo considere), ascellastar (vas a ver lo que les toca al trio ahorita..) y al Guest (seguimos con una tónica parecida...vamos a ver hasta dónde llega)

Este capítulo es dedicado al presente. Noelle, Matt, Lucy y Latis; Todos ellos están atravesando por pruebas muy duras y en el sentido de Noelle, una prueba de ambivalencia entre el bien y el mal, un bien del cual se desea aferrar, contra el placer que le provoca accionar ese peligroso interruptor para hacer el mal. La última vez que los vimos, Noelle se había rendido ante Mavi-Alev, aceptando esa parte oscura dentro de sí misma, Matt delató el paradero de la pelirroja y el espadachín, Lucy está comenzando a recordar esa última semana antes de aparecer en el hospital con múltiples heridas y a entender que la relación entre Neferti y Latis es bien diferente a lo que se imaginaba.

Demasiado prefacio, como es usual...

* * *

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

___My songs know what you did in the dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark - Fall Out Boy_

**Capítulo 16. En la oscuridad**

**Tiempo: Presente**

Noelle supo que había estado a punto de ocasionar una catástrofe cuando abrió sus ojos y se percató que flotaba ligeramente sobre el asiento. Su cuerpo bajó hacia la silla inmediatamente, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera percatado de la existencia de la gravedad. Miró a su alrededor, pero los pocos pasajeros proseguían con sus vidas sin novedad.

Finalmente el bus parqueó en una bahía desierta, al lado del camino. Bajó del autobús con una actitud muy distinta. El viento le acarició el rostro y revolvió su cabello. Sonrió. El conocimiento de su poder, de lo que podía hacer, era una droga que le alimentaba. Se sintió muy feliz, intensamente libre.

Los escandalosos colegiales descendieron después de ella y entre risas tomaron el camino veredal hacia el pueblo que se encontraba, según rezaba la señal romboide de la estación, a menos de 300 metros en esa dirección. Suspiró.

Se apartó tomando un camino alterno, que los pies de los hombres habían logrado delinear a través de la hierba a fuerza del paso constante, y que por tanto, no tendría de ancho más que un metro de tierra amarillenta y polvorosa.

Caminó durante largos minutos, hasta que dio con la casa. Se alzaba en un claro como un gigante taciturno, esperando a ser degollado. La visión formada en su imaginación le hizo reírse de forma audible. Reconoció a su pesar que disfrutaba de todo eso. Se acomodó las gafas con el índice. Sus ojos verdes centellearon detrás de los cristales.

Subió los tres escalones de madera, con calma. La casa estaba rodeada de un jardín precioso, pero mal cuidado. Hacía poco que el jardinero había pasado cortando las malas hierbas, arrancando la maleza y segando las ramas de los árboles en miniatura que crecían delineando el espacio con contundencia verde. El sólo hecho de observarlo, le hizo pensar que ella era un jardinero también, un jardinero errante que pasaría su guadaña, podando.

El fénix se movió con deleite dentro de su pecho, ansioso. Esto era diferente, muy diferente. El remordimiento por haber asesinado al detective se diluía y la anticipación le aceleraba el corazón.

Llamó a la puerta, dos delicados toques de su blanca y pulcra mano fueron suficientes. Un muchacho abrió, y le hizo una pregunta, a la cual no prestó atención. Los tentáculos invisibles salieron de su cuerpo, esta vez con pleno consentimiento y certeza de lo que hacía. Atraparon al chico tan pronto osó poner sus ojos sobre los de ella. _Gran error_.

- ¿Tu nombre? -Noelle tenía la voz dulce, y su sonido era un néctar suave -

- Oziel –le miraba atontado, incluso con un dejo de lujuria escondida-

- He sido afortunada de encontrarte, Oziel

Oziel abrió su boca en una sonrisa bobalicona, mostrando sus dientes. Noelle podía sentir su esperanza, su pequeña felicidad ante las palabras que había pronunciado

_Se lo que has hecho…sé lo que has hecho en la oscuridad._

- Dime, ¿están los otros contigo?¿El otro chico y la niña?

- No somos niños –replicó serio, sincero. Su mandíbula se ensanchaba con la sonrisa que venía después de cada respuesta- Si, están dentro

- Claro que lo son, niños, solo niños –dijo ella, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Oziel- para Mavi-Alev todos somos muy jóvenes.

Ante ese nombre, su prisionero arrugó la frente y trató de moverse. Noelle apretó un poco más con su mente. Dentro de la casa hubo movimiento. Debía darse prisa.

- Los cuerpos de las guerreras de los elementales, ¿también están acá?

- Si –asintió con fuerza- si tú los quieres, yo puedo dártelos. Si me dejas estar a tu lado –suplicó con cadencia. Noelle preveía que dentro de poco estaría babeando si no dejaba de sonreír tan estúpidamente-

- Claro niño, pero debes esperar por mí. En la oscuridad. Espérame allí. En el Nifelheim.

- Pero… –Oziel empequeñeció sus ojos vacíos- es peligroso. El dios…

- Dile que eres mío, cuando lo veas…

- ¿Estaré a salvo?

- Para siempre –dijo ella con ternura-

Oziel asintió, y ella lo liberó. El chico cerró sus ojos y tras un segundo, desapareció. Un grito agudo salió de la casa inmediatamente y una hermosa joven de ojos avellana detuvo en seco su carrera al toparse en la puerta con la doctora. Noelle no quiso meterse con su mente y le permitió evaluarle de pies a cabeza. El calor comenzó a envolverla y sus sentidos le juraron que el viento soplaba fuerte para evitar que se incendiara todo, a pesar que ella no había hecho nada. _Aún_

La chica "_Se llama_ _Irina" _– pensó Noelle- percibió aquella corriente caliente que emanaba su cuerpo, pues le atacó. La doctora sintió la fuerza de la chica, tratando de empujarla, de tumbarle con una orden de su cerebro, pero la contraorden que el fénix emitió fue más fuerte.

- ¡Damien! –gritó la chica, presa de furia al ver que Noelle no se había siquiera despelucado ante su poder telequinético-

La hermosa doctora retrocedió varios pasos, sin darle la espalda, y se situó en el claro que rodeaba la casa de campo. Ante el grito de Irina, Damien apareció. Le observó de arriba abajo, con esos ojos azules brillantes y definitivamente seductores que le hacían muy atractivo, a pesar de su clara diferencia de edad.

Era muy fuerte, muy peligroso. Podía sentirlo a leguas. Bien. Aquel era un experimento conveniente.

- ¿Viene a tomar nuestros poderes? – preguntó Irina, pasando saliva-

- No Irina –respondió Noelle con calma y cubriéndose de frialdad- Vengo a hacer justicia. Han violado el orden de los mundos, y hay un precio que deben pagar.

Damien no dijo nada. Actuó. Noelle sintió una presión agresiva sobre su columna. Sus vértebras vibraron debajo de la piel, resistiéndose a partirse. Al mismo tiempo sus pies trataban de alzarse del piso y voltearla sobre el suelo. Esa era la chica, envalentonada ante la respuesta de su compañero. Trató de acercarse con sus tentáculos, pero se rehusaban a salir y alcanzarles. Damien...el también tenía sus poderes concentrados en la mente. Sin meditarlo mucho, supo que definitivamente se encontraba ante buenos adversarios…

El fénix no pidió permiso y sus delicadas plumas de fuego se abrieron imponentes para responder.

- Estuve hablando con el…aún estamos afinando detalles –dijo el fénix, sin levantar la mirada del suelo-

- ¿Hablando con quién? –gritó la muchacha de ojos avellana, vencida por la curiosidad. Damien le lanzó una gélida mirada, enviándole una silenciosa advertencia de no seguirle el juego a la extraña-

- Con el demonio. –murmuró, sin importarle si le escuchaban- Acerca de la mejor manera de despedazaros.

- No sabes con quien tratas –interpeló Damien, herido en su orgullo, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca desagradable-

El fénix rió suavemente, inusualmente tranquilo. Dentro de su cuerpo los huesos rechinaban, pero no lograban partirse ante la orden del chico de ojos azules.

_Sólo una pequeña chispa necesitaba…para arder_

El mundo se detuvo. El viento dejó de agitar las ramas de los árboles. Los sonidos de la naturaleza callaron de súbito y las nubes dejaron de desplazarse por el cielo. La puerta de la entrada a la casa campestre, que golpeaba con acompasado ritmo contra el marco de madera detuvo su trayectoria.

- ¿Qué es eso? – alcanzó a pronunciar Irina antes de sentir un ardiente punzada en su cerebro y caer gritando sobre las tablas del solar-

Los aullidos de la chica alertaron a Damien, quien dejó de tratar de partir en mil pedazos el cuerpo de Noelle.

Y sintió miedo.

La atmósfera cambió de repente, como si se hubiera metido de cabeza dentro de un enorme hoyo cuyo fondo le esperaba con lava burbujeante. Los vapores le marearon. Concentró el poder dentro de sí, y trató de bloquear su cerebro, de crear una barrera…pero ¡qué difícil era!. Si no lo lograba, en segundos estaría igual que su compañera… Era imposible no tener un leve atisbo de lo que estaba viviendo Irina, todo por el vínculo que habían armado entre ellos.

Irina seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Las manos se le arrugaban y al piel se cuarteaba perdiendo su humedad. Algo le succionaba la sangre de sus venas, secándola. Gritaba y gritaba en el paroxismo del dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo se curvaba en un ángulo de 90° rompiendo con ello su columna con un sonoro crujido.

_¡CRAC!_

El sonido le produjo a Damien una agria sensación que bajó por su garganta causándole nauseas. Notó de nuevo el vapor caliente rodeándolo, tratando de entrar a su cerebro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desvió con la maestría de un bateador profesional la energía que lo envolvía y la envió directamente por el vínculo que mantenía con Irina hacia el cuerpo ya estropeado y enloquecido que renqueaba desconectado de la realidad.

Eso fue suficiente. El golpe final para esa figura humanoide antes llamada Irina.

Por su cara palpitaron las venas enrojecidas y los ojos avellana saltaron como canicas sangrientas impulsadas por una fuerza sobrenatural, y se alejaron rodando irregularmente dejando un delicado rastro rojo viscoso encima de la madera.

Percibió el vacío que se apoderaba del alma de la chica, Damien se enardeció inmerso en aquella curiosa excitación que acompañaba el ritual del asesinato y supo que era su oportunidad. Había sido el quien había matado a Irina desviando el ataque dirigido a su persona.

Sin perder tiempo, atrajo hacia su cuerpo los poderes de Irina y se llenó de ellos. Delante de él, la mujer, que no se había movido un ápice, arrugó su frente al desconocer esa niebla azulada que cubrió al chico.

El fénix desapareció y Noelle se vio despedida tres metros atrás de su sitio en el segundo en que se descuidó y que el chico aprovechó para alzar su brazo mientras fijaba los ojos relampagueantes de furia azul en su adversario.

Mavi- Alev habló al tiempo que caía...y le envió imágenes a su cabeza de un joven que ella había visto anteriormente. Aquel que no le había dicho su verdadero nombre, el que estaba enamorado de Lucy.

_"Lo tiene"_ - dijo el Dios-

Noelle cayó, levantando grama verde.

* * *

Matt volvió a su departamento, ahora impregnado de oscura soledad. Logró derrumbarse sobre el sofá en vez de caer, pero sin saber si era un sueño o el presagio de la locura, el sofá cobró movimiento propio y comenzó a girar y a girar, acelerando, convirtiéndose en un carrusel infernal. En cada vuelta veía fragmentos de las pasadas 24 horas. Su conciencia volvía obstinadamente a la conversación con la doctora, a sus ojos verdes, al brillo de sus lentes, a la cadencia de su voz. Un trozo de imagen y una vuelta, una tras otra, sin parar.

Se arrojó del sofá. Cuando por fin la sensación de estar estático le sobrevino como el agua fría, vomitó sobre la alfombra con dolorosos estertores una comida inexistente.

Aún sobre el suelo, sintiendo mil emociones al mismo tiempo, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Entonces se encontró mirando una carpeta abandonada sobre la mesita.

El expediente…

Se levantó resuelto. El dolor pasó por su espina, áspero, lleno de agujas.

Hurgó por las páginas, y encontró la dirección que buscaba. Pero antes de salir, se aseguró de llevarse el radio de backup que su padre guardaba en la cómoda.

Entró en la propiedad donde había ocurrido el asesinato sin ningún esfuerzo pues la puerta estaba apenas ajustada. Recorrió la sala. Cristales pertenecientes a la lámpara de techo explotaban bajo sus zapatos. Dio varias vueltas, en círculos asimétricos y tras largos minutos, la angustia le poseyó de nuevo al no encontrar nada.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de un líquido marrón. Posó su mirada sobre una en especial, en la que si se observaba con atención parecían distinguirse letras, pero tras un esfuerzo, concluyó que su activa imaginación había tratado de formar una palabra semejante a "Fénix". Lo dejó. Era como interpretar las formas de las nubes. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

_¿A quién engaño? ¿Qué busco acá? No soy mi padre. Soberana estupidez._

Avanzó para salir de aquel siniestro lugar. Dio un par de pasos, pero al hacerlo, sus pies tropezaron contra un peso extraño que le contrajo los dedos de dolor, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. Al bajar sus ojos se encontró detallando un pequeño objeto no más grande que un durazno. A simple apariencia, era de piedra. Lo alzó. Para su sorpresa era increíblemente liviano.

Cabía en la palma de su mano. El artefacto era hueco, compuesto de triángulos equiláteros curvados suavemente hacia afuera, como si hubieran decidido unir dos pirámides por la base. Poseía 8 caras y en cada una de ellas habían grabado con asombrosa precisión cuatro círculos de radio perfecto, con un pequeño orificio en la mitad. Los tres círculos más pequeños se ubicaban cerca de las aristas, rodeando un círculo de mayor tamaño emplazado en el centro. Este poseía dentro de sí otras circunferencias, dándole un aspecto astral. Rematando en el centro, dentro del orificio, se depositaba una gema opaca de color diferente según la cara que mirara. En cada uno de los seis vértices del poliedro, una esfera de piedra rugosa y maciza se alzaba de forma extraña, completando el conjunto.

Concentró su atención en uno de los círculos grandes, y pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la gema naranja. Al hacer esto, el triángulo cambió su color grisáceo por un dorado brillante y vibró levemente. Sus ojos dejaron de ver la sala y se trasladaron a velocidad pasmosa a través de una oscuridad profunda, más densa de cualquier cosa que hubiera presenciado. Pero entre ella, creyó ver una boca azul, cuyos dientes afilados sonreían con sorna. El miedo le obligó a desviarse. Al fondo distinguió una luz cetrina, lejana, pero sin más, un empujón cuya fuerza le aplastó las costillas le devolvió a la realidad. Una mujer gritó en su cabeza, con urgencia.

_"¿Quién eres? ¡No tienes permiso!¿Qué haces con el makinesi?" "¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Latis?"_

Matt dejó caer el octaedro y la voz calló. Así que eso era. Por eso Latis deseaba regresar a esa casa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz proveniente del radio que llevaba en su bolsillo. El tono captó su atención de forma inmediata y subió el volumen

_….unidades. Sospechosa aborda bus. Repito…_

Matt escuchó atentamente lo que la operadora policial decía. En cuanto supo a donde debía dirigirse salió apresuradamente de la casa, llevando consigo el objeto que según había oído, se llamaba "makinesi"

* * *

Lucy corría

Las sirenas y las luces de los autos salían de todos lados.

Escuchaba gritos por todos lados. Unos eran advertencias, otros, iracundos e incluso los habían calmados, cuerdos y sin prisa. Pero estos gritos no era lo que le preocupaba en ese instante.

Acababan de salir disparados del callejón. Allí habían pasado unos valiosos minutos al resguardo, ocultos de la vista de los policías que les buscaban, detrás de unos enormes depósitos de basura. Allí acurrucada, había mirado el pequeño charco debajo de sus zapatos. Latis estaba a su lado, pero estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento exterior, así que no se percató del cambio en su expresión cuando el charco de pronto se hizo más grande, más frio, y se la tragó entera para devolverle sus recuerdos de un solo envión y sin advertencia. Su cabeza quiso explotar, volar en millones de pedazos y todas las imágenes, el dolor y la oscuridad que había vivido se desbocó tan rápido que era una tormenta eléctrica dentro de su cerebro.

Lo supo todo, de golpe. Recordó el destierro al que fueron sometidas sus amigas, recordó porqué el ser de boca azulada le perseguía, recordó que no pudo evitar que Damien se llevara los cuerpos de Marina y Anais, recordó…recordó que fue vencida, y que le dejaron con los huesos rotos para morir en un callejón semejante a ese, encima de un enorme charco, para que se pudriera…

Habían tenido que moverse, seguían corriendo. De vez en cuando Latis le miraba de reojo, y a veces le tomaba de la mano para asegurarse de que le seguía el ritmo. Poco antes el simple hecho de tener su mano entre la de Latis le hubiera llenado de felicidad, pero ahora lo único que podía pensar era en sus amigas, con su espíritu perdido entre mil mundos, y en sus indefensos cuerpos custodiados por los tres que les habían llevado por ese camino.

Basta de todo. Salvaría a sus amigas, las encontraría.

Lucy paró de súbito y se soltó del espadachín.

- Sé quiénes tienen a Marina y Anais. –sentenció mirándole seriamente- debo encontrarles.

Latis le evaluó silenciosamente.

- Debemos volver a la casa, para regresar a Céfiro. –le dijo- tuve que dejar el makinesi allá cuando los guardias irrumpieron para llevarnos. Si no lo recuperamos pronto, y viajamos hacia Céfiro, Autozam se destruirá.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Lucy abrió su boca con incredulidad-

- Los makinesi son los únicos capaces de crear el puente, sin el puente que proporcione la energía que le hace falta a Autozam para restaurar su núcleo, el planeta está condenado.

* * *

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver salir a Matt apresuradamente y tomar un taxi. Un mal presentimiento les cruzó por la mente a ambos. Lucy revisó en sus bolsillos, y dando gracias a los cielos por tener algún dinero sobrante que le había dado el mismo muchacho que se disponían a seguir, alzó su brazo para hacer una seña al siguiente vehículo que se acercaba con la señal de "libre"

* * *

Un dolor agudo en su mano derecha le hizo pensar en que no debía subestimar a sus enemigos de ahora en adelante. Trató de incorporarse pero él se estaba ensañando con sus huesos. Se dobló, acunando sus dedos, sintiendo pánico al verlos doblarse involuntariamente. Una punzada en sus hombros le puso en guardia.

Aún escuchaba al dios, ansioso, en su cabeza. En lo poco que había hablado con él, jamás le había transmitido tal urgencia.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué había detrás de ese objeto que le preocupaba tanto a un elemental de la oscuridad?_

Para semejantes reflexiones habría tiempo después. Por ahora tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes.

El asunto pendiente se le estaba acercando, sonriendo. Podría encender una hoguera azul con esos ojos por la forma en que brillaban. Damien despedía confianza y desprecio a cada paso que daba.

- Pensabas que esto sería fácil ¿no es así? – preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- Pareces muy fuerte, pero se nota a leguas que eres una novata.

Noelle no se dignó a responderle. Trataba de enviar sus tentáculos, pero algo les enviaba de vuelta

- No te funcionará. Sé cómo bloquear esas cosas. Lo he aprendido con la práctica, cosa que a ti te hace falta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sus dedos trataban de moverse sin su consentimiento. Logró arrodillarse. Un paso más y estaría de pie.

- No no no… -negó el con la cabeza, regañándole como a un crio maleducado- no te dejaré. Soy el maestro y tú, solo una aprendiz

Dos dedos no aguantaron más la presión y se alzaron hacia los cielos, partiéndose en el curso de su inútil plegaria. Noelle aulló como una loba herida y se derrumbó. A lo lejos escuchaba la risa sádica de su oponente, cuya figura se delineaba por el ocaso naranja de un día muy largo.

Quiso contraatacar, pensó una y otra vez que debía despedazarle antes de que él lo hiciera con ella, pero el fénix permanecía al margen, en las sombras. Incluso la vocecilla del dios había callado abruptamente en su mente. El pavor de sentirse sola, indefensa, hizo aún más vívido el dolor y al ver cómo sus dedos colgaban flácidos, disparejos e inertes al llamado de sus neuronas no mejoró la situación. El dolor era una garra despiadada y punzante que le horadaba la piel. Temió desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Damien alzó su brazo rápidamente. Previó lo que iba a suceder, mas no pudo esquivarle, pues toda su concentración se centraba en sus palpitantes dedos. Su cuerpo de elevó a unos increíbles tres metros de altura sin esfuerzo y acto seguido el vacío de su estómago vaticinó que caería y se aplastaría como una fruta madura lanzada desde un abismo.

Le tomó pocos segundos captar que seguía viva. Su espalda rozaba la hierba a escasos centímetros, suspendida sobre ella. El chico golpeaba su puño sobre el suelo una y otra vez, pero ella seguía flotando.

Comprendió que debía de dejar la lógica a un lado. Su poder no emanaba de la razón. Fluía desde el hipotálamo: primitivo, básico. Era parte de su propio instinto.

Volvió a sentir fuerza al comprender eso. Ella misma se incorporó en el aire, y se depositó con elegancia sobre la alfombra verde. Se miró los dedos. Eran una agonía aplastante. Su brazo le pesaba como si estuviera esculpido en cemento. El médico dentro de sí le replicó que debía hacerse pronto un torniquete, pero decidió que eso que sentía podría ayudarle.

- ¡Tu poder será mío! –gritó Damien, alterado y cerrando los puños al constatar que no había podido dañarle-

Que siguiera con el monólogo. Poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decir.

La ráfaga llegó tratando se golpearla. Mas esa vez dejó que su instinto respondiera. El fénix le protegió, como una armadura hecha de llamas. Se sorprendió _viendo_ el ataque que enviaba Damien contra ella. Era un flujo verdoso que salía de su cuerpo y se estrellaba contra la barrera que el fénix creaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

El de ojos azules ardía en rabia. Su orgullo le empujaba a continuar con aquello, pero su confianza se desmoñaba poco a poco.

Noelle pudo sentir el olor del té de manzanilla que su madre hervía antes de que la cocina explotara, y supo que iba a usar algo que había enterrado en su memoria por largos años.

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies y una capa de polvo se despendió del jardín. Un pulso seco y preciso barrió la superficie. Los árboles dejaron caer las hojas más débiles de sus ramas y Damien fue lanzado con la fuerza del impacto de un cañón hacia la casa de madera, atravesando la entrada. Su cuerpo despareció en la oscuridad, llevándose consigo un pedazo de la puerta de vaivén.

Caminó lentamente, sintiendo el escudo del fénix a cada paso. Sus dedos protestaron arduamente, recordándole su olvido. Pero siguió. Esquivó el cuerpo maltrecho de Irina como si de cualquier trasto se tratara y entró a la casa.

Vio a Damien casi desmayado sobre lo que quedaba de una mesa de comedor de madera oscura. A su paso, el chico se había llevado varias sillas. Tenía una herida muy fea en su frente, y en sus manos, signos de que había tratado de protegerse con ellas.

- Aprendo rápido –dijo calmadamente, con el mismo tono que usaría para detallar el estado de un paciente bajo su tratamiento- Te quemaré, y luego quemaré tus cenizas. Nadie engaña al demonio y permanece indemne.

- ¿Qué eres? –preguntó Damien, aún desafiante, aunque sus heridas le delataban-

Noelle rio y agitó su cabello rubio. Los dedos gritaban, bramaban, solicitaban su atención.

_Aun no _ se dijo

- Soy un monstruo desde muy pequeña. ¿No era ese tu deseo? ¿Encontrar a un médium fuerte? ¿Una persona con enorme poder? Ten cuidado con los deseos que formulas en la oscuridad. No sabes a dónde van a parar. Mavi –Alev está ansioso por tenerte como plato principal, Damien.

Las luces que se colaron por las ventanas ocuparon su campo de visión al reflejarse por los vidrios. Afuera el atardecer estaba a punto de lanzar sus últimos rayos y la noche se colaba indómita en medio de los arreboles. Extrañada por ese concierto de azules y rojos artificiales se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, sin perder de vista a Damien, quien parecía demasiado herido para intentar algo.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al ver varias patrullas policiales que llegaban por un camino anexo, contrario al que ella había recorrido, para reunirse con otros automóviles que parquearon sobre el césped.

* * *

Matt llegó en una de las patrullas. Había sido fácil convencer a uno de los amigos de su padre para que lo llevara. A todos les hervía la sangre por lo que había ocurrido y el deber se mezclaba con la venganza fácilmente cuando se trataba de un conocido.

Sin que se percataran, se deslizó entre los autos y tomó un sendero de árboles para rodear la casa campestre. Para su deleite, una puerta trasera medio abierta le invitaba a entrar.

El peso del objeto en su bolsillo se incrementó… o eso le pareció cuando salvó los metros entre el pequeño bosque y la puerta.

Un muchacho despatarrado, herido de gravedad, de ojos azules, le miró implorante. Era Damien, el dueño de Kiki.

Mil engranes de recuerdos se juntaron al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Luego vio a la doctora. Un aura borrosa le delineaba el cuerpo bien formado. El aire a su alrededor se ondeaba. Era como ver el calor que irradiaba un horno al contacto con la atmósfera. Se envenenó por dentro, lleno de la ponzoña de su pérdida.

Damien le miró de nuevo. Era la auténtica imagen de la desesperación. La mujer le había atacado, eso estaba claro. El universitario no le agradaba, pero…

_El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_

Y por eso, mientras la mujer avanzaba resuelta a la entrada principal, Matt decidió que debía ayudar a Damien a escapar.

* * *

Lucy hizo lo que Latis le aconsejaba, y permaneció en la oscuridad, rodeada por los árboles. Gracias al carácter gentil y la sonrisa de la pelirroja, un abuelito les había llevado en su automóvil hasta la entrada del pueblo. Había sido fácil seguir a Matt y a las patrullas. El anciano les había conversado todo el camino, emocionado por participar en aquella persecución policiaca, pues según él ya pocas cosas tenían sentido después de la partida de su esposa hacía dos años.

Acurrucada al lado del espadachín, Lucy se sintió orgullosa de su alto compañero. Sin sus capacidades para rastrear sin ser vistos y su prudencia no habrían llegado tan lejos. Le sonrió sin que él se percatara, y sus ojos le observaron con admiración. Por primera vez, quiso contarle a Marina y Anais lo que Latis había hecho por ella en esos días, con el único propósito de presumir su buena suerte.

Al pensar en sus amigas, su sonrisa se desvaneció y alejó esa tontería de su mente. Rescatar a Marina y Anais, por eso estaban allí.

Latis le tocó el hombro, en señal de atención. Era Matt, quien salía por la puerta de atrás de la casa, con alguien apoyado en sus hombros. Las figuras se perdieron en la noche, pero aún a esa distancia, la guerrera pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Su respiración se aceleró y sus puños se cerraron casi enterrándose las uñas. El espadachín tuvo que usar la fuerza para que no saliera disparada en persecución de esos dos hombres.

- ¡Suéltame! –le dijo ante la sorpresa de Latis, quien a pesar del reclamo, no le soltó, y mantuvo la suave pero firme presión de su mano en el brazo de la pelirroja

- Baja la voz –susurró con dulzura.

- ¡Ese hombre! Él tiene a Marina y Anaís. ¡El mismo que mató a Mizuki!

- Nos moveremos, pero con cuidado. Mira hacia allá.

Lucy arrugó su frente. Eso estaba mal. No encajaba. ¿Qué hacía la doctora Harris en ese lugar?

No tuvo tiempo para seguir con esa línea de pensamiento. Los disparos apagaron los demás sonidos. Uno tras otro los cartuchos se desocuparon. El tiempo pasó raudo y no hizo distinciones con nadie. Al final cesó, pero no hubo silencio. Ese vendría después.

Los gritos eran ahora los protagonistas. Docenas de gritos que decrecían en intensidad, tragados por el pasto manchado.

Ella estaba congelada en su sitio. No podía asimilar con veracidad lo que había visto. Latis fue quien le sacó del terror y le hizo reaccionar acariciando su mejilla y forzando a que le viera a los ojos.

- Lucy! –le llamó con voz queda- vamos!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se dispararon entre sí? Y los que estaban heridos…se arrastraban para rematar a los demás…sangre, sangre por todas partes..

- Ella es peligrosa. No debes mirarle.¡Vamos!

Lucy corrió, confundida, sin dejar de pensar en la gorgona del mito griego

* * *

Noelle regresó a la casa, pero Damien había huido. Maldiciendo su propia estupidez se dispuso a salir en su persecución, mas de golpe recordó lo que Oziel le había confiado y comenzó a buscar.

Les encontró con facilidad, en el segundo piso. Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer la magia. Los cuerpos estaban intactos, acostados sobre dos camas gemelas. Las guerreras de los elementales. ¿Por qué debía matarles? Eran solo niñas y estaba indefensas, alejadas de su espíritu por la suerte, según le había relatado Mavi-Alev. Sus espíritus estaban perdidos en los mundos. ¿de que servía exterminarles? El dios no podía alimentarse de ellas, sus auras estaban fuera de su alcance.

_Dudas y dudas_

_Demonios y mentiras_

Adoraba ser el ángel exterminador. Pero aquello no tenía sentido.

Se acercó a ellas. Quería experimentar un poco mientras decidía. Era verdad lo que había dicho el chico. Era novata. Pues bien, en la universidad se le daban muy bien los laboratorios. Quizás era hora de sacar buenas notas.


End file.
